Cuando la vida Cambia
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: Ron y Hermione tienen una vida juntos después de lo ocurrido con Snape. Ginny en cambio prueba los sabores de la vida muggle. Harry perdido en una misión. Porque lo nuestro, no se acaba con un "No te Amo"
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hola a todos, bueno, esta es la continuación de mi fic "Secretos" en verdad les recomiendo mucho que primero se pasen por ese y que por supuesto dejen r/r, no sean malos, para así entender en su totalidad las razones del porqué de muchas cosas.

A petición de varias personas me decidí a hacer esta continuación, donde este Cáp. Tenía mucho tiempo a máquina. Al principio no me entusiasmaba la trama de este como el de "Secretos" porque no tenía las bases de lo que sucedería y ahora por lo menos las tengo, a medias pero las tengo. Otro problema que surgió fue la edad de los personajes, yo los quería manejar a las edades de 26-25 años, pero desgraciadamente la edad se ha disparado, ya verán pronto porqué…en verdad espero que sea de su agrado, y de una vez les digo que este fic en los primeros tantos capítulos habrá varios flash-back.

CUANDO LA VIDA CAMBIA

VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Estaba sentada frente al espejo, estaba perfectamente maquillada con un lindo peinado, se notaba mucho más madura y segura de sí misma, estaba tan feliz que la sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara y no se le borraría en mucho tiempo o al menos ese día.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo si hacía cuentas pero los recuerdos hermosos de aquellos años le parecían tan frescos que aún no creía que hubieran pasado cuatro años, cuatro años maravillosos y tan especiales para ella…su vida había cambiado radicalmente.

Su niño...Wesley tenía tres años 9 meses, y a su parecer y al de muchas personas era un niño lindisimo quien seguía teniendo el cabello tan revuelto y tan negro como el día que nació.

Ya había terminado sus prácticas de sanadora hace casi dos años y ahora tenía trabajo en una clínica particular en el mundo muggle y en el mágico en San Mungo, donde aplicaba algunos conocimientos muggles.

TOC TOC

Hermione sonrió, debía ser Ginny quien venía a apurarla y sonrió de nuevo.

-Pasen-

-¿Lista…?-dijo Ginny mientras que al ver a Hermione sin la ropa que iba a utilizar abrió los ojos asustada.- ¡Ya es tarde!

-No pueden empezar sin mi…-declaró Hermione mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Pero no es para abusar…-dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación.- debes apurarte…-

Está bien…pero necesito tu ayuda…-dijo Hermione quitándose del espejo.

-Me lo imaginaba…-comentó Ginny sonriendo discretamente.

Hermione tomó con delicadeza su vestido que estaba sobre la cama y lo acarició lentamente.

-Simplemente es hermoso…- dijo Ginny mirando con cierta emoción el vestido.

Ginny había cambiado mucho, ya había dejado atrás la inocencia que irradiaba su cara años atrás, ahora era toda una mujer y notablemente su carácter era mucho más maduro, aunque siempre lo había sido, y todavía quedaba la Ginny niña que salía a relucir de vez en cuando, o mucho para el gusto de Hermione.

Ginny ahora trabajaba en el ministerio en el departamento de Transportes mágicos, en el cual ya tenía un año y medio trabajando.

-Es cierto…igual que su dueña.- dijo una sonriente Hermione.

Ginny sonrió sarcástica.- Te ves muy bien y muy feliz…te ves tan tranquila y ¡yo me estoy muriendo de los nervios!- dijo estrujándose las manos.

Hermione suspiró mientras se quitaba la bata que traía puesta, quedándose con una muy bonita lencería blanca y Ginny comenzó a ayudarle a ponerse el vestido.

Hermione sonrió, claro que se daba cuenta que Ginny estaba muy emocionada y ella también lo estaba aunque mucho más ya que así Ginny por fin la dejaría en paz y dejaría de decirle "Hermione se hace tarde para…", "Hermione hay que comprar esto…", "Hermione falta el otro…", "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione", pero la verdad es que ¿Qué iba a hacer sin Ginny? Pero simplemente no era la única, al parecer Ginny y Gianna hacían buen equipo para traerla del tingo al tango.

-¿Más apretado?-

-No.-

Ginny comenzó a acomodar la falda de su vestido, entonces Hermione se miró en un espejo aún más grande y se observó: le gustaba como se veía, su cabello castaño con mechas rubias estaba todo recogido elegantemente con algunos gajos que acentuaban más sus rulos; un maquillaje no muy fuerte que hacía ver sus ojos más grandes y por último su vestido: con un corsé blanco con bordado grueso y blanco, la falda de organza que caía muy elegantemente mientras que unas partes eran recogidas por unas rosas dejando lucir una tela de encaje del mismo blanco…humildemente se veía hermosa y observó que sólo se veían sus zapatos de punta color blancos que tanto trabajo le costó escoger y también vio que tenía una gran sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-Listo…-¡Hermosa!-dijo Ginny que aplaudió una vez.

-Tú no te quedas atrás…-observó Hermione.

-Soy madrina de lazo…no podía ir zarrapastrosa.- rió Ginny.- será mejor que ya salgas…ya te han de estar esperando y el coche ya está afuera…-

-Ya es hora…-suspiró nerviosa Hermione.

-El gran momento.- dijo Ginny y salieron de la recamara.

Notas de autora: Este ha sido el principio y espero que les haya gustado, nada especial, pero ya vendrá más en el siguiente Cáp., que por cierto, no ha sido cosa fácil ya que he puesto a prueba mis dotes matemáticos ya que han pasado años y debo manejar bien las fechas, ufff. Dejen r/r!.

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que leyeron secretos, no me permito nombrar a nadie ya que dejaría gente afuera pero ustedes saben quienes son y en especial a aquellas personas que me animaron a hacer esta continuación y que hicieron que me terminara de echar la soga al cuello jaja.

Actualizaciones…mmm mejor dejemos el tema.

GinnyPotterW _No pases el tiempo con alguien que no esté dispuesto a pasarlo contigo._

17-enero-2005

03-Julio- 2005 (empiezo a publicar en 


	2. Lo que me faltaba

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que tenga que ver con HP es mío, pero aún así no le da derecho a nadie a plagiar esta historia.**

**LO QUE ME FALTABA**

Para Hermione era uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Mientras se subía a un carro blanco adornado con flores blancas y amarillas, Hermione recordaba todo lo que había tenido que pasar para lograr tener una felicidad, no como esta, ya que lo que ella había soñado tal vez no hubiera tenido futuro pero esto que vivía ahora superaba todas las expectativas de la Hermione de 15 años, pero sí llegaba a cumplir los deseos de la Hermione de 17 años, embarazada y sola…

Vio como Ginny se subía a otro coche junto con su madre, y al ver a esta última, vestida elegantemente de vino con negro, una gran nostalgia cubrió su corazón.

Y es que no todo era perfecto, ya sabía que ahí estaban sus amigos, ex -profesores, compañeros de trabajo, su madre…pero aún así, le faltaba su padre, que fuera él quien la llevara al altar.

A pesar de haber pasado más de tres años, nunca pudo arreglar las cosas con él, aún recordaba cuando llevó a su pequeño hijo a casa de sus padres, pero aún sabiendo a lo que se atenía, le dolió tanto…

-----Flash Back-----

Iba completamente sola por la larga calle que si seguía derecho, la llevaría hasta su casa, el frío aire le daba en la cara, estaban a finales de enero y la nieve estaba siendo cosa del pasado.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que se alivió y era un fin de semana, en las cuales pasaba todo el tiempo posible con su hijo, ya que entre semana lo dejaba por largas horas con la señora Weasley ya que ella se iba a sus prácticas de sanadora.

Llegó al frente de su casa, la cual pasó de ser blanca a color azul…su madre ya se lo había comentado.

Abrió la pequeña cerca y recorrió aquél jardín en el que tantas veces jugó, en el que se cayó muchas veces por jugar al "agarra garra" con su padre…y por el que hace meses caminó con mucha angustia, con el deseo de ver a sus padres, con su bebé aún en su vientre.

Tocó el timbre que se encontraba a lado de la puerta que seguía siendo blanca.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su madre: la señora Marisa.

-¡Que sorpresa!-dijo la señora sonriendo tomando al bebé en brazos.- mira quien llegó, el pequeñín favorito de su abuela.- Hermione, tu padre está en casa…

-A eso vengo.- dijo Hermione pasando a la sala mientras su madre arrullaba al niño que se acababa de despertar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hija?-dijo Marisa sentándose al igual que su hija.

-Bien…-sonrió Hermione.- muy bien…

-Me alegra verte feliz Hermione, ese pelirrojo alumbra muchas vidas…-

Hermione se sonrojó levemente.- Si…es especial.

-Ya lo creo, conquistó el corazón de la chica más perfeccionista que he conocido en mi vida, claro que debe ser especial…-

-Sabes que ya no soy igual que antes…-susurró Hermione.

-Claro que no…pero deja que entres en ritmo y veremos si no te vuelves a enfrascar en la lectura y el estudio, ¿cómo van las practicas?-

-Bien…creo que encontré mi vocación…-sonrió Hermione.

-¿Quién era Marisa?- preguntó el Sr. Granger entrando en la sala.

-Ay Leo…-dijo de soslayo la señora Marisa. El señor Granger se quedó viendo los brazos de su esposa.

-Papá…-dijo Hermione levantándose y sus manos empezaron a temblarle por más que trataba de mantenerlas firmes.

El señor Granger la volteó a ver con dureza y luego miró al bulto que se movía.

-Quería…-dijo Hermione sosteniendo a su hijo.- que lo conocieras…se llama Wesley Johan…

-¿Por qué lo has traído?... ¿acaso crees que trayendo a esta cosa harás que te perdonemos?-

-Yo la perdoné, hace mucho.- dijo la señora Marisa acaparando la atención de su esposo.- Yo he estado con ella en los momentos especiales como el nacimiento del niño Leo…no sabes de todo lo que te has perdido, si tan solo lo vieras, quedarías encantado con él, ya somos abuelos, tu única hija te ha dado un nieto y ella ahora es feliz, con la persona que quiere…-

-Déjate de sentimentalismos.- la cortó el señor Granger.-yo no tengo ninguna hija…

-Papá… ¿es que acaso nunca me piensas perdonar?-susurró Hermione.

-Yo te quise mucho, y te di todo, pero me defraudaste, creo que tu inteligencia no te sirvió mucho para saber que te estaba engañando-dijo fríamente el señor Granger.

Hermione sintió un golpe en el corazón, eso le hizo recordar a Severus…él le había dicho algo tan parecido cuando él fue a hablar con él para decirle que estaba embarazada…

_**-NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, Y NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRCELO A ALGUIEN O TE ARREPENTIRÁS, ¿ACASO NO TE PODÍAS HABER CUIDADO? CUANDO TE ENTERASTE DE ESA CRIATURA NUNCA DEBISTE VENIR CONMIGO, ¿ACASO CREEISTE QUE TE IBA A AYUDAR? PUES TE EQUIVOCAS, ¿YO TENER UN HIJO CON UNA ESTÚPIDA SABIONDA, CREO QUE TU INTELIGENCIA NO TE SIRVIÓ MUCHO PARA SABER QUE YO SOLO TE UTILICÉ.**_

-Y ahora tienes el descaro- prosiguió el señor Granger.- de andar con alguien, ¿es que nunca aprendes la lección?-

-Papá yo…si vieras que es un buen chico, me ha apoyado tanto…-dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No me interesa…-

-Leo.- lo reprendió la señora Marisa.

-Tu has lo que quieras, pero a mi no me podrás obligar a tenerle cariño a esa criatura, así que mejor vete de aquí y nunca vuelvas porque para la próxima te hecho a patadas.-

Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.- Papá yo te quiero mucho y no hay cosa que desee más que tu perdón, por favor perdóname…

No recibió respuesta y vio como su padre subía las escaleras.

-¡Hermione!...mi amor tranquila, trataré de hacerlo entrar en razón, yo se que él te adora, yo lo se…-

Hermione se secó las lágrimas y acarició la cara de su niño.-ya no se que pensar, ya no se…

Hermione tomó sus cosas y tras despedirse de su madre salió de la casa, rumbo a la madriguera.

--------Fin del Flash Back--------

El carro arrancó y sonrió amargamente, como desearía que su padre estuviera allí, pero después de esa "platica" con él ya no lo había visto y mucho menos después de que su madre le contara que por más que trató de convencerlo él nunca hasta la fecha la ha perdonado.

**Notas de la Autora:** Fin del segundo Cáp.! En fin, primero decirles que el 4 de julio del presente año, o sea 2005, cumplí 2 años de escritora! Si, en esta Web no, pero si en el oficio, lo cual me hace sentir muy feliz y pienso que este vicio ya duró mucho y en verdad me asusta, jeje.

Por cierto, estoy participando en un concurso de fan fictions por mi fic "Lo que Lily quiera" que es un J/L de humor, me gustaría que se pasaran por hogwarts Xtreme http/groups. y voten por mi (aún no se si este el como votar, pero ustedes entren jeje)

Pasando al tema que nos reúne aquí, espero les haya gustado, tal vez se les haga aburrido y cortos, o tal vez buenos y cortos, pero ya se irán alargando, es que, todos estos capítulos son como una introducción al tema jaja, junto con otros problemas, así que para el problema central esperaran unos cuantos chapters pero si lo hiciera junto sería muchísimo más largo que el capitulo final de "Secretos", en verdad espero que les haya gustado y que más que agradecer sus r/r, porfa, recomienden mi historia, please! Y ¿saben que? FALTA UNA SEMANA PARA QUE TENGA HP6 EN INGLÉS EN MIS MANOS.

Ahora si, respondo sus r/r:

GwenWeasley: _Grax por el r/r y me alegra que el de "secretos" te haya gustado, y creo que esta historia cambia radicalmente a lo que fue "secretos" en un principio, pero conforme avance veremos más de lo sucedido en "Secretos" jeje_

Japi: _Grax por tu r/r y me alegra a sobremanera que te haya gustado, me emociona mucho que tengas la necesidad y ganas de leerlo, siento que todo esto vale la pena jaja (agregándole pleitos con mi hermano o mi madre porque me paso mucho tiempo aquí) gracias por el cumplido y…sigue leyendo!_

Sarah-keyko: _Grax por el r/r! espero que este Cáp. Te haya gustado y espero que en vdd esta continuación sea de tu agrado, que gusto seguir leyéndote!_

Kika dlc: _Grax por tu r/r! me alegra que te haya gustado "Secretos" y que bueno que te vaya gustando, digo, con un comienzo muy poco revelador, espero que este te haya gustado aunque solo reafirme cosas que pasaron en el fic pasado._

BiAnK rAdClIfFe: _Grax por el r/r! muchas gracias por el halago, me haces reír como una tonta y si, Herm casándose! ¿No es genial? En fin, espero que este Cáp. Te haya gustado!_

_Carolina: Grax por el r/r, ¡oyes no me mandaste nunca r/r! jaja, no hay problema y bueno, creo que todos coincidimos con lo de Snape (sonrisa maliciosa) y espero que esta continuación te guste mucho, o tal vez aún más, aunque yo no lo tengo muy en claro, espero seguirte leyendo! Es una promesa! Y bienvenida a ff net jeje._

_Yanu: Grax por tu r/r! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y…espero sigas leyendo! Además de que este te haya gustado, no se que más escribirte que no sepas, ya sabes que me haces sonrojar y sentirme feliz aunque deja de decirme cumplidos porque mi cabeza empieza a pesar jaja._

_Grax por sus r/r…_

GinnyPotterW _HP6, pronto estarás en mis garras…digo, en mis manos jaja_

27/02/2005 15:24


	3. capitulo 3

cap3

El carro se detuvo, y el chofer bajó rodeando el carro, vio a su madre allí afuera, sonriente, y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

Vio como un joven se acercaba al coche y abrió la puerta y vio la cara sonriente de Dean Thomas, su antiguo compañero de colegio. Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a salir.

A sus oídos llegaron las exclamaciones de "¡ya llegó la novia!" y vio que la mayoría de los presentes se internaban en la iglesia.

-Te ves muy hermosa.-dijo Dean.

-Gracias Dean.-sonrió Hermione.

Dean le ofreció su brazo y la llevó a la entrada de la iglesia donde se encontraba vestido elegantemente con un traje, pero aún con su larga barba; el viejo Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione sonrió complacida, su viejo director sería quien la entregara frente al altar, sería el sustituto de su padre…

-Hermione.- saludó Albus con una inclinación de la cabeza.

-Prof. Dumbledore.-

Dumbledore tenía un inusual brillo en los ojos azules que inquietaba a Hermione.

-Me retiro, ya va a empezar.-se despidió Dean.

-¿Lista?-dijo Dumbledore.

-Lista.-dijo Hermione.

Pero al parecer Dumbledore no estaba listo ya que la miraba atentamente a los ojos y murmuró.- yo no soy el más indicado para llevarte al altar, supongo que no me equivocaré en decirte que el indicado es tu padre.-

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento.- después de él, usted es la persona idónea.- abrió los ojos y…

-¿Papá?-susurró Hermione quedándose pálida y vio como Dumbledore se alejaba para entrar a la iglesia y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Hermione, ¿aceptas mis disculpas y me permites llevarte al altar en este día tan especial?- dijo el Señor Granger sonriendo y con los ojos rojos, señal de que quería llorar.

-¡Papá!- lo abrazó Hermione, sintiendo los brazos de uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida.-perdóname tu a mi…por todo lo que ocurrió hace años.

-Yo ya te perdoné y te entendí Hermione…y no llores, que te ves muy hermosa para echarlo a perder.-dijo el señor Granger y le ofreció el brazo a su hija quien lo tomó.

Se dirigieron a la entrada de la iglesia donde había otro grupo de personas acomodadas de dos en dos, esas personas eran los padrinos.

Ginny se acercó rápidamente con un niño de tres años vestido con traje mientras que una niña de cinco años corría tras ella.

-Ya casi está listo Herm.- dijo la chica y al ver la cara de frustración de la chica agregó.- yo me voy con quien sea, pero es que a tu niño le dieron ganas de ir al baño, yo no tengo la culpa.

Ginny acomodó a los dos infantes para que cada uno tomara una punta de la cola de la novia. El niño era Wesley el hijo de Herm y la otra era la hija de Bill y Fleur.

-La de las rosas ya estuvo…-dijo Ginny apresuradamente y reparó en el padre de Hermione y algo asombrada sonrió.- me alegra que esté aquí…

-¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido?-dijo Hermione y la música de piano empezó a sonar y se empezaron a ordenar los padrinos. Y es que el vestido que Ginny traía antes de llegar a la iglesia era uno muy…diferente.

-Tu madre me dijo que por lo menos para la iglesia me cambiara.- sonrió Ginny sonrojándose un poco.- bueno…

Dijo y salió corriendo jalando a su hermano Charlie que se había retrasado, para que entrara con ella, ya que la persona con la que debía ir, no era de su total agrado…

Entraron a la iglesia en primer lugar bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Hermione veía como la niña de Charlie tiraba pétalos de flores rojas, también vio como su madre se echó a llorar cuando vio a su esposo del brazo de su hija, vio a sus ex compañeros de colegio, como Dean, Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Lavander, Luna, Colin y su hermano, Hannah About, Ernie, unas chicas del curso de Ginny: Astrid y Jenny, sus ex maestros: McGonagall, Flitwich, Hagrid, Vector, Lupin, Moody, algunos de la orden como Tonks, sus compañeros de trabajo: Josiah, Nicole, Julia, Michael…Y al fondo, esperándola estaba:

Ron.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al verlo ahí, sonriéndole, con su cabello pelirrojo más corto que antes, más alto que hace cuatro años, más cariñoso, más maduro y lo que más le agradaba es que seguía estando con ella.

Venía hacia él, totalmente vestida de blanco, con el velo; no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara –que de seguro era de lo más estúpida- pero es que él nunca pensó que llegaría un momento como este, es más, nunca pensó que llegara a ser novio de Hermione, sobre todo después de lo de Snape.

Pero en esos cuatro años habían pasado tantas cosas maravillosas, que no llegaba a creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella le dijo que podían intentarlo, de ahí en adelante no había sido más que felicidades entre ellos dos, habían hecho su propio mundo con el pequeño Wesley.

-¡Que hermoso niño!-exclamó Parvati Patil.- ¿de quién será?

Hermione alcanzó a escuchar eso, y es que, nadie de sus antiguos compañeros del colegio sabía que había tenido un niño, y nunca se había ni siquiera planteado la posibilidad de decírselos, pero además, nunca había sido necesario.

Llegaron hasta el altar donde el señor Granger entregó a su hija a Ron, después de dedicarle una sonrisa, y Ron no pudo más que sonreír todavía más encantado, porque sabía que Hermione estaría completamente feliz ahora.

Se había decidido que la boda sería totalmente muggle ya que al ser muggle la familia de Hermione, era más fácil que los magos se adaptaran un rato sin magia, que los muggles con ella.

Ron había tenido que asistir a las "reuniones esas" como las llamaba él, para poder casarse por medio de esa religión, aunque había recibido sus buenos coscorrones al casi quedarse dormido en medio de las muchas de estas.

La ceremonia corrió muy linda, y casi llegaba el momento en que los padrinos de lazo hicieran su aparición.

Ginny sujetaba fuertemente la caja de cristal que contenía el lazo, miraba fijamente a Ron y a Hermione tratando de no desviar la mirada, más que nerviosismo, sentía una rabia ya muy conocida.

Y es que, al otro lado, en donde estaban los padrinos, estaba Harry, a quien no había visto hacía un año. Desde entonces no se habían visto ni escrito, hasta apenas unas semanas atrás…

_Ginny:_

_No voy a poder ir a Londres hasta el día de la boda, de favor tu haz las compras, luego me dices cuanto fue._

_Harry._

Y es que ellos habían terminado hace como un año dos meses, de la forma más dolorosa que se pudo imaginar Ginny, después de todo habían parecido ser el uno para el otro.

Ooooooooooo

Después de tanto tiempo la veía, después de un año. Le causó cierta conmoción al verla otra vez, su estomago se sacudió con violencia y los recuerdos llegaron otra vez a su cabeza, él la había olvidado y había hecho una nueva vida en ese año fuera del país…en Alemania.

Pero todo ese sentimiento había dado cabida a arrepentimiento, ese arrepentimiento que nunca le confesó a la chica, y que cegado por la rabia la había tratado de la peor manera y sentí la necesidad de pedirle perdón, aunque fuera demasiado tarde. Porque, por idiota, había perdido a la mujer que más había amado y perdió a una fabulosa amiga.

Harry caminó al frente y lo mismo hizo Ginny destapando la cajita de cristal extendiendo el lazo, dándole un extremo a Harry, en ese pequeño instante sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Ginny era indiferente y fría mientras que Harry la miraba dudoso, aunque seguía teniendo un poco de desconfianza. La explicación la obtuvo de boca de Hermione, no de Ginny.

La ceremonia siguió tranquilamente, los padrinos de anillos fueron Dean y Luna, mientras que los padrinos de las arras fueron Neil, un compañero del trabajo de Ron y Jannuary, que fue una compañera de Hermione en las prácticas de sanadora y actualmente trabajaban juntas.

La ceremonia terminó y los novios salieron en el coche a una sesión de fotos mientras los demás invitados se dirigían a la recepción.

Ginny llegó apurada al salón para darles la instrucción a los músicos que empezaran a tocar para amenizar el ambiente ya que llegarían pronto los invitados, fue a recoger a Wesley a quien dejó en el carro muy asustada, porque ese niño era tan inquieto…

-Tía dini, quelo patel.- dijo el niño jalándole el vestido a Ginny quien sacaba su vestido del coche.

-¿Tu madre no te ha enseñado a hablar bien?-dijo Ginny.-candil de la calle, oscuridad de su casa, no se como no te ha sometido.

-¡Patel, patel!-

-Ya, al ratito…-

Entró al salón cargando al niño quien luchaba por soltarse, en eso llega la señora Weasley.

-Mamá…llévate al diablín.-

La señora Weasley lo tomó en brazos.

-¡Bájame abuela, bájame abuela!…yo quelo caminar.-

Ginny entró en un baño y se cambió, cuando salió, ya habían llegado muchos invitados y varios bailaban al compás de la música mientras llegaban los novios.

-Ginny… ¿has visto a Wesley?- llegó corriendo hasta ella Molly.

-¿No lo tenías tú?-

-Y sabes como es ese niño…-dijo preocupada la señora Weasley.

-Yo lo busco mamá…-dijo Ginny comenzando a buscar al niño, y el problema, pensaba ella, que también habían exteriores.- ¡rayos! Que hijo se carga Hermione…

Miraba hacia todas partes buscando a Wesley, y de vez en cuando le preguntaba a algún invitado si había visto a un niño de cabellos negros de tres años.

El salón ya se había llenado por completo y no tardarían en llegar Ron y Hermione y esta última la iba a matar, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que ambos la mataran.

-¡Tía Dini!- oyó el grito infantil, ¿Cuándo aprendería a decir Ginny como Merlín mandaba?

-¡Wesley! Por las barbas de Merlín, tu mamá me hubiera matado, ya sabes que no debes alejarte de mi y ¡mucho menos de la abuela!-dijo Ginny corriendo hacia donde estaba el niño.

-Tía Dini…encontré a mi tío Harry…-dijo el niño señalando a un joven que estaba un metro más allá.

Ginny le acomodó la camisa al niño mientras pensaba cómo era posible que si supiera decir el nombre de él cuando hacía mucho que no lo veía, era imposible que el niño se acordara.

-Hola Ginny.- dijo Harry acercándose.

Ginny respiró profundo, él le estaba hablando bien, ella tenía que hacer lo mismo y librarse pronto de esa situación.

-¿Cómo supo que eras tú?-dijo Ginny serena.

-Tuve que recordárselo…no deberías ser una tía tan estricta.-

-Porque no sabes cómo es…-dijo Ginny tomándola mano del niño y comenzaron a caminar.

-Adiós Tío Harry.-se despidió el niño.

-Tenemos que hablar Ginny.-dijo Harry alcanzándola.

-¿De que?...hace mucho que no nos vemos, no se de que quieras hablar.- dijo Ginny lo más amablemente que pudo, pero sentía correr por su cuerpo un nerviosismo y rabia a la vez.

-De lo que pasó…yo quería discul…-decía Harry.

-Todos queríamos muchas cosas Harry…y no tengo nada que decirte de aquello.-dijo Ginny comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Claro que si…estaba muy cegado, no te pido que seamos amigos pero si quiero…-le tomó una mano.

-Suéltame…no tengo nada de que hablar, todo fue muy do…no voy a hablar contigo.- dijo Ginny cargando al niño y caminando más deprisa.-

-Pero Ginny…-

-¡Olvídalo! Entiende que no me interesa escucharte, eso quedó en el pasado, como nuestra relación, y si no vienes tú a recordármelo créeme que yo nunca lo hubiera hecho…-

Harry la miró irse, pensó en seguirla y a obligarla a hablar con él, pero recordó que eso sería cometer un error dos veces, todo eso había pasado porque él mismo la había obligado a hablar, cuando ella le dijo que hablaran luego, cuando estuvieran calmados…

Debía de admitir que ver a Ginny de nuevo había significado muchas cosas, y aún más, cuando andaba paseándose por la fiesta con ese vestido rojo, tan…tan…provocativo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, ver a Ginny significó volver a recordar muchos momentos tanto felices como angustiantes, solo estaba en busca de su perdón, no de su amor…

Decidió no buscar a Ginny en toda la fiesta para no amargársela a ambos y disfrutar la boda de sus mejores amigos, y disfrutar de la compañía de todos sus seres queridos.

**Notas de autora:** Fin del chap! Supongo que muchos/as se alegraron de que el papá de Hermione reaccionara, yo no podía dejar las cosas así! Bueno, ya han dado la cara los personajes principales ¿Qué pasó con Harry y Ginny? Lo leerán pronto!

Ahora, antes de responder r/r los quiero invitar a una reflexión, ya se ha publicado Harry Potter y el principe mestizo, bueno, este es el libro definitivo, ¿será que haya H/G? en vdd espero que si, y no les digo nada, porque no quiero ser soplona, peor no se nada del asunto aún, jeje, tal vez mañana lunes me llegue el libro pero, ¿será que pronto los fics de H/G se acaben simplemente porque nunca existirá esta pareja? ¿o tendremos aún más material para escribir? O ¿a pesar de que esto no se de escribiremos de lo que pudo haber sido? Espero yo, que si se de, no dejaría la historia porque me apasiona mucho, pero siento que todo esto va a llegar a su fin (los fan fictions) porque Harry tmb llega a su fin (los libros) en vdd piensen en eso, yo estoy muy ilusionada…

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, sus dudas serán resueltas muy pronto, dejen r/r!

**Cervatilla:** _Grax por el r/r y bueno, no hay problema, la cosa es que dejaste r/r, que bueno que te agrade la idea de la continuación y sobre el padre de Hermione, ¿Cómo explicar? Bueno, hermione es la única hija, y hay padres que no toleran un embarazo, y se juntan las dos cosas…no se te explicar mejor, porque yo no entiendo la psicología de los padres jeje, pero es una traba que tienen muchas chicas en común, espero que en este capitulo hayas quedado satisfecha sobre este tema._

**PaLoMiA VoLDy **: _Hola! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, una pregunta ¿si leíste "Secretos"? es simple curiosidad, en fin, bueno, yo tmb llegué a esto por casualidad y yo tmb alguna vez tuve 6 meses escribiendo, pero el tiempo pasa volando! Créemelo jeje, que bueno que te está gustando y eso que la cosa está floja! Y claro que leeré tus fics, ya verás algún r/r mío, solamente que porfa, déjame tu dirección en la página o en que pareja está para que lo encuentre más rápido. Sigue leyendo!_

**Japi: **_Grax por el r/r y que gusto leerte de nuevo y si, ahora que lo mencionas, si, está triste y corto, no se, me trauma hacer capítulos cortos, y es que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlos más largos, no se, de 12 páginas me parecen perfectos jaja, en fin, sigue leyendo!_

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: _Grax por el r/r y me alegra que te haya gustado muchísimo el capitulo, y si creo que te hayas acostumbrado a capítulos largos, me trauma no poder hacerlos, pero ya vendrán más largos, de los que llevo, pues ya hay uno de ocho páginas, algo es algo jaja…y bueno, supongo que ya no tendrás ganas de golpear a l padre de Hermione, espero este chap te haya gustado y…sigue leyendo!_

**Marce**: _Hola! Grax por el r/r lamento no haberte contestado en el otro chap, pero es que para cuando subí tu r/r aún no me había llegado, me alegra mucho leerte por aquí y bueno, aquí ya ves como está la situación, ahora falta ¿por qué? Jeje, espero te siga gustando mucho!_

Yanu: ¿pesa mi cabeza? Oo uhh bueno, que bueno que te está gustando, en verdad me alegra mucho y si, van a ser una serie de capítulos cortos, hasta que mi mente haga algunos suficientemente largos, que creo, van a ser dentro de un tiempo indefinido jeje, sigue leyendo!

Kika dlc: Bueno, grax por tu r/r! creo que con este chap haz quedado contenta ya que el papá de Hermione recapacitó y bueno, ya salió la primera fuga de información! Ys i, beuno, esta historia va a ser mucho más extensa, no lo dudes, pero es que tegno que sacar adelante 4 años de recuerdos…espero te haya gustado!

Sarah-Keyko: Que bueno que te ha gustado, muchas gracias por tu r/r y si, algo tristón pero ya se solucionó lo de su padre… espero te haya gustado este.

GinnyPotterW _Nuestros actos son nuestros ángeles, buenos o malos, sombras fatales que caminan silenciosas a nuestro lado._

24 de marzo de 2005 1:02:50

Hoy 17 de julio 2005 en fan fiction punto net.


	4. Capitulo 4

N/A: Ningún personaje me pertenece…pero no por eso tienen derecho a plagiarla.

---Lamento la tardanza, en verdad, peor HP6 me ha traumado totalmente y aunque tengo los caps siguientes la lectura se ha frenado, a parte fui de vacaciones, me quedé sin Internet y estoy de vuelta en la escuela y aún sigo con mi trauma de HP6 en verdad espero que ya salga en español para que pueda escribir libremente, solo puedo decir que terminé con felicidad, un dolor de estomago, arrepentimiento, lagrimas y un shock, así de variado está jaja.

Se que puse que era el definitivo, bien aclaro a todos, se que el séptimo es el último pero mis temores se hicieron ciertos (no puedo hablar más) a lo que me refería era para el H/G, algo debía comenzar en este libro para darnos una esperanza pero, ya luego ustedes leeran, lamento no haberme expresado bien, pero aquellas personas que ya lo leyeron y están aquí comprenderán a lo que me refiero.

Sin más…los dejo con la lectura.

cap4

-Mamá…hazme el favor de cuidarlo ¿si?-dijo Ginny entregando a Wesley a su madre.

-¿Qué tienes Ginny?- preguntó una Molly preocupada ya que el semblante de su hija se veía mal.

-Nada mamá…absolutamente nada.- se alejó Ginny.

No lograba entender cual era la necesidad de Harry de recordar todo, ella lo había dejado atrás, claro, mientras no se lo mencionaran, algo realmente difícil cuando una de tus mejores amigas y tu hermano resultan ser sus mejores amigos. Ella nunca les pidió a ellos retirarle su amistad a Harry, jamás, pero si le llegó a molestar tanto la comprensión de Ron hacia Harry, tenían que ser hombres los dos…solo ellos entienden sus canalladas. En cambio Hermione se disgustó con Harry y le había retirado la palabra durante una semana, "por lo menos era algo" pensó Ginny.

Y a pesar de que todo eso había ocurrido hace años, el volverlo a recordar le dolía, porque Harry nunca supo comprenderla, sino que la llenó de culpabilidades que ella no estaba, ni estuvo dispuesta a tomarlas.

En ese momento el grupo muggle comenzaba a tocar una música lenta pero con buen ritmo y las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando ver que afuera reinaba la oscuridad y entraron los novios, dando comienzo a la recepción.

Cuando llegó el momento de que los padrinos pasaran a bailar con la pareja se levantó con una sonrisa hacia Ron, mientras que vio que Harry hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal está la cosa?- le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

-Muy linda la verdad.- sonrió Ginny.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Ron.

-¿Quién?- se hizo la desentendida Ginny.

-Quién más que Harry, Ginny…mi madre me comentó que los vio hablando.-

-Discutiendo más bien dicho…el zoquete de tu amigo no termina de entender.- dijo Ginny de mal talante.

-¿Lo dejaste hablar?-

-No quiero hablar de eso…ya quedó atrás, no se que gana con revivirlo.-

-Recuperar tu amistad…-

-Cosa que perdió hace mucho.- respondió Ginny soltando a su hermano ya que había llegado otras de las madrinas.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- preguntó Hermione después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo.

-Te ves preciosa Hermione.- aludió el chico pero al ver la cara seria de Hermione decidió hablar.- a pesar de que de eso hace más de un año, ella se niega a hablar conmigo y la verdad es que ya no se que hacer…

-Podrán pasar todos los años que quieras Harry…pero ni yo olvidaría algo así.- puntualizó Hermione.

-Yo quiero su perdón, su amistad…y se que fui un estúpido, y se que ella me soportó…y que no supe apreciar eso Hermione pero…-

-Tiempo al tiempo…algún día Ginny te dejará hablar…pero entiende, ella te amó muchísimo y tanto como te amó te puede odiar…-

La boda fue de lo más divertida y los novios no pudieron ocultar ni un momento la sonrisa de sus caras que en opinión de Ron eran estúpidas, pero no podía negar que se sentí tan feliz como el día en que Hermione aceptó darle una oportunidad a su relación y que desde entonces nunca habían dejado de amarse y por fin hasta ese día, unían sus vidas para siempre.

Ginny y Harry se pasaron toda la velada en cada extremo del salón, y si llegaban a terminar en el mismo círculo de plática, hacían todo lo posible por no dirigirse las miradas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Molly, quien no entendía la manera de comportarse de ambos; ella sabía que hacía muchos meses ellos habían terminado su relación y no de la mejor forma, pero de eso ya había pasado tanto tiempo como para que siguieran con esa actitud, en verdad no entendía a los jóvenes de hoy.

Ron se enojó seriamente con Lavander y Parvati ya que no dejaban en paz a Hermione preguntándole si era cierto que Wesley era hijo suyo, a lo que Hermione respondía con un natural "si" y alegando que si era de Ron, cosa que alborotó aún más a las chicas quienes fueron con el chisme a toda la generación quienes le decían a los novios lo callado que se lo habían tenido, mientras que los profesores no cabían en su asombro y murmuraban alegres entre sí, mientras Dumbledore reía a carcajada limpia y McGonagall apretó los labios durante unos segundos.

Cuando la recepción terminó con la huída de los novios a no se sabía dónde, los invitados empezaron a retirarse, dejando solamente a los señores Granger, a Molly, Ginny y a Harry, quienes se quedaron a ayudar a recoger las cosas y la comida que había sobrado.

-No tienen respeto, ¿acaso nunca les enseñé modales?- reclamaba Molly en voz alta después de que Fred y George habían gritado "retirada" y salieron corriendo del lugar para no tener que ayudar.

-No te preocupes Molly, a veces los hijos no aprenden como uno quisiera, pero ya madurarán- dijo con voz tranquilizadora la Sra. Marisa a su consuegra.

-Y ya se tardaron. Tienes suerte al tener un hija modelo, en verdad aún no entiendo cómo terminó con mi hijo, el más desordenado y cabezota de todos-

-He de decirte que ningún hijo es perfecto, hasta Hermione me dio sorpresas, y yo considero a Ron el mejor esposo para mi hija- dijo Marisa.

-Ya déjense de cosas y a ver si pueden clamar a su nieto- señaló Ginny a Wesley quien había agarrado un ramo de flores de una mesa y se vaciaba el agua encima.

-¡JOHAN!- gritó Marisa al tiempo que corría hacia el niño quien comenzó a correr en círculos mientras se reía a carcajadas.- QUE HAS HECHO, TE HE DICHO QUE MIENTRAS TU MADRE NO ESTÉ NO DEBES…

Oooooooooo

-MAGIA, MAGIA, MAGIA- entró gritando Wesley empapado de pies a cabeza a la Madriguera.

-Que magia ni que ocho cuartos, vamos a bañarte y te acostarás.- exclamó Ginny cargando al chiquillo y mojando su vestido.

-No debes hablarle así, deberías secarlo y llevarlo a dormir, ha de estar cansado, ya es muy tarde.- dijo Harry observando su reloj que marcaban las tres de la madrugada.

-No opines cuando no sabes como es este demonio.- dijo Ginny sin voltear a ver al chico.- simplemente quiere ver magia, el problema es que Ron lo conciente demasiado respecto a esto.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – gritó Wesley alzando sus manitas.

-Papá está de viaje con mamá…se libraron de ti por una semana.- le dijo Ginny mordazmente al niño quien le jaló el pelo.- ¡ayy! Pequeño demonio, pero así te quiero…-dijo ginny alejándose con el niño quien se reía y se ponía a platicar con Ginny sobre quien sabe que muñeco de acción, y una vez que Ginny supo que no podía ser escuchada por Harry dijo:- Creo que tienen razón, es muy tarde.

Harry se quedó parado, asombrado por la extraña relación de Ginny con su sobrino, o bueno, su sobrino político y ahijado.

-No deberías preocuparte por Wesley, el y Ginny son tal para cual, se adoran- dijo Bill a un lado de Harry.

-Entonces es cierto que me he ausentado lo suficiente como para no conocerlo.-

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, yo veo que se entusiasma contigo.- sonrió Bill.

-Pero aún así, le he tomado demasiado cariño, además de que soy su padrino- apuntó Harry.

-Es cuestión de costumbre, además ese niño te quiere, Ron y Hermione le cuentan tanto de ti, que creo que te admira, date la oportunidad de convivir con él.- aconsejó Bill.

-Pues primero solucionaré las cosas con Ginny para poder consentirlo como yo quiera sin que me esté regañando por todo.- dijo Harry.

-Buena observación.- respondió Bill, vaciló un momento y dijo:- pero aún no se que pasó entre ustedes.

Harry se quedó callado pensando dos veces lo que iba a decir.- Pasaron puras estupideces, y yo no supe comprender…y cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Aún la quieres?- dijo bill mirando detenidamente a Harry.

Harry miró a Bill a los ojos, nunca se había hecho esa pregunta tan directa y a pesar de que por Ginny aún sentía cariño y en verdad extrañaba su compañía, el poder charlar con ella horas, no extrañaba nada más que eso- extraño ser su amigo, pero ya no la amo.

Bill suspiró un tanto desilusionado, él hubiera querido que ese amor aún perdurara en Harry, porque él sabía que Ginny aún lo quería, en el fondo, ella lo seguía queriendo, aunque en momentos como este ella estuviera enfadada con él, no significaba que todo ese amor que le profesaba a Harry hubiera acabado así como así.

Bill le tomó el hombro y dijo para después retirarse.- ¿Estás seguro o es sólo porque estás tan dolido como ella?

Harry se volteó enseguida y dijo antes de que Bill desapareciera por el marco de la puerta.- Esto ya venía estando mal…ella lo sabía y nunca me lo dijo.

Y es que todo eso era verdad, pensó Harry, ya habían pasado meses desde aquella discusión en la que terminaron, en la que después de ocurrida ginny se dedicó a huirle, haciendo posible lo imposible: No toparse cuando estaban viviendo en la misma casa, "La madriguera". Y a pesar del tiempo seguía rehuyendole, que si ella creía que no se daba cuenta pues estaba muy equivocada, de hecho, había pasado esa misma tarde.

Pero si Bill lo escuchó, no intentó responderle porque no se volvió a asomar a la puerta que daba a la sala. Pero en cambio, una figura regordeta se paró en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina y dijo:

-Como ya no los une el amor ni nada más, quiero saber qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hija- dijo con voz severa Molly Weasley.

"_Por favor Harry, hablemos cuando estemos más calmados, no sabemos lo que decimos"_

"_No, no me quiero casar contigo ¡¡porque ya no te amor!"_

Notas de autora: ¿Qué tal? Ojala les haya gustado bien, sus dudas se irán respondiendo poco a poco, espero muchos r/r y que recomienden la historia, respondo sus r, muchas gracias! Ah! Pero antes…unos adelantos del proximo chap, para calmar la ansiedad y hacer tal vez menos tormentuosa la espera, mientras afino detalles ya que los proximos capítulos se entrelazan entre sí y no quiero cometer errores, así que: paciencia, estoy en clases, en la peor escuela del mundo, en el semestre más difícil…y con un trauma jaja.

ADELANTOS: El titulo es "Las razones del por qué"

-Yo también la pasé mal- admitió por primera vez Harry

---------------------------

Harry se sentía confundido, él ya no amaba a Ginny y estaba seguro de que ella a él tampoco, pero los flash de su última discusión le pegaban tan fuerte en el corazón que pensaba que le estaba pasando de nuevo, el volver a vivir aquél momento. Le dolía tanto el ver a Ginny llorando acurrucada en una esquina suplicándole que se calmara, que hablaran más tarde, y luego gritándole tantas cosas…

-------------------

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ginny de pronto preocupada

-No, nada….-suspiró Harry- ¿sabes que te amo verdad?

-----------------

-Harry, yo…-tragó saliva la chica.-yo Harry…no estoy muy segura de esto

-----------------

-¡Aleja te de mi!... no me vengas con tontas excusas Ginebra, lo que pasa es que tu ya no me amas, ese es tu problema, ¿por qué no simplemente lo dices y ya?- dijo Harry mientras su furia iba creciendo, no podía entender esa situación.

-------------------

-No es ninguna estupidez…es la verdad.-gritó Ginny,

-------------------

-TU NO VAS A NINGÚN LADO- la detuvo Harry del brazo bruscamente

--------------------

-¿Desde cuando lloras cuando te beso?

--------------------

Harry con todo el odio y la furia que sentía en su cuerpo lanzó el puño hacia Ginny, esta veía venir el impacto y simplemente cerró los ojos.

--------------------

Te oyes patética diciendo eso.

--------------------

-NO, NO ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO ¡POR QUE NO TE AMO!-

--------------------

Y bien, no digan que no soy generosa con esa cantidad de adelantos!

**kika dlc**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues como ya dije antes, no podía dejar las cosas así jaja y bueno lo de la ex-parejita peleada se verá pronto, grax por tu r/r!

**Yanu**: Grax por tu r/r! que bueno que te ha gustado y pues, lo de papi de Herm era algo que no podía quedar así, no se, tal vez de algo sirva y sobre Wesley, jeje, adoralo porque puede que después le digas niño inconciente! no se...pero es algo que aún no tengo muy bien planeado y no salga jaja.

**Kathyta**: Hola! grax por tu r/r y bueno, no hay problema por que no te hubieras dado cuenta d ela actualización comprenderás que tus preguntas sobre H/G no las puedo contestar peor ya las irás leyendo, que bueno que te gustó lo del padre de Herm, era algo con lo que no podía seguir escribiendo sin hacer algo, grax por acordarte de mi cumple y por todos los halagos, me hace muy feliz y pues espero mi regalo jaja espero este chap te haya gustado.

**Aseneth:** Grax por el r/r y bueno, si ya terminé de leer el libro técnicamente (o sea, el final sin buscar palabras desconocidas) la razón por la que no las busqué era para pasar más pronto el horror que viven, y bueno, yo estoy súper feliz y a la vez, termino el libro con un retorcijón de panza, no me agradó que terminaran, pero espero que algún día vuelvan a estar juntos y sobre seguir escribiendo de ellos pues la vdd que he quedado en shock de tanta alegría pero por lo menos ya puedo pensar en ellos juntos sin ponerme a saltar o llorar jaja, me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic y lo del padre de Herm, no soy tan mala para que nunca la perdonara y lo de H/G bueno...ya se verá en el próximo capitulo y bueno, muchas gracias por leer mis fics, me haces feliz...y sobre Veracruz, que padre que hayas ido

aunque sea de pasada y bueno, a veces ni yo soporto el calor, yo nací allí peor vivo más hacia el sur y es peor aún, ya que hay "suradas" que son vientos calientes eso lo hace más insoportable peor bueno es como decirte que cuando voy a México me da mucho frío jaja y que siento que me congelo, supongo que es cuestión de costumbre, espero seguirte leyendo! besos.

**Rafael:** Grax por mandarme un mail, en vdd lo aprecio mucho, aparte de que me has metido prisa, espero te haya gustado!

GinnyPotterW _I LOVE YOU en ingles TI AMO en Italiano, pero todo lo que TE QUIERO, te lo digo en castellano._

Miembro de la orden Siriusana.

26-mayo-2005 22:19

20 de agosto en fanfiction punto net


	5. Las razones del por qué

Capitulo 5

**LAS RAZONES DEL PORQUÉ**

Harry no sabía que hacer, enfrente de él se encontraba Molly Weasley, la madre de su mejor amigo y a la que consideraba una madre, con cara de enfado y moviendo el pie en señal de prisa. Y lo que terminó por perturbar a Harry fue el hecho de escuchar otra vez la voz de Ginny el día que habían terminado su relación, justo un piso más arriba, en la que un día fue su recamara y que seguía siendo suya cuando él llegara a Londres de sus misiones como auror, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba a punto de perder todo eso.

Molly al ver que el chico no se movía se preocupó aún más; conocía a Harry desde que tenía 12 años (cuando Ron, Fred y George sin permiso, rescataron a Harry de Privet Drive) y sabía que Harry no pondría tal cara a menos de que fuera algo sumamente grave.

-Señora Weasley yo…- comenzó a hablar Harry.

-Sin discusiones…es mi hija, tú eres como mi hijo y me preocupan ¿que fue lo que pasó? Porque Ginny la pasó muy mal y en verdad que no quiero tomar una mala imagen sobre ti Harry…pero tu no la viste…-

-Yo también la pasé mal- admitió por primera vez Harry.

Te vi querido, pero necesito oír de ti qué fue lo que pasó- no fue una orden sino una petición.- necesito entender qué fue lo que le pasó a mi hija.-

Harry caminó hacia ella y Molly se quitó de en medio para dejarlo pasar a la cocina, donde el chico se sentó frente a la mesa.

Harry se sentía confundido, él ya no amaba a Ginny y estaba seguro de que ella a él tampoco, pero los flash de su última discusión le pegaban tan fuerte en el corazón que pensaba que le estaba pasando de nuevo, el volver a vivir aquél momento. Le dolía tanto el ver a Ginny llorando acurrucada en una esquina suplicándole que se calmara, que hablaran más tarde, y luego gritándole tantas cosas; la expresión de Harry fue percibida por Molly, quien se preocupó aún más.

-Harry, me preocupas.-susurró Molly.

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo hablar de eso, porque me siento arrepentido y por más que he tratado de hablar con Ginny ella no me ha querido escuchar y…creo que es mejor contar todo esto…-decía Harry cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de una chica.

-De eso puedo contarte perfectamente yo, mamá.- dijo Ginny terminando de entrar a la cocina, ya con una pijama.

Tanto Molly como harry se voltearon sorprendidos, pues no esperaban que alguien los interrumpiera, creían que ya todos estaban durmiendo.

-¿Y Wesley?- preguntó Molly por su nieto.

-Muy bien, estaba muy cansado, en verdad se me hacía raro que aún siguiera despierto a estas horas…-dijo Ginny de manera muy natural mientras se servía una taza de café, una costumbre que había adquirido últimamente.

-Ginny yo…-

-Ya se Harry-cortó Ginny sentándose a la mesa.- mi madre pidió explicaciones, entonces se las daremos…no es cosa del otro mundo.- dijo Ginny indiferente y sorbió un poco de su taza.

Harry la miró un tanto dolido, mientras que Ginny lo ignoró. Harry no podía creer que hablara de su relación como si simplemente hubiera sido "cualquier cosa".

-Yo pensé que tú no querías.-dijo Harry.

-Exactamente, no quería, pero es mejor solucionar todo eso y así cada quien podrá dormir en paz.-volteó a ver a su madre.- ¿Qué querías saber, mamá?

Molly miró un tanto apenada a su hija, ella no había tenido el suficiente valor como para preguntárselo directamente a ella y justamente cuando obtendría una respuesta de la forma más fácil, Ginny los encuentra hablando justamente de ella.

-Mira Ginny, tu eres mi hija y Harry es como mi hijo, pero he podido notar su distanciamiento y…-

-Que las cosas no van bien, ni fueron, ni parece que irán…-cortó Ginny.-Pues bien… ¿quieres empezar tu Harry, o empiezo yo?

Harry se le quedo viendo sin palabras en la boca, no podía creer que horas antes no quería ni siquiera oír del tema y ahora estaba allí sentada, tan tranquila, dándole a escoger si quería empezar a hablar.

-Bien, yo comienzo.- dijo tranquilamente Ginny, en verdad, a pesar de sacar toda esa indiferencia, le estaba doliendo en el alma todas sus palabras…le dolía en el alma.

♥♥ Flash Back ♥♥

_Una chica pelirroja de unos 19 años entraba alegre a su casa con una hoja entre sus manos._

_No podía creerlo, acababa de haber sido aceptada de forma definitiva en el ministerio en donde se había mantenido de ayudante en el Departamento de Transportes mágicos en el que, si tenía suerte podría ser parte del comité organizador de los mundiales de Quidditch en Francia que se celebraría en cinco años, pero tales preparativos empezarían en tres años._

_Entró a su casa con una gran sonrisa, en la cocina, la recibió su madre._

_-¿Cómo te fue Ginny?- preguntó Molly Weasley distraída mientras terminaba de cortar la cebolla._

_-¡De maravilla!- exclamó Ginny dando una vuelta con los brazos extendidos._

_De pronto Molly dejó de cortar la cebolla ya que se había acordado que ese día a su hija le darían la noticia de si la aceptaban o no, como miembro del Ministerio de Magia._

_-¿Qué te dijeron?- soltó Molly mientras dejó caer el cuchillo en la tabla._

_-¡Que si! ¡Me aceptaron!- saltó Ginny pletorita de felicidad._

_Molly se acercó a su hija y la abrazó fuertemente.- no puedo creerlo, si eres tan joven, pero que alegría y orgullo, mi niña, que feliz estoy…_

_-Gracias mamá.- dijo Ginny feliz.- tengo que contárselo a Harry._

_-Si…está arriba…-sonrió molly dándole a su hija unos cuantos besos más en la mejilla._

_Ginny salió de la cocina y empezó a ascender las escaleras y ve como un chico de cabellos alborotados se acerca a ella._

_-¡Harry!-_

_-¡Ginny!-_

_Ginny corrió hasta él y lo abrazó a lo que Harry le dio varios besos en los labios._

_-Tengo algo que…-comenzó Ginny_

_-contarte…-terminó Harry.- Dime tu primero._

_-No, claro que no…tú me tienes que decir primero.-_

_-Bueno, si insistes tanto lo haré primero, pero debes prometerme que me dirás lo que te trae tan contenta ¿va?-dijo harry tomando ambas manos de su novia._

_Ginny simplemente sonrió y Harry la jaló hasta la habitación de él, cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador lo que a extrañó a Ginny._

_-¿y bien?- sonrió Ginny, no podía esperar más para decirle que por fin la habían aceptado de planta en el ministerio._

_Harry la miró unos segundos mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ginny de pronto preocupada._

_-No, nada….-suspiró Harry- ¿sabes que te amo verdad?_

_-Si.-dijo Ginny confundida._

_-Bueno.- dijo Harry acercándose a la chica que lo miraba con ojos temblorosos.- Ya hemos andado de novios tres años…_

_-Y medio.- susurró Ginny, pasando desapercibido por Harry._

_-Y he pensado que…ya es hora de dar un nuevo paso en nuestra relación- Harry se hincó frente a la pelirroja que lo miraba perpleja y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro del bolso de su pantalón.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Ginny vio como Harry abría la cajita dejando a la vista un precioso anillo de oro con un solo diamante incrustado. No podía creerlo…Harry le pedía matrimonio, ¡le pedía matrimonio! Eso no podía estar pasando…no ahora._

_Harry miraba como Ginny observaba la joya con ojos temblorosos y ligeramente más abiertos de lo habitual, de repente un pánico lo invadió, algo iba mal, lo presentía._

_-¿Ginny?- _

_-Harry, yo…-tragó saliva la chica.-yo Harry…no estoy muy segura de esto._

_Como accionada por arte de magia la cajita del anillo se cerró y la habitación se llenó de un tenso silencio._

_Harry no creía lo que oía…era imposible._

_-Harry, yo…no creo que sea el mejor momento para proponer casarnos.-dijo nerviosamente Ginny, nunca hubiera pensado que lo que quería decirle Harry era que si quería casarse con él._

_Harry se levantó el suelo.- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso de que no es el mejor momento?- dijo con disgusto._

_-Harry, por favor, tengo 19 años y tú 20, aún somos muy jóvenes…-_

_-¿Jóvenes?- la interrumpió Harry.- entonces piensas que soy un mocoso._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Ginny un tanto exasperada por lo que iba a decir.- Harry…hace prácticamente un año dejé Hogwarts, en este momento mi sueño es tomar un buen puesto en el ministerio y trabajar, ganarme un lugar en el mundo y…-_

_-Y casarte con un mocoso no está en tus planes.- dijo Harry con rabia._

_-¡Eres un necio!-_

_-¡Tu eres la necia! ¿Porqué no te dejas de rodeos y me dices de una maldita vez por qué, después de tantos años de novios no quieres casarte conmigo?-vociferó Harry con una vena palpitante en su cien._

_Ginny suspiró para mantenerse tranquila, esto podía ser el fin de su relación o lo podría no ser, debía tener el suficiente tacto.- Harry…a pesar de que soy un año menor que tu, me he dado cuenta de los cambios, cuando nos hicimos novios en Hogwarts, ambos teníamos los mismos amigos, las mismas actividades, cuando terminaste el colegio fue casi un año sin vernos y manteníamos todo esto por medio de cartas y el vernos durante vacaciones o salidas al pueblo, pero ahora que ambos estamos afuera, que tenemos una vida independiente y con diferentes caminos, me he dado cuenta que has cambiado, que no queremos lo mismo, y por eso no podemos casarnos ahora, ahora que todo es diferente y tenemos que ver si nuestra relación puede perdurar aunque ya no compartamos amigos ni lugares de trabajo, ¿si me entiendes Harry?-_

_El chico había escuchado atentamente mientras caminaba en círculos, ¿Qué si le había entendido? ¡Claro que si! Perfectamente.- Lo que tratas de decirme ¿es que lo nuestro ya no estaba funcionando?-_

_Ginny bajó la mirada y se acercó a Harry.- Es simplemente diferente Harry…tu eres un hombre, y yo…una niña que apenas está conociendo el mundo fuera de Hogwarts…-_

_-¡Aleja te de mi!... no me vengas con tontas excusas Ginebra, lo que pasa es que tu ya no me amas, ese es tu problema, ¿por qué no simplemente lo dices y ya?- dijo Harry mientras su furia iba creciendo, no podía entender esa situación._

_-¡Por que sería mentirte!- exclamó Ginny._

_-Ahora entiendo.- dijo Harry súbitamente mirando a la pelirroja.- por eso últimamente esquivas mis besos, mis caricias…-_

_-Por que tu buscas algo más que eso Harry, y tu sabes que yo…-_

_-Que estás traumadita por lo de Malfoy, esa estupidez me lo has repetido millones de veces.-dijo Harry alzando la voz hasta gritarlo._

_-No es ninguna estupidez…es la verdad.-gritó Ginny, acordándose que nadie podría escucharlos, Harry había puesto un hechizo silenciador.- En verdad eso me ha dejado marcada, ¿no lo puedes entender?_

_-Lo único que puedo entender es que no quieres nada conmigo y que buscas tontas excusas, lo único que entiendo es que siempre tengo que cargar con tus mentiras…-_

_-¡Yo nunca te he mentido!- exclamó indignada la pelirroja enfureciéndose._

_-¿Te recuerdo lo de Hermione? Creo que con eso te ha de bastar.-dijo con odio Harry._

_-ERES UN MALDITO CRETINO….TU MISMO ME DIJISTE QUE HARÍAS LO MISMO-_

_-AYUDARLA, NO OCULTARTE COSAS…TE LO PERDONÉ PORQUE FUE LA PROPIA HERMIONE QUIEN TE LO PIDIÓ.-_

_-NO QUIERO HABLAR MÁS DE ESTO CONTIGO, ESO YA PASÓ Y PASADO ESTÁ.- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_-TU NO VAS A NINGÚN LADO- la detuvo Harry del brazo bruscamente.- HASTA NO OÍR DE TUS LABIOS QUE NO ME QUIERES._

_-Yo nunca podría decirte eso.- dijo Ginny con ojos llorosos._

_-BUENO, ENTONCES DEMUESTRAME QUE ME AMAS…- dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura y besándole el cuello de forma un tanto salvaje._

_-¡SUELTAME!- gritó Ginny clavándole las uñas en el brazo._

_Harry la soltó un tanto sorprendido por su actitud, él no era así, pero al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Ginny comprendió una cosa…_

_-¿Desde cuando lloras cuando te beso?- susurró Harry y el ambiente se volvió tenso._

_Ginny bajó la mirada y se talló los ojos con la mano derecha. Era algo que nunca había querido admitir, pero que le dolía. Desde que había pasado el incidente con Malfoy, Harry siempre la cuidaba y los besos eran muy simples, cariñosos, después que Harry salió del colegio ella perdió contacto físico con él y cuando se veían se daban mínimo un beso y se dedicaban a contar sus cosas, pero desde que había salido ella del colegio se dio cuenta que Harry la besaba con mayor pasión, más deseo…y eso le recordaba a Malfoy…dolorosamente a Malfoy._

_-No quise decírtelo para no herirte.- lloró Ginny, Harry la odió por eso._

_-¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE? TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO HE VIVIDO UNA MENTIRA Y AHORA PASO EL RIDICULO PIDIENDOTE MATRIMONIO.- la ira brotó de nuevo en Harry quien se fue acercando a la chica quien se topó con la pared._

_-SI EL PEDIRME MATRIMONIO TE PARECE UNA ESTUPIDEZ, PUES ADELANTE, A MI ME HA PARECIDO UNA ESTUPIDEZ TODO ESTE TIEMPO DE NOVIAZGO.-_

_Harry la volteó a ver furioso, Ginny se asustó pues nunca lo había visto así…nunca._

_Harry alzó su puño, Ginny estaba contra la pared, no tenía a donde ir…simplemente no podía creer que Harry la fuera a golpear, no podía creerlo._

_Harry con todo el odio y la furia que sentía en su cuerpo lanzó el puño hacia Ginny, esta veía venir el impacto y simplemente cerró los ojos._

_PUM_

_Ginny abrió los ojos y vio como el puño de Harry estaba a lado de su cabeza clavándose una que otra astilla._

_-Por favor Harry, hablemos cuando estemos más calmados, no sabemos lo que decimos- lloró Ginny desesperada, no quería terminar así con Harry, no así…no por su culpa._

_-Tu y yo no tenemos de que hablar.- dijo Harry con mucho odio y repulsión, lo que le dolió mucho a Ginny quien cerró los ojos como quien recibe puñaladas.-me queda muy claro que eres una niña tonta traumada, aparte de mentirosa y embustera._

_-Por favor Harry…-susurró Ginny._

_-"Por favor Harry"- se burló el chico.- te oyes patética diciendo eso._

_-Harry, no sabes lo que dices.-lloró aún más Ginny.- hablemos después, por favor, esto nos hace daño._

_-Más del que me has hecho tu, no creo Ginebra…tu siempre has sabido la verdad y yo he vivido en una mentira, me parece más que justo verte ahí llorando, te mereces eso y más.- dijo Harry, como quien escupe veneno._

_Ginny no podía aguantar más el desprecio de Harry, ella siempre había tenido qué contestarle, siempre ponerle un alto, peor sabía que él tenía razón, ella nunca le dijo que cuando le daba un beso profundo o alguna caricia, ella reprimía con todo su ser llorar, pero no tenía razón ni motivos para hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo._

_-No me digas eso Harry.- susurró Ginny mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta el suelo.- tu no eres así y sabes que jamás te engañaría…tu sabes que yo…_

_-Que no te quieres casar conmigo…que de seguro haces todo este teatrito para largarte con otro, si, de seguro es eso, y yo todavía creyéndote que es por lo de Malfoy, de seguro hasta te ha de haber gustado y lo sigues buscando…-_

_Ginny sintió que algo le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho, y sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo. Se había quedado sin palabras y las lágrimas habían dejado de correr de repente, eso simplemente le había dolido mucho, había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser, ¿ella buscando a Malfoy? Eso jamás, ella nunca haría tal cosa y él lo sabía ¡él lo sabía maldita sea!_

_Y con la rapidez que dejó de llorar empezó a fluir un odio y rencor que le quemaba la piel, sintió una punzada de ira en el cerebro, lo que hizo que en un alumbramiento cegado por la ira soltara lo primero que se le vino en mente en ese momento, lo que reflejaban sus sentimientos y el terror de tener a un Harry furioso delante de ella juzgándola sin razones._

_-NO, NO ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO ¡POR QUE NO TE AMO!- gritó Ginny con todo el odio que jamás pensó sentir por Harry, no podía creer, que él precisamente, le estuviera diciendo esas cosas y más cuando sabían que le dolían tanto._

_Harry la miró con odio y salió de la recamara azotando la puerta._

_-Te odio Harry, te odio, nunca te lo perdonaré- susurró Ginny mientras se acurrucaba en la esquina de la pared y lloraba amargamente…_

_Después de unos momentos la puerta volvió a ser abierta y por ella entró una castaña con un niño de dos años en brazos que se encontraba dormido, Ginny ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia._

_Hermione se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amiga acurrucada en ese rincón llorando en silencio. La observó por largos momentos, ella nunca había visto llorar a alguien con tanto sentimiento, nunca y le dolía; tomó a Wesley mejor en sus brazos y llevó a su hijo hasta la cama de Harry._

_Arropó bien al niño._

_Momentos antes, mientras subía las escaleras vio bajar a un furioso Harry y supo que algo había pasado, nunca había visto a su amigo así, y ahora que veía a la chica no podía entender que motivos tendría así a su amiga, que era la persona con el carácter más fuerte que había conocido, Ginny no lloraba por cualquier cosa._

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Espero les haya gustado, ahora ya si saben que fue lo que pasó entre Harry y Ginny, ojala esté bien escrito y la pelea haya sido adecuada.

Muchas gracias por sus r/r, en vdd se los agradezco mucho, recomienden mis fics, los quiero.

La-rosa-d-plata

Grax por tu r/r, que bien que leas el sexto, yo ya terminé y creeme que estoy paralizada, bueno, si, pero no podía poner todo en un mismo chap, el gobierno me lo prohíbe jaja pero espero que este te haya gustado y que en vdd si esté a la altura la discusión.

kathyta

Grax por el r/r! que bueno que te gustó y espero que este igual, me imagino que los adelantos fueron muy comprometedores pero ya viste que fue lo que pasó, aunque bueno, veremos más de esto después, si en vdd quería pegarle o era otra cosa.

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Grax por el r/r y bueno, espero que sigas lo suficientemente viva para dejarme r/r jeje (ahí va el interés) me alegra que el fic te haga sentir algo y bueno, la vdd que como yo se que pasa pues no estoy muy acongojada jaja, espero te haya gustado mucho y que sigas adelante leyendo esta historia.

PaLoMiA

Muchas gracias por tu r/r, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este tmb, sigue dejando r/r!

kika dlc

Grax por tu r/r, que bueno que te gustó! Bueno, supongo que ya entendiste lo que pasa con H/G y bueno lo de "violento" puede ser un si o un no..Solo diré que se verá más adelante.

Yanu

Grax por el r/r y entiendo lo de la espera, pero lo bueno es que esto ya está saliendo a flote, ¿no te gustó el final o no te gustó como los dejé al final? Acláramelo! Please jaja en fin, trataré de avanzar más rapido, pero ahora si creo que me he reducido a fines de semana con un pronostico nublado con algunas tareas indeseables jaja.

Ginny Potter W _Saquemos el curso adelante, con el sudor del de adelante._

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

3- Julio-2005 11:23 PM

26-gosto- 2005 fanfiction punto net


	6. Cegada Por El Rencor

Capitulo 6

**CEGADA POR EL RENCOR**

_Hermione se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga. Aún se encontraba sin palabras. El ver llorar a su amiga de esa forma le dolía mucho._

_Se hincó frente a Ginny, pero esta parecía estar en un mundo muy lejos del que vivían; la castaña se sentó a lado de la pelirroja._

_-Ginny…-susurró con la voz un tanto entrecortada._

_Ginny pareció darse cuenta por primera vez que alguien estaba en la habitación pues volteó bruscamente dejando al descubierto su cara._

_Hermione le acarició el cabello y jalando de los hombros de su amiga, hizo que esta se recargara en su pecho abrazándola._

_Ginny ofrecía un mal aspecto. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, además de que su cabello estaba alborotado y su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal._

_-¿Qué pasó Ginny?- preguntó en un susurro Hermione sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su amiga._

_Ginny parecía no dispuesta a contestar ya que lloraba con más fuerza y abiertamente dejando escapar palabras que no comprendía Hermione._

_El cuarto se sumergió en un silencio que era interrumpido por el llanto de la pelirroja que poco a poco fue disminuyendo de intensidad, pero no sin dejar de llorar._

_-¿Por qué me dijo eso?- Ginny lanzó la pregunta al aire. Aún no le entraba en la cabeza todo lo que había pasado, debía ser un mal sueño, pero pensaba que un sueño no dolería tanto._

_-¿Qué te dijo Ginny?- preguntó Hermione volteando a ver su pelirrojo cabello, ya que en los últimos veinte minutos había estado observando la pared de la recamara._

_-Que…que a mi me había gustado…lo que me hizo Malfoy…que yo…lo buscaba…para repetir…lo que casi…me hace- lloró Ginny aumentando la intensidad._

_Hermione se enderezó con brusquedad, por lo que Ginny dejó de recargarse en su amiga y se tapaba la cara con ambas manos._

_-¿QUE?- gritó Hermione muy sorprendida; eso no podía ser cierto, debía de haber escuchado mal._

_-Lo que te dije.- susurró Ginny ahogadamente._

_-¡Eso no es posible!- exclamó rápidamente Hermione.- Harry no es así…él sabe muy bien que eso fue muy…_

_-Pues me lo dijo.- soltó Ginny con rencor._

_-¿Pero que pasó?- preguntó al castaña tomando la cara de su amiga para que la mirara a los ojos._

_-Me pidió matrimonio…-_

♥ Fin del Flash Back ♥

Ginny terminó el relato para su madre sin contar lo de Hermione, eso era algo que estaba de más. Tomó todo lo que quedaba de su café y observó a su madre.

Molly Weasley estaba muy sorprendida, no solo por el relato sino por cómo lo había contado su hija. Ella jamás hubiera creído posible escuchar esa historia de boca de su hija.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa para lavar su taza observando al pasar la expresión de Harry.

El chico simplemente estaba estupefacto, su mente había volado hasta esa parte de su vida y junto con las palabras de Ginny revivió de nuevo aquél momento, sufriéndolo e hiriéndolo otra vez, pero dándose de nueva cuenta lo estúpido que era…

La cocina se quedó en un silencio total, solo se escuchaba la caída del agua y el sonido que producía el choque de la vajilla al ser acomodada la taza que había ocupado Ginny.

La pelirroja cerró la llave y se recargó en el fregadero, observando a su ex novio y a su madre.

Al ver que estos no pronunciarían palabra, decidió dar por terminada la "charla".

-Y eso fue todo, si no hay más preguntas me voy a dormir que en verdad estoy agotada.-

Ginny se acercó hasta su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Ah! Y si tiene preguntas, creo que Harry es lo suficiente maduro como para contestarlas.- y con eso salió de la cocina.

Ginny siguió su trayecto a su recamara y al pasar enfrente de la que era de Harry se volvió a sumergir en los recuerdos…

Ooooooooooooo En algún lugar de México ooooooooooooO

No podía creer que se pudiera vivir la misma hora dos veces, y en verdad que estaba sorprendido por eso Hermione se la pasaba recriminándole que parecía niño chiquito, que ni Wesley era tan infantil, ¿pero como le decía eso a él? Si ese demonio era, pues…un demonio.

Sonrió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos atrás de su cabeza para ver mejor acostado desde su cama; todo había sido maravilloso, la boda, Hermione…

Hermione…ella se veía tan preciosa caminando hacia el altar, aún no le cabía en la cabeza que ahora fuera su esposa, no si recordaba que casi le rogaba para que intentaran una relación…

Miró por la ventana, desde donde se veía la playa en la oscuridad; estaban en Veracruz, una ciudad que desde que la vieron en el folleto le encantó a él y a Hermione; la playa, al otro lado del mundo…ahí sería su luna de miel.

Hermione mientras tanto estaba en el baño, se había deshecho el peinado dejando su larga cabellera castaña con luces rubias suelto; se observaba en el espejo mientras se quitaba un poco de maquillaje sin poder creer que al otro lado de la puerta la esperaba Ron para tener su noche de bodas, al pensarlo se sonrojó como si fuera una adolescente pensando en su primera vez; su cara se ensombreció al pensar que no era una adolescente y que no era su primera vez…

Sacudió la cabeza alejando viejos recuerdos que estaban fuera de lugar y que no tenían nada que ver con la felicidad que sentía ahora, sonrió, de pronto, recordando la cara sorprendida de Ron cuando llegaron a México, ya que era más temprano que en Londres…definitivamente, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Ron vio salir a Hermione con su vestido, con muy poco maquillaje y el cabello ondulado suelto, a él le gustaba más como se veía con el cabello suelto, siempre le había gustado…

Se paró de la cama y Hermione observó que se había quitado el saco y que la camisa estaba desabrochada unos tres botones y que por costumbre, Ron se había desordenado el cabello. Ella le sonrió.

Ron la tomó de los hombros sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella.- ¿sabes que te amo?

-No me haría daño escucharlo una vez más.- sonrió Hermione para después besar a Ron, su querido y amado esposo…

Ooooooooooooo ooooooooooooO

_-Me pidió matrimonio…-_

_Hermione se quedó muda mirando a su amiga, no sabía que pensar, que decir…ahora lograba entender muchas cosas._

_-¿Se lo dijiste?- preguntó asustada Hermione._

_-No me quedó otra opción…él, él quería que le demostrara…que lo amaba…y…pues…me puse a llorar…y…-sollozaba Ginny._

_-Se dio cuenta.- susurró Hermione pasmada, Ginny se limitó a asentir.- ¿Y que hizo?_

_-Se enfureció, me gritó y… ¡yo le dije que nuestro noviazgo me parecía una estupidez!- lloró Ginny tapándose la cara._

_-Ya Ginny, ya no llores más… no tiene sentido hacerlo, verás que las cosas se solucionan y que él entenderá, él…-_

_-Creí que me iba a pegar…-cortó Ginny y Hermione paró en seco dejando caer sus manos de los hombros de su amiga.- alzó su puño y lo estrelló a un lado de mi cara en la pared.- terminó Ginny con movimientos que simulaban el puño de Harry._

_Hermione ahora si que no sabía que decir para consolar a su amiga, y en ese momento descubrió que ella no era buena consolando, que ella…no sabía que podría consolar a su amiga, como ella alguna vez lo hizo con ella._

_-Me recriminó que le haya mentido, yo le dije que nunca le había mentido…y sacó lo que pasó cuando…cuando descubrieron que tu…estabas embarazada…no quería escucharme…y le grité que…no me quería casar con él porque…no lo amaba…pero estaba furiosa Hermio…ne… él me había dicho que lo de Mal…lo de él me había gustado y que quería buscar más de eso…y yo…no lo soporté más y le grité.-_

_Ginny volvió a llorar con fuerza y Hermione hizo que se acostara en sus piernas, miraba a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, no sabía que hacer, pero unas ganas tremendas de pegarle una cachetada a Harry era lo que se le antojaba hacer en esos momentos, Ginny no se merecía eso, no cuando ella, su amiga, acababa de empezar una tratamiento contra las secuelas de lo de Malfoy, no en ese momento…_

_Mientras Ginny lloraba a convulsiones diciendo palabras que Hermione no alcanzaba a entender, vio que de la bolsa del pantalón de Ginny sobresalía un papel, lo cogió sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, o si se dio, en ese momento no le tomó importancia._

_Hermione leyó:_

_Srita. Ginebra Molly Weasley:_

_El Departamento de Transportes Mágicos del ministerio de magia inglés, se complace en comunicarle que debido a su buen servicio y disposición, se le ha otorgado un puesto de planta en este departamento, sintiéndonos muy complacidos de que usted forme parte de nuestra sociedad como miembro activo._

_Sin más por el momento, la esperamos a que realice sus labores a partir del 10 de enero del presente._

_Atentamente:_

_David Gropman, Director del departamento de Transportes Mágicos._

_Hermione sonrió tristemente, definitivamente no le podía pasar eso a su amiga, menos ahora que había conseguido lo que tanto quería…no ahora._

_-Me siento mal Hermione, me siento mal…-lloró Ginny volteando a ver a su amiga; Hermione observó que esta tenía la cara completamente roja, y los ojos hinchados, pero que no parecían cansados de llorar porque gruesas y abundantes lágrimas caían por el rostro de su amiga._

_-Físico o…-_

_-Del corazón Hermione…me duele, me siento mal, me siento culpable… yo soy la culpable Herm…la única culpable, si yo…-_

_-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…-objetó Hermione.-además.- sonrió Hermione.- sabes que me tienes a mi, siempre me tendrás a mi…por siempre…_

_-¿Para siempre jamás?- sonrió Ginny._

_-Si.- también sonrió Hermione.- no dejes que ningún hombre te haga sentir mal Ginny, si.- afirmó Hermione al ver que Ginny iba a decir algo.- aunque ese hombre sea mi mejor amigo, no le quita que pueda ser un estúpido…verás que te pedirá perdón y…_

_-Yo nunca se lo perdonaré.- dijo Ginny con rencor.- Jamás, ¿me oyes Hermione? Es más, no lo quiero ver nunca más en mi vida, todo el amor que sentía por él ahora es odio… ¡lo odio con toda mi alma!-_

_Hermione ante tal afirmación decidió quedarse callada, ciertamente, el estúpido ese, era su amigo, y sabía que si Harry le hubiera hecho semejante cosa, jamás se lo perdonaría…_

_-Además.- susurró Ginny cerrando los ojos.- pensándolo bien…yo traté de mantener esto a flote, él, él no me supo esperar.- terminó quedándose dormida después de dejar escapar un gran suspiro._

_Hermione estuvo ahí por unos veinte minutos más, pensando en que la vida era injusta, ¿Cuándo podrían convivir los cuatro felices, parecía que nunca…que la vida jamás se los permitiría…_

_Cuando estuvo segura que Ginny estaba completamente dormida, la llevó mediante un hechizo a la cama de Harry y la arropó, tomó a Wesley en brazos, que aún dormía y se retiró de la recamara, sellando la puerta mágicamente, para que nadie interrumpiera el sueño de su amiga, esperaba estar de vuelta para cuando ella despertara._

_Ooooooooooooo En Veracruz ooooooooooooO_

Hermione recostada en el pecho de Ron, observaba el cielo oscuro, sentía como Ron le acariciaba el cabello.

Hace tan solo unos momentos habían tenido su noche de bodas, y Hermione consideraba que esa era su verdadera "primera vez", no existía otra, ya que esta la había hecho por amor verdadero y no por algo irreal…

-Herm… ¿estás despierta?- la llamó Ron.

-Si…-sonrió Hermione.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que estaba pensando, si Hermione, pensando.- afirmó el chico al sentir como la chica sonreía.- pensaba si Harry y Ginny no se estarán matando…

Hermione se quedó callada unos momentos.- La verdad no se Ron…pero ya pasó un año, no creo que sea para matarse.

-Yo vi a Harry muy decidido a hablar con ella.-

Hermione se incorporó quedando sentada frente a Ron asegurándose de que la sabana no se le cayera.

-¿Tu lo crees? ¿Te dijo algo?-

-Decirme directamente, pues no…pero si me preocupa un poco hasta donde están las cosas.- dijo Ron y Hermione notó que en verdad estaba preocupado.

Ron había escuchado de boca de Harry lo que había sucedido con Ginny, su primera reacción fue la perplejidad, pero después sin dudarlo le dio un puñetazo en la quijada y después de que ayudó a su amigo a reponerse de la noqueada platicó con él de una forma más tranquila lo sucedido con su hermana, y aunque se sintió culpable ante ésta por haber comprendido a su amigo, debía de aceptar que Ginny debió haber hablado antes, no esperar a que todo cayera por su propio peso.

-A mi también me preocupa, los conozco a ambos y están en un gran error…todavía- suspiró Hermione con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Podemos hacer algo?- dijo Ron alzando con una mano la barbilla de su esposa.

-Apoyarlos y…no dejarlos cometer una tontería.-trató de sonreír Hermione.

-Bueno, tú por lo menos lograste hacer que Harry entrara en razón…o bueno, que empezara a ver las cosas como son.- sonrió Ron recordando como Hermione le había dado una cachetada a su amigo.

Hermione también sonrió, tenía ganas de decir "como quisiera que todo fuera como antes" pero ese antes no existía, claro que no existía, en ese pasado estaba Snape, su embarazo, las mentiras…- Se lo merecía.- se resignó la chica a decir.

-Claro que si…-dijo Ron pensativo y agregó.- creo que Harry ya olvidó a Ginny.

-Claro que no.- inquirió rápidamente Hermione atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Ron.- Harry aún la ama, lo se, lo conozco, Ginny aún lo ama, tanto amor no se pudo acabar así…pero Harry está cegado por pedir perdón y Ginny, ella está cegada por el rencor…

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Por fin subo otro capitulo, bien, a pesar de que lo tengo listo desde el 10 de julio, siento no haberlo podido subir antes, que como ya dije, todos estos capítulos son una secuencia y debo ser muy cuidadosa ya que siento que me estoy desviando del rumbo y me estoy viendo en la necesidad de leer otra vez "secretos"**

**Por el momento prometo que el siguiente capitulo no tardará en estar arriba ya que lo he terminado "otra secuencia finalizada" y bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta todo esto son recuerdos. Decidí ponerlo todo junto para no estarlos mareando con las secuencias de ¿dónde quedó? Y bueno, aunque este capítulo tiene partes del presente les digo de una vez que el siguiente capitulo no son más que recuerdos.**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus r/r a toda la gente linda, en verdad espero perdonen mi tardanza pero he estado metida en algunos problemas y he estado lejos de la escritura y lectura ¡así que agarro todo parejo! En fin, espero dejen muchos r/r y que recomienden mi fic, si es digno de ser recomendado, espero ya no tardar mucho pero en verdad estoy en un momento critico en el que AMO a Harry y por más que quiero hacerlo sufrir me cuesta mucho trabajo y échenle la culpa al Sexto libro. Pero trataré de centrarme y…escribir. Bss.**

**Marce: Grax por tu r/r, debo de admitir que tu r/r me dolió y créeme que si no mal recuerdo es el primero que me duele peor te entiendo y comparto lo mismo que tu. Ginny tuvo la culpa por ocultar cosas, es cierto y Harry dijo cosas muy feas PERO no estoy de acuerdo con que Ginny haga el papel de dolida, en vdd que no lo hace y creo que veremos un poco de eso más adelante, yo creo que ambos tienen la culpa, en mi opinión Harry se alteró muy rápido y debió escuchar un poco más…pero me alegra que te haya gustado ¿eh? Y espero que este chap te haya agradado.**

**Kika dlc: Grax por tu r/r y bueno… ¡BINGO! ¿Cuál es la necesidad de hacerse sufrir mutuamente? La mente humana es más complicada y no se la razón por la que Harry hiere, solo se me ocurrió que por un momento fuera el más tonto del planeta, y bueno la causa por la que Ginny hiere es porque yo soy así cuando me enojo…en vdd! Digo lo que no debo decir, aunque ya es una etapa superada en mi, que me costó morderme la lengua más de una vez… espero este chap te haya gustado y espero que sigas dejando r/r.**

**Palomia: Grax por el r/r! y que bueno que te haya gustado jaja ¿leerlo de nuevo? Que bien! Aunque me es extraño jaja…espero este te haya gustado más, aunque bueno….es raro. Sigue dejando r/r!**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Grax por tu r/r… bueno, comprendo tu posición, yo la vdd me mantengo neutra y solo escribo… la vdd pensé que pondrías que "pobre Harry" porque Ginny lloraba cuando la besaba, pero fue por el hecho de quedar en ridículo…mmm, espero no te ofendas, porque luego se malinterpreta, pero esa frase lo hice con toda la intención de poner a Harry como el más estúpido de la tierra…con la intención de que lo odiaran, o sea, se preocupa más por su orgullo que por lo que le pasa a la que cree "el amor de su vida" peor bueno…jeje, es buen punto… de que los hombres a veces son muy patanes. Y sobre el por qué Ginny está traumada, recuerda que en "Secretos" malfoy trató de abusar de ella. Chao!**

**Yanu: Grax por el r/r y tu aclaración, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno, espero que este te haya gustado aún más, aunque no haya mucha acción, por no decir que nada.**

GinnyPotterW _Cuando se es amado, no se duda de nada. Cuando se ama, se duda de todo._

10-Julio-2005 1:36 PM


	7. Posiciones

Capítulo 7

"POSICIONES"

_Hermione bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que podía tratando de no despertar a su hijo. Llegó a la sala donde estaban los gemelos platicando, al parecer acababan de llegar._

_-Hermione, hola…-_

_-Cuiden a Wesley por mi…-interrumpió Hermione poniendo a su hijo en brazos de Fred._

_-Pero que…-dijo confundido el pelirrojo._

_Hermione a toda prisa se acercó a la puerta y tomó su abrigo del perchero._

_-Le enseñaremos trucos…-bromeó George._

_-Cuídenlo-dijo Hermione para cerrar la puerta tras ella._

_Hermione salió al frío invierno y se arropó más con su abrigo y con un PLOP desapareció._

_ En el ministerio _

_-Potter…que bueno que llegas, el jefe te busca y Weasley te está esperando en la oficina-_

_Harry gruñó en forma de afirmación y sin mirar al muchacho se dirigió a la oficina del Jefe de Aurores, al que entró enseguida ya que la puerta estaba abierta._

_-Harry…que bien que llegas…tengo un trabajo para ustedes.-_

_Harry se sentó sin decir nada._

_-Bien, les tengo una propuesta a ambos, las cosas están muy tranquilas pero no en Alemania.-_

_-¿Alemania? ¿Usted no planea que…?- exclamó Ron._

_-Si…eso planeo, el ministerio de magia Alemán está muy alarmado con los eventos muggles que están aconteciendo, el Máximo jefe de Alemania está en graves problemas por lo que ha solicitado guardia mágica, en lo personal creo que con dos aurores como ustedes pueden controlar la situación.- dijo desinteresadamente el hombre- y otra propuesta, aquí mismo en Londres…hay una persona que está saboteando la Red Flú y como el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos está muy ocupado tratando de arreglar los problemas, nos pidieron ayuda…por supuesto que trabajaran con otras personas más…quienes ustedes decidan- sacó una carpeta con una cantidad considerable de papeles.- ¿Qué dicen?_

_-Bueno…yo acepto lo que se pueda hacer con la Red Flú… pero no acepto ir a Alemania.-dijo Ron tras una pausa._

_-¿Por qué Wesley? No pusiste pretextos para ir a Escocia.-_

_-Una cosa es Escocia y otra Alemania… pero tengo otros planes.- dijo Ron mientras movía los pies nerviosamente._

_-Acepto.- dijo Harry de repente- los dos trabajos._

_Harry había encontrado su escapatoria, aún seguía muy enojado y enfadado con Ginny además de que no planeaba volver a la madriguera, no esa noche, no sabía como se libraría de Ron para irse a otro lugar, pero a la madriguera no podía ir._

_-Muy bien…entonces Weasley, tendré que conseguir un sustituto para ti…pueden retirarse caballeros.-_

_Harry y Ron salieron de la oficina y Harry empezó a ojear la carpeta del expediente: atrapar a ese saboteador de chimeneas sería tal vez un poco más complicado._

_-¿Qué traes Harry? Te ves enfadado…-_

_-No lo estoy…-dijo de forma brusca Harry._

_-Pues no lo parece.-_

_-¿Por qué no quieres ir a Alemania?- preguntó Harry tratando de desviar el tema. Ciertamente tenía que desahogarse pero a pesar de su enfado, no olvidaba que con quien hablaba era el hermano de su ex novia._

_-Bueno, ya dije que tengo otros planes.- dijo ron de pronto enfadado._

_Harry gruñó solo en respuesta, en esos precisos momentos le interesaba un comino los planes de Ron, y tal vez, después de todo el que el pelirrojo no fuera a la misión significaría un respiro para él…sería muy bueno alejarse de las cabelleras pelirrojas y de los Weasley._

_PLOP_

_Hermione había llegado al ministerio, el cual tenía el gentío habitual de un día común entre semana, a pesar de que Hermione contadas veces se aparecía por allí._

_Se dirigió rápidamente hacia los elevadores cuando una voz detuvo su andar._

_-No puede pasar hasta que me de su varita.-_

_Hermione un tanto desorientada se volvió encontrándose con una señora ya mayor de piel blanca y cabello blanco agarrado por una redecilla, mientras que los lentes de montura cuadrada metálica le daban a su cara un aspecto severo y un tanto amargado, a Hermione le recordó un tanto a Rita Skeeter y regresó en sus pasos dándole a la señora su varita mientras con su pie daba un golpe repetitivo en el piso en señal de prisa._

_-Acérquese.- ordenó la mujer a Hermione quien con prisa se acercó._

_La señora levantó una varilla larga y dorada, delgada y flexible y se la pasó a Hermione por delante y por detrás, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo._

_Después tomó la varita de Hermione que estaba en su escritorio y la dejó caer en algo que parecía una balanza. El aparato comenzó a vibrar y de una ranura salió un trozo de pergamino. Después de echarle un vistazo a Hermione, le devolvió la varita._

_Hermione no esperó más y caminó de prisa hasta los elevadores, el cual empezó a ascender lentamente. Hermione había olvidado cuanto odiaba esos elevadores. Definitivamente los de Transportes Mágicos podrían exigir mucho, pero no hacían nada bueno en el ministerio._

_Lentamente fue pasando los diferentes departamentos hasta que la voz femenina que anunciaba los departamentos respectivos al piso dijo:_

_-"Segunda planta: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, El cuartel General de Aurores y…"-_

_Hermione no esperó a que la voz terminara y agachándose salió del elevador._

_Dobló en la esquina y pasó unas gruesas puertas dobles de roble hasta que llegó a una zona espaciosa llena de cubículos con un ambiente desordenado._

_Miró por todos lados, ciertamente no sabía donde quedaba el cubículo de Harry, pero nada más faltaría preguntar y…_

_Observó como un chico pelirrojo y un moreno salieron de la única puerta que había en todo el lugar y casi corriendo se acercó por detrás de ellos._

_-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione por lo que los chicos voltearon._

_-¿Qué haces aquí…?- decía Ron extrañado._

_Hermione le prestó el menor interés, se acercó a Harry y le asestó una bofetada._

_La cara de Harry se volteó y los papeles que se encontraban en su mano fueron a dar al suelo. En todo el lugar se hizo el silencio y solo se escuchaba el zumbido de los memorándums ínter departamentales. Varias cabezas más se asomaron sobre sus cubículos._

_Ron estaba con la boca abierta observando a Hermione, nadie dijo nada hasta que Hermione pudo hablar después de tragarse una sarta de palabras que le iba a decir al ojiverde._

_-Eres mi amigo Harry, pero nunca, escúchame, nunca vuelvas a herir a Ginny como lo has hecho hace unos momentos, eres un desconsiderado y un precipitado, eres un reverendo estúpido que no sabes valorar lo que tienes enfrente, pero si la pierdes Harry, créeme que lo vas a lamentar y no tendrás mi lastima…ella es mi amiga y por si no lo recuerdas, es la hermana de tu mejor amigo y la hija de los que te acogieron…si no es para pedirle disculpas no te le acerques, Harry, ¿me oyes? Haz cometido la mayor estupidez de tu vida…-_

_Harry solamente miró con rencor a Hermione pero no dijo nada._

_-¿Qué pasó Harry?- dijo Ron adoptando una cara sumamente dura._

_Harry no lo miró ya que seguía con la vista en Hermione; por la cabeza del chico pasaron mil y una formas de deshacerse de su amiga, pero el tiempo le había enseñado a no decir cosas de las que después se podría arrepentir y por eso se contuvo de herirla…o de otra forma, maldecirla, como había pensado en un primer momento._

_-Lo siento Harry…pero ella está sufriendo.- dijo Hermione perdiendo el valor y la rabia, sintiéndose dolida por como la miraba su amigo._

_Harry la tomó del brazo algo brusco y susurró.- ¿Y crees que yo no?_

_Se miraron un momento a los ojos, Harry la soltó y con un movimiento de varita los papeles volvieron a sus manos._

_-No llego a cenar…luego me comunico contigo Ron para ver lo de la misión.- y sin más dio media vuelta y salió del cuartel._

_El típico escándalo volvió a surgir y cada quien volvió a sus labores pero Ron y Hermione seguían allí parados._

_Hermione de repente se tapó la cara con las manos.- ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Estoy dividida en dos, entre Harry y Ginny, él es mi amigo pero es un idiota…_

_-¿Qué pasó Hermione?-_

_-Yo se que no debí gritarle.- siguió Hermione con la cara tapada.- se que Ginny en parte estuvo mal pero Harry se precipitó, él no le creyó y el querer golpearla…-_

_-¿QUE?- gritó Ron destapando la cara de Hermione._

_Hermione parpadeó confusa._

_-¿Golpearla? ¿Qué Harry que?-_

_-Perdona Ron…no la golpeó, ¡no se que pasó! Eso me contó Ginny, pero quizá él no iba…tal vez me precipité, y en lugar de hablar con él yo… ¡Ron a donde vas!-_

_Ron caminaba de prisa por donde Harry se había ido, pero Hermione corrió tras él y lo sujetó del brazo._

_-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-¿Ese mal nacido intentó golpear a mi hermana?- preguntó Ron colérico._

_-Escucha Ron: No lo se…Ginny estaba muy triste…fue horrible todo lo que pasó.-_

_-Entonces con más razón debo ir a buscarlo.-dijo Ron y caminó hacia el elevador._

_-Pero no sabes a donde fue…-dijo Hermione algo alterada.- deberías calmarte…_

_-Pero…-_

_-Vamos Ron…-suplicó Hermione._

_Ron suspiró y tomó la mano de Hermione esperando que el elevador hiciera su aparición._

_Hermione se apareció frente a la Madriguera con la nariz muy roja. Acababa de dejar a Ron en el ministerio, donde intentaría encontrar a Harry para ver lo de su nueva misión: Un saboteador de la Red Flú._

_Eran las cinco de la tarde._

_Al parecer en San Mungo no había mucho trabajo ya que su dispositivo (su placa de sanadora) no había vibrado en todo el día._

_Abrió la puerta de la Madriguera y colgó su abrigo en el perchero, tenía que ver a Ginny; esperaba que siguiera durmiendo, ya que con las prisas no tomó en cuenta que la dejaba en la recamara de Harry y este, podía llegar en cualquier momento._

_Pasó por la Sala, la casa estaba muy silenciosa y cuando iba a subir las escaleras un frasco de vidrio casi le estalla en la cabeza._

_Hermione asustada volteó hacia la cocina donde vio a un Fred y a un George tranquilamente sentados a la mesa y a su lado…_

_-¡Wesley!- gritó Hermione y corrió a la cocina._

_-¡Mamá! Tío Fed y Gerge tenemos un secreto.- sonrió el niño y el cristal de la alacena explotó._

_Los gemelos se pusieron un dedo en la boca en forma de guardar silencio y le sonrieron a Hermione inocentemente, mientras esta los miró furiosa._

_-¿Y su madre?- espetó Hermione con una voz muy severa, fulminando a los gemelos con la mirada._

_-Salió a comprar para la cena…-_

_Hermione rodeó la mesa acercándose a su hijo, pero cuando estiró sus manos para cargarlo un campo de fuerza se lo impidió._

_Fred, George y el pequeño se rieron a carcajadas y el vaso que estaba en la mano de Fred explotó._

_-¡Enano!- exclamó Fred tomándose la mano y viendo como la sangre empezaba a salir de una herida._

_-¿Qué es lo que le han estado haciendo a mi hijo?- gritó Hermione._

_-Tranquila Hermione, solo le enseñamos a defenderse…un pequeño hechizo escudo, sería una gran demostración y diversión en la tienda…un bebé superdotado.- dijo George como quien dice que el día está soleado._

_-Teniendo a una mamá sabelotodo y prefecta perfecta…-dijo Fred aún observando su mano mientras hacía muecas de dolor._

_-¿Así que piensan exhibirlo como un objeto?- los ojos de Hermione estallaron y sus fosas nasales se dilataron._

_-Vamos Herm… olvida eso y ayúdame con mi mano…-_

_-Primera: Wesley es un niño, no un objeto. Segunda: Ni siquiera piensen remotamente que los dejaré llevárselo y tercera: Fred cúrate eso con una poción de tu madre…para que aprendas la lección.- dijo en una voz tan severa como la de McGonagall, luego se volteó hacia su hijo y cariñosamente dijo.- Wesley, ven con mamá…-_

_Hermione tomó a su hijo en brazos mientras que por el hombro de su madre sacaba la lengua en dirección a George._

_-¡Pero Hermione! Sabes que esas pociones duelen más que si tú me la curas…-_

_-Por eso mismo te lo digo…para que aprendas, además de que no se me pasará comentarle todo esto a la Sra. Weasley.-_

_-¡Como eres rencorosa!- gritó Fred cuando Hermione subía las escaleras._

_-No te preocupes…ese niño está de nuestro lado…-sonrió George con malicia._

_-¿No viste como se puso?-dijo Fred mientras sacaba la varita con su mano izquierda y convocaba la poción que necesitaba.- Además Ron también estará de su parte.- terminó George sonriendo con malicia._

_-Claro que si…pero si no salvamos al mocoso de las garras de Hermione y de Ron, se convertirá en un ratón de biblioteca además de un cabeza dura.-_

_-Y nuestro deber como tíos, es velar por la seguridad de nuestro sobrino… ¡Auch! Mugre Hermione…se aprovecha porque sabe de sanación…pero algún día nos necesitará…- murmuró Fred._

_George solo sonrió, tal vez Hermione no les pidiera nada algún día, de igual forma nunca se los pidió en su quinto curso, pero sabía que Wesley llevaba las bromas en la sangre, a pesar de que no era exactamente un Weasley…Hermione tendría por hijo lo que jamás ella fue._

_-Tenemos que llevarlo a la tienda…de alguna forma.-dijo George._

_-Aunque muramos en el intento, además…ese niño aprende rápido, es perfecto para nuestro nuevo invento.-sonrió Fred tapando la poción y dejando descansar su adolorida mano en la mesa._

_Hermione llegó a la puerta que dejaba entrar a la recamara de Harry, acomodó mejor a su hijo en un brazo, sacó la varita y abrió la puerta mediante un hechizo._

_La habitación estaba a oscuras, con las cortinas corridas, tal como ellas las había dejado y en la cama…estaba Ginny aún dormida._

_Hermione bajó a Wesley de sus brazos y este se subió a la cama junto a Ginny._

_-Wesley no…-susurró Hermione, pero Ginny ya había abierto los ojos._

_Ginny había sentido como alguien se sentaba a su lado, desde hacía algunos minutos estaba consciente pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero esa visita inesperada la había obligado a hacerlo._

_-Hola gusano.-trató de sonreír Ginny, pero de su boca salió una voz muy ronca consecuencia de todo lo que había llorado._

_-Ginny, lo siento, no queríamos despertarte.- susurró Hermione mirando reprobatoriamente a Wesley, aún no se le olvidaba lo que había pasado con los gemelos._

_-Ya estaba despierta.- Ginny se sentó y observó que se encontraba en la recamara de Harry.- ¿podemos salir de aquí?_

_Hermione como a quien le han soltado cuerda dijo rápidamente.- Claro, claro…vamos._

_-¿Tabas lorando tía dini?-preguntó el niño mirando a la pelirroja._

_-Si… Wes…- dijo Ginny mientras entraban a su recamara después de unos momentos en los que prácticamente salieron corriendo de la habitación de Harry._

_-¿Por té?-_

_-Por que soy una llorona- dijo Ginny mientras vio su reflejo en el espejo._

_Su aspecto era malo, su pálida cara estaba sonrosada alrededor de los ojos, nariz y pómulos; su cabello antes liso estaba alborotado._

_Ginny se pasó mechones de cabello por detrás de su oreja y se talló los ojos quitando el resto de las lágrimas, pero nada de eso borró el horror, sentimiento y dolor que sentía en su interior, deseaba escapar de todo y todos, no ver su deplorable reflejo, no ver la cara de pena que tenía Hermione…no quería ver la cara de Harry nunca más…quería volver al pasado y nunca aceptar ser la novia de Harry, por más que le doliera, pero ese dolor jamás se compararía con el que sentía ahora._

_Ciertamente, Harry le había roto el corazón._

_-Ginny, lo siento…-_

_Llevaba dos horas tratando de localizar a Harry y no estaba ni en el "Caldero Chorreante", "Las Tres Escobas" ni en el ministerio._

_Se sentó en la silla reclinable de su cubículo, y se quedó observando su escritorio desordenado._

_Aún no entendía por qué había querido ser Auror, jamás pensó que tuvieran que hacer tanto papeleo, aunque este fuera el simple hecho de hacer reportes de hechos, implicados, resultado y heridos. Nunca había sido bueno manteniendo papeles en orden, Hermione en eso sí que era buena._

_Dejó de mirar su desordenado escritorio se fijó en las paredes de su cubículo._

_Estaba tapizado de póster de equipos de quidditch y entre estas fotos de su familia y algunos ex compañeros del colegio._

_Observó una que se habían tomado Harry, Hermione, Ginny y él las navidades antepasadas, en la foto salían en el patio de la madriguera que estaba completamente blanco por la nieve mientras que en sus caras habían sonrisas tintineantes._

_La foto como todas las demás tenía movimiento, en ella se veía a un Harry más despeinado de lo usual cargado con lo que si no recordaba mal Ron, unos cinco suéter más aparte la bufanda, guantes y orejeras._

_A lado de Harry estaba Hermione con el cabello suelto aunque visiblemente cubierto por un gorro de invierno, esa navidad había sido muy fría, aún recordaba que Hermione los llamó locos e insensatos cuando le propusieron que salieran los cuatro con Wesley a tomarse una foto. Y claramente se veía que Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche al sujetarse mejor su bufanda._

_A lado de Hermione estaba él, tan pelirrojo como siempre le decía Hermione, tan pecoso y claramente más alto, mientras que en la parte de en medio hincada estaba Ginny quien sonreía con la nariz roja y su cabello ondeaba con el frío aire._

_Esa navidad había sido la primera que pasaron juntos después del colegio, había sido tan usual como todas: tomando chocolate caliente, comiendo el típico pavo, ensaladas…una típica navidad Weasley con toda la familia reunida._

_-Ron.- escuchó su nombre por lo que dejó de observar la foto._

_No había nadie allí…pero…_

_Miró hacia un costado de su cubículo, donde se encontraba una chimenea (que gracias a la magia entraba en su cubículo)._

_-¿Harry?- preguntó Ron confundido.- ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?_

_-Perdón pero estaba buscando dónde…-_

_-Eres un estúpido Harry, te he estado buscando por todos lados y no te habías dignado a aparecer, Hermione me dijo que…-_

_-Sobre eso…Ron, quiero pedirte disculpas.- dijo un Harry nervioso, aunque solo se veía su cabeza._

_-¿Quieres callarte?- espetó Ron parándose.- dime en dónde estás para ir y…-_

_-Ron, cálmate, puedo explicarte.-_

_-Y de una vez hablar del trabajo… ¿crees que tardaremos solo un día en eso? Además tienes que arreglar tu viajecito a Alemania por si no lo recuerdas.-_

_-Ah, eso…-suspiró con alivio Harry.- si…bueno, aparécete en el Caldero Chorreante._

_Por un momento Harry pensó que Ron iría a golpearlo pero con gran alivio comprendió que al parecer a su amigo o se le había pasado el enojo o no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho Hermione._

_-Con que ahí…-dijo Ron mirando a Harry con cara de pocos amigos._

_La cabeza de Harry desapareció y Ron tomó su capa de frío, se la puso y se metió en la chimenea y tras gritar "Caldero Chorreante" desapareció dejando un reguero de cenizas._

_Harry vio como su amigo era despedido por la chimenea y cuando Ron hubo terminado de sacudirse las cenizas le sonrió con inocencia._

_-No sonrías así porque juro que te rompo la cara.- dijo Ron malhumorado.- Pasé toda la tarde buscándote con Hermione y ni chispas mágicas sobre ti…en verdad no tengo muchas ganas de espiar a un saboteador de la red Flú mientras tu te vas a Alemania y me dejas todo el paquete._

_-Perdón Ron…vamos a mi departamento.-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba salida al mundo muggle._

_-Ah…pero te conseguiste un lugar muggle.- dijo Ron con ironía._

_-¿No crees que es demasiado enojo por solamente no haberme encontrado?- dijo Harry mirando meticulosamente a su amigo pelirrojo._

_Ron solo gruñó y empujó a Harry para que se apresurara._

_Después de una corta caminata llegaron a unos edificios con una fachada no muy lujosos pero si decentes._

_-¿Y bien? Por dónde empezamos.- dijo Harry una vez que llegaron a su departamento que estaba en el tercer piso._

_-Empezando por: ¿Qué es lo que tramas?-dijo Ron mirando fijamente a Harry._

_-Aún no tengo ningún plan, primero quería saber que es lo que piensas.- dijo Harry entregándole los papelas a Ron._

_Ron miró los papeles y los aventó contra la ventana._

_-¿Qué demonios…?-_

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?- dijo Ron levantando a Harry por el cuello de la túnica.- ¿Qué pretendías con golpear a MI HERMANA?_

_-Ron…déjame que te explique, no fue como… ¿quién te dijo eso?- dijo Harry quitando las manos de su amigo._

_-HERMIONE- explotó Ron.- ELLA ME LO DIJO…TRATASTE DE GOLPEAR A MI HERMANA, ¿ENTENDISTE? MI HERMANA…LO MÁS SAGRADO HARRY, LO MÁS SAGRADO QUE TENGO…MI HERMANITA ¿COMPRENDES? TOCASTE LO MÁS PURO DE LA FAMILIA…-_

_-¡Ron! Jamás quise golpearla, yo…estaba furioso yo solo le pegué a la pared, yo…-_

_-CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL… YO CONFIÉ EN TI, YO TE CONSIDERABA COMO EL MEJOR PARA MI HERMANA PORQUE TE CONOZCO PERO LA TOCASTE IMBÉCIL, CONFIÉ EN TI Y ME DEFRAUDAS.-_

_-Ron…-_

_PAFF_

_Ron le había soltado un puñetazo en la cara a Harry quien calló al suelo y se tocó el labio partido._

_-Idiota…- susurró Harry._

_Ron respiraba agitadamente y le tendió una mano a Harry el cual la aceptó y se incorporó._

_-Ahora si…dame tu explicación.- dijo Ron sentándose en el sillón de la sala._

_-¿Estás demente? Primero me golpeas y luego…-_

_-Te lo mereces…Hermione estaba llorando no creo que se haya inventado algo así.-_

_Harry miró con rencor a su amigo. Seguramente ginny le había ido con el chisme a Hermione y esta fue a soltárselo a Ron._

_-Le pedí matrimonio a Ginny.- dijo Harry mirando hacia otro lado, se sentía avergonzado al recordar todo eso, se sentía herido en su orgullo de hombre._

_-¿Qué?- la expresión de Ron cambió de enojo a sorpresa.- ¿Cómo?_

_-Eso, le pedí matrimonio, peor tu hermanita, la sagrada, me dijo que no.- Harry vio cómo Ron balbuceaba.- pero resulta.- prosiguió con rencor.- que tu hermanita, tal como acabo de descubrir, llora cuando la beso…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó un anonadado Ron.- ¿pero cómo…? Si yo la he visto feliz contigo, ella te quiere mucho…_

_-Pues es muy buena actriz.-_

_-Cuidado con lo que dices de ella.- dijo Ron endureciendo su expresión._

_-¿quieres escuchar la verdad?- dijo Harry de mal humor. Ron no dijo nada.- Tu querida hermanita me salió con el cuento de que está traumadita por lo que pasó con Malfoy HACE AÑOS y que según ella va a terapias…- tocó su adolorida boca y prosiguió no le importaba que fuera con el hermano de su ex novia con el que estuviera hablando.- peor yo creo que ella es la que busca a Malfoy para repetir su experiencia…_

_-¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES!- Ron se paró furioso.- No trates de insinuar que mi hermana es una cualquiera…_

_-¡Estoy seguro que ese es el problema!- dijo Harry._

_-Es la mayor estupidez que has dicho en tu vida, Harry, estás demente.-dijo Ron.- Ginny te quiere mucho y si en dado caso lo hubiera dejado de hacer, ella te lo hubiera dicho…no te engañaría._

_-¿Entonces por qué me dijo que no?- decía Harry sintiéndose incomprendido y furioso con Ron._

_-Eso debiste habérselo preguntado.-_

_-Y lo hice. Y me dijo que yo quería otras cosas y ue teníamos caminos separados, que quería probar cómo caminaba la relación ya que los dos estábamos fuera de Hogwarts…-_

_-¿Y que le dijiste?-_

_-Nos gritamos muchas cosas…le dije que no me engañara, ya sabes…-_

_-No, no se.- dijo Ron un tanto enfadado._

_-Le dije que me dijera la verdad…que me sentía un estúpido al estar ahí pidiéndole matrimonio…le dije que sí me engañaba con Malfoy, ella se puso a llorar y…-Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.- me dijo que habláramos después que…no era el momento, pero yo no quise…sabía que sería muy difícil retomar la conversación después, temí que buscara una mentira…yo…ella…nos herimos y…bueno, ella me gritó que me odiaba y que ya no me amaba…-Ron se sentó a su lado ya que Harry se tapó la cara y todo se habían hecho murmullos.- todo eso me dolió, me dijo que se arrepentía de nuestra relación, yo…me sentí furioso y estallé mi puño a un lado de ella…te juro Ron que jamás pensé en golpearla, tu sabes que yo…la amo…yo…-_

_-Ya Harry.- dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- ¿dices que va a terapias?_

_-Eso…si.-_

_-No puedo creerlo…ella dijo que todo estaba superado, que… no puedo creerlo, Ginny no es de las que se callan.-_

_-Pues si que se lo contó a alguien.- dijo Harry destapándose la cara, tenía los ojos llorosos. Ron lo miró con curiosidad.- Hermione, a ella le cuanta todo._

_Ron suspiró.- No te preocupes Harry…todo se solucionará, vas a ver…aunque no quiera decir que no seas un estúpido pero eres mi amigo y te comprendo…- Ron miró a su amigo.- Además nunca pienses que Ginny te haya engañado y mucho menos con Malfoy… que no te cueste creerle que si va a terapias Harry…tal vez ella…no lo soportó.-_

_Ron se calló. Quería consolar a Harry pero a la vez no quería hacerlo. Él seguramente había herido a su hermana ya que Ginny nunca hubiera dicho que se arrepentía de su relación con Harry por nada del mundo._

_Ron se recriminaba por el hecho de pensar que su hermana estaba en un grave error. Lo de Malfoy había pasado hace mucho tiempo y siempre la había visto tan normal…_

_Tendría que hablar con Hermione seriamente._

_Ginny tenía que habérselo contado a todos y más que nada a Harry para que la pudiera ayudar._

_No cabía duda que las mentiras corrompían._

_Y por más dolorosa que sea la verdad, una relación se basa en la confianza, justo lo que Ginny no había hecho, no había confiado._

_Y muy a su pesar…difícilmente Ginny perdonaría a Harry._

_Y de eso, estaba seguro._

**Notas de autora: Hola A TODos! Bien, un nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado a pesar de no cambiar una cierta cosilla por lo cual después me arrepienta y me eche a perder algunas cosas de la historia. Pero ya veré que pasa.**

**Pido paciencia para el otro capitulo, no tengo escrito nada de nada y el cual tendrá un enfoque diferente en personajes en los cuales no me he metido a explorar su cabecita además de que tengo remordimiento de conciencia jeje…**

**Creo que debo dar mi opinión de unos puntos que tal vez debería guardármelos para el final del fic peor creo que para esas alturas del partido otras cosas serán más importantes. La idea general de los r/r fue ¿Cuál es la necesidad de hacerse sufrir? La verdad es que ni yo se, pero es cuestión de temperamentos. Metí al Harry del quinto curso que se trepaba por las paredes que dice las cosas por sentirse "incomprendido" que va muy bien con lo que quiero hacer, es como me decía una amiga "es el conocer al verdadero Harry" tal vez no al verdadero pero si a un hombre (que sin ofender son canijos) y Ginny, bueno, a pesar de que la he manejado con un carácter fuerte (del cual presumo, no me he equivocado) a parte de eso le puse algo de mi, que ya he superado pero que me cuesta aún el morderme la lengua es el hecho de que al enojarme de verdad digo lo que no debo decir y termino hiriendo ( que va la descripción de lo que siente Ginny antes de gritarle, eso es lo que siento cuando en vdd estoy enfadada, como una chispa que se te sube a la cabeza y te recorre las venas) .**

**Pero como ha causado controversia (en esta web y en la otra que publico) pongo que ambos tienen la culpa, Ginny por no hablar, no confiar (como puse en este chap) Harry por no escuchar más y tratar de comprender…es complicado pero espero que conforme vaya avanzando vayan entendiendo un poco más.**

**Quiero agradecer sus r/r que me subieron mucho los ánimos, espero que dejen muchísimos más, respondo sus r/r:**

**AKANE2004: ¡**Hola! Que bueno que te has leído "Secretos" y lo que va de esta historia, me alegra mucho y me sorprende porque supongo que "Secretos" ha de estar enterrado en la página jeje. Tmb me alegra que te haya gustado porque es un tema difícil que alguien hubiera seguido y todo por Snape y exacto, no todo se tiene en la vida y tampoco es color rosa, espero te haya gustado este chap.

**Kika dlc: **Grax por tu r/r que bueno que te gustó y espero que este haya gustado más. Y bueno, si, son idiotas peor en mi humilde opinión Harry fue todavía más y bueno, creo que muchos actuamos así. Sigue dejando r/r!

**Marilyn: **Grax por el r/r, que bueno que te encantó (me pone muy feliz) y eso de fiel seguidora es genial jeje y bueno, espero este te haya gustado más y espeor seguirte leyendo.

**Saralpp: **Grax por el r/r! que bueno que te gustó mucho "Secretos" y bueno creo que a todo mundo le afectó la relación de Hermione y snape y bueno, Malfoy trató de abusar de Ginny, me alegra que te guste la idea del matrimonio de Herm y Ron porque verás más de ellos.

**Rafael: **Muchas gracias por tu mail y bueno, espero saber pronto de ti ¿eh? Ánimos!

**GinnyPotterW _Nunca se entra, por la violencia, dentro de un corazón._**

7-Octubre- 2005

Hoy 15 de Octubre- 2005 en ff punto net.


	8. Lo que nunca podrás entender:Mis lágrima

Capítulo 8

**LO QUE NUNCA PODRÁS ENTENDER: MIS LÁGRIMAS**

_-Ginny, lo siento…-_

_-No Hermione, no tienes que sentir nada.-_

_-Pero tú no estás bien.- dijo Hermione._

_-Pero lo estaré.- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba un cepillo y se lo pasaba por su desordenado cabello._

_-Es que…Ginny, metí la varita hasta el fondo.- dijo Hermione preocupada por la reacción de su amiga._

_-¿Qué hiciste Hermione?- Ginny miró a su amiga con atención dejando el cepillo._

_Hermione se pasó las manos por la cabeza.- Le fui a reclamar a Harry…ahí estaba Ron y le dije que había tratado de golpearte. ¡Pero eso fue después de que Harry se fuera! Yo no quise decírselo pero me escuchó al murmurar, porque Harry se enojó conmigo, él, él estaba furioso.- dijo Hermione lo más rápido que pudo._

_Ginny miró a su amiga sin expresión alguna, se acercó a Hermione y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga._

_-¿Puedo confiaren que Ron le de un puñetazo?-_

_-S-si.- lloró Hermione._

_-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.- sonrió Ginny con cierta amargura._

_Hermione suspiró y vio como Wesley se movía en la cama simulando que conducía algún coche muggle._

_-Ginny…si Harry te pide perdón: ¿volverías con él?-_

_Ginny tomó ropa de su armario y una toalla antes de contestar.- No lo creo Hermione. No lo creo._

_Ron y Harry entraban a la madriguera cuando una mujer pelirroja se les acercó._

_-Ron, Harry, queridos…prepárense que ya voy a servir la cena.- dijo la Sra. Weasley que traía un delantal verde._

_-Mamá: Harry no se queda.- dijo Ron un tanto cortante._

_-¿Qué pasó?- dijo la Sra. Weasley mirando a Harry preocupada._

_-Es por trabajo, Sra. Weasley, vengo por algunas cosas, luego vendré por las demás, porque me voy a Alemania, ya sabe, nueva misión.-_

_-¿Tu también Ron?- preguntó la Sra. Wesley afligida._

_-No mamá, yo no.-_

_-¿No te puedes quedar hasta que tengas que irte?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley a Harry y agregó antes de que le chico pensara tan siquiera en contestar.- Ginny se la va a pasar allá en donde estés y no es bueno que ande de un lado para otro con los fríos que hacen…-_

_-Sra. Weasley, Ginny y yo…terminamos.-_

_El lugar quedó en silencio y la Sra. Weasley puso cara de disgusto._

_Y sin más se dirigió a la cocina._

_Una vez que se quedaron solo Ron se volteó a Harry con expresión molesta._

_-¿Por qué se lo dijiste?-_

_-De todos modos se enterará.- dijo Harry con simplicidad por lo que Ron bufó._

_-Cállate o si no tendrás a todos golpeándote en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, además Bill no tarda en llegar y créeme que él adora a Ginny.-_

_Por supuesto que todos la adoran, pensó Harry con disgusto mientras gruñía y subía por las escaleras, Ron no había dudado en mencionárselo cuando tuvieron una discusión unas horas antes._

_Llegaron a la recamara de Harry y observó que la cama estaba desordenada: él no la había dejado así, pero poco le importó, no era algo relevante en esos momentos._

_Recogió una gran cantidad de cosas, como su ropa y objetos de aseo personal, su escoba; todo eso en su viejo baúl de Hogwarts._

_-Supongo que después vendré por lo demás.- dijo Harry después de cerrar su baúl._

_-¿No prefieres que te las lleve yo? No creo que seas muy bien bienvenido después de que se corra la voz a la hora de la cena.-_

_-No…no tengo ninguna razón para huir de tus hermanos.- dijo Harry desafiante y es que verdaderamente deseaba un encuentro con los pelirrojos y no precisamente para darles una explicación, tal vez…pudiera descargar su furia._

_-Eres un sinvergüenza Harry…mejor lárgate antes de que me enoje de nuevo contigo.-_

_Harry sonrió y salió de la habitación percatándose que Ron no lo seguía. Con tranquilidad bajó las escaleras y muy dentro de sí sabía que era para esperar la llegada de los hermanos Weasley y tener una pelea con ellos al estilo muggle, después de todo tendría que servir de algo el haber vivido tantos años con su primo Dudley._

_Pero su deseo no se cumplió, porque atravesó la sala hasta llegar a la puerta sin ningún percance y sin despedirse, salió al frío de la noche y desapareció._

_Por otro lado, Ron, unos minutos de haber salido su amigo, se dirigió al cuarto de su pelirroja hermana._

_Al entrar sin siquiera tocar se encontró a Hermione secándose unas lagrimas_

_-¿Te pasa algo Hermione?-_

_-¡No!... nada Ron.- sonrió Hermione un tanto asustada por al presencia de Ron._

_-¿Segura?- preguntó un Ron desconfiado._

_-Claro… ¿encontraste a Harry?- Hermione cambió de tema._

_-Justamente de eso quiero hablar con Ginny.- dijo Ron desviando la mirada, se sentía como un traidor.- ¿Dónde está?_

_-Se está duchando.-_

_-En ese caso…quiero hablar primero contigo.-_

_Hermione solo miró a Ron y esperó a que hablara._

_-¿Tú sabías que Ginny iba a terapias?-_

_-Si.- dijo Hermione seria._

_-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó Ron alarmado._

_-Ginny no quería que se lo comunicara a todo el mundo ¿sabes? Eso es decisión de ella, no es que lleve mucho tiempo yendo.-_

_-Pero yo no soy cualquier persona, Hermione, soy su hermano.-_

_-¿Y?- dijo Hermione despectivamente.- eso no tiene nada que ver… ella en verdad está muy afectada…-_

_-¿Y se da cuenta hasta ahora?- dijo Ron sarcásticamente._

_-Si. Ahora que Harry quería llevar las cosas a otro nivel, por supuesto, él tenía que arruinarlo todo.-_

_-Harry no tiene la culpa.- espetó Ron._

_-¿Y tu hermana si? ¡Ron! ¿De que lado estás?-_

_-Lamentablemente del de Harry.-_

_-No creo que lo lamentes mucho.- dijo Hermione enojada.- Ginny está pasando por un momento difícil y nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera tu, que no eres "cualquier persona" y mucho menos Harry que decía "adorarla"… suficiente ha pasado como para que le vengas con la estupidez de que apoyas a Harry.-_

_-No es ninguna estupidez… hablé con él y…-_

_-¿Lo felicitaste? Ron…estás jugando mal en esto… creía que por muy amigo nuestro que sea tu estarías primero con tu familia.-_

_-Pues no…peor Ginny no debió callarse… Harry era su novio…-_

_-¡Que consuelo!- Hermione alzó la voz.- No es que Harry sea precisamente la persona más serena del mundo.-_

_-¿Definitivamente estás en contra de él?- preguntó mirando receloso a Hermione._

_-¡Por supuesto! Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo…aún no puedo creer que estés del lado de Harry.-_

_-Harry se portó mal, lo sé… peor ginny tuvo más culpa…-_

_-Si eso crees, puedes irte yendo de mi recamara.- interrumpió Ginny saliendo del baño con una bata y una toalla en el cabello._

_Hermione se volteó repentinamente._

_-¿Por qué te callaste Ginny? Nosotros te pudimos haber ayudado.-_

_-Lo dudo…- dijo Ginny al borde de las lágrimas.- Harry cuando se dio cuenta me dio la espalda, y no solo eso, me insultó Ron, me hirió ¿entiendes? Y ¿aún crees que me pudieron haber ayudado? No Ron…así no se ayuda a una persona.-_

_-Harry se enojó por la forma en que se dieron las cosas…-_

_Ginny intentaba hablar, pero sentía una opresión muy fuerte en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Sentía que si hablaba lloraría._

_-Vete Ron.- susurró Ginny soltando lagrimas.- Vete._

_-Ginny.- dijo Ron arrepentido.- Yo estaré aquí para ti…Harry entrará en razón._

_-No me interesa.- dijo Ginny soltando cada vez más lagrimas, tratando de respirar para lograr contenerlas.-Ya no me importa que me crean, solo quiero que te vayas…_

_-Ginny, no te puedes cerrar.-_

_-¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERES QUE HAGA?- gritó Ginny y súbitamente bajó la voz ahogada en llanto.- Estoy mal Ron, necesito terapias porque Harry quiere llevar la relación a otro nivel que yo no soporto, que no puedo…yo…no estoy bien.- Ginny se sentó en su cama a llorar.- Yo le amo…lo amo muchísimo, pero él… y tu…eres mi hermano Ron y él…lo desconocí, no era él…por primera vez le tuve miedo Ron, yo siempre creí que él estaría a mi lado y sin embargo le desconocí…yo…-_

_-Vete Ron.- dijo Hermione muy seria.- Vete antes de que empeores las cosas._

_Ron miró a su hermana quien lloraba con mucha fuerza. Se sintió más miserable que nunca. Jamás pensó ver algún día a Ginny así, ella, quien era una persona fuerte y orgullosa._

_-Vete.- le dijo de nuevo Hermione ahora con suplica._

_Ron miró de nuevo a su hermana. Quería abrazarla, se acercó a ella y lo hizo._

_Ginny se aferró al pecho de su hermano y lloró aún más fuerte. Hermione miraba la escena con mucho dolor y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ron, acariciaba el cabello de su hermana y maldijo su estupidez._

_Ginny ya no quería llorar, quería parar, pero no podía, sentía que las lagrimas no acababan y que aún tenía muchas por derramar, sentía un fuego que la quemaba por dentro, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan triste y dolida. Jamás creyó que un consuelo no le bastara…ahora, sentía la necesidad de abrazar a alguien, llorar y llorar, sacarse todo lo que sentía, acabarse las lágrimas para ya no llorar y poder hacer frente a la realidad, la realidad de que estaba desolada, y es que jamás se hubiera imaginado que Harry le diera la espalda, estaba tan encantada y enamorada de él que pensó que él siempre estaría allí, que nunca la defraudaría, que la ayudaría en todo…_

_En fin, que estuviera con ella._

**Notas de Autora:** Sorry! Perdón por la tardanza! Casi pasan dos meses de la última vez que actualicé y…jeje, he estado muy ocupada, obvio que no los 2 meses, pero primera sin inspiración, y luego exámenes, lo siento, pero ambas fechas de abajo (las de noviembre) fue cuando terminé este capitulo, pero después estuve tan ocupada con tareas, exámenes, etc. que lo había olvidado por completo y cuando tuve tiempo me di cuenta que aquí lo tenía esperando agregar más, peor vale decir que no había más que hacer por este capitulo (no me gusta forzar la extensión de capítulos).

Muchas gracias por sus r/r, espero no tardar ya mucho, se acercan vacaciones y ya tengo escrita una parte del siguiente capitulo.

Yanu: Que bueno volverte a leer, y bueno, mientras no dejes mi fic, pues si, como que es muy teorica la cosa, pero ya veremos luego, sigue leyendo!

La-rosa-d-plata: Grax por el r/r, me agradó mucho tu r/r en eso de que "menos mal que al final no pega a Ginny porque sino Harry habría acabado exiliandose a Alemania y no yendose por cuenta propia" fue genial jaja, y bueno, eso de ambos tienen la culpa, aclaré mi opinión ya que muchos andaban divididos…y bueno, sobre los del sexto libro, coincido contigo…es triste, pero existe el futuro! Y yo confío en el o mato a cierta personita o bueno ya, a Harry, sigue leyendo!

Kikadlc: Grax por el r/r y bueno, Harry es tonto y bueno, ya ves que es de Ron, algunas cosas nunca cambian y bueno a pesar de que así hay más…dudo tardarme no más de dos capítulos más en recuerdos, es hora de pasar a lo que me ha hecho mover personajes de un lado a otro en la mente! Sigue leyendo!

Saralpp: Grax por el r/r y bueno, diría que pobre Ginny y Harry…bueno, ya verás que rollo y perdón por la espera, sigue leyendo.

1 - noviembre- 2005

3 - noviembre- 2005


	9. Feliz Navidad

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, al menos, ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, pero eso no quiere decir que puedan plagiar la historia ya que la trama si es mía…

Capítulo 9

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

_-Ronald, deja los panecillos en paz…-espetó la Sra. Weasley cuando el menor de sus hijos varones intentaba tomar su quinto panecillo de mantequilla._

_-Pero mamá…-_

_-Nada de peros…avísale a los demás que ya está la cena.-_

_Un Ron resignado abandonó la cocina para avisarles a su padre, los gemelos, Hermione y Ginny que la cena estaba lista._

_Cuando todos se encontraron en la cocina, encontraron los platos servidos y se sentaron a la mesa en silencio._

_-Y bueno.- dijo el Sr. Weasley.- ¿Por qué Harry no bajó a cenar?_

_Los gemelos miraron a los demás aún comiendo su pollo y verduras, mientras que el ambiente entre los demás se tensaba._

_-Harry ya no vive aquí, Arthur.- dijo la Sra. Weasley con el ceño un tanto fruncido._

_-¿Qué?- el Señor Weasley había dejado sorprendido un trozo grande de carne._

_Al parecer nadie contestaría, Ginny solo bajó la cabeza y miró su plato detenidamente._

_-Lo que pasa es que tiene una misión en Alemania.- dijo Ron tratando de salir del aprieto._

_-Pero eso no explica el hecho de que no esté aquí… ¿acaso ya se fue a Alemania?-_

_-Nada de eso.-dijo Ginny sin levantar la mirada de su plato, sentía que los ojos le escocían y hablaba pausadamente, tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran, porque a cada palabra, sentía que el nudo en su garganta luchaba por salir.- Creo que es el hecho de que…terminamos._

_El Sr. Weasley miró automáticamente a Molly como tratando de que esta se lo confirmara o negara. Hermione quería abrazar a Ginny, pero sabía que un consuelo bastaría para que este estallara en lágrimas._

_-Algo de eso escuché…-susurró Molly._

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Fred con un tono imprudente._

_Ginny removió sus verduras tratando de respirar profundo y parpadeando muy seguido para aplacar sus lágrimas._

_-No…no quiero hablar de eso.- dijo Ginny cortante.- Por favor…_

_-Ya escucharon…a callar todos.- dijo la Sra. Weasley comprendiendo que no era el mejor momento para platicar.- Y dime Hermione… ¿cómo va todo en el hospital?_

_-¡Oh!- exclamó Hermione más entusiasmada.- verá, todo es tan…_

_--------------------_

_Se sentó frente a la chimenea, todo era diferente, lo sabía…esa navidad sería diferente._

_Miró el fuego arder y por un momento deseó que de repente apareciera la cabeza de Sirius flotando para hablar con él…sabía que era imposible, lo sabía muy bien, tenía mucho tiempo sin siquiera pensar en él…pero le hacía mucha falta hablar con alguien, alguien que no fuera Ron._

_Suspiró…estaba cansado, cansado de la situación y de su vida, de las personas que lo rodeaban (a pesar de que no pudiera vivir sin ellas), cansado de ser el último en saber las cosas, ser el principal implicado y que todo se le ocultara…_

_Se sentía usado…y sabía muy en el fondo, que no era cierto…que él estaba mal…pero la odiaba, la odiaba…_

_Miró a su lado, en el suelo estaban tiradas varias fotografías, tal vez las únicas que tenía, no lo recordaba, tomó una en donde se encontraba una muchacha de largo cabello pelirrojo en dos trenzas, con la cara un poco pecosa, un gorro de rayas horizontales de colores y una bufanda a juego, a lado de un muchacho de cabellos negros y mirada esmeralda; ambos se abrazaban con un solo brazo y la muchacha se echaba a reír mientras el chico también sonreía pero más discreto, no como ella que lo hacía abiertamente._

_Esa foto se la habían tomado las navidades un año después de que él saliera del colegio, aún recordaba, estaban en Hogsmeade, haciendo las compras de navidad…Ginny se reía de él, cuando muy apenado había pedido mal uno de los regalos diciendo algo sumamente chistoso que ya no recordaba._

_Pero ahora la odiaba, y odiaba verla reír tan feliz…_

_Cerró el puño con toda su fuerza arrugando la foto, nunca hubiera pensado que ella…_

_-No vale la pena…-susurró Harry y aventó la foto arrugada dentro de su viejo baúl y guardó las demás en el álbum que Hagrid le había regalado en su primer año en Hogwarts._

_-Me iré a Alemania y allá todo será mejor.-_

_--------------------_

_Los días fueron pasando, y con ello las penas de Ginny._

_El ambiente en la Madriguera había vuelto a ser el habitual, los gemelos cuando no estaban en su tienda de artículos de broma se la pasaban molestando a Hermione y jugando con Wesley. La Sra. Weasley se dedicaba a preparar comidas más calientes además de haber intentado hablar con Ginny en más de una ocasión sin conseguir que esta le dijera más que:_

_-No fue tan grave mamá…solo que teníamos mucho tiempo de novios…-_

_El Sr. Weasley pronto salió de vacaciones, por lo que se la pasaba en casa desarmando y limpiando aparatos muggles que había conseguido durante los últimos meses._

_Mientras que Ron y Hermione…_

_-¡Estás enfermo!- gritó Hermione la mañana del 23 de Diciembre.- ¡Completamente enfermo! Sabes que no lo quiero aquí…_

_-¡Esta no es tu casa Hermione!- espetó Ron y Hermione lo miró con mala cara, eso le había dolido, pero era verdad._

_-Ah, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí Ronald…siempre supe que llegaría el momento en que me lo echaras en cara…-_

_-Vamos Hermione.- dijo Ron exasperado.- no te lo tomes así…_

_-Si no quieres que "me lo tome así" entonces que ni se te ocurra traerlo a la casa.-_

_-¡Es nuestro mejor amigo! ¡Es navidad!-dijo Ron incrédulo._

_-Ah no...-rió Hermione haciendo una negativa con el dedo índice y agregó recalcando cada palabra.- es…tu…amigo. Y me vale que sea navidad…no por eso se le quita lo idiota._

_-No veo por qué debas estar tan enojada, en ese caso él está peleado con Ginny, no contigo.-_

_-Como si lo estuviera… ¿no te das cuenta? Él tomó decisiones muy precipitadas y apuesto lo que quieras a que se va a Alemania solo por huir…-_

_-Estás loca…-_

_-Pero sé de qué lado estoy Ronald…-_

_-Ya te dije que yo quiero a mi hermana pero él es mi amigo…-_

_-¿Y eso qué? Primero está la familia…-contestó exasperada Hermione, siempre era la misma discusión._

_-Si… ¿Y dejar a Harry solo? Ambos tuvieron la culpa y ya le di su bofetada a Harry, si no lo apoyo yo, ¿quién lo hará?-_

_-Él ya está grandecito para defenderse… pero veo que las cosas te entran por una oreja y te salen por la otra.-dijo Hermione comenzando a enojarse._

_-Yo quiero que venga…tu eres la única que se opone.-_

_-¡Claro que no! Lo único que harás es que todo mundo empiece a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó y…-_

_-Lo dudo, ni mi madre sabe qué fue lo que pasó.- dijo Ron necio._

_Hermione hizo una mueca de fastidio.- Haz lo que quieras…-_

_-¡No lo dudes!- exclamó Ron ganándose una mirada enfadada de Hermione._

_-------------------------_

_Ginny estaba en su habitación acomodando las cosas que estaban regadas, esos últimos días habían sido un total desperdicio._

_Se tiró a su cama muy cansada, había decidido no usar magia para distraerse por un rato, pero definitivamente el estilo muggle no era lo suyo…_

_Miró a su lado y se encontró con un unicornio de peluche y empezó a jugar con su cuerno, moviéndolo de un lugar a otro._

_-Ginny, querida…-_

_Ginny volteó rápidamente y vio a su madre entrando al cuarto._

_-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ginny volviendo a su juego con su peluche._

_-¿Qué haces?-_

_-Descansando, limpié mi cuarto a lo muggle y fue muy cansado.-_

_-Ah.-_

_Ginny volteó a ver a su madre y vio que esta miraba hacia otro lado, se sentó en su cama y le preguntó:_

_-Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Esto Ginny, venía a preguntarte si no te molestaba que invitáramos a Harry a pasar la noche buena y la navidad.-_

_Ginny sintió cómo su respiración se hacía más densa y difícil, por supuesto que no quería…_

_-¿Tú quieres invitarlo?- preguntó Ginny._

_-Mira Ginny, él ha pasado las últimas navidades aquí pero si tu te sientes incomoda con él debido a que terminaron y tu no me quieres contar qué pasó…-_

_-Y no pienso hacerlo mamá…es algo muy personal…-dijo Ginny bajando la mirada._

_Molly apretó mucho los labios, Ginny siempre confiaba en ella y ahora no entendía por qué ese cambio._

_-Ron quiere que venga.-dijo Molly sin más preámbulos.-Pero es si tú quieres._

_-Pero también es su casa ¿no? No hay por qué negárselo.-_

_-Pero tú eres mi hija, y no quiero que te la pases mal.-_

_-No va a pasar nada mamá…-dijo Ginny, a pesar de que no quería verlo ni en pintura, tenía la necesidad de demostrarle que no le importaba el hecho de que estuviera ahí._

_-Bueno, bueno…-dijo Molly un tanto feliz y más nerviosa._

_-¿Es todo lo que me quieres decir?- dijo Ginny viendo detenidamente a su mamá._

_-Él está aquí…-_

_-¡¿Qué!-gritó Ginny levantándose de la cama con el corazón palpitando violentamente._

_-Ron lo trajo, la verdad es que yo no lo esperaba, ya lo regañé pero ni modos que corra a Harry.-_

_Ginny respiró profundamente y con unas ganas enormes de matar a su hermano._

_-Muy bien…no lo corras mamá…-_

_-¿No hay ningún problema?-_

_-Claro que si…pero ya está aquí, yo lo hubiera esperado mañana.-_

_-En ese caso ya es hora de que bajes a comer…-_

_-Hoy Luna me había invitado a comer mamá… ¿no te lo había dicho?-_

_-No Ginny pero…-_

_-Lo siento ma'…pero hasta tarde se me está haciendo…-_

_Molly salió del cuarto y Ginny se dirigió a su tocador y se maquilló y peinó, tomó un bolso a juego con su bufanda y gorro que eran verdes, metió algunas cosas y se desapareció._

_Se apareció en una calle de tierra sólida. Justo enfrente estaba una casa de dos pisos blanca con azul, todo era aparentemente normal hasta que se veía el patio, en donde corrían un sin fin de criaturas mágicas._

_Ginny se encaminó a la puerta de la casa y tocó fuerte un par de veces._

_Tardaron unos momentos en abrir y Ginny pudo ver a su rubia amiga._

_-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? Estaba terminando de preparar la comida con papá…-_

_-Lo siento Luna…lamento no haberte avisado que vendría, pero estoy prácticamente huyendo de mi casa.-_

_Luna frunció el ceño sin dejar de tener esa expresión de sorpresa que siempre la acompañaba._

_-Pasa…-_

_Ginny entró rápidamente encontrándose con una casa de interior azul y desordenado._

_Luna dirigió a Ginny hasta donde era el comedor, donde encontró al padre de Luna poniendo los platos en la mesa por motivos mágicos._

_-Buenas tardes, señor Lovegood-_

_-¡Ginny! Mucho gusto verte por aquí… ¿te quedas a comer?-_

_El padre de Luna era muy amable con ella, bueno, con todos. Él sabía que Ginny era amiga de Luna, una verdadera amiga, ya que el señor estaba al tanto de los abusos que cometían los otros alumnos con su hija. Por lo que le tenía mucho afecto a la pelirroja._

_-Si no soy una molestia…-_

_-No lo eres Ginny.- dijo Luna distraída y pusieron un plato más en la mesa._

_Mientras tuvieron una platica amena y al terminar, Luna llevó a Ginny a su cuarto, que era aún más desordenada que el resto de la casa._

_-Íbamos a ir a Angola a unas expediciones, pero te digo…decidimos quedarnos esta navidad, creo que papá extraña la nieve en noche buena…-se sentaron en la cama de Luna.- Y bueno, ¿por qué huyes de tu casa?_

_-Harry regresó a casa.-_

_Luna tuvo una expresión de sorpresa algo extraña y luego dijo:-Qué, ¿no que vivía en tu casa?-_

_Entonces Ginny recordó: Luna no estaba enterada nada de nada._

_-Es que…terminamos-_

_-No puede ser…se veían bien juntos, aunque bueno, yo pensé que Harry terminaría saliendo con Hermione y Ron…-_

_-Luna.- llamó Ginny a su amiga. Ese comentario no le había caído mucho en gracia._

_-¿Qué pasó?-_

_Ginny le contó lo sucedido y se dio cuenta que a pesar de estar triste y enojada, ya no había lágrimas que quisieran salir. Luna escuchó todo en silencio y en el momento en que Ginny le dijo que pensaba que le pegaría soltó:_

_-Que idiota.-_

_Ginny tuvo un abismo de sonrisa y siguió su relato, le contó lo de Ron: que estaba de parte de Harry y cómo había llegado a su casa._

_-Ese tu hermano muy guapo pero en verdad es idiota…-_

_Ginny se rió: a Luna a pesar de que ya no le gustaba Ron, siempre guardaba algún sentimiento por él…como añoranza de lo que no fue._

_Pero ahora está ahí y no sé que hacer…pensaba ignorarlo pero no me imaginé que ya estuviera allí.-_

_-Puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que estés lista para ir a tu casa.-dijo Luna y agregó: Jamás pensé que Harry hiciera eso parecía un buen chico…que bueno que no salió con Hermione…-_

_-Si…pero si mi madre te pregunta, dile que tu ya me habías invitado.- Luna la miró.- le tuve que mentir…-_

_-----------------------_

_El 24 de diciembre amaneció nevado._

_La hora de la cena había llegado, y en la casa había un gran escándalo y no era para menos, en esa ocasión toda la familia había llegado y en la casa ya no cabía nadie más._

_Ginny estaba n la recamara de Hermione arreglándose._

_Hermione se había puesto una falda recta color miel hasta por debajo de las rodillas, una blusa sencilla negra y llevaba un suéter rojo sangre que era amarrado por un listón, mientras que Ginny llevaba una falda de Gitana negra con lentejuelas doradas, una blusa café que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos con aros plateados y unos zapatos descubiertos de atrás lleno de lentejuelas cafés y con figuras de flores en rosa y verde._

_-¿Ahora sí bajarás?- preguntó Hermione incomoda y algo enojada._

_-Si…no puedo faltar a la cena de noche buena.- dijo Ginny poniéndose unos aretes.-Siento no haber bajado a desayunar ni comer._

_-No hay problema…peor me temía que no quisieras bajar a cenar.-_

_-No…es solo que necesitaba tiempo para poder enfrentarme a Harry, era solo eso. La noticia me cayó como bomba.- dijo Ginny y sonrió forzadamente._

_Ambas chicas bajaron y Hermione se apresuró a ir a la cocina después de haber saludado a todos los hermanos de Ginny que acababan de llegar, mientras que Ginny un poco cohibida miraba a su alrededor._

_Esperaba verlo a él y así saber a donde no debía voltear, pero no estaba._

_-¡Ginny! Por fin, de nuevo juntos.-saludó charlie a la pelirroja con alegría y esta lo abrazaba._

_-Aún no consigo entender cómo es que mamá logró reunirnos a todos.-_

_-Suele ser muy persuasiva.- sonrió Charlie._

_-¡Ya me imagino cuanto!-se carcajeó Ginny._

_-Y dime, ¿Qué tal con Harry?-preguntó Charlie justo cuando Bill se reunió con ellos, señalando con la cabeza al chico que acababa de aparecer._

_-¡Bill!- exclamó Ginny tratando de librarse de aquella pregunta y abrazó a su hermano en verdad muy contenta._

_-¿Cómo está mi hermana favorita?-sonrió Bill mirando a Ginny de arriba abajo._

_-Muy bien.- sonrió Ginny.- ¿y tú?_

_-Bien…y veo que estás muy hermosa.- sonrió Bill y Ginny se sonrojó._

_-Bueno, bueno…pero Bill recuerda que nuestra hermanita ya tiene dueño.-bromeó Charlie._

_-No tengo dueño.- terció Ginny enfadada, no le gustaba para nada esos términos y mucho menos ahora._

_-¿Y Harry qué? Lo último que supe es que estaban muy bien los dos.-dijo Bill._

_-Terminamos…hace ya una semana.-_

_Bill y Charlie se miraron el uno al otro. Charlie se volteó a donde se encontraba Harry que era justo a lado del árbol de Navidad junto con Ron y Bill miró a su hermana._

_-¿Qué pasó chiquita?- dijo Bill con ternura inclinándose hacia su hermana y acariciándole la mejilla._

_-Prefiero no hablar de eso…-dijo Ginny mirando hacia la pared de madera._

_-Pero nena…puedes confiar en nosotros. ¿Te hizo algo?-dijo Charlie con el ceño fruncido y sin dejar de mirar a Harry quien traía mala cara._

_Ginny negó con la cabeza.- Por favor, no hagan esto más grande de lo que ya es…_

_-Ginny, ¿Qué pasó? Me preocupas.-dijo Bill asustado. Era cierto que tenía ya su tiempo que no veía a Ginny, pero siempre se comunicaban por cartas y la Ginny que él conocía no se dejaba adrementar, al menos que fuera algo sumamente grave._

_-No es algo que no pueda superar con el tiempo…ahora que ustedes lo saben, ya están todos enterados, al menos de la familia…de favor, no me hagan pasar una mala velada.-dijo Ginny suplicando tomando por las muñecas a sus hermanos._

_-Muy bien.- dijo Charlie sin despegar la vista de Harry._

_Bill solo asintió._

_-Charlie…despégale la vista…-_

_Charlie miró a su hermana y luego a otro lado._

_La velada siguió de lo más normal, a excepción de que Ginny sentía una gran presión al estar sentada en la misma mesa que su ex. Algo que se le hacía muy raro. "Harry era su ex" era muy raro pensarlo._

_-Verás Ginny, es un idiota…-dijo Hermione a Ginny después de la cena y los regalos; lógicamente ni Harry ni Ginny habían recibido sus regalos mutuos lo cual hizo que el ambiente se tensara un poco, pero Fleur volvió a poner las canciones que tanto le gustaban a la Sra. Weasley y junto con su esposo empezó a contar (de nuevo) cómo es que se habían conocido. Ginny nunca quiso más a Fleur en toda su vida, y se sintió culpable por lo injusta que había sido con ella, (descubrió que en el fondo nunca le había gustado que le quitaran a su hermano favorito de alguna forma)._

_-Lo sé Hermione…pero podríamos cambiar de conversación, no me apetece mucho…-_

_-¡Es que me da coraje! Es un cretino…hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tipo de monstruo tuve por amigo durante todos estos años.-dijo Hermione con grandes espasmos._

_Ginny rió incomoda. Estaba tratando de no escucharla. Pero Hermione al parecer quería llegar a otra cosa._

_-…Es un imbécil y luego tu hermano… ¡no lo puedo creer! Pensé que había cambiado que…bueno, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí y…era tan lindo y ahora…-decía Hermione, oraciones que Ginny no le encontraba sentido. Soltó una carcajada sincera._

_-Reconcíliate con él…eso es lo que quieres Hermione, por eso todo este discurso.-_

_Hermione se quedó callada._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-Reconcíliate con él.-dijo Ginny señalando con la cabeza a donde estaban Ron y Harry._

_-¿Con Ron?- preguntó Hermione con una cara de indignación._

_-Con ambos.-suspiró Ginny._

_-¿Estás loca?-_

_-No…no se ven iguales sin ti, además, el problema es entre Harry y yo…no tienes porqué estar en medio, por mi no hay problema.-_

_Y era verdad. Ginny le agradecía mucho a Hermione su apoyo, pero ella jamás le pidió a Hermione retirarle a Harry su amistad. ¿Qué si estaba complacida? Claro que sí, la mayor muestra de apoyo que pudo recibir de Hermione, fue el hecho de que insultara a Harry; al principio había sido divertido, pero ahora Harry era su pasado y ahora estaba en un presente un tanto tormentoso y triste, pero si quería un futuro más feliz, tendría que desligarse de lo que la unía a Harry y sabía que Hermione se moría de las ganas por volver a hablar con su amigo, y ella quería que Hermione estuviera feliz que jamás volviera a hablarle de Harry. Aunque ella y él, volvieran a compartir a un amigo._

_-Te mueres por hablar con él Hermione, lo sé.- dijo Ginny y Hermione sonrió un tanto culpable.- solo que por favor, no me vuelvas a hablar de Harry…desde ahora las cosas van a cambiar. Yo confío mucho en ti y confío en tu criterio para separar amistades, Hermione, porque no quiero perderte._

_-Ni lo harás.-Hermione abrazó a Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya no abría más cuarteto, ya no habría salidas en grupo, ya no tendría quien la apoyara cuando Ron y Harry se pusieran pesados…ahora serían mundos aparte, el de Harry, Ron y ella y el de Ginny y ella._

_-Como quisiera que recapacitaran…-_

_-Tema zanjado…no se de que me hablas.-dijo Ginny cortante._

_Hermione asintió._

_-Lo siento…-_

_-Mmm Hermione, ¿me permites unos momentos con Ginny?-_

_Ambas chicas miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con un hombre de cabellos castaños y plateados y con arrugas prematuras._

_-Claro, Profesor Lupin.-Hermione apretó el hombro de Ginny, le sonrió y se fue._

_-¿Qué tal Ginny? Hace mucho que no tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo.-dijo el hombre amablemente._

_Ginny se pasó la mano por el cabello._

_-Con todo respeto, pero nunca hemos charlado- dijo Ginny un tanto fría._

_Lupin se sintió incomodo y se removió en le asiento._

_-Bueno, eso es cierto…supongo que cuando te di clases eras muy pequeña y no eras amiga de Ha…-_

_-Viví con todos ustedes en Grimmauld Place.- dijo Ginny con tono aburrido, le desagradaba aquella conversación, no veía el caso de querer charlas ahora._

_Lupin tragó saliva y se ruborizó.- Eso ya lo sé, supongo que, bueno…estaba muy ocupado._

_-¿Y ahora por qué el deseo de acercarse a mi? Lo hizo con todos menos conmigo. Con el único adulto que mantuve una conversación fue con Sirius-dijo Ginny tranquilamente, tenía muchas ganas de pararse y largarse, pero se distrajo viendo como Hermione arrastraba a Harry a un lugar apartado de los demás._

_-Lamento nunca haber mantenido una conversación contigo, supongo que…bueno, Sirius me habló mucho de ti y siento como si te conociera, además Harry me platicaba mucho de ti…-dijo Lupin incomodo, jamás había pasado vergüenza más grande._

_-Mmm- se limitó a expresar Ginny._

_-Y bueno, hablando de Harry…quería que hablaras con él, ambos se la están pasando mal, él lo niega, claro, pero lo conozco muy bien y sé que él te sigue queriendo. Me contó todo, yo no sabía lo de Malfoy.- Ginny sintió como se le iba el aire de los pulmones y se ponía fría.- pero no entiendo por qué no aceptaste su propuesta de…-_

_-¡Basta!- gritó Ginny volteándose hacia Lupin, lo cual costó que la familia entera los mirara. Ginny bajó la voz a un susurro agudo.- Basta…no se que es lo que quiera de mi, pero ya basta con lo de Harry, lo que sea que haya pasado es nuestro problema y hágame el favor de no inmiscuirse en mi vida…_

_-Pero Ginny, tienes que recapacitar…-dijo Lupin exasperado, los demás no los dejaban de ver, Ginny vio que Harry la miraba penetrantemente y que Hermione le susurraba algo._

_-Basta…no quiero discutir esto y menos con usted, no me haga faltarle el respeto, mantengamos las distancias tal como están.-dijo Ginny con coraje, nunca había tenido nada contra Lupin, pero él no era nadie para que le diera terapia._

_-Yo lo conozco y…-_

_-Yo creía conocerlo y ya ve.-espetó Ginny con crudeza. Se levantó.- Buenas noches._

_Agarró sus cosas y pasó frente a todos, escaleras arriba, donde se tiró a su cama hasta quedarse dormida._

_-------------------------------_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con que Ginny me decía la verdad?-dijo Harry unos minutos después de que Ginny desapareciera._

_-¡Por supuesto que si! Ella Harry aún tiene problemas por lo de Malfoy, solo que le costó tiempo darse cuenta de ello.-_

_-¿Pero por qué nunca me lo dijo?- preguntó Harry desconcertado._

_-Apenas lleva una terapia Harry, solo una…la verdad no esperábamos que le fueras a pedir matrimonio.-dijo Hermione con una mueca parecida a un tic._

_-¿No querías que le avisara o si?-preguntó Harry sarcástico._

_-¿Eres imposible o qué?- dijo Hermione. Hacía unos minutos le había pedido que hablaran y lo llevó a un mueble que estaba apartado de los demás._

_-Solo que esta vez no me engañarán.-_

_-No seas idiota y escúchame.-dijo hermione enfadada y tomó del brazo a Harry.-Ese día que te di la bofetada…cometí un error, debí haber hablado contigo primero._

_-Que considerada…-_

_Hermione cerró los ojos con exasperación y siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado._

_-Cuando Malfoy intentó abusar de ella, a parte de los golpes físicos algo quedó en su mente que la ha atormentado.-_

_-No dijo nada, no me lo trago…-_

_-Ella no le tomó importancia, por supuesto que me lo contó, pero yo pensé que era el hecho de que todo estaba muy reciente y que Malfoy aún estuviera en el colegio le daba mucho miedo, pero lo dejamos pasar, ¿entiendes? Para ella fue más importante el hecho de saber cómo estaba yo y que era lo que iba a hacer, en su opinión lo suyo era mínimo y aún no entiendo por qué lo dejé pasar…fui tan egoísta…bueno, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta entonces?. Ella el único novio que ha tenido desde entonces eras tú, y en esos momentos supieron lo de mi embarazo y bueno, no es necesario contarlo ¿no? Quedaron en…-_

_-Shock…estupefactos…-dijo Harry recordando aquél día, en el cual simplemente subieron a la habitación de las chicas para buscarlas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que encontraría a una Hermione con una panza enorme por un embarazo, lo habría creído loco._

_-Si.- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar contar.- y como después de eso, solo importó mi futuro, tu y ella no tuvieron mucho contacto físico, luego terminamos el colegio, y ella no te vio durante muchos meses Harry y ahora que ella está afuera y que tu…bueno…ya no eres un adolescente ¿no?- Harry miró a Hermione serio y la castaña hizo una mueca de exasperación.- Lo que te quiero decir Harry es que ella no te ha mentido, hace tan solo unas semanas se percató de esto y enseguida le sugerí que fuera con un especialista a que le hiciera un análisis, tal vez fuera otra cosa…pero tú te adelantaste.-_

_-Ahora el inoportuno soy yo.-dijo Harry fastidiado._

_-La verdad, si.- dijo Hermione enojada.-Ella tenía miedo de tu reacción, ella no puede evitar rememorar lo que pasó hace tiempo Harry. Cuando quisiste pasar a otro nivel en la relación, no el matrimonio, hizo que el subconsciente de Ginny la traicionara.-_

_-Eso es pura mierda.-espetó Harry.- puras imbéciladas suyas para…-_

_-Si no me quieres creer, no lo hagas Harry.- dijo Hermione con tristeza.- pero en verdad yo esperaba que reaccionaras, que fueras con ella y…la consolaras, ella lo está pasando mal Harry, me matará si sabe que te estoy diciendo esto, lo sé, pero entiende Harry, ella no se casó contigo porque no sabe cuando estaré bien.-Hermione soltó unas lágrimas.- yo quiero que estén bien, los quiero juntos.-_

_Harry sintió que se le oprimía el corazón, quería creerle, de hecho lo hacía, pero su cerebro y su razón no lo dejaban subir esas escaleras e ir hacia Ginny…y sintió un desagradable regodeo al saber que ella sufría._

_-Soy una tonta al decirte todo esto…no te lo mereces Harry.-dijo Hermione desilusionada al ver en los ojos de Harry lo que en verdad sentía el chico. Soltó el brazo de su amigo.-soy una tonta, y espero que nunca te arrepientas de haber dejado algo que aprecias tanto. Y lo hiciste en mal momento ¿no? El perfecto para hacerla sufrir.- Hermione dijo lo último con rencor, no podía creer que ese fuera su amigo.- para tu información, la aceptaron de planta en el ministerio, creo que si sabías que era lo que más deseaba ¿no? Aparte de…Francia._

_Harry desvió la mirada "lo logró"._

_-Esa era lo que me tenía que decir…-susurró Harry, Hermione no le hizo caso._

_-Solo dime una cosa Harry.-dijo Hermione demasiado afligida y Harry se sintió culpable.-Cuando soltaste le puño a lado de Ginny, tu…tu…intención era… ¿golpearla?-_

_Harry volteó a ver a su castaña amiga, la chica contenía la respiración y varias lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas._

_-No…jamás…solo quería descargar mi furia…fue demasiado para mi, yo la amaba, ¿sabes lo que es que tu novia llore cuando te besa? imagínate que cuando besas a Ron él hiciera muecas o…-_

_-Lo sé, pero ¿sabes? Siempre creí que algo habías aprendido de la vida…la violencia, los gritos, nada de eso lleva a algo bueno.-Hermione tomó la mano de Harry.- pero a pesar de todo eso, no puedo evitar extrañarte Harry, hemos sido amigos muchos años y te quiero tal como eres, aunque no lo acepte ni comprenda, no quiero que estemos peleados.-_

_-Yo no estoy enojado contigo.-dijo Harry y decidió hacérselo un poco más fácil a Hermione. Puso su mano libre sobre la de Hermione.- ¿Amigos otra vez?_

_Hermione sonrió y soltó más lágrimas, a lo lejos, Ron sonrió._

_-Por supuesto. Sin rencores.-Hermione suspiró y miró a Ron y volvió la vista a Harry.-No intentaré meterme más entre tu y Ginny, pero quiero que respetes mi amistad con ella así como ella lo hará con la que tengo contigo._

_Harry no dejo nada, se limitó a sonreír._

_No sería necesario respetar amistades o compartir amigos con Ginny. Él se iría a Alemania y todo sería mejor._

**Notas de autora:** Perdón por la tardanza, este capítulo hubiera estado genial para el 25 de diciembre, pero no lo tuve listo ni para entonces ni fin de año. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!espero se la hayan pasado súper, mejor que yo jeje, no me fue mal, pero ojala se hayan divertido más que yo. ¡Hice 14 páginas!

No recibí mucho r/r, por lo que espero ver más jeje, este capitulo fue difícil, ya que me exasperé, es demasiado rollo para mi y algunas hasta traumáticas. Me he dado cuenta que me guste le drama jeje. Dejen muchos r/r y hasta la próxima.

Carolina: Gracias por tu r/r y bueno, si, pero ahora si que "alguien tiene que ceder" feliz año nuevo.

La-rosa-d-plata: Gracias por el r/r, me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno este es más largo y creo yo, interesante, bueno, según yo jeje, feliz año nuevo.

ValeWeasley: Grax por tu r/r y bueno, apoyo tu punto, eso de que ambos son culpables y fue algo que toqué en este capitulo (la platica de Harry y Hermione) no se si te diste cuenta pero Ron lo apoya: le dio ese golpe por el hecho de que creía que en verdad le quería pegar a Ginny y bueno, lo demás ya viene aquí, como dije arriba "alguien tenía que ceder" o soportar un poco ¿no? Pero siempre elegimos lo erróneo y topándonos con temperamentales, he aquí el resultado.

YA VEN? SON POCOS R/R, SOLO TRES…QUE TRISTE, MÁS R/R O NO ACTUALIZO JEJE…NO ES CIERTO PEOR PORFA DEJEN R/R

GinnyPotterW _Happy New Year! ¡__Feliz año nuevo!_

02-01-06


	10. Mis mejores Deseos

Disculpen mucho la tardanza, al final les diré mas, solo quiero compartir esto.

Dicen que cuando uno está triste, se es capaz de escribir historias que hacen llorar…más sin embargo yo no pienso eso. Cuando estás triste, escribes historias alegres, porque en ese momento de tristeza, sabes lo que tu corazón necesita para sonreír, ser feliz. Por que cuando se está triste…uno no puede distinguir qué está bien o está mal, no podemos apreciar todo aquello o aquellos que nos rodean.

Pero escribimos historias tristes, cuando estamos felices, porque en ese momento, nuestro corazón sabe qué es lo que puede echar a perder esa felicidad que sentimos tan solo en un momento y porque podemos pensar, cómo los personajes de nuestra creación saldrán victoriosos de la situación, o sabemos, qué tan horrible sería el dolor de perder lo más preciado que tenemos en esos momentos.

Por eso les pido, disfruten cada momento al máximo o hasta donde sus barreras les permitan, traten, en esos momentos felices, de romper sus miedos, para que cuando lleguen esos momentos de tristeza puedan refugiarse sin barreras, con el corazón abierto, en los brazos de esas personas que los han hecho felices.

Capitulo 10

**MIS MEJORES DESEOS**

_Las siguientes tres semanas transcurrieron sin ningún acontecimiento digno de mencionar, pero llegando enero la casa de los Weasley se fue quedando más vacía y silenciosa._

_Bill y Charlie regresaron a Rumania y Egipto respectivamente a sus trabajos, ya que necesitaban descansar de ese largo viaje, sin embargo, Fleur decidió quedarse por más tiempo, ya que alegaba que en Egipto hacía demasiado calor y esperaría a que a Bill lo transfirieran (estos últimos años habían vivido en distintos lugares, pero a Bill lo habían solicitado de nuevo en Egipto)._

_Hermione no volvió a tocar el tema de Harry frente a Ginny y ella y Ron estaban más acaramelados que nunca._

_Los gemelos pasaban menos tiempo en casa, ya que según ellos, el regreso de los estudiantes a Hogwarts requería nuevas normas para hacer lo que quedaba del invierno más agradable._

_Pronto llegó el 10 de enero y con ello que todos regresaran al trabajo._

_-De nuevo me quedaré sola con Wesley… ¡la casa estará muy triste!- exclamó la Sra. Weasley a la hora del desayuno._

_-Pero si es un ángel mamá- dijo Ron para después tomar jugo de naranja._

_-Eso dices porque no te quedas con él todo el día…-espetó Ginny mientras se paraba de la mesa y corría escaleras arriba._

_-Está loca…-murmuró Ron._

_-Sra. Weasley, si no puede cuidarlo yo…-_

_-No, no, no, querida.- interrumpió la Sra. Weasley a Hermione.- solo que extrañaré la casa llena._

_-Querida, nos vamos.- dijo el Sr. Weasley tomando apresurado jugo de naranja.- ¡GINNY LLEGAMOS TARDE!_

_-¡YA VOY!- gritó Ginny y bajó corriendo las escaleras con Wesley en los brazos, lo sentó en la mesa y se paró junto a su padre.-Estaba llorando…_

_-Yo paso a dejar a Hermione.- dijo Ron mientras Hermione corría a despedirse de su hijo._

_-Adiós mi niño…-susurró y le dio un beso._

_Ambos, Arthur y Ginny, se acercaron a la chimenea y gritaron "¡Ministerio de magia!"_

_Ron se acercó a Wesley y le dio un beso y le sacudió el ya despeinado cabello negro.- Adiós chiquillo._

_-¡Pa-pa! Rió el niño y Ron se ruborizó y Hermione miró hacia otra parte._

_Siempre ocurría eso, Wesley le decía a Ron papá que a pesar de que no era muy frecuente, si lo hacía seguido y Ron seguía ruborizándose, pero aún así le encantaba que le dijeran así, aunque cómo le encantaría que fuera cierto, que él, fuera su papá._

_-Vamonos Ron o llegaremos tarde los dos.-dijo Hermione._

_Ella necesitaba hablar con Ron urgentemente._

_-Si…adiós mamá.-se despidió Ron._

_-Adiós…-dijo Hermione y ambos desaparecieron._

_Aparecieron en el living de San Mungo, ya era una rutina que Ron la acompañara siempre que pudiera y hoy, era uno de esos días._

_Emprendieron el camino hacia el área de prácticas, y al llegar allí Hermione saludó a algunas compañeras y dejó sus cosas, se puso la bata y se quedó mirando a Ron quien curioseaba unos tubos de plástico que se movían como serpientes._

_-¿Qué?- dijo Ron al percatarse que Hermione lo miraba intensamente._

_-¿Malos recuerdos?- sonrió Hermione acercándose al pelirrojo y abrazándolo pro el cuello, Ron la abrazó por la cintura._

_-No…-sonrió Ron, y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, Hermione sabía que era mentira, pero no le importaba._

_-No necesitas mentirme Ron…-rió Hermione dándole otro beso._

_-Está bien, solo que a veces me pongo nostálgico.-dijo Ron un poco cohibido._

_-¿No te molesta?-dijo Hermione soltándose un poco de Ron, sentía una opresión y nerviosismo en su estomago._

_-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ron extrañado.-Claro que no, pasó hace ya mucho tiempo…_

_-No eso.- cortó Hermione._

_-¿Entonces?- dijo Ron preocupado, sentía tensa a Hermione y eso no había pasado en mucho tiempo._

_-¿Te molesta que Wesley te diga "papá"?-dijo Hermione observando los azules ojos de Ron._

_El pelirrojo sonrió al instante, casi riéndose pero eso no pareció relajar a Hermione.- Por supuesto que no…es extraño, ya sabes, pero yo a él lo adoro…como un hijo, en verdad._

_-Ese es el problema Ron.- dijo Hermione triste y la sonrisa de Ron desapareció de su cara.- No es tu hijo, y no quiero que después esto signifique un problema._

_-¿Cómo qué?- dijo Ron, no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué decir, ni que sentir._

_-Es que, él va a crecer y… ¿si tu y yo no seguimos juntos, qué explicación le daré?-_

_-Seguiremos juntos.-dijo Ron acariciando su mejilla._

_-¿Y si no? No puedo evitar pensar a futuro… se que en cualquier momento llegará la hora de decirle la verdad y me da pánico pensar que, bueno…tenga que aclararle más cosas que simplemente el nombre de su verdadero padre.-_

_-Hermione, no pienses en eso…él nunca volverá a aparecer en tu vida y se lo dirás cuando lo creas correcto ¿va? Aunque siempre está la posibilidad de no decírselo-_

_-Tu y yo más que nadie sabe que no hay mentira que dure cien años…-dijo Hermione demasiado triste y sus ojos empezaron a empañarse._

_-Hermione…sé feliz, por favor, el pasado déjalo atrás, sonríe, nada malo pasará, yo estaré aquí siempre.-dijo Ron y la abrazó con fuerza._

_-Tengo que cerrar este capitulo de mi vida, Ron.-dijo Hermione ya llorando.- En un mes termino mis prácticas y dejaré de recibir la pensión de Severus es algo que aún me une a él…-_

_-Pídelo ahora, yo te daré lo que te haga falta, yo ya gano mi propio dinero Herm…hazlo de una vez.-_

_Hermione abrazó a Ron aún más fuerte, se separó de él, se limpió las lágrimas y le dio un gran beso._

_-Te amo Ron, eres lo máximo.-dijo Hermione despidiéndose._

_-Y tu eres mi vida…-susurró Ron cuando escuchó que se cerró la puerta._

_------------------------_

_Ginny estaba sentada frente a su jefe, se había despedido de su padre hacía ya diez minutos, y esperaba que pronto le asignaran su trabajo, ya estaba cansada de estar sentada en esa silla._

_-Ginevra…-dijo su jefe, David Gropman, un hombre muy alto, blanco y de cabello oscuro con bigote, tenía una apariencia intimidante, pero Ginny lo conocía y sabía, que era una persona agradable.- Te tengo un trabajo, que justamente me acabo de inventar._

_Ginny arrugó el ceño, ¿se lo acababa de inventar? Eso no parecía una buena señal._

_-No te preocupes, ganarás bien y es un trabajo que supongo no te aburrirá…-abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y sacó un fajo de papeles bastante considerable.- Y además, dará solución a todo el relajo que tenemos por aquí. Vas a ser la conexión entre cada departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Vas a coordinar que todo se haga en casos que sea trabajo entre la unión de dos o más departamentos y me darás un informe general de cada uno. ¿Alguna duda?-_

_Ginny se quedó callada unos segundos.- ¿Lo que quiere decir es que, trabajaré conjuntamente en casos que tengan que ver ya sea, entre ínter departamentos y otros del ministerio?-_

_-Si…hasta podrías conectarte con San Mungo, ya sabes, accidentes con algún tipo de transporte y todas esas cosas, tú pondrás a trabajar a la gente supervisando y tomando parte en estas acciones.-_

_Ginny suspiró.- suena complicado, pero es perfecto para lo que le había comentado sobre…_

_-"La flexibilidad de trabajo que quieres"…si, lo recuerdo muy bien.-le extendió el fajo de papeles y Ginny lo tomó.- más vale que le des una ojeada ya que creo que justamente hoy a una junta, ya todo el departamento está enterado de que tu eres la intermediaria._

_-Muy bien.- dijo Ginny distraída leyendo la primera página._

_-¡Ah! Y tu cubículo es el B15…-_

_-Hasta luego señor Gropman.-_

_-Un placer Ginevra.-_

_Ginny salió entusiasmada e la oficina y se dirigió rápidamente a su cubículo._

_Era igual que todos los demás, era pequeño y las paredes estaban limpias a diferencia del de sus compañeros que tenían póster y fotografías por todos lados._

_Dejó el montón de papeles en su escritorio y de su bolsa sacó hojas blancas, lapiceros y su agenda, nunca pensó que en verdad fuera a necesitarla, pero si iría a juntas y establecería contactos con otros departamentos, debería tener anotados cada uno de as cosas._

_Empezó a ojear los informes, había problemas con alfombras clandestinas que resultaban ser de mala calidad con una detallada explicación de todo lo que se había hecho, Ginny no sabía qué debía hacer, suponía que tendría que llamar a los supervisores y ver que se le pusiera alguna solución._

_Habían muchas más pequeñeces, que no sabía que hacían en ese informe, toda esa gente sabía hacer su trabajo, ella sería como tipo de "relaciones públicas" o algo así._

_Y lo encontró. Había un boicoteo en la Red Flú que resultaba ser que alguien desconocido aún había hechizado las chimeneas ya sea para no funcionar o que enviaran a las personas a otro lado, además de que después de esto, el servicio se caía._

_La junta era con unos aurors a las 9 a.m._

_Y faltaban diez minutos._

_Pero al entrar al despacho del señor Gropman, no solo le sorprendió ver a su hermano sentado allí, sino el ver una cabeza con una mata de cabello negro azabache desordenado._

_-Bueno, aquí está nuestra nueva jefa ínter departamental-la anunció su jefe, a lo que los dos chicos voltearon._

_Los ojos verdes de Harry se toparon con los de ella y se miraron unos segundos. Luego Ginny rompió la conexión sentándose en la silla vacía a lado de Harry._

_-Ya que estamos todos, señores, debo explicarles que cualquier asunto ya sea informe o cualquier tipo de cosa, deben recurrir a la señorita Ginevra, ella es la conexión entre el departamento de aurors y Transportes Mágicos, ella se encargará de pasarme un informe general sobre este caso. Así que me da gusto que se conozcan._

_Ron le sonrió a Ginny pero esta no se la devolvió._

_-Bueno, ya he leído el caso.-dijo Ginny un poco tensa por la presencia de Harry.-debo entender que ustedes van sobre la pista del sospecho ¿no? Ehm…me gustaría saber si ya saben qué patrón sigue o si todavía no han descubierto algo._

_-Ya le seguimos la pista.-dijo Harry mirando duramente a la pelirroja.-Cualquier cosa lo sabrá en nuestro informe. Siendo eso todo, me retiro._

_Harry se paró y salió, Ron se paró de prisa._

_-Buen día…-_

_-Bien Ginevra, quiero que estés al pendiente a donde van qué hacen y claro, que tantos disturbios se han provocado.-dijo cuando Ron hubo salido._

_-Por supuesto.-dijo Ginny._

_Ginny salió de la Oficina de su jefe sin evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, lo que ella necesitaba era dejar de ver a Harry, despejarse, pensar en otras cosas._

_-Mal comienzo de día ¿no?-_

_Ginny volteó sobresaltada y vio a Ron a su lado.-Eso parece…-_

_-Yo creo que quiere ser grosero para hacerte sentir mal…a veces no lo entiendo, le acabo de decir que se enfoque en el trabajo y que se olvide que tendrá que platicar contigo.-_

_-Uhm…pero no le funcionará…-dijo Ginny, a pesar de que no lo sentía.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes? Te ves preocupado._

_-Es Hermione.- dijo Ron siguiendo a Ginny a su cubículo._

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Ginny distraídamente y cuando llegaron a su cubículo se sentó al igual que Ron._

_-Hoy Wesley me volvió a decir "papá"-_

_Ginny sonrió tristemente._

_-Y hablé de eso con Hermione, o bueno, ella habló conmigo.-_

_-Vamos Ron, ¿qué te dijo?-_

_-Tiene miedo de tener que explicarle alguna vez a Wesley quien es su verdadero padre y que se acostumbre a decirme a mí así y que luego las cosas no funcionen.-dijo Ron apesadumbrado._

_Ginny suspiró. Todo, absolutamente todo eran problemas.-Pero es más padre el que cría que el que te engendra.-_

_-Si, pero eso no quita que yo no sea su padre.-_

_-Eso si…pero no te preocupes Ron, en lo personal creo que han pasado lo más difícil, el que tu aceptaras que ella tiene un hijo y que ella se animara a empezar una relación eso sí que era complicado…lo demás, bueno, son temores, y Hermione está llena de todo eso.-_

_-Quiere retirar la manutención, dice que es algo que aún la une a él…y yo la voy a ayudar.-_

_-Wesley siempre la unirá a él Ron y lo que más admiro de Hermione es que al ver a su hijo no ve al padre que creo es lo más difícil de lograr. Y tú, Ron, como quisiera conocer a alguien como tú…-suspiró Ginny_

_-------------------_

_Unos días después…_

_-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó Ron con la respiración entrecortada._

_Se encontraba en medio de la nada, el pasto era tan alto como él y le estaba provocando picazón además de que hacía mucho frío y sus pies estaban totalmente empapados a causa de la nieve derretida._

_-¡Espérame!-gritó el pelirrojo mientras echaba a correr detrás de su mejor amigo quien se detuvo a unos metros de una casa._

_Una vez que Ron lo hubo alcanzado dijo: -¿Qué hacemos aquí?-_

_-Lo he encontrado-dijo Harry y se hizo para atrás su mojado cabello._

_-¿A quién? Harry, me asustas, son las tres de la mañana, te apareces en mi cuarto y me sacas de allí con solo la pijama.-dijo Ron furioso._

_-Shhh, vas a advertirlo.-_

_-¿A quien?-_

_-Al saboteador de la Red Flú.-_

_Ron no podía dar crédito de lo que escuchaba.- ¡QUE! PARA ESO…mje dejpijtasj._

_Harry le había cerrado la boca con una mano, el pelirrojo lo mordió._

_-¡¿Estás loco!- exclamó Harry mirándose la mano._

_-No, tú eres el loco, ¿me trajiste hasta aquí solo por un loco que le gusta jugar con las chimeneas?-_

_-Era nuestro trabajo-dijo Harry serio, parecía concentrado._

_-Como también era tu trabajo hacer tu informe, tuve que estar preguntándote a donde diantres habías ido para poderle dar un informe a Ginny, que por qué no decirlo, te rehusabas a ayudar. ¿Quieres que la despidan?-dijo Ron malhumorado._

_-No estaría mal.- dijo Harry sin siquiera voltear a ver a Ron, simplemente observaba la casa con varita en mano._

_-Bájale, ¿quieres? Una cosa es que esté de tu parte y otra es que le desees algo malo a mi hermana, que bien ella pudo haberte reportado a ti…-_

_-Lo hubiera hecho.- dijo Harry necio, lo cual hizo enfadar más a Ron._

_Resignado, en pelirrojo conjuró una banca para los dos y se sentó._

_Habían pasado una hora observando aquella vieja casa de dos plantas de color blanco y azul, dañada por la maleza, pero que no ofrecía nada digno de observar._

_Ron miraba de reojo a Harry, por momentos lo odiaba, claro, últimamente había estado de un humor insoportable, estar en contacto con Ginny no le hacía bien y se rehusaba a hacer bien su trabajo, se la pasaba maldiciendo gente y tuvo una que otra discusión con Hermione._

_Pero aún así era su amigo, su amigo de toda la vida y necesitaba compartir lo que pensaba hacer con alguien…_

_-Harry…-_

_-No empieces Ron.-_

_-No empiezo nada…el que debería estar enojado soy yo por estar en medio de la nada con un pijama esperando a un maniático.-gruñó Ron._

_Harry no dijo nada, Ron tenía razón, pero ese trabajo debían hacerlo los dos._

_-Lo siento…-dijo Harry en verdad apenado.- No me la he pasado bien estos días…_

_-Lo sé…supongo que ha de ser difícil Harry, pero termina con esto, ¿por qué no hablas con ella?-_

_-Eso nunca.-dijo Harry mirando a su amigo.- ella es la que debe venir conmigo y disculparse…_

_-Entonces quédate sufriendo ahí sentado, ella nunca hará eso. Harry, alguien tiene que ceder…-_

_-Yo no estoy sufriendo.- dijo Harry con ira.- es simplemente que no quiero verla…_

_Ron se quedó callado, le era difícil hablar con Harry de ese tema, y es que, el problema era su hermana y eso lo hacía todo difícil. Decidió callarse._

_Pasaron cinco minutos y no ocurría nada extraordinario._

_-Harry…-dijo Ron de nuevo._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Tengo que decirte algo…la razón por la que no quise ir a Alemania.-dijo Ron bajando la cabeza._

_Harry lo miró con interés. Era cierto, lo había olvidado, él aún no sabía por qué Ron no quería ir a una misión con él, aunque dadas las circunstancias, no quería a ningún pelirrojo cerca._

_Ron al ver que su amigo lo miraba con atención prosiguió:- Se que a lo mejor pienses que estoy loco, pero no me importa.- agregó rápidamente Ron._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry aún más interesado._

_-Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Hermione.-dijo Ron rápidamente._

_Harry se quedó perplejo. Sabía muy bien que esos dos eran tal para cual pero… ¿Ron pensando en matrimonio? Hermione le había dicho que había cambiado mucho, pero para él seguía siendo el mismo Ron despreocupado, aunque eso si, más profundo._

_-¿Tú casado?- se le escapó a Harry sin evitar reírse._

_-¡No quiero que te burles!- exclamó Ron enfadado.- Es en serio._

_Harry miró a Ron y al ver que sus ojos brillaban y sonreía tontamente, se sintió feliz por primera vez en varios días, estaba contento por él y Hermione…ambos necesitaban empezar una nueva vida y que mejor que juntos._

_-Ron… ¡Felicidades!- exclamó Harry y lo abrazó, Ron suspiró._

_-¿Cuándo lo decidiste?-quiso saber Harry._

_-Hace algún tiempo rondaba en mi cabeza pero, desde que Wesley me dice papá, creo que todo es más claro.-dijo Ron muy sonriente._

_Harry se limitó a sonreír, ya que no podía evitar recordar quien era el padre._

_-Hermione, tú y ese pequeño se lo merecen, hacen muy linda familia.-dijo Harry de todo corazón._

_-Pero necesito tu ayuda.-dijo de pronto Ron._

_Harry se puso serio:-Y mira a quien se lo pides…al rechazado._

_-No lo eches a perder Harry…-advirtió Ron.- Solo necesito…-_

_Pero no pudo terminar, en la casa una luz se había prendido y se escucharon ruidos de cosas que se rompían._

_-Nos ha visto.-dijo Ron y sacó su varita._

_Ambos muchachos se agacharon y Ron se dio la vuelta para desaparecer la banca, justo en ese momento una persona sale corriendo._

_Era de estatura media, delgado y con malas fachas, llevaba un sombrero de hongo café y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa._

_-¡Vamos!-gritó Harry y echaron a correr tras el hombre._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué no desaparece?_

_-No lo puede hacer…conjuré el área.-gritó Harry corriendo aún más deprisa._

_Ron iba a contestar pero la voz no le dio. Lanzó un desmaius que aquél hombre logró esquivar, Harry lanzó otro hechizo y se hizo una barrera de plantas con la cual aquél hombre chocó, pero rápidamente le dio la vuelta._

_Ron corrió hacia el lado derecho de la barrera y Harry a la izquierda._

_Ron saltó y lanzó otro desmaius._

_El hombre no pudo escapar y cayó como un costal pegándose en la cara._

_-¡Listo!- gritó Ron, mientras Harry se hincaba ante el delincuente y mediante un hechizo lo amarraba._

_-Ahora…tenemos que ir al ministerio y darle el informe a tu hermanita.-dijo Harry y desapareció._

_Ron se quedó viendo el lugar hasta donde hace apenas dos segundos estaba su amigo._

_-Odio que haga eso…-_

_Y desapareció._

_-------------------------------------_

_Abrió los ojos y observó que apenas el sol se asomaba por el horizonte._

_Miró el reloj que se encontraba a un lado de su cama y suspiró._

_Tenía el tiempo justo para irse al trabajo, que familia tan desconsiderada tenía._

_Se levantó con pereza. Estos últimos días no había dormido mucho, además de llegar a casa siempre rendida. El trabajo era agotador y era su culpa._

_Se metió al baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha._

_El agua estaba helada._

_Comenzó a repasar todo lo que tendría que hacer le día de hoy, mínimo tenía unas tres juntas en la mañana, además de tener que redactar el informe para su jefe sobre el saboteador de chimeneas._

_Algo que justamente le provocaba dolor de cabeza._

_Hacía ya tres días que había sido capturado el saboteador por dos aurores muy bien conocidos por ella, y por qué no decirlo, su hermano y su ex novio. Ya recordaba lo mucho que luchó para conseguir de Harry cómo era que había descubierto los movimientos del bándalo…_

_Salió del baño y se vistió con prisa…tenía 20 minutos en los cuales tenía que vestirse, arreglarse y desayunar._

_Cuando estuvo lista recogió su bolso de mano y uno mucho más grande. Se acercó a su escritorio y echó en la bolsa varias carpetas llenas de papeles, informes…y salió con prisa de su habitación._

_Se le hizo extraño no escuchar los típicos ruidos matinales, más sin embargo, se quedó estática a mitad de la escalera._

_-No se preocupe Sra. Weasley…es tan solo una misión.-_

_-No me mientas Harry, se cómo está la situación en ese país y no quisiera que te pasara algo grave…-_

_Una chica castaña se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro y le dijo.- Siento que no te veré en mucho tiempo…-_

_-Eso no depende de mi, Hermione.-sonrió Harry._

_Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que un niño pequeño abrazaba la pierna de Harry._

_El chico miró hacia abajo y cargó a Wesley.- Y tú, pequeño…obedece a tu mami.- dijo entregándoselo a Hermione, quien había comenzado a llorar.-No llores Hermione, estoy seguro de que cosas grandiosas vienen para ti…-_

_-Bueno, Harry… ¿no se te hace tarde?-se adelantó Ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo._

_Harry rió amargamente y se rascó la cabeza.- eso creo…-_

_Ginny vio como el chico de ojos verdes agarraba dos grandes maletas y sin quererlo, ni proponérselo, unas palabras salieron de su garganta._

_-¿Te vas?-dijo la chica, y la casa quedó en silencio. Harry detuvo su andar quedando de espaldas a la chica. Ginny lo miró y sin esperar respuesta dijo con sinceridad.- Espero…Que te vaya bien. De todo corazón._

_Harry clavó su mirada en la puerta que estaba justo delante de él y comenzó a andar de nuevo ignorando a la chica._

_Giró el pomo de la puerta y salió al frío invierno que estaba llegando a su fin._

**Notas de la autora:** Mal agradecida, por qué no decirlo… ¡fin de otro capítulo! Y espero mi muerte de espalda como los traidores. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, creo que había dicho tres semanas y fue mucho más que eso. Excusas tengo y muy buenas pero sería decirles cosas que ni para mi están completamente claras. (Nada más con que lean lo que escribí arriba…)

Espero les haya agradado este capítulo, para el otro, creo que daré algunas cosas que quedaron pendientes en este (es que, quería entregar ya esta capítulo y…por eso cambié el título del fic, jeje ya venía estructurado de una forma, pero ya me estaba desesperando). Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo después de "la desgracia". Espero r/r y porfa discúlpenme.

Y eso de que Harry se ría y se rasque la cabeza (cuando lo escribí me quedé de "¿what?") y es que últimamente he visto mucho Sailor Moon que empiezo a ver a Harry como Darien jeje… (Aunque estoy llegando a la conclusión de que me gusta más Darien que…) bueno, luego les cuento ya que en este momento tengo crisis existencial.

Gracias por sus r/r a: _disculpen mis breves respuestas (soy de las que escribe mucho) y tmb muchas gracias a quienes leen y no dejan r/r y tmb solo nombraré a quienes les respondí desde la cuenta._

Alma salinas: Grax por tu r/r yo soy de Veracruz je y bueno me alegra que te haya gustado, solo que porfa ¡sigue dejando r/r! Trataré de no tardar tanto.

Carolina: Muchas gracias por el r/r, espero este te haya gustado y siento mucho lo de tus nervios, ¡soy muy mala por tardar tanto!

Japi: ¡Alguien de los míos! _"Harry es un idiota_" claro que sí, me alegra que lo pienses jeje, espero sigas leyendo.

Tabatas: Muchas gracias por tus halagos y el r/r, y bueno, ¿_que si siguen los recuerdos?_ Es algo que me estaba preguntando en este momento, jeje, solo un poco más…el siguiente capitulo si, de ahí, la historia dará otro giro. Y bueno, con lo de Snape, paciencia, créeme que está más próximo de lo que piensas (y creo que hasta de lo que yo pienso) ese es el problema de tener tantas anotaciones, cada nuevo capítulo, significa leerlos todos para que no se me escape nada.

Saralpp.

La-rosa-de-plata

Marce

GinnyPotterW _Qué sucede cuando tu mundo se destruye y solo quedas tu, la soledad y la tristeza…_ (¡Lo inventé yo! Derechos de autor…)

12-abril-2006


	11. Hyde Park

10-Mayo-2006

¡Feliz día a todas las madres! Y a la mía también (aunque ni se imagina que escriba esto jeje) apenas voy a empezar el capítulo y ya casi pasa un mes desde que actualicé (12 de abril) es que, este capítulo es especial, mucho, diría yo y la verdad es que no redondeaba la idea, ¡hasta hoy! Jeje con un simple pensamiento "Estoy escribiendo sobre Harry Potter…" y ¡zaz! La idea llegó…" ¡Existe la magia!" espero en verdad les guste, pero primero, respondo r/r y a quienes lo hice desde la cuenta otra vez, "Gracias".

**Gaby**: Hola, gracias por tu primer r/r! bueno, me gustaría que dejaras más seguido jeje pero no hay bronca. Bueno, te entiendo, a veces hago ensalada de fics, así que…si, R/H se casaron al principio, pero estamos en un mega flash back, todo lo que está en _cursiva_ es flash back. Y bueno, yo soy la reina de los problemas, pero es que necesitaba algo "especial" que espero te agrade, ¡suerte!

**La-rosa-de-plata**: Grax!

**Natalia Granger**: Grax por el r/r, me alegra que te haya gustado, ¡en verdad! Y bueno, no me supliques…jeje, me halagas con eso de que no lo hagas frecuentemente, espero este capítulo te guste.

**Japi:** Grax por el r/r, no te preocupes por la extensión, lo importante es que me dejas uno, y te entiendo eso de lo ilegal, jaja, ¡yo lo hago! Y bueno, si, solemos amar a los idiotas, pero bueno, como que estoy muy de buenas y ya veo con otros ojos el fic, solo que…bue bue bue tendremos que olvidarnos por el momento de él.

**Roci:** Grax.

**Pamelita: **Grax por tu r/r, debo aceptar que me sorprendió, (uh) y bueno si, estás MUY atrasada jaja, no importa, y eso de la caguama, ¡la declino! Ahora estoy muy feliz, pero muchas gracias jaja y bueno, ahí nos estamos comunicando.

**Marce: **Jaja, grax por tu r/r, ¿sabes? Me hiciste reflexionar y transportarme al final del fic (sip, ya lo tengo en mi cabecita) y bueno, tal vez tengas DEMASIADA razón, pero bueno, jaja, ya verás, dentro de dos capítulos verás, la situación… ¡sigue leyendo!

Ahora si, el fic:

Capítulo 11

**HYDE PARK**

_Desde dentro de la casa de los Weasley se escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrar y detener el paso del aún frío viento que había afuera._

_Ginny se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta, no entendía del todo por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado así al verlo irse, no entendía por qué habían salido esas palabras de su boca si aún le dolía lo que había pasado hace semanas, cuando habían terminado._

"_¿Tal vez lo había perdonado?"_

"_No", se contestó ella misma, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras bajo la mirada atenta de todos, "Aún me duele lo que me dijo… aún quiero que esté lejos"._

_Pero aún así no entendía sus palabras. "Espero… Que te vaya bien. De todo corazón"_

"_Tal vez sea porque he visto partir al amor de mi vida… porque eso fue él. Mi primer amor"_

_Pasó en medio de todos sin siquiera mirarlos, no podía negarlo, sentía una opresión en su pecho. Y eso se debía a él._

_-Ginny, cariño… ¿Ahora si podrías decirnos qué fue lo que pasó?- se atrevió a preguntar Molly, el resto miraba expectante._

_Ginny volvió en sí, miró a su madre._

_-No mamá…las cosas así sucedieron y ya. Por favor, no preguntes._

_Y sin más, Ginny entró a la chimenea rumbo a su trabajo._

_-¿Debo insistir?- preguntó Molly al aire, un minuto después de la partida de su hija._

_-Yo creo que no.-dijo Hermione quien aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- Ella lo contará cuando esté lista._

_Y Molly no volvió a insistir._

_-------------------_

_-¿Se puede saber en dónde estás?-preguntó horas más tarde un pelirrojo groseramente._

_-¿Te quieres calmar?- dijo una cabeza parlante desde la chimenea._

_Ron se asomó por encima de un fajo de hojas y miró por primera vez a su amigo._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Bien, todavía que pienso ayudarte me tratas así…-exclamó Harry ofendido._

_-¿De qué hablas?- dijo ron sentándose correctamente en el mueble._

_-¿No le ibas a pedir matrimonio a Hermione?-_

_-No.- dijo Ron ante la sorpresa de Harry._

_-¿Qué? Sabía que eras un cobarde…-_

_-No se lo "iba" a pedir, se lo "voy" a pedir.- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa, que desapareció de pronto.- Peor no sé cómo._

_-Me lo imaginé…-dijo Harry mirando hacia los lados._

_-¿Y tú quieres ayudarme?- dijo Ron alzando una ceja divertido._

_-¡Trataré! Hermione es como una hermana y no quiero que la riegues y terminen discutiendo.-_

_-Vaya, Harry… ¿pero cómo planeas ayudarme si tu haces llorar a las chicas mientras las besas?-_

_Harry sintió algo frío recorrer su estomago recordó a Cho y a… Ginny.- ¿Quieres dejarte de juegos?-_

_-Ya, ya… ¡era una broma!-dijo Ron un tanto molesto._

_Ambos se quedaron callados._

_-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?- preguntó Ron ausente._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry confundido._

_-Ella te deseó suerte y tú solo te largas… ¿aún la sigues amando Harry?- dijo Ron y miró a su amigo, pero sin esperar a que contestara, continuó.- Por que todo se puede arreglar… fue un mal entendido, si se aman pueden superarlo._

_-Pero ya no la amo. Fin del asunto.-dijo Harry indiferente.- Y bien ¿ya tienes algo pensado?_

_-¿Para qué?- dijo Ron confundido._

_-¡Para la petición!-_

_-Ah si, pero no redondeo la idea, quiero que sea…especial.-dijo Ron sonriendo como un tonto imaginando la cara de Hermione._

_-¿Ya tienes el anillo?-_

_Ron se puso verde ante tal mención.- N-no._

_Harry rió.- Debes empezar por eso. Después no sé, llévala a donde le guste y sé romántico.-Harry se removió y murmuró algo._

_-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Ron preocupado, no se le olvidaba que su amigo estaba en Alemania y la situación allá era complicada._

_-Me tengo que ir.- dijo Harry impaciente.- Es que no saqué mucho dinero y tengo que pagar la red.-_

_-¿Qué no te la proporcionan gratis allá en el ministerio de Alemania?-_

_-Estoy en Francia.-dijo Harry.- No puedo llegar directo a Alemania, sería muy sospechoso, hasta luego Ron. Suerte.-_

_Y antes de que Ron pudiera abrir la boca, Harry había desaparecido._

_----------------_

_Dejó caer el fajo de papeles sobre el escritorio, la mitad de las hojas cayeron al piso, pero poco le importó a la pelirroja que se dejó caer en el sillón reclinable._

_Rodó en el sillón dándole la espalda a la entrada de su cubículo, se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar._

_Esa opresión en su pecho seguía allí, desde que esa puerta se había cerrado llevándoselo a él._

_Se sentía una tonta, débil…llorona. Ella ya había llorado todo por él, más sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir ese vacío._

_Alzó su cara y se secó las lágrimas._

_Ella salía con él desde que tenía 16 años y ahora tenía 19, ella para entonces encontraba su vida ligada a Harry, en todo estaba él, en sus planes, en sus pensamientos y ahora se daba cuenta que nada de eso sería posible porque él ya no estaría. Era como asomarse a un mundo prefabricado que con la falta de una pieza se venía todo abajo._

_Estaba trabajando, si, su meta era dirigir a su departamento en el mundial en Francia, si, pero ¿y lo demás? Era incierto. Y le dolía, y le daba rabia, porque estaba enojada con Harry, pero no podría mentirse a ella misma, él, había sido parte fundamental de su vida._

"_No se debe poner toda la felicidad en una persona"._

_Suspiró._

_No había un Harry, ya no, pero tenía un trabajo, un sueño, un sobrino, sus amigos._

_Y con él lejos, sería comenzar una nueva vida._

_Y lo primero era, superar su trauma, perderle miedo al recuerdo de Malfoy._

_-------------------_

_Terminó enero y con ello se fue la nieve._

_Mientras que febrero ofrecía lluvias y pronto, todo Londres se cubría de sombrillas._

_Las cosas en la casa de los Weasley volvieron a la normalidad. Los gemelos con su trabajo, que se había incrementado con la vuelta de los alumnos al colegio. La Sra. Weasley se preocupó en componer las goteras de la casa, que parecían haber incrementado en sobre manera. El Sr. Weasley llevando siempre infinidad de cosas muggles, mientras la señora Weasley se las tiraba sin que éste se diera cuenta. Hermione terminó sus prácticas y debido a sus buenos resultados consiguió rápidamente trabajo en San Mungo. Fleur, quien seguía en casa esperando a que Bill regresara de Egipto comenzó a buscar trabajo, para lo cual jalaba a Ginny a todos lados._

_Pronto Hermione consiguió un departamento con ayuda de su madre en un lugar muggle, no era que quisiera dejar a los Weasley, pero si quería independizarse, además de que le serviría para desarrollar su proyecto sobre un consultorio mágico para familiares muggles o squibs de los magos, ya que en San Mungo a estas personas no les daban atención. _

_Pero lo mejor, era, que Ginny iría a vivir con ella, había costado trabajo convencer a la Sra. Weasley, pero Ginny le rogó alegando que tenía que ser más independiente por si se iba a Francia además de que no estaría sola; estaría viviendo con la inteligente y ahora responsable Hermione._

_Mientras tanto, Ron había estado planeando la sorpresa para Hermione, estaban a mediados de febrero y no sabía nada de Harry, había tratado de localizarlo pero no daba con su paradero; en el trabajo había pedido información pero se rehusaron alegando que era una misión especial pero que él estaba bien._

_-------------_

_En una joyería del Londres muggle, un chico pelirrojo estaba observando los mostradores con la nariz pegada en ellos. No había querido comprar un anillo de compromiso mágico, ya que por lo general estos o cambiaban de color o sacaban chispas y él, ya tenía preparada otra cosa._

_-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó una señora detrás del mostrador._

_Ron alzó la cabeza y se sonrojó, se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta._

_-Creo que no… necesito ver uno que me guste.-_

_-¿Es para su novia?- preguntó al señora que tenía el cabello oscuro corto y ojos azules como la noche._

_-Si.-_

_-Pase por aquí…-la señora caminó pasando tres mostradores.- Aquí están los de compromiso, justamente ayer me llegó nueva mercancía, ya sabe, en navidades suelen acabarse…-_

_Ron solo asintió y miró los anillos, pero eran tantos… y todos les parecían iguales. Tan solo eran círculos con piedras._

"_Hermione si me escuchara, estaría gritando lo insensible que soy"_

_La señora no dejaba de mirar a Ron mientras sonreía._

_-¿Qué edad tienes?-_

_-Ehm…-Ron la miró confundido.- 20._

_-¡Pero si eres tan joven!-exclamó la mujer con alegría._

_Ron sonrió con gentileza, pero en verdad quería que esa mujer se alejara y poder escoger un anillo de una vez por todas._

_-Debí traer a Ginny…-murmuró Ron._

_-¿Ginny es tu novia? Eso dejaría de ser una sorpresa.-_

_-¡Ella no es mi novia!- exclamó Ron sin evitar pensar "Mi hermana..."- ella es mi hermana, pero es la mejor amiga de mi novia.-_

_La señora, a pesar de tener alrededor de unos 40 años, le sonrió a Ron con ternura._

_Abrió la puerta corrediza del mostrador y sacó un estuche._

_-Este es muy hermoso.-dijo y le enseñó un anillo de montura redonda, cuyas piedras formaban una flor._

_Ron la miró, era un anillo precioso.- Está bonito, pero ya pensé una forma especial de entregárselo y no checa ese anillo, además a ella no le gustan las cosas así…-_

_-Oh-dijo la señora y devolvió el anillo a su estuche.- En ese caso…-_

_Sacó varios estuches más para que Ron los observara de cerca._

_Ron miró cada uno de los anillos._

_-¡Este!-exclamó Ron tomando uno._

_El anillo era de montura cuadrada y plateada, en el centro, resaltaba una piedra transparente de tamaño medio y cuadrado._

_-Muy buena elección, ¿lo va a querer?-_

_Ron alzó la etiqueta del precio del anillo, era muy caro, pero sin embargo ese anillo lo valía._

_-Si.-_

_La señora tomó el anillo, le quitó la etiqueta del precio, lo limpió y lo guardó con delicadeza en el estuche de terciopelo negro._

_Unos minutos después, Ron caminaba fuera de la joyería con el anillo en su chaqueta, para internarse en un callejón y desaparecer del lugar._

_----------------_

_Era viernes, y Hermione bajó a desayunar. La señora Weasley la recibió con un par de huevos y tostadas._

_Se sentó y miró a su alrededor._

_-¿Y Ron?-_

_-Salió temprano hija, lo llamaron con urgencia.-contestó la Sra. Weasley._

_Hermione no dijo nada y terminó de desayunar, al poco rato bajó Ginny cargada de papeles._

_-Buenos días a todos.-saludó la chica a Hermione y a su madre._

_-¿Mucho trabajo?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley._

_-Si…mamá, solo quiero jugo, la verdad es que hoy va a ser un día muy pesado.-_

_-¿Pero nos vamos a ver en la tarde no?-dijo Hermione._

_-Si, hoy solo tengo que ir a una junta y tengo el día libre, adelantaré algunas cosas.-dijo la pelirroja._

_-Hoy tengo que salir de compras.-dijo la Sra. Weasley.- Pensé que te quedarías con Wesley, Ginny.-_

_-No hay problema.- dijo Ginny dejando de tomar de su jugo.- puedo llevármelo, hoy me veré con Fleur, dice que sabe de un buen lugar donde venden muebles muy hermosos y a buen precio.-_

_-Me asustaría si no tuviera buen gusto.-rió Hermione._

_-No lo dudes, pero nos hará falta ayuda.- rió Ginny y cargó todas sus cosas.- Bueno, me voy. Mamá, vengo en dos horas por Wesley…chao Hermione.- dijo la pelirroja y desapareció por la chimenea._

_-Ese trabajo es más pesado de lo que pensaba.- dijo Hermione refiriéndose al trabajo de su amiga._

_-Si, pero a ella le gusta el movimiento.- sonrió al Sra. Weasley y comenzó a desayunar lo que se iba a comer su hija._

_-Yo también me voy…lo bueno es que como empiezo solo tengo consultas.-dijo Hermione, se dirigió a la sala, entró a la chimenea y dejó sola a la Sra. Weasley en la cocina._

_Hermione se abrió paso entre la multitud que entraba y salía en ese momento a San Mungo._

_Entró a un lugar espacioso. En las paredes del lugar había tarjetas muy bien acomodadas desde el piso hasta el techo. Hermione se acercó a la mitad de la pared de la derecha y con su varita invocó su tarjeta de entrada y con un movimiento de la varita en la tarjeta se escribió la hora que era y la fecha._

_Salió del lugar y se dirigió a su consultorio que se encontraba en la cuarta planta, en "Daños provocados por hechizos"._

_Entró a su pequeño despacho para despedirse de su compañera que le había tocado el turno de la noche y así poder recibir la papeleta._

_-Hola Celine.-saludó Hermione con una sonrisa a una chica de cabello rubio cenizo en forma de hongo hasta el cuello, de ojos grises._

_-Hola Hermione.- sonrió la chica con desgana._

_-¿Mala noche?-preguntó la castaña._

_-Algo…anoche internaron a un pequeño, no sabes qué escándalo, lo bueno es que ya está en casa.-sonrió la chica, se quitó al bata verde y la colgó en un perchero. Se despidió de Hermione con la mano y salió._

_Hermione se puso su bata verde y mientras se colocaba su placa Celine se asomó de nuevo._

_-Lo olvidaba.- sonrió la chica asomando la cabeza, Hermione alzó la cara.- Te han dejado flores.- y así como apareció, volvió a desaparecer._

_Hermione miró el escritorio y allí en un florero estaban cinco Herberas; una azul, una rosa, una naranja, una blanca y una amarilla._

_Hermione sonrió, eran sus flores favoritas, tomó una nota que se encontraba entre las flores y la abrió._

_Amor:_

_Espero te hayan gustado las flores._

_Quisiera que nos encontráramos hoy en la tarde y divertirnos un rato, los dos solos…_

_Ya te extraño._

_Ron._

_Hermione al terminar de leer la carta sonrió tontamente._

_Desgraciadamente, tendría que suspender su compromiso con Ginny…_

_-------------_

_Ginny llegó a la madriguera a través de la red Flú._

_-¡Siento el retraso!-exclamó al pelirroja al ver cómo su cuñada estaba a punto de protestar.- dejo esto y bajo._

_Fleur solo se volvió a sentar en el mueble de la sala junto a Collier, su hija._

_Una vez que Ginny bajó con Wesley, salieron de la casa y se aparecieron en una callejón del Londres muggle._

_-Muy bien, se que es por aquí.-dijo Fleur aún con un acento extraño, pero aún así con un muy buen inglés._

_-¿En verdad son a buen precio?- preguntó Ginny un poco desconfiada._

_-Por supuesto, además son preciosos, Bill y yo decoramos nuestra casa así, al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero cuando los vi, me convencieron.-_

_Ginny suspiró. Tal vez al principio Fleur no había sido de su agrado, pero sin embargo había aceptado que su cuñada simplemente era así, un poco fastidiosa, tal vez, pero ahora la quería._

_-Mamá…quiero un helado.-dijo Collier quien iba de la mano de su madre._

_Fleur bajó al mirada con un tanto de desaprobación.- Ahora no se puede Collier y te puedes enfermar…-Fleur cargó a su hija para que pudieran caminar con más facilidad._

_Ambas mujeres con la niña y Wesley caminaron un par de cuadras._

_-Aquí es.- dijo Fleur deteniéndose._

_Era una tienda mediana, no destacaba de las demás. Ginny estaba segura de que si hubiera pasado por allí, no hubiera notado la tienda._

_-¿Fleur? ¿Fleur Delacour?- se escuchó una voz._

_Ambas chicas voltearon y vieron a un chico alto, delgado y de cabellos rubios muy claros y ojos de un fuerte azul._

_-¿Si?- dijo Fleur mirando con curiosidad al chico y de repente sonrió.- ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!_

_-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó el chico, Ginny se limitaba a mirar, mientras Collier y Wesley miraban al extraño._

_-Muy bien ¿y tú? No sé de ti desde hace…bueno, varios años.-dijo Fleur muy contenta, solo se le escuchaba hablar así con Bill o una de sus amigas muy allegadas._

_-Bien, bien, trabajando, y si, ha pasado tiempo, desde que fue tu luna de miel, claro, yo la organicé, como no acordarme… ¿ella es tu hija?-dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa y mirando a la niña._

_-Si…tiene tres años.- dijo Fleur.- Mira Collier, saluda, es un amigo.-_

_-Hola.-dijo la pequeña con voz tímida._

_Collier era una niña de tres años de cabellos platinos y ondulados, de ojos grises y con muchas pecas en la cara, era una niña muy linda._

_-¿El niño es tuyo?-_

_-No, es un sobrino…hijo de uno de mis cuñados.-_

_-¿Y la señorita?- preguntó el chico que tendría al menos 24 años de una forma muy caballerosa._

_Fleur un poco alarmada por su despiste contestó:- Ella es mí cuñada... Ginny; Ginny él es Dave Stevenson.-_

_----------------------_

_-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Hermione, había conseguido que una amiga la reemplazara en el hospital, pero para eso había prometido que trabajaría el turno de su amiga y a parte el de ella._

_-Ah pues, a comer.-sonrió el pelirrojo._

_-¿Y a qué se debe todo esto?- preguntó Hermione una vez estando en le restaurante y habían pedido._

_-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ron con inocencia._

_-Pues las flores, la comida…tú no eres así.-dijo Hermione._

_Ron la miró dolido.- Solo quiero que estés contenta, además de pasar un poco de tiempo nosotros dos, solos…-_

_Hermione se sonrojó un poco.- Es muy lindo de tu parte.-_

_Poco después llegó la comida._

_-¿Por qué te quiere sir de la casa?- preguntó Ron alterado cuando Ron le comunicó todo lo del departamento._

_-No es que quiera…pero es bueno que me independice un poco…es una etapa de la vida, Ron y creo que ha llegado el momento en que yo la viva.-_

_-En verdad te extrañaré.-_

_Hermione vio con sospecha a Ron, era cierto que Ron había cambiado mucho, que era muy cariñoso y a veces hasta detallista, pero eso se le hacía extraño, tanta dosis de sentimentalismo no era propia de su novio._

_-¡No me mires así!-exclamó Ron._

_-¿Qué te traes entre manos?-_

_-Nada…en verdad, siempre estás pensando mal de mí.-dijo Ron mientras pedía la cuenta. Se sentía nervioso, pero tomó la mano de Hermione._

_Hermione sintió la mano de su novio y sonrió calidamente. Debería de dejar de hacer tantas preguntas y disfrutar de la velada._

_-¿Te gustaron las flores?- preguntó Ron esperanzado. Hermione no le había comentado nada._

_-¡Claro que si! En verdad siento no haberte dado las gracias, es que, me era extraño.-decía Hermione y al ver la cara de Ron se apresuró a seguir.- No es porque nunca me hagas regalos, es solo que como no es fecha especial o algo así… pero ya sabes que son mis favoritas._

_Hermione se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un pequeño beso a Ron._

_-Hermione…hay gente.- dijo Ron apenado._

_-¿Y qué?- dijo la chica sin importarle, en eso escucha un carraspeo, volteó su mirada hacia arriba y allí se encontraba el mesero. La cara de la chica se encendió en colores._

_-Señores, aquí tienen.-dijo el mesero y Ron sacó el efectivo suficiente para pagar más la propina._

_-Gracias.- se despidió el mesero._

_Ron haló a Hermione de la mano para salir del lugar._

_Hermione, quien aún estaba sonrojada habló.- Siento lo de adentro.-_

_Ron rió divertido.- No hay problema Hermione…en verdad.- siguió riendo el chico._

_-¡No es divertido Ron!-exclamó al chica aún apenada y algo enojada._

_-Vamos, no te enojes…no quiero que te enojes precisamente hoy.-dijo Ron abrazando a la chica de la cintura y besando la parte de atrás de su mejilla, muy cercana al cuello._

_Hermione se tensó.- ¿Por qué no quieres que me enoje?-_

_-Por que siempre eres una enojona. Además venimos a pasárnosla bien.- dijo Ron en su oído, divertido por el nerviosismo de la chica, aunque él mismo sentía múltiples vibraciones pasar por su cuerpo._

_-Ron, no seas un coqueto conmigo.- susurró Hermione, ella odiaba cuando Ron hacía eso, porque no solo la hacía sonrojar, sino que se ponía tan nerviosa que sentía que desfallecería. Pero a la vez, adoraba más a Ron._

_-Está bien.- dijo Ron y dejó de susurrar en la oreja de Hermione y simplemente la tomó de la cintura._

_Empezaron a caminar sin hablar de nada, simplemente veían los carros pasar._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione después de un rato._

_-Bueno, a un parque.-_

_-¿No crees que es muy tarde?- preguntó Hermione, ya estaba oscureciendo._

_-No lo creo…además la noche es joven.- dijo Ron riendo de su comentario, no recordaba dónde la había escuchado._

_-Hoy vienes muy graciosito ¿no?- dijo Hermione sonriendo feliz parándose enfrente de Ron y caminando de espaldas._

_Ron sonrió y tomó las manos de Hermione._

_-¿Sabías que parecemos adolescentes enamorados?- dijo Ron mirando al cielo, mientras seguían avanzando, él cuidaba que Hermione no chocara con nadie._

_-¿Te molesta?- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con cierto embelesamiento._

_-No.- contestó Ron con sinceridad._

_Hermione estaba adorando la cita. Y es que la mayoría de las veces que salían lo hacían con Wesley, que resultaba ser un poco "hiperactivo" además que no podían comportarse como novios enfrente del niño. Pero siempre que estaban solos, parecía que los dos se transformasen; Ron solía decir cosas muy lindas, abrazarla, coquetearle, hacerla sentir en las nubes y en el infierno por esas sutiles caricias que la mataban: esos besos en la comisura de los labios, o aquellos tan cercanos al cuello, los susurros coquetos en su oreja…_

_Y ella. Cuando ella estaba sola con él, se volvía en una chica dulce y soñadora, que dejaba el razonamiento y los pensamientos fríos y correctos guardados en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Se dejaba querer y lo quería, le seguía el juego; le hacían gracia sus comentarios tontos y a veces tan desubicados o machistas._

_Cuando estaban solos, todo era posible… no podía creer que se pudiera amar tanto a alguien, y mucho menos, que cada día se amara más a esa misma persona._

_-Me alegro.-sonrió Hermione y se acomodó junto a Ron para seguir caminando._

_Cuando llegaron al parque, ya había anochecido y la luna llena se hizo presente._

_-Te quiero mostrar algo.- dijo Ron, tomó la mano de Hermione y empezó a correr._

_Hermione corría atrás de él con una gran sonrisa, mientras miraba hacia ciertas partes; el parque era hermoso, y muy grande._

_Pasaron la sección de juegos infantiles que estaba completamente vacío, pasaron unas jardineras que eran sumamente maravillosas. Ella jamás había estado allí._

_-Aquí estamos.- Ron se detuvo y Hermione miró con una sonrisa al frente._

_La vista era hermosa. Justo frente a ella, había un gran barandal que permitía la vista hacia una parte baja del parque. Se soltó de Ron y caminó hasta allí._

_El césped en la parte inferior era sumamente verde, o al menos eso pensaba, pues la oscuridad no la dejaba ver, más allá, había unas jardineras inmensas._

_Ron la miró desde atrás sonriendo nervioso. Se acercó lentamente por atrás y pasó sus brazos por la cintura._

_-¿Te gusta?- susurró en su oído._

_Otra vez esa sensación.- Si…-dijo Hermione y miró al cielo.- Luna llena.-_

_-Una muy especial.- dijo Ron mirando también la luna, quien brilla con mucha fuerza iluminando la cara de Hermione. Ron besó su mejilla.- ¿Nos sentamos?-_

_Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Ron la llevó a una banca que estaba allí cerca. Hermione sintió que la mano de Ron comenzó a temblar._

_-¿Pasa algo Ron?- preguntó Hermione preocupada._

_-No, nada…siéntate.-_

_Hermione se sentó y a su lado él. La chica recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, disfrutando el momento. El olor de Ron le encantaba, además, el lugar olía… ¿a qué? Si, lía a césped recién cortado._

_Ron sintió cómo la chica recargó su cabeza en su pecho y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba violentamente. Acarició la cabeza de la chica y se separó con delicadeza._

_-Hermione…-susurró el chico con la garganta seca._

_-¿Si?-_

_-Tengo algo que decirte…o más bien, pedirte.-_

_-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Hermione helada de la impresión, ¿qué sería aquello que querría pedirle su novio?_

_-Bueno…-Ron miró a un lado, el parque estaba completamente solo.- no es tan fácil.-_

_-Solo pídemelo Ron, lo que sea.-dijo la chica poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de Ron._

_El chico tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, la besó, y la puso en el regazo de su dueña._

_Hermione se preocupó por la acción._

_Ron miró por última vez a su novia antes de decidirse a actuar._

_Hermione miró expectante cómo Ron metía una mano dentro de su chaqueta y de ella sacada…un botón de rosa roja._

_-Esto…es para la persona que más amo en el mundo.- dijo Ron ofreciéndosela a Hermione._

_A chica tomó con suma delicadeza la flor, aspiró su aroma. Era muy dulce._

_-Gracias Ron…-_

_De pronto, al botón de la rosa, la rodeó una espiral de chispa blanca que desparecía en el trayecto. Y Hermione vio sorprendida cómo la flor comenzaba a abrir tirando gotas de rocío._

_Ron miraba complacido la cara de Hermione, que no apartaba la vista de la flor, de pronto, Hermione se cubría con una mano la boca de la impresión, mientras que con la otra, sostenía aún la flor, ahora abierta en su totalidad._

_Hermione sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La flor se había abierto dejando un espacio en el medio. Y dentro, dentro estaba un anillo._

_-Hermione, yo quisiera…-_

_-Ron.- lo interrumpió Hermione para luego sonreír apenada._

_-¿Qué?- dijo Ron un poco contrariado, le iba a cortar la inspiración._

_-Híncate.-dijo ante la cara de sorpresa de Ron.- Por favor…_

_Ron después de salir de su asombro, sonrió. Se puso de pie y se hincó frente a la chica, que lo veía con ojos temblorosos a causa de lágrimas que reclamaban salir._

_-Hermione…tú eres la persona que más amo en esta vida, jamás pensé que fuera a sentir algo tan profundo por ti, pero lo siento aquí adentro, cada vez que te veo, cada vez que pasamos tiempo juntos.-La voz de Ron se ahogó.- Y por eso, te quiero hacer una pregunta.-tragó saliva.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-_

_Hermione dejó que dos lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos. Asintió con la cabeza._

_-Si…-susurró de manera ahogada, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, pero sentía que una burbuja de felicidad se albergaba en su pecho._

_-Entonces...-dijo ron, tomó el anillo que estaba en la flor, tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione.- esto va aquí…-y deslizó el anillo con delicadeza en el dedo de Hermione._

_Ron haló de Hermione y quedaron de pie uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos._

_La expresión de ambos cambió a una de ternura. Ron secó las lágrimas de Hermione con su dedo pulgar, deslizó su mano para acariciar el cabello de la chica, pasó a su oreja y se detuvo en su cuello. Hermione solo lo miraba, para después pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron mientras éste la sujetaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él._

_Se acercaban lentamente y cerraron sus ojos. Primero sus labios se rozaron temblorosos, como si fiera la primera vez, una mano de Hermione pasó a desordenar el cabello de Ron parándose de puntitas, y el pelirrojo la junto más a él terminando de alcanzar los labios de la chica._

_Se fundieron en un cálido beso, lleno de amor y ternura._

_-Te amo.-le susurró Hermione en el oído a Ron._

_-Y yo a ti.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa._

_Y se quedaron allí, abrazados, ella recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido. Él, acariciando su espalda y saboreando el olor del cabello de la chica. Ambos bajo la luz de la luna. Sellando el momento._

**Notas de la autora:** buaaa! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Hace unos días casi terminaba el fic pero por "x" o "y" ¡no me dejaban! Debería estar haciendo tarea…

Espero les haya gustado, la proposición y todo, no sé, tenía planeada una súper escena pero como siempre terminan arruinándomela. Espero haya estado romántica, a mi no me pasa, pero bueno. Muchas gracias por sus r/r ¡y lamento decir que se acabaron los flash back! Si, por fin, tenía un buen choro para poner después de esto, pero como muchas otras cosas de este fic, se quedan en el baúl de lo que pudo ser. Es que si no, sería mucho verbo. Al igual que el nombre del capítulo de este, era súper, ¡pero se me olvidó! Sorry.

Ahora se me juntó otra fecha, ¡Feliz día del maestro! Hoy 15 de Mayo, pero bueno, felicidades a mi queridísima maestra Geysi, que no sabe que escribo pero que de verdad la adoro, (es una maestra joven y me cae súper).

Dejen mucho r/r, que les tengo una súper sorpresa para el próximo capítulo (eso creo). ¡Suerte!

GinnyPotterW ¿_El amor es eterno? tal vez si, tal vez no. En la familia, en los amigos, en la pareja el amor puede existir, peor también acabar. Lo importante es no herir más allá de lo que significa que te dejen de amar a pesar de que tú sigas amando aún más que la primera vez._

15-Mayo-2006 1:08 p.m.


	12. Así empiezaasí termina

Nota: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes ni la página, jeje, pero si la historia, así que prohibido copiar para su reproducción con fines de lucro… (Que jalada escribí)

Gracias por sus r/r, y si a alguien le contesté desde la cuenta pues le vuelvo a contestar porque ya no recuerdo si contesté, sorry jeje. Aún me sorprende haber escrito tan rápido cuando traigo encima los exámenes, pero la inspiración está a todo lo que da.

**Seel**: Grax por el r/r que bueno que te gustó y te hayas leído todos los capítulos, jaja y bueno, yo tmb traigo bronca con eso jeje pero qué se le puede hacer, espero seguir leyéndote.

**Faithfry**: Grax por el r/r a mi me encanta que te encante y bueno, espero que este te haya gustado aunque sea corto.

**Natty**: Ahora si que tus deseos son ordenes y aquí está un capitulo que subo lo más rápido que pude, jaja, supongo que te decepcionará porque no tiene nada que ver con como se quedó, pero creo que las palabras sobran y más si leyeron la boda, ¡sigue leyendo!

Capítulo 12

**ASÍ EMPIEZA…ASÍ TERMINA**

_Fin del flash Back_

Lo veía y no lo creía.

Simplemente su mente estaba en blanco.

La escena era tan irreal para su entendimiento, que pensó que soñaba, que tenía una pesadilla, más sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta que su vida era eso, una pesadilla.

Su mente trataba de trabajar, pero no podía, quería pensar que había escuchado mal, pero eso era mentira; a pesar de que su vida era una pesadilla, aún estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para saber qué era real o no.

La escena era patética, pensaba, ella era patética…todo era patético.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de su departamento, si, su lujoso y hermoso departamento, ¿pero de qué le servía si se quedaría sola, estaba sentada frente al hombre que amaba, ¿pero de qué servía si había decidido dejarla?

Dejarla. Él la iba a dejar. No, la estaba dejando.

Ahí estaba él, sentado frente a ella esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que ella no pensaba; solo trataba de recordar cómo fue que todo sucedió, como es que se había acabado el amor, el cariño…o lo que sea que hubiera existido entre los dos.

-Aquí están los papeles del divorcio, si los firmas, dentro de un mes estará todo listo.-dijo el hombre dejando un fólder amarillo en la mesa de centro.

Ella dejó de verlo y pasó a ver el fólder. De repente había mucho frío.

Y se sintió terriblemente sola.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella de pronto, con esa voz que no le pertenecía, con esa voz que salía de su garganta cuando se sentía así…tan tonta, patética y engañada…sola.

El hombre bajó un momento la mirada.- Sabes que esto no estaba funcionando, tenemos más problemas que momentos gratos, es una relación sufrida.

Ella sintió que algo frío bajaba de su estomago y que se perdía en algún punto del piso.

-Entonces todo es mi culpa.-

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasó…-

El lugar quedó en silencio. Ella se dedicó a jugar con su camiseta.

Debió de haberlo imaginarlo. Ningún hombre soportaría lo que ellos dos habían pasado. Y en parte lo comprendía; era cierto, no estaban en el mejor momento de su matrimonio, no reían, no salían, pero él siempre le había dicho que todo iba a estar bien, que estaría con ella y que mientras estuvieran juntos, nada malo volvería a pasar.

Pero él se había hartado, estaba segura, y sentía que lo que le quedaba de bueno en su vida se iba desmoronando, estrepitosamente. Sintió cómo la angustia invadía su pecho, estrujándoselo, sintió como se iba quedando sola, cómo perdía todo...

Cómo perdió todo.

Y era su culpa.

La suya y la de él.

Miró a su alrededor intentando despejar su mente, intentar sacar algo de su boca que no fueran preguntas, que no fueran suplicas, que no expresaran su dolor. Intentaba no dejar, que sus ojos dejaran escapar lágrimas, que su cara no expresara sentimientos más allá de la sorpresa. Pero era imposible, eso le sorprendía, le dolía, la destrozaba.

¿Cómo se puede estar en el cielo y bajar hasta el infierno? Se preguntaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía bien, que no sonreía, pero había decidido que por el bien de ella, de él, saldría adelante, como ya lo había hecho antes, a pesar de volver a caer.

Y cada caída era aún más dolorosa.

Y dolía recordar que habían sido tan felices, que su encuentro fue tan intrascendente que jamás pensó que se fuera a enamorar y que llegara a ser tan feliz, que llegara a ser su mejor amigo; con él, ella era feliz, lo amaba, en verdad que lo amaba.

Y dolía. Dolía el saber que la persona que te ha jurado amor eterno, con quien has compartido lo momentos más felices de tu vida, pero también los más desgarradores, se vaya.

Quería comprenderlo, quería dejarlo ir porque no valía la pena, porque si él quería irse era su decisión. Si quería dejarla en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, en el momento en el cual debían, estar más unidos…si él quería alejarse de los problemas, de lo que había significado estar con ella los últimos meses, entonces, eso significaba que no la amaba lo suficiente.

-Nunca me di cuenta que esto acababa.-dijo ella en un susurro.

Él solo se limitó a mirarla y después mirar hacia otro lado, más sin embargo, los ojos de ella no podían despegarse de él, tal vez porque sería una de las últimas veces que lo vería o tal vez porque seguía tratando de comprender cuándo debió de haber parado todo.

Y lo miraba, recordando aquél momento en que se conocieron, aquél momento en que supo que lo amaba, aquél momento en que supo que su vida cambiaría, recordando cuando los silencios eran dulces y cálidos.

Y ahora estaba allí, y lo miraba incomodo, sabía que él ya quería irse, lo supo desde el momento que él había entrado a la casa sin hablarle ni siquiera mirarla, cuando días anteriores, no…meses, él entraba y la besaba y le decía: "Todo estará bien amor, no volverá a pasar".

No, esta vez había sido diferente, tal vez como las semanas anteriores, en donde él la miraba con tristeza y ella se dedicaba a llorar, era cierto, se habían distanciado y ella se había encerrado en su mundo triste, pero se suponía que él estaba ahí…

Y sin embargo, cuando esta tarde lo había visto entrar con tan solo un "hola" por saludo, supo que él estaba aún más lejos de ella y su sonrisa, por primera vez sincera y llena de felicidad se borró; y su mundo se destruyó al escuchar sus palabras:

"_-Ginny, quiero el divorcio.-"_

**Notas de la autora: **¡Por fin actualizo temprano! Wow, no recuerdo que en otra ocasión haya tardado tan poco (bueno, creo hubo una ocasión). Lamento la corta extensión (y eso que la alargué) pero es como que la segunda parte del fic, espero les haya gustado, no saben cuantas veces me imaginé esta escena que francamente me encanta por el dramatismo y lo triste, ¡mi terreno!

ACLARACIONES: Como habrán leído el fic dio un giro de 360 grados, espero no les desagrade, seguro me preguntarán ¿Qué más pasó? Pues creo que es más que entendible. Pude haber puesto más recuerdos (otras ideas que se fueron al baúl de lo que pudo ser) pero ya eran muy esporádicos y escritos serían aburridos. Lo dejé hasta la propuesta de matrimonio porque ya se sabe que se casan y que Harry y Ginny se vuelven a ver dentro de un año (tal como en los primeros capítulos). Han pasado varios años, pero sabrán en el próximo capítulo cuantos han pasado exactamente. También sabrán de los demás personajes y entonces vendrá la verdadera problemática del fic y he ahí donde se ve por qué es la continuación de "Secretos" (supongo).

Quiero hacer énfasis en los recuerdos, porque me imagino que muchos preferirían que me siguiera de largo hasta llegar a esto, pero son tan esporádicos que prefiero que como en los anteriores sean esos puntos clave importantes en la trama, ya que las cosas verdaderamente importantes llevan una separación de años, así que ya imaginarán. También vendrán recuerdos en esta segunda parte, pero no será nada comparado con los pasados. Espero en verdad que no les haya desagradado el cambio, pero esta escena fue de las primeras que se me vino a la mente cuando decidí hacer continuación.

GinnyPotterW _Y tal vez sea mejor mirar hacia al frente cuando ya no hay nada que se pueda recoger del pasado._

20-Mayo-06

12:28 a.m.


	13. La caja negra de los recuerdos

Sorry por la tardanza, pero como la inspiración no llegaba me obligué a escribir. Tengo un serio problema, no puedo admitir o escribir que Ginny tan siquiera una vez en su vida cometa un error, y eso es grave, daña la historia, buaaa!

Espero les guste, pero quiero felicitar a México por ganarle a Irán, regañarlos por empatar con Angola y matar a Bravo por fallar ese penal contra Portugal (si tan solo hubiera estado en Alemania…). Y espero, que por su salud mental se dejen de tarugadas, jueguen bien y le ganen a Argentina, ¡claro que se puede! (pero por favor, no metan a Bravo).

Y he tomado una decisión que tal vez a muchos no les agradará.

Capítulo 13

**LA CAJA NEGRA DE LOS RECUERDOS**

Tomó el fólder y lo abrió.

-En esas hojas se encuentran las cláusulas del divorcio y en la última, está la lista de las propiedades con las cuales te quedarías. Te las dejaré para que las leas con calma.-

-No necesito hacerlo.-dijo Ginny con aquella mismas voz ronca.

Miraba los papeles, pero no podía leer nada, su vista cada vez más borrosa se lo impedía y temía que alguna lágrima hiciera correr la tinta.

Había tomado los papeles solo por hacer algo, o tal vez por no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

"_Como siempre"_ pensó Ginny.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y trató de liberar su mente. Ya todo estaba perdido, lo sabía, él no se quedaría y rompería los papeles y volverían a estar juntos, no, eso no iba a pasar, eso lo sabía, había que aceptarlo.

-¿Tienes una pluma?-

-¿Para qué?- dijo él confundido.

-Para firmar.-

-¿Ya? Ginny, te doy la oportunidad de que leas bien los papeles y si quieres consigas un abogado.-

-No es necesario…yo, puedo firmar ahora.-se limitó a decir Ginny.

Hubiera querido decir, gritar, llorar que ella no creía que él le fuera a robar más de lo que ya le había robado, que a ella no le importaban casas, ni nada material; que tan solo lo quería a él, su compañía, su apoyo, su amor.

El chico metió la mano a su chaqueta y le tendió a Ginny una pluma, quien la sujetó lo más firme que pudo.

Y firmó.

-Quedarán a tu disposición dos cuentas bancarias, el departamento de Londres y Ámsterdam además de este departamento.-

Ginny depositó la carpeta en la mesa junto con el lapicero, no se creía capaz de mantenerla en equilibrio por más tiempo. Lo miró de nuevo a él.

-No quiero esta casa.-

-¿Cómo? No planeo sacarte de tu casa, ¿a dónde vas a ir?-

-Yo viví sola, recuérdalo…-

-¿Pero estarás bien?- y Ginny pudo ver preocupación en su cara.

-Estaré bien.- y no pudo evitar una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica.- no te preocupes.

El joven se paró y tomó el fólder junto con el lapicero, tomó su maletín y sus maletas y miró a Ginny, quien parecía interesada en algún punto de la mesa.

-Todo esto agilizará el procedimiento…-dijo y decidió no terminar, se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

Ginny por otro lado, pareció volver a la realidad y se levantó de su asiento.

-Adiós Ginny.-dijo el chico y se detuvo.- No quiero que te pase algo, cualquier cosa, háblame.-

-Yo te hablo para decirte cuando está libre el departamento.-

El chico asintió.- En ese caso…adiós Ginny.

-Adiós Dave.-

-¡Ah Ginny!- se volteó el chico.- Gabrielle me mandó a decirte que cuando quieras volver al trabajo, allí está tu lugar.-

-Claro…-

El chico rubio asintió con la cabeza, y tras darse vuelta, Ginny cerró la puerta y se pegó su oreja en la puerta.

Tras escuchar que Dave había bajado las escaleras se dejó caer al piso derramando lágrimas.

Quería entender o asimilar a donde iban a parar esos cuatro años de matrimonio, que sí, la mayoría habían sido un infierno, pero, ¿y los buenos momentos? ¿Dónde quedaban?

Después de un rato se levantó y miró a través del ventanal. La ciudad se veía hermosa a pesar de la neblina que la invadía. París era hermoso.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con un gran espejo redondo, ése al cual le rogó a Dave que se lo comprara y que él, se negaba, ya que hacía innecesario un espejo en la sala.

Y se miró.

Y vio en él a una Ginny que no había visto hace mucho tiempo.

Su aspecto era horrible.

Recordó con tristeza a la adolescente o jovencita Ginny que destilaba alegría por los poros; aquella muchachita que sonreía y rabiaba por todo, quien trataba de alejar a las personas de sus problemas tan siquiera por unos segundos.

Y sin embargo, se encontró con una pálida y sumamente delgada Ginny, con unas ojeras hundidas que la hacían ver enferma, con el cabello tan largo y desordenado, con un vestir despreocupado y andrajoso.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello, y sintió tanta pena, tocó su cara y comenzó a llorar.

Ella sabía que no era el fin del mundo, que podía salir adelante, que no tenía que dejar derrumbarse. Ella, antes de todo eso había decidido salir adelante por Dave y por ella, no quería hacerlo sufrir, como ella siempre había tratado.

Caminó hasta la cocina y abrió uno de los anaqueles de la alacena. Sacó una caja de píldoras, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se tomó dos pastillas.

No supo por qué, pero dejó caer el frasco de píldoras y el vaso, caminó fuera de la cocina intentando no cortarse y caminó hacia la recamara.

A su paso abrió todas las puertas del armario, cajones, buró y sacó una gran maleta.

Comenzó a sacar a tirones toda la ropa, tirándola por todos lados mientras lloraba, los zapatos los tomaba uno por uno estrellándolos contra la pared, tiraba diversos objetos logrando que unos se rompieran y ella no dejaba de llorar, hasta que se dejó caer.

Miró a su alrededor viendo el desastre que había provocado, pero poco le importó.

Se puso en pie y con gran dificultad avanzó, las lágrimas corrían una tras otra huyendo de sus ojos. Entró al armario y sacó una caja mediana de color blanco y se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el piso.

Con sumo cuidado destapó la caja, las manos le temblaban demasiado y las lágrimas ya habían mojado el cartón. Introdujo una mano lentamente, mientras que con la otra trataba de secar sus lágrimas.

El suave tacto de la tela la hizo temblar y su dolor creció aún más; abrió sus ojos tras un momento y observó un hermoso zapatito de tejido blanco lo cual la hizo llorar más y que el dolor del pecho creciera.

Después sacó una sonaja que al alzarla emitió su típico ruido.

-Por qué…-lloró Ginny con fuerza no pudiendo evitar tocar su vientre.-Mi bebé…tú…-

Pero en ese departamento no se escuchó más que llanto y ruegos que no eran entendidos, suplicas que no llegaban a los oídos de nadie.

PUM

Ginny miró con dolor el cesto de basura donde podía observar ahora, unos zapatitos de tejido rosa y rápidamente se alejó hasta chocar con el buró.

Suspiró.

Y se quedó allí sentada viendo a la nada, con un gran dolor y sentimiento de traición en el pecho.

Abrió el buró que se había cerrado con el golpe.

Sacó descuidadamente su celular y su respectivo cargador, la agenda que utilizó mientras trabajaba y unos papeles que no sabía de qué trataban y bajo estas, unas fotos.

Sonrió y lloró al ver las fotos de su boda. Ella vestía un sencillo vestido blanco de numerosas telas transparente que caía como cascadas, mientras que a su lado se encontraba Dave vestido de un elegante negro completo.

No recordaba día más feliz que ése.

Su boda había sido en Londres, muy sencilla, pero con lo suficiente para que ella fuera feliz. No habían podido hacer una fiesta más elaborada porque estaba ocupada con el mundial de Francia allá en Londres, mientras que Dave estaba en Francia resolviendo asuntos de trabajo.

Había otra foto. Mostraban a una Ginny sonriente con un vestido negro strapless bombacho de la parte de abajo, quien acercaba su mano izquierda para enseñar un elegante anillo de compromiso y a su lado estaba Dave sonriente.

Recordaba que esa foto había sido tomada en una fiesta de doctores a la cual la había invitado Hermione.

Hermione…

El tan solo pensar en su amiga le hizo olvidar de pronto todo y la hizo buscar hasta atrás del buró de donde sacó una caja negra.

¿Hace cuanto no veía a Hermione? ¿Cuatro años?

Si. No la veía desde su boda.

Abrió la caja con ansiedad, esa caja con recuerdos de su pasado que nunca le enseñó a Dave, esa caja que guardaba el único secreto que le había escondido a su esposo.

En esa caja se encontraba su pasado…

Lo primero que sacó fueron dos hojas de papel, una de cuando fue aceptada en el ministerio y otra cuando fue comisionada para el mundial de Quidditch.

Se encontró con varias fotos que a diferencia de las anteriores tenían movimiento, que la hicieron sonreír con tristeza y añoranza.

Pasó una foto tras otra, hasta que una mirada verde esmeralda le sonrió y la Ginny del presente rió con gracia.

Harry…

Siete años sin verlo y sin saber nada de él. Lo último que había sabido era que estaba en Alemania como custodia del ministro Alemán, que las cosas se habían puesto muy violentas, pero ya no supo nada más, ni siquiera se preocupó por preguntar, ni siquiera le había hablado a Hermione.

¿Se habría casado? ¿Tendría hijos? Era muy gracioso pensar cuanto había sufrido por él y sin embargo era más difícil calcular cuando fue que olvidó todo. ¿Habría sido cuando Dave apareció en su vida? ¿Cuando Fleur se lo presentó? No, no lo creía. Se enamoró d Dave mucho después.

Después miró una foto de Luna.

¡Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto los había extrañado! Luna junto con Hermione era su mejor amiga. Pero Ginny dudaba mucho que Luna siguiera igual. Tal vez ya se hubiera casado y hasta tuviera hijos y a lo mejor ya no estuviera tan loca.

Dejó las fotos de lado e ignoró varias cartas que cambiaban de color, eran cartas por navidad y su cumpleaños y sin embargo tomó una cajita oscura muy alargada.

Suspiró antes de abrirla y la vio.

De color caoba y muy bien conservada se encontraba su antigua varita. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al pasar sus dedos a lo largo de ella y sentir como una capa de polvo se quedaba en sus dedos.

La tomó entre sus manos y de repente chispas doradas salieron de ella.

Su varita. Tanto había dejado desde el día que decidió abandonar el mundo mágico, negar lo que era y separarse de los suyos, sus amigos.

¿Qué dirían ellos si la vieran así? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía si seguían vivos. Siempre que le hablaba a su madre cortaba antes de darle su número telefónico, cuando le preguntaban sobre si no quería llevar a Dave a la madriguera ella esquivaba el tema: no quería volver a engañarlo, a quitarle sus recuerdos.

Dave no recordaba su casa, no recordaba que Ginny lo hechizó para que actuara normal y no recordaba que ella era bruja, cómo recordarlo si nunca le dijo.

Ginny sonrió amargamente. Fue esa la causa que la llevó a dejar la magia, tal vez por miedo a que la rechazara, tal vez por cobardía, tal vez porque a pesar de que lo hechizó ese día él actuaba un poco reacio hacia la magia.

Miró de nuevo su varita y miró a su alrededor topándose con el bote de basura.

-¡_Fregotego!_- exclamó Ginny, los retos de cristal y agua de los objetos rotos temblaron pero no pasó nada.- El tiempo no pasa en vano ¿no?- le dijo a la varita.-Tan solo puedo recordar esto.-

Y sonrió divertida, al recordar que después de sus estrepitosos fracasos tratando de limpiar el departamento, siempre recurría a la magia.

Su vida con Dave había acabado y ahora ella tenía que salir adelante por sí sola. Dolía, y mucho, pero el recordar a sus amigos, a su familia, a Harry, le hizo recordar que ella era fuerte y que no podían esperar menos de ella.

Se secó los restos de lágrimas y guardó todo el contenido de la caja negra cuidadosamente, no sabía cuando la volvería a sacar. Tenía que recuperar su vida como muggle, después vería si la recuperaba como bruja.

Trató de levantarse más no pudo. Así que decidió quedarse sentada un rato más.

**Notas de la autora:** Espero les haya gustado, me salió a la de a fuerzas así que no estoy muy contenta con el resultado a parte de que se supone que debo estar haciendo tarea (¡que es muchísima!) ¡Y tengo gripe! buaaa, prefería escribir esto con inspiración ya que tenía una mega dramatización pero bueno, los hechos están tal cual solo que siento que le faltó algo, ustedes opinen y porfa dejen r/r, muchos.

Gracias a: (a pesar de que son muy pocos, sus r/r me alegran muchísimo y son el sostén de mi fic).

**Rafael**: Siempre al pendiente y el que siempre me mete prisas, bueno, aquí está, espero te haya gustado.

**La-rosa-d-plata**: Grax por tu r/r me alegra que te haya gustado la pedida de matrimonio (en vdd dudaba que hubiera quedado bien) y sobre el divorcio, mi intención era que pareciera un poco R/H ¡pero quedó como si fueran ellos dos! Y bueno, no son H/G lo cual para mi fue lo mejor, espero sigas leyendo, chao!

**Faithfry:** Grax por tu r/r, que bueno que te gustó, espero sigas leyendo y mandes r/r.

23-junio-2006 9:42 p.m.

GinnyPotterW


	14. De Francia a Alemania

3-julio-2006, falta un minuto para las doce de la noche y que sea 4 de julio…mis últimos momentos como escritora de dos años, en unos segundos cumpliré tres años de escritora, buaaaa! Que emoción y he decidido empezar este capítulo como regalo de aniversario. Ya es 4 de julio y espero que en el transcurso de este día lo pueda terminar. Me retiro a leer mis apuntes. Hasta al rato.

--Faltan 21 minutos para que sea 5 de julio y apenas voy a empezar, pero es que no quería hacer otro capítulo forzado pero en sí creo que más vale tarde que nunca. Espero en verdad les guste.---Aunque es 5 de julio es un capítulo en conmemoración de mis tres años de escritora, tal vez sea un capítulo algo forzado, pero sin embargo escribí y escribí con mucha facilidad y llego a pensar que con inspiración, tan solo hice una pausa antes de escribir el final. Y a pesar de que en esta Web tan solo lleve un año publicando quería compartir esto con ustedes.

Espero les guste.

Capítulo 14

**DE FRANCIA A ALEMANIA**

Estaba cansada de caminar, había sido una locura el intentar llegar al trabajo a pie y sin embargo no sabía el por qué la tonta actitud de querer dejar en cierta forma atrás su pasado.

Ya lo había hecho una vez y ahora se arrepentía. ¿Por qué dejar este aunque fuera doloroso?

Por que era una tonta.

Hacía ya aproximadamente una hora de que había salido de su casa, se había parado del suelo, cambiado, tomado las llaves y salir rumbo al trabajo.

Ginny miró a su alrededor y observó lo hermoso que se veía París esa tarde. La gente iba y venía con sus abrigos debido al frío, la mayoría sonrientes y sin preocupaciones.

-¿Ginevra?- preguntó la joven recepcionista cuando vio entrar a la pelirroja.

-Si, soy yo Valeur.- contestó Ginny quitándose el abrigo.

La chica rubia se paró rápidamente y abrazó a Ginny.- ¿Cómo has estado?-

Ginny sintió enrojecer su cara.- Podría estar mejor… ¿Está Aide?-

Valeur la miró con preocupación.- Claro…el otro día vino Dave a hablar con ella, me dijo que estabas bien pero te veo y no lo creo, estás demasiado delgada.-

Ginny sonrió.-No te preocupes, han sido tiempos difíciles pero…estaré bien. Voy a ver a Aide.-

-Pero me prometes un café.-sonrió Valeur.

-Te lo prometo.-sonrió Ginny y entró al elevador.

Ginny desde que había decidido dejar la magia había trabajado en una empresa de publicidad que hacían comerciales. Dave le había conseguido ese trabajo cuando Ginny le insistió que ella quería trabajar en algo.

Quinto piso. Salió del elevador y no pudo evitar imaginar el traqueteo de los elevadores del Ministerio de Magia.

Le había costado mucho trabajo adecuarse al mundo muggle y más que nada a su trabajo. Ella ya había trabajado antes con cosas publicitarias pero para hacer más atractivas ciertas escobas o modelos de trasladores, ella conocía las loqueras de los magos y con suerte descubrió que los muggles aunque a su manera, también estaban locos.

-¿Ginevra?- preguntó esta vez una chica de cabellos largos negros pero con unos enormes ojos verdes.- ¿En verdad eres tú?-

-Claro que si.- dijo Ginny con risa.

-Me alegra que estés aquí…Aide se pondrá muy contenta.-

-Justamente venía a verla, ¿me podrías anunciar?-

-¡Claro!-

La morena tomó el teléfono y marcó una extensión.- Aide…si, te tengo una sorpresa…no, ya sé que hay mucho trabajo…si, escúchame ¿quieres?...ajá, si…Ginevra está aquí.-

No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ginevra!- salió una chica de la puerta inmediata y se abalanzó sobre Ginny.- Disculpa.- dijo después de separarse.

Ginny solo se limitó a asentir.

-Collier, que nadie nos interrumpa.- dijo Aide y la morena asintió.

Aide era una chica alta y muy delgada, como todas las demás. Tenía el cabello negro con bucles hasta por la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran de un color gris profundo y muy claro de tez blanca. Cuando Ginny a conoció se admiró mucho por su belleza.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Aide después de cerrar la puerta.

-Bien…-

-Eso no es cierto…luces muchísimo más delgada, ¡eres un esqueleto! Ya sé que una de las normas de la empresa es la imagen peor esto no es normal, además no me has contestado ninguna llamada, apagaste el celular. Dave vino y me dijo que todo estaba muy bien y que las cosas marchaban poco a poco pero…-

-Ya basta.- suplicó Ginny.- No sigas…-

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Aide afligida.- ¿Cómo va lo del bebé?-

Ginny tensó el cuerpo ante la pregunta y Aide se preocupó aún más.- Va mejor de lo que esperaba, pero…Dave me ha dejado, me pidió el divorcio.-

-¡No puede hacer eso! No te puede dejar con esa carga Ginny, se supone que él te iba a estar apoyando…-

-No quiero tenerlo a la fuerza…él ha sufrido mucho con todo esto y…-

-No lo justifiques… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Solo me pidió el divorcio…esta mañana.-

Aide se quedó callada y Ginny tomó un lápiz que se encontraba en el escritorio.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Te podría hacer bien…desahogarte le hace bien a todo mundo.-

-Gracias, pero no quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero regresar a trabajar.-dijo Ginny.

-Entiendo.-dijo Aide un poco dolida, se imaginaba por lo que su amiga estaba pasando, pero no entendía porqué esta vez quería cerrarse, cuando siempre acudía por ayuda.

Ginny dejó escapar una lágrima que se secó rápidamente, prefería no hablar de nada porque sería de hablar de su vida en Inglaterra, tendría que hablar de la magia y su otro mundo…y la gran pena que traía era que ni siquiera la magia pudo ayudarla en esta ocasión.

-Gabrielle me dijo que podrías regresar a trabajar cuando quisieras, pero que tenías que estar consciente de que te quiere al cien por ciento.-

-De eso no te preocupes… todo estará bien.-dijo Ginny para soltar un comentario al aire.- A veces pienso que será bueno estar ocupada…es malo vivir angustiada.-

-Si, pero no quiero que te enfermes.-dijo con tono de advertencia Aide.

-------------------------------

-Es genial que la guerra haya terminado.- dijo una rubia del brazo de un moreno.- ¿No te parece así Harry?-

-Si, es muy buena noticia.-

-Me gustaría que este fuera un día soleado, no que está muy frío…a veces me asusta, ¿a ti no?-

-No veo el porqué.-

-Es un milagro que estemos vivos, tu más que nadie…no sabes cómo me preocupé.-

-Stehle, necesito hablar contigo…-

-¿De qué?- dijo la chica separándose un poco del moreno.

-Regreso a Inglaterra.-

La chica sonrió.- ¿ah si? ¿Y cuando regresas?-

-No voy a regresar.-

La rubia lo soltó por completo y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.- ¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Hoy en la noche.-

-¿CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECIRMELO?-

-Por favor Stehle cálmate.-suplicó Harry y la tomó de los hombros.- Es una decisión que acabo de tomar…-

-Y que no pensabas decírmelo…si no te vengo a buscar igual y ya no te encontraba mañana.-

-Cómo crees…yo no soy así.-

-No sé qué pensar.-lloró la chica y se sentaron en una banca.- Me haces pensar que esta relación no significó nada para ti…-

-No digas eso.- dijo Harry serio.- El que yo regrese no significa que…-

-Si significa.-lo miró la chica.- No hay nada que te retenga aquí, ni siquiera yo…-

-Por favor Stehle…-

-¿Acaso piensas pedirme que me vaya contigo?-

Harry miró a la chica, los ojos azules cielo de ella estaban vidriosos y miraba la desesperación en sus ojos.- Yo…no.-

La rubia comenzó a llorar con más intensidad.

-Pero eso no significa que no te quiera, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, estos siete meses contigo han sido muy buenos a pesar de la guerra, yo…-

-Cállate Harry.-lo cortó la chica secando sus lágrimas.- Ya sé que me quieres, pero no me amas. Yo a ti te amo, ¿entiendes? Y te rogaría que te quedaras, que no me dejaras, que si te urge irte que yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo…pero…- La rubia calló y miró a Harry desesperada.- Sé que a ti no te gusta que haga esto…me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Yo por eso…a veces me guardo las cosas, yo…-

-Stehle…-

-Déjame terminar.-chilló la chica.- Ahora que te vas…me siento con libertad a abrirte mis verdaderos sentimientos.-la chica lo tomó de la mano.- Tú siempre me has escondido tu pasado, sé que estabas en la guerra más no sé de qué lado, siempre te he tenido respeto y a veces hasta miedo a que me rechaces…siempre he tratado de quedar bien contigo, aunque yo odie que me contestes con monosílabos o frases…sé que estuviste conmigo porque necesitabas compañía…como todos-

-Lo siento mucho, no pensé que…-trató de disculparse Harry quien no sabía donde meterse. Era cierto que odiaba que Stehle llorara por todo lo que quisiera, claro, en sentido figurado; a veces era muy caprichosa y esas eran características que odiaba en las mujeres, pero que sin embargo no sabía porqué en Stehle lo había cautivado cierto tiempo.

-Y lo peor de todo…- lo cortó de nuevo la chica.- es que no quiero que me pidas disculpas, sino que quiero que me digas que te quedas…-la rubia miró al moreno quien se encontraba confundido. -¡Por dios Harry, te estoy rogando!-

-Stehle sabes que…-

-Que no te gusta…ya lo sé.- la rubia se secó los ojos y sonrió.- Sé que estoy mal pero intento fastidiarte estos últimos momentos conmigo.-

Harry rió con fuerza.- Sabes que no me fastidias…siempre te voy a tener presente.-

-Yo igual.- suspiró.- Aunque…bueno, me gustaría saber qué es lo que te hace volver a Inglaterra.-

-Stehle…-dijo Harry con tono de advertencia.

La chica rió divertida aunque en su interior se sentía destrozada; algo que había aprendido de Harry era a ser fuerte y saber cuando las cosas, sea lo que sea, debían dejarse pasar.

-Me lo debes por confundir nuestros meses de noviazgo, ya sé que te tengo harto pero llevábamos cinco meses.-dijo sin esconder su tono dolido de voz.- También me gustaría saber en qué bando estabas…si se puede saber…-

Harry la miró apenado. Y se maldecía mentalmente una y otra vez lo estúpido que era.

-Stehle…-llamó a la chica.- Nunca cambies…no importa que seas chillona o caprichosa, sabes hacerle la vida feliz a las personas y eso te lo agradezco, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien digno de ti…-

-Mejor cuéntame todo…al menos lo que se pueda… ¿dónde te puedo encontrar si voy a Inglaterra?-trató de sonreír la chica, más no le salió. No quería que él se fuera sin despedirlo en buenos tratos, quería verlo irse como alguien aún cercano a ella. Tal vez el hecho de que se fuera, haría menos difícil las cosas.

-Estaba de lado del gobierno…era escolta del Ministro y de eso no te puede decir más, es restringido.-

La rubia lo miró sorprendida más no dijo nada.

-Lo que me hace volver a Inglaterra es mi trabajo. Me enviaron aquí a Alemania a proteger al primer ministro, jamás pensé que esta misión durara tanto…-

-¿Cuánto fue?-

-Como cinco años.-calló un momento y prosiguió.- También allá están mis mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, los conozco desde que tengo 11 años, ellos ahora están casados y tienen tres hijos.-

-Que tierno.-sonrió la rubia.

-Ni que lo imagines.-rió Harry internándose en los recuerdos.- En el colegio no se soportaban a pesar de ser buenos amigos, no sabes todas las que pasamos.- de repente Harry se puso serio.- se pasaron cosas difíciles, pero están juntos.-

-¿Y tú? ¿Dejaste alguna novia?- preguntó al chica tratando de no parecer interesada, pero creía que tal vez ahí estuviera la razón de su regreso.

-No.-dijo Harry y miró a la rubia.- No dejé novia pero acababa de terminar con una con la que duré tres años y medio.-

-Demasiado tiempo.-

-Si…hasta le pedí matrimonio.-

-¡Qué!-

-Ahora eres tú la que me contestas en monosílabos…-rió Harry.

-Harry…contesta.- dijo la chica muy interesada, aunque a pesar de todo eso, el pecho le doliera más y más. A ella ni en sueños le hubiera pedido matrimonio.

-Tuvimos mucho problemas, ella no quiso casarse conmigo.- la chica abrió al boca.- en ese entonces fui muy estúpido, atravesaba tiempos muy difíciles y yo ni enterado.- dijo Harry sumergido en los recuerdos, miró a la rubia y aclaró.- A ella la intentaron violar y eso produjo secuelas. Ella lloraba cuando la besaba, ya sabes.- se sonrojó un poco.- cuando queríamos pasar de nivel.- la rubia asintió un poco a pensada.- y yo no supe manejar eso, pensé y dije miles de cosas…-

-¿La amabas?-

Harry miró el cielo.- Si.-

Stehle bajó la cabeza con tristeza, Harry no se dio cuenta.- ¿Y volviste a verla?-

-Si, un año después…pero seguíamos peleados, su familia se enteró de todo, querían matarme, pero se arreglaron las cosas con su familia.-

-Veo que llevaste una buena relación con ellos.-

-¡Como no hacerlo!-rió Harry.- Mira, Ginny, así se llama ella, es hermana de Ron, mi mejor amigo y su familia me acogió desde siempre…creo que por eso todo fue más difícil.-

-Ah.- razonó la rubia.- ¿Aún la amas?-

-No.-dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué?-

Harry meditó su respuesta unos segundos.- No sé si fue porque la odié como nunca pensé hacerlo. Tal vez seguía amándola cuando la vi en la boda de Ron y Hermione, pero el tiempo pasa y no en balde. Hace muchos años que no la veo…tal vez ya sean siete…-

-Es un buen tiempo para olvidar.-dijo la rubia melancólica.

-Tal vez.- meditó el moreno.- Ella está casada y vive en Francia, fue lo último que supe, después me quedé incomunicado hasta la fecha y por eso quiero regresar lo más pronto posible, tal vez estén preocupados.-

La chica asintió ausente.

-Es hora de irme.- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie, Stehle hizo lo mismo.-Adiós.-

Y tras esto Harry se inclinó para besa a la sorprendida chica.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Por que en verdad te quiero, no he estado contigo este tiempo por no quedarme solo, en verdad te he querido…solo que…-

-¿Tal vez no seamos el uno para el otro?- completó al chica.- Tal vez eso el tiempo lo dirá.

Harry asintió y como último acarició al cara de la chica.

-Te quiero.-se despidió Harry.

-Te extrañaré.-dijo la rubia mientras Harry se perdía de vista.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Que tal! Son las 2:41 de la mañana, este fic se los dedico a todos por estos tres años que llevo como escritora aficionada jaja, me hubiera gustado actualizar en mi otro fic también pero creo que me será imposible.

Tres años se dicen fáciles, pero no es así, tal vez este fic sea el más adecuado ya que esta es la continuación de "Secretos" y ese fic me acompañó casi desde el principio.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus r/r y por favor, déjenlos, así me hacen saber cómo voy y por dónde lo hago, a veces se me van detalles que ustedes me hacen recordar. Y ¡ah! Espero actualizar antes pero el 24 de julio es mi cumpleaños jeje.

**Seel:** Grax por el r/r y que bueno que te gustó y no sé si sea boba, de ahora en adelante solo me dedico a escribir jaja.

**Bonnie Radcliffe: **Grax por el r/r y bueno supongo que no te gustó el matrimonio, pero soy de las que piensa que el tiempo enfría las cosas así que está peligroso y por deducción, si, superó su trauma y bueno, tal vez pierdan o no su tiempo, es algo que leerás más adelante.

**La-rosa-de-plata**: Grax por el r/r. Y bueno que bueno que no estuvo "tan mal" buaaa! Casi me haces llorar jeje. Y si, no era H/G lo cual me parece muy bueno e interesante y sobre el zapatito, aquí lees algo más pero luego sabrás si abortó, espera o tiene… ¡uy que misterio! Y bueno, eso de hechizar a Dave se verá un poco de su vida antes de dejar la magia…

GinnyPotterW _¡Por qué quedó fuera Alemania! tenían que ganar, error del árbitro y para colmo mexicano._

5-julio-2006


	15. Declaraciones y Aclaraciones

---Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son de JK Rowling pero eso no quiere decir que puedan o deban plagiar esta historia.

Me han dicho que mi fic es melancólico y es cierto, a penas me di cuenta jeje, pero créanme que no es con intención, no es que me haya levantado y dije "Voy a hacer sufrir a los personajes" para nada.

Ahora unas aclaraciones, ya que creo se han hecho bolitas.

Para la boda R/H tienen 21-22 y medio. Y sobre el giro de la historia. Entiendo que se tomen los cuatro años de matrimonio de Gin y Dave, pero ellos no se casaron enseguida...sino que pasaron 3 años para que se casaran y si se suma...nos dan 7 años, que son los que Harry y Ginny no se han visto. ¡Taran! Espero hayan entendido.

¿Supieron que Daniel Radcliffe se va a desnudar? Jaja, creo que fue la nota del día. No me la creía, pero creo que se quiere desligar un poco de los que es "Harry Potter".

Capítulo 15

**DECLARACIONES Y ACLARACIONES**

----------------

_-Ten Ginny, es la invitación de la reunión de médicos.-dijo una joven castaña._

_-Eh, Hermione… ¿son muggles?-dijo Ginny._

_-¿Por qué preguntas?-_

_-Es que… quiero llevar a Dave, ya sabes, acabo de regresar de Francia y quisiera pasar más tiempo con él.-_

_Hermione la miró reprobatoriamente.- No se lo has dicho.-_

_Ginny suspiró.- No me atrevo, además…no es como que nos vayamos a casar.-_

_-Son muggles Ginny, así que puedes llevarlo.-trató de sonreír Hermione._

_-¡Que bien!- celebró Ginny y abrazó entusiasmada a Hermione.-Voy a avisarle a Dave y a buscar qué ponerme.-_

----------------------

Era de mañana y una pelirroja abrió los ojos ante el sonido del despertador.

-Que lata…-fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Tras unos segundos de incorporó de la cama y atravesó el desastre que se encontraba en su recamara e ingresó al baño.

Después se vistió con un traje nuevo a su medida en color negro y blanco. Se cepilló su cabello observando lo largo que estaba y se maquilló. ¿Hace cuanto no lo hacía? Y sonrió con amargura. No lo hacía desde que sus lágrimas no le permitían traer maquillaje.

RING, RING

Ginny levantó el teléfono.

-Bounjour- alzó la bocina.

-¿Ginny?-

Y en ese momento Ginny maldijo su mala suerte.

-Hi mom (hola mamá). How have you been? (Cómo has estado?).-

-Bien Ginny, pero me gustaría saber cómo has estado tu.-dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-Yo bien madre, no te preocupes.-

-¿Sabes hace cuanto no me hablas?-

-¿Tres meses?-dijo Ginny mirando su reloj.

-No… ¡Seis meses! Y para colmo ni siquiera me quieres dar tu número telefónico.-

-¿Entonces cómo me llamaste?-

-Por operadora…-

-Mamá, en verdad siento no haberte hablado, he estado muy ocupada y debo irme al trabajo… ¡te quiero!- y con eso colgó.

Y es que en verdad se le hacía tarde para el trabajo. Así que recogió su bolso y una carpeta de papeles y salió del apartamento.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Dave le había pedido el divorcio. Desde entonces no había sabido de él.

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se dirigió a las escaleras de caracol.

Había regresado al trabajo. Era en una agencia de publicidad. Ése trabajo se lo había conseguido Dave después de que hubiera renunciado al Ministerio.

"_Si, a su gran sueño"_

No como le había dicho a él, "Que quería trabajar".

Ginny llegó al final de las escaleras y apagó una lámpara que se encontraba en una mesa circular. En ése espacio se podían ver diversos cuadros y unas cuantas sillas para recibir visitas menos allegadas.

Cuando se casó con Dave pidió su cambio al Ministerio de Francia, más sin embargo ese cambio no duró. Rápidamente movió las influencias de sus conocidos para que le entregaran papeles muggles certificados de una carrera en Publicidad, después de todo ella sí sabía manejar esa materia.

-------------------

_-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo Ginevra?- dijo el hombre. El jefe de Ginny._

_-Lo sé señor, pero en verdad lo necesito, para eso he viajado desde Francia.-dijo Ginny suplicante._

_Se encontraban en su antiguo lugar de trabajo más específicamente en la oficina de su jefe._

_-Supe que se casó…con un muggle, ¿no será esa la razón?- dijo el señor con una voz que Ginny descifró como de regaño._

_-Si.-dijo Ginny.- Me casé con un muggle…por eso necesito los papeles, sé que usted puede intervenir con el ministro, por favor.-_

-------------------------

Ginny tras un suspiro salió del lugar y entró a su coche tirando la carpeta en al parte trasera.

Ginny llegó rápidamente a su trabajo y tras saludar a Valeur subió al quinto piso donde la esperaba Collier.

-Ginny, Aide dice que solo le pases los papeles fotográficos…al parecer la empresa dio un adelanto y ya pasaron a fotografía.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.-Que remedio.-terminó dándole la carpeta.- Estaré en mi oficina…-

Que era justamente la de la derecha.

-Como si no te vieras.- rió Collier, ya que las separaciones de las oficinas eran de cristal. Ginny solo sonrió de vuelta.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar en la imagen de un nuevo shampoo.

----------------------------------

_-Quiero hablar contigo Ginny…- dijo Hermione mientras se arreglaban en el apartamento de la pelirroja, antiguamente de las dos._

_-¿Pasa algo Hermione?- preguntó Ginny preocupada._

_-No, nada…es solo que estaba pensando… recordando y…tengo algo que decirte.-_

_-¿Sobre qué?- dijo Ginny tomando asiento en su cama._

_Hermione siguió su ejemplo y se sentó._

_-Es sobre Harry.-dijo la castaña._

_-Ah no.- bufó Ginny poniéndose de pie.- No veo el caso Hermione… ¿Sabías que Dave consiguió trabajo en Francia?-_

_Hermione sonrió con tristeza.- Me alegra Ginny, así podrán verse más.-_

_-Si.-dijo Ginny pensativa.- Y es un muy buen puesto…-_

_-Pero no quiero hablar contigo de Dave, sino de Harry.-dijo Hermione seriamente._

_-Otra vez con lo mismo, la verdad no me interesa.-dijo Ginny comenzando a maquillarse._

_-¿Sigues enojada con él?- preguntó Hermione a lo que el cuarto quedó en silencio._

_Ginny detuvo lo que hacía, dejó el polvo, se volteó hacia Hermione y se recargó en el tocador._

_-Si eso es lo que piensas.-comenzó Ginny con voz suave, Hermione la escuchaba en silencio.- No Hermione. No estoy enojada con él…creo que simplemente todo eso se esfumó.-_

_-Me alegra.- comentó Hermione.- ¿Pero por qué te niegas a hablar de él? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-_

_-Nada Hermione.- Ginny se sentó junto a ella.- No lo sé, de verdad… ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir de él?-_

_Hermione miró extrañada a Ginny. Se veía tan diferente._

_-¿Recuerdas cuando Harry te pidió matrimonio?-_

_La expresión de Ginny se volvió triste.- Claro.-_

_-Y… ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te intentó pegar?-_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-_

_-No era cierto.-dijo Hermione._

_Ginny la miraba sin comprender.- ¿Qué cosa no era cierto?-_

_-Él jamás intentó pegarte…solo fue una acción, no era para ti…-_

_Ginny parpadeó confundida y sonrió sin comprender.- ¿Y eso a que viene ahora?-_

_-Que no es bueno dejar malos entendidos.-dijo Hermione._

_La habitación quedó en silencio._

_-Bueno.-dijo Ginny parándose de la cama.- No más mal entendidos.-_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza.- ¿En verdad lo amas? ¿Amas a David?-_

_Ginny la miró incrédula.- Por supuesto que si… ¿a que viene la pregunta?-_

_-A nada.- se arrepintió Hermione._

_Ginny se enojó con ella.- ¿Acaso creíste que siempre estaría enamorada de Harry?-_

_-Yo no quise decir eso.-dijo Hermione volviendo a sus asuntos y salió de la recamara._

_-¡Ah no!- gritó Ginny y la siguió hasta la salita.- ¡De esta no te escapas!- rugió Ginny.- ¿Creíste que diciéndome que no me quiso pegar iba a saltar de felicidad e iba a correr a buscarlo?-_

_-Yo no…-_

_-Tú sí Hermione.- la interrumpió Ginny enfadada.- ¿Crees que lo de Dave es solo una distracción?-_

_-¿Y tú crees que ocultándole que eres una bruja lograrás algo?-_

_-Eso no te incumbe…-_

_-Claro que no.-dijo Hermione.- Pero no creo que puedas amar a alguien a quien le ocultas algo tan importante.-_

_Ginny rió sin poder creerlo.- No vas a lograr que quiera otra vez a Harry, Hermione…Eso terminó. Hace mucho ya.-_

_-Algo tan grande y hermoso como lo de ustedes no puede acabar.-la riñó Hermione._

_-Pues créelo Hermione. Se TERMINÖ. Se acabó… yo estoy con Dave ahora. Lo de Harry pudo haber sido lo más hermoso como tú dices, pero acabó, ya no más… y agradece a Merlín que no sienta ningún rencor hacia él, pero no me pidas que lo ame.-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Tu deseo de que los cuatro estuviéramos juntos para siempre no se va a cumplir Hermione. Te agradecería no me juzgues tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera tú eres perfecta.-_

_Y tras esto Ginny salió del departamento tras tomar su chaqueta y sus llaves._

----------------------------------------

Ginny volvió a la realidad cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-

-Ginevra, pasa a la sala de juntas, hay junta para ver lo de la línea de perfumes, recuerda llevar los gráficos y…-

-Collier.- interrupió Ginny riendo a la morena.- Sé lo que tengo que llevar. Gracias.-

-Lo siento…-

Ginny tomó su Laptop y salió de su oficina.

Recordaba que después de esa pelea con Hermione, recorrió todo el vecindario, en verdad que estaba enfadada con la castaña. Peor sin embargo se reconciliaron y Hermione le pidió disculpas, que ella pensaba que tal vez las cosas se podían arreglar.

Y desde entonces Hermione intentó tratar mejor a Dave. Y tenía que hacerlo, porque justamente en la fiesta, le pidió matrimonio.

----------------------------------------------

_-Por favor Hermione, di que estás feliz por mí.- dijo Ginny._

_-No seas tonta Ginny, si tu eres feliz yo también… ¡te casas!- gritó Hermione para después abrazar a la pelirroja._

----------------------------------------------

Ya en la noche Ginny tiró sus cosas en el sofá. Vieja costumbre de soltera.

Tenía hambre. Últimamente no había estado comiendo muy bien.

Y es que, cuando Dave aún estaba con ella, los dos siempre comían juntos, sin importar donde o que tan ocupados estuvieran. Él era el que la obligaba a comer lo poco que comía y desde que él se fue, a veces se olvidaba de hacerlo.

DING DONG

Ginny salió de la cocina extrañada, ¿Quién podría ser? Y de repente se asustó, no recordaba haber cerrado la puerta de abajo, pero, ¿se atreverían a tocar primero?

Ginny lentamente se acercó a la puerta y quitó el seguro.

-¡Harry!- gritaron en un lugar muy lejano de allí.

**Notas de la autora**: Lamento la tardanzapero ya tiene semanas que voy escribiendo cachito a cachito este mini chap, que espero vaya aclarando sus dudas. Gracias por sus r/r y porfa, déjenlos, porque son la fuente de inspiración, o me animan o me hacen sentir culpable, pero bien que sirven.

Katryna13: Grax por el r/r y leer "Secretos" al igual que este. Tus observaciones, bueno "Secretos" fue mi segundo fic largo, que de verdad fue en mis inicios como escritora. Y sobre este, bueno, ya te contesté jeje, ahora lo recuerdo, pero me alegra que lo hayas leído. Espero que este chap te haya gustado.

La-rosa-d-plata: Grax por el r/r y bueno, desgraciadamente hay mucha historia por delante jaja, bromeaba, esta historia en particular le falta mucho y me sorprende porque ya son 15 capítulos en los que veo hacer cosas que jamás pensé posible. La respuesta a si seré buena y los uniré ya la tengo, pero tendrás que leer y bueno, ya tengo a los niños de Ron y sus nombres…pronto los conocerás. Suerte.

Melissa: Grax por tu r/r y si creo que se pierda el interés, trataré de ser más puntual es que a veces siento que soy muy mala jeje y me tardo en escribir porque sé que tal vez sea más mala aún con los personajes. Suerte.

Elementh: Grax por el r/r y espero verte otra vez por aquí. Grax por las felicitaciones y bueno, creo que este más que fic romántico es dramático, pero ya veremos qué sucede. Suerte.

GinnyPotterW

28-julio-2006

11:10 p.m.

Miembro de la orden Siriusana.


	16. Lo Que Pasó

Capítulo 16

**LO QUE PASÓ**

-¡Harry!- volvió a gritar Hermione esta vez abrazando a su amigo.- No te esperábamos tan pronto…-

-¿Qué pasó Hermione?- preguntó una voz desde adentro que Harry no la hubiera reconocido como la de Ron si no estuviera segura que el único hombre que estaría a esas horas con Hermione era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo.

-No vas a creerlo…- lagrimeó Hermione y se quitó de la puerta dejando a la vista a Harry.

Ron lo miró sorprendido y se paró justo frente al pelinegro. Estudió su cara.

-Me alegra verte Ron.- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa. Su voz también había cambiado al igual que la de Ron por una mucho más madura.

Ron y Harry se abrazaron con fuerza. Hermione soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Pero por favor pasa Harry, está muy frío allí afuera.-

Harry entró. De hecho ése enero era tan frío como los recordaba. Observó con curiosidad la casa de sus mejores amigos.

Desde fuera tenía la fachada de una casa común y corriente que hasta podría pasar por una de muggles, y aunque por dentro también parecía normal se notaban varios cuadros con movimiento y trastes que se lavaban solos. Harry sonrió. Tal como en la madriguera.

-¿Y los niños?- preguntó Harry sentándose a la mesa de la cocina.

El servicio de té voló hacia ellos.

-Están durmiendo.- dijo Ron mientras Hermione le servía té.- Ya es muy tarde Harry.-

-Lo sé.- dijo el chico pletórico de felicidad al estar allí con sus amigos de nuevo.

-Harry¿Té o café?-

-Té. Por favor.- dijo el chico y cuando Hermione lo miró dijo:- Veo que utilizas mucho la magia.-

Hermione se ruborizó como en los viejos tiempos cuando se avergonzaba de algo.

-Es que el trabajo como sanadora es muy pesado y…-

-No tienes que explicarme nada.- rió Harry.

-¿Y cómo te fue? Fueron muchos años sin saber de ti.- preguntó Ron.

-Si…-dijo Harry de soslayo.- Nos quedamos incomunicados, hasta ahora las cosas se están restableciendo en el país. Nosotros tuvimos facilidades para salir…pero por todo lo demás bien.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Y a ustedes?-

-Bueno.- habló Ron.- Yo sigo con los aurores, ahora estoy a cargo de un grupo de 20. La cosa está sencilla, peor por más que investigué sobre ti nadie quiso darme información.-

-Y yo.- dijo Hermione mirándolo sin parpadear.- Sigo trabajando en San Mungo, ya sabes y lo del Sanatorio para squibs y muggles va a la perfección, cada vez más sanadores forman parte y podemos dar atención a ya muchas variedades de enfermedades y con especialización…-

Harry escuchaba contento como su amiga le contaba sobre su trabajo y su proyecto. Las cosas no cambiaban, tal como en Hogwarts.

-¿Tienes dónde quedarte?- preguntó Ron mirando suspicazmente al chico.

-Ehm…-

-Me lo imaginaba.-rió Ron.

-Puedes quedarte aquí.- dijo Hermione muy alegre.- Será muy bueno tenerte aquí…-

-Si fuera por ella te adopta.-dijo Ron con confidencia.

Hermione endureció su mirada y le dijo a Harry:- A ver si tú puedes controlar esos malos hábitos de Ronald. Te muestro tu habitación.-

Y tras esto jaló a Harry fuera de la cocina.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?- preguntó Ron con cierto enfado y mala educación.

-Creo que traer sus maletas no harán que se te rompan los brazos.- bramó Hermione con la cara crispada.- No lo soporto.- murmuró. Y jaló a Harry a través de un pasillo.

Harry vio como Ron hacía levitar sus maletas y miró extrañado a sus amigos. Parecían enfadados por algo serio.

-Hermione…creo que puedo caminar solo.-dijo Harry cuando la chica empezó a jalarlo por las escaleras. Detrás de ellos venía Ron con paso lento.

-¡Perdona!- se disculpó la chica.- Es que a veces me saca de mis casillas.-

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Oh…nada fuera de lo común en un matrimonio.- dijo Hermione con aspereza.

-No serán tonterías ¿eh?- preguntó Harry con gracia. Creía que sus amigos seguían siendo unos inmaduros que peleaban por tonterías.- No me digan que todavía se pelean a menudo.-

-Ah no.- sonrió Hermione.- Casi no nos peleamos… ¡Aquí está!-

Abrió la puerta del último cuarto y dejó ver una habitación de tamaño mediano con un buró y un armario. Y justo en el centro de la pared opuesta (que era blanca) había una ventana.

Hermione sacó su varita y con un movimiento de su mano las sábanas se cambiaron y desaparecieron a lo que Harry creyó sería el cuarto de lavado o algo así.

-¡Servido!- se escuchó al voz de Ron soltando las maletas de Harry.

-Gracias…-dijo el chico.

-Wesley y Francis duermen allí.- dijo Hermione señalando la puerta de enfrente y como Harry la miró extrañado dijo:- Los dos se llevan muy bien, por ser hombre supongo, además el cuarto es mucho más grande así que imagínate, dos aficionados del quidditch…-Harry sonrió y Ron se hinchó de orgullo.

-Y Jaina.- prosiguió Ron.- duerme en el de a lado, ya sabes: "niñas"-

-A ver, que de algo no me he enterado, en la carta me lo resumieron muy rápido. Son tres…Wesley…-

-Que es al único que conoces.- dijo Ron. Hermione lo miró disgustada.

-Wesley tiene ya 12 años.- dijo Hermione risueña.

-Wesley Johan Weasley. - Rió Harry. Hermione y Ron ser miraron.

-Creo que no tuviste nada interesante que hacer allá.-le dijo Ron. Harry dejó de reírse.

-¡Que amargado te volviste!-

-De ahí le sigue Jaina Selebi que tiene 7 años, de ahí va Francis Xavier que tiene 6…-

-Veo que no perdieron el tiempo.- se burló Harry.

-Ron tiene razón.- sentenció Hermione con un mohín de vergüenza.- No tuviste nada interesante que hacer en Alemania.-

-Mañana los conocerás, vas a ver.-dijo Ron.

-Si quieres te dejamos descansar Harry.- dijo Hermione tentativamente.

-No…me gustaría charlar un poco más con ustedes.-

Ron y Hermione cerraron la puerta de la habitación y se acomodaron en la cama y el piso.

-¿Cómo están tus padres Ron? Los gemelos…todos.-

-Mis padres siguen en la madriguera. Charlie se casó hace dos años y Fleur tuvo un niño que ya tiene cinco años, se llama Bill igual que Bill.- Ron rió por su gracia.- ¿Recuerdas a su hija Collier?- Harry asintió.- Bill y Fleur se pelearon respecto a qué colegio iría. Al final decidieron que Beauxbatons.-

-Hubieras visto a Fleur… jamás había estado tan enfadada con Bill.- comentó Hermione.

-¿Pero Wesley no es más grande que ella?- preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-No.- dijo Hermione.- Collier es más grande que Wesley por unos meses, peor recuerda que no te dejan entrar a Hogwarts hasta que tengas los 11 años cumplidos.-

-Mmm-dijo Harry comprendiendo.

-Los gemelos.- prosiguió Ron.- siguen con sus negocios. Tienen dos sucursales en Hosdmeade, en el Callejón Diagón (el cual conociste) en Valle Godric, en fin, la verdad es que ganan muchísimo dinero.-

-En verdad me alegro.- rió Harry. Estaba feliz por los gemelos.

-Pues a mi no.-intervino Hermione enojada y escuchó a ron murmurar algo como "Otra vez con lo mismo"- Le han metido ideas a Wesley que jamás le hubiera enseñado yo, ni siquiera Ron. Fred y George parecen más sus padres que nosotros.- y Hermione movió sus manos con desesperación.- Incluso Wesley me ha dicho que piensa ser creador y vendedor de artículos de broma… ¿puedes creerlo? Primero muerta a permitirlo…-

-Mi madre pensaba lo mismo.- dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.- Y mira lo que pasó.-

Sin embargo Hermione hizo oídos sordos y se siguió quejando con Harry.- Wesley se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos o si no peleando con Jaina. A veces no sé qué hacer…yo quiero un buen futuro para mis hijos…-

-Fred y George lo hacen bien.- puntualizó Harry.

-¡Y no lo dudo!- aclaró Hermione.- Solo que no…no veo mi casa llena de esas cosas. Capaz y luego se escapa del colegio, pero ése Wesley a veces no lo entiendo…-

-Ya Hermione, está creciendo, además ya entrará a Hogwarts y cambiará su punto de vista.-

Y eso pareció calmar a Hermione.

-¿Tú crees Harry?-

-Eh… si.- dijo Harry dudoso.

Hermione sonrió complacida.

-Bueno, bueno…Y qué Harry ¿Alguna novia guapa?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisilla.

-¡Ron!- lo reprendió Hermione.- ¿Crees que Harry tuvo tiempo para eso¡Estuvo en peligro mortal y…!-

-En sí se llama Stehle-

Hermione se calló de golpe dejando su mano suspendida en el aire, la mano que se movía de forma recriminatoria frente a la cara de Ron que fingía escucharla.

-¿Stehle?- preguntó Ron extrañado.- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?-

-¡Ron!- lo reprendió Hermione.- ¿Cómo al conociste?-

Harry de pronto quiso salir de ahí.- Eh…la rescaté de un ataque…-

Hermione sonrió de una forma extraña y de la boca de Ron se oyó un chasquido.

-Como siempre el héroe.-

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Hermione rodando los ojos. Harry se rió con ganas.

-Pues nos conocimos, nos tratamos.-

-Lo bueno es que no tenías tiempo- dijo Ron picándole la panza.

-Nos veíamos ciertos días a ciertas horas…era como que clandestino.- dijo Harry.- No se podía salir a menudo por las calles del mundo mágico. En una ocasión la batalla se pasó del lado muggle. Así fue como la conocí…los muggles no se daban cuenta de la pela de los magos solo de que un grupo quería matar a su ministro, por eso ella sabía parte de la historia.-

-O sea…- dijo Hermione pensativamente.- No sabe que eres mago.-

-No…-

-No sé a quien me recuerdas…- murmuró Hermione.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- preguntó Ron con mucha curiosidad.

- Terminé con ella.-dijo Harry.- Tenía que regresar además…ella se iba a asustar al saber que yo soy mago.-

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Típico…-

-Le hubieras dicho Harry. Si se alarmaba, siempre queda el Obliviate, aunque bueno, tampoco se lo vas a andar diciendo a cuanta novia tengas…-comentó Ron.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué me cuentan de Ginny?- preguntó de pronto Harry. La habitación quedó en silencio.- Oh vamos…No seguirán con lo mismo ¿no?-

-No, claro que no.- dijo Hermione agitando las manos.- Es solo que…-

-No sabemos nada de ella.-dijo Ron.- Desde hace ya varios años no sabemos de ella.-

-La última vez que la vimos fue en su boda con Dave.- dijo Hermione tratando de recordar.- Yo me fui junto con ella a Francia a ayudarle a acomodar sus cosas ya que Dave estaba muy ocupado, a los pocos días me regresé y ya no supe más de ella.-

Harry los escuchaba sin poder creerlo.

-A mamá es a la única que a veces le habla…cada seis meses o un año y jamás ha dejado su número de feletono.-

Hermione se acomodó bien en la cama.- No sabemos nada de Ginny.- terminó Hermione tristemente.

-¿Y no la han ido a buscar?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Claro que si.- contestó Ron indignado.- Pero dejó su departamento de soltera.-

-Y en su casa no la pudimos localiza, al parecer es inmarcable, no la pudimos encontrar por métodos mágicos.-aclaró Hermione triste.

-Sabemos lo que es eso Hermione.- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. Hermione se rió pidiendo una disculpa.

-Es increíble…-dijo Harry.- No pensé que Ginny…-

-Pues resultó parecerse mucho a Percy.-dijo Ron con enfado.- No se sabe de ninguno de los dos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio cada quien en sus pensamientos. Harry soltó un bostezo.

-Ya decía yo que necesitabas descansar.- saltó Hermione poniéndose de pie.- Vamos Ron. Harry espero sea cómoda la cama. No la hemos probado.-

-Hasta eso. Tienes suerte.- dijo Ron.- Este cuarto era una clase de bodega y la acabamos de remodelar…duerme bien amigo.-

-Gracias…-se despidió Harry y el matrimonio salió apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

Harry se recostó en su cama pensando en Ginny. ¿Dónde estaría y qué estaría haciendo en ese preciso momento la pelirroja?

----------------------------------------

Ginny salió de la cocina con una tetera y depositó en la mesa dos tazas para té. Sirvió ambas tazas y se sentó.

Dave miraba con mucha atención cada uno de sus movimientos un tanto sorprendido. Él de alguna manera estaba seguro de que Ginny se desplomaría y la encontraría encerrada en el departamento llorando como lo solía hacer.

Ginny lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?-

Dave reaccionó.- Espero no haberte molestado.-

-No, no.- dijo Ginny.- Solo me asustaste, no sabía que aún tenías las llaves.-

-Ah si…Ginny, te ves muy bien.- observó el chico.

-Gracias…-

Dave era cuatro años mayor que ella. Actualmente tenían 28 y 32 años.

-¿Cómo te fue en Navidades y fin de año¿Fuiste con alguna amiga?-

Ginny sonrió de manera forzada.- Si…de hecho hubo una cena en el trabajo.- mintió la pelirroja. En sí en ambas fechas se había quedado sola en el departamento. Había apagado todas las luces del lugar y miró las miles de luces que iluminaban Francia hasta quedarse dormida.

-Bueno.- Dave se aclaró la garganta.- Los papeles están listos.-

Ginny recogió el fólder con soltura y lo abrió.

-Esa es tu copia, yo tengo la mía. Legalmente ya estamos divorciados.-

Ginny sintió frío en el interior de su cuerpo y sintió que los ojos se le enrojecían. Respiró profundo.

-Fue…rápido.- no pudo decir más.

-Si…suele ser rápido cuando ambas partes están de acuerdo.-

-¿Ambas partes?- preguntó Ginny con resentimiento.- Oh Dave, somos tu y yo…partes…que tontería.-

Dave ignoró el comentario.

-Solo era eso Ginny.-dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

Ginny maldijo el haber ensuciado ambas tazas sin propósito alguno.

-Claro.-dijo Ginny y lo acompañó a la puerta que estaba a tan solo un metro.

Dave se volteó a verla y le extendió las llaves.- Para que ya no te asustes.- Ginny las tomó.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en silencio hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio.- ¿Me das tu dirección? Cuando deje el departamento quiero dejarte las llaves…-

-Puedo pasar a tu antiguo departamento.- dijo Dave.

-No, no.- dijo Ginny.- Regreso a Inglaterra.-

Dave pareció sorprenderse. Y sacó una tarjeta y detrás de ella escribió una dirección.- Aquí tienes.-

-Genial.- sonrió Ginny.

-Bueno.- dijo Dave.- Adiós Ginny.-

-Adiós.-

Dave se acercó a Ginny y le besó la frente.

-En verdad te amé.-dijo Dave con culpabilidad en sus ojos, lo cual no pudo notar Ginny.

La pelirroja asintió mirando algún punto de la mejilla de su ahora ex esposo. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Y tras sí. Dave cerró la puerta.

Ginny se recargó en la blanca madera.

-Yo aún te amo…-

Y una lágrima resbalópor su mejilla.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Al fin a tiempo! Y recién salidito del comal jaja. Lastima que solo tres r/r peor ya que…porfa déjenlos, son muy importantes para mi ¡buaa! Espero les haya gustado. Con sus r/r si no están registrados dejan su mail, me pasaron el dato de que no se debe contestar en la historia o si no la borran. Bss.

GinnyPotterW

5-agosto-2006

7:11 p.m.


	17. De Nuevo Aquí

**Notas autora:** Lamento mucho la espera. Peor he estado sumamente ocupada y tmb he pasado por cosas difíciles aparte de que este capítulo no iba para ningún lado, así que decidí adelantar las cosas porque simplemente no salían. Espero que este extraño despertar de mi inspiración haya hecho de este capítulo uno decente. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y por su insistencia. Grax por sus r/r a Katryna13 y Saralpp.

Capítulo 17

**DE NUEVO AQUÍ**

_-Gracias por preferirnos como su medio de transporte, esperamos que vuelva pronto_.-

Ginny observó como todas las personas tomaban su equipaje y bajaban del Tren. Suspiró.

Miró a su lado y tomó su valija y caminó hacia fuera del vagón.

Un aire frío de marzo le pegó en la cara y las farolas de la estación iluminaban los caminos abarrotados de personas.

Estaba en Londres…estaba en casa.

Tomó un taxi y observó las calles iluminadas de Londres.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Estaba consciente que debía comenzar una nueva vida, comenzar algo nuevo y mejor, pero, sinceramente no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Señorita.-

Ginny parpadeó confundida y miró al chofer.

-Hemos llegado.-

-Ah, si.- habló Ginny con voz apenas audible debido a la falta de habla de las últimas 6 horas. Sacó su cartera y pagó.

El taxi se alejó a lo largo de la calle y Ginny volteó a ver el edificio donde algún tiempo vivió con Hermione.

Suspiró de nuevo. Suponía que debía entrar.

Para Ginny era muy extraño estar allí después de tanto tiempo, sin Hermione allí, sin un plan de vida. Porque eso era lo que más la asustaba: No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué debía hacer…no tenía vida ni en París ni Londres… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Empujó la puerta de entrada y fue observada por el portero quien volvió a su partida de ajedrez solitaria.

-Disculpe.- volvió a decir Ginny con esa voz ronca y carraspeó un poco. Aquel hombre de edad media y de expresión seria la miró de nuevo.- Quería notificarle que…me voy a instalar en el departamento 134 A.-

-¿Tiene las llaves?-

-Eh…si.-

-No se parece a la dueña del lugar…usted es pelirroja y la otra castaña-

-Bueno.- habló Ginny.- Ella es mi amiga…Hermione, ambas somos…dueñas.-

-Si tiene las llaves yo no veo el problema.- dijo el hombre sin mucho interés y volvió a su juego.

Ginny lo miró un par de segundos y decidió irse.

-Gracias.- y le dio la espalda al sujeto.

Elevador o escaleras…era difícil decidir.

Ahora todo era difícil.

Comenzó a subir los escalones sin prisa, uno tras otro; ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, con Hermione…con sus amigas.

Se abrigó aún más fuerte, el solo pensar hacía que le diera escalofríos.

Llegó a la puerta que mantenía aún el número 134 A con letras plateadas. Abrió su bolso rogando porque aún fuera la misma llave.

-Por favor…-fue el susurro que salió de sus labios y la puerta cedió.

El rechinar de la puerta le hizo pensar en el tiempo transcurrido y ante sus ojos quedó libre la entrada.

Ginny caminó lentamente y pasó sus manos por los antiguos muebles cubiertos con sábanas, todo seguía igual…todo del mismo color como varios años atrás cuando era feliz con Hermione, tal vez sin Harry, tal vez con rencor, pero era feliz dentro de todo, era feliz…

-Señorita.-

Ginny volteó sobresaltada y vio a un muchacho que traía un carrito con cajas.

-El portero no me dejaba pasar me dijo que no le había notificado de los paquetes.-

Ginny sonrió avergonzada.

-Creo que tiene razón. Por favor, déjelas por aquí…-

Ginny soltó su abrigo sobre los muebles y se adentro en un pequeño pasillo y abrió la segunda puerta.

Y se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío.

El muchacho entró como si nada sin notar a la muy seria Ginny y comenzó a depositar las cajas en el piso.

-Señorita…-

Ginny volvió a la realidad.

-Ah si, muchas gracias.-dijo simplemente Ginny y el chico comenzó a reírse.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Señorita, habíamos quedado en…-

-Ah si, si.- rió Ginny distraídamente.- Lo siento mucho, es...- y miró el lugar con cierta nostalgia.-

-¿Casa nueva?-

-No, no.- rió Ginny.- solo viejos recuerdos.-

-Pues discúlpeme, pero no parece tan vieja para decir eso.-

Ginny sonrió.- Es solo que…es bueno estar en casa…toma y muchas gracias.-

-Cuando guste estoy a sus órdenes.-

Ginny lo miró irse y no pudo evitar reírse con ganas cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Suspiró de nuevo. Por lo menos, había un gran sofá en el que pasar la noche entre cajas y cajas.

-------------------------------

Abrió los ojos y se los talló.

Se estiró y tomó su celular del piso. Lo prendió. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Miró a su alrededor y vio las cajas abiertas y las cosas tiradas.

Se levantó y tomó una ducha, era una suerte el haber arreglado todos los contratos de luz y agua antes de su llegada a Londres.

Al estar seca y vestida miró con alarma la pequeña sala llena de polvo. Suspiró, tenía que comenzar la limpieza y salió a hacer unas cuantas compras. A su regreso amarró su largo cabello en una cola alta y comenzó a quitar las sábanas de los muebles levantando una gran cortina de polvo.

-¿Es que nadie se ha pasado por aquí en algún tiempo?- exclamó Ginny sin creerlo. Era una lastima no tener aspiradora.

Tras cuatro horas exhaustivas, el departamento estaba listo a excepción del que había sido el cuarto de Hermione, en otra ocasión lo limpiaría, por el momento prefería no abrir ésa puerta por miedo a que algún polvo extraño se expandiera por el departamento ya limpio.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Ginny y cerró la puerta tras de sí al haber recibido su pizza a domicilio. Depositó su comida en la mesita de centro y se tiró en el sofá totalmente agotada.

Sin televisión y sin nada que hacer más que comer y ver a su alrededor, se acordó aún más de Hermione, Ron, su mamá…

-Que bruta soy.- se dijo Ginny así misma mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.- Que bruta soy.- y tomó refresco de un vaso.- Y pronto seré una gorda.-

Y tras eso Ginny mordió con más ganas un nuevo pedazo de pizza. Hacía ya mucho que no disfrutaba de ese tipo de comidas y es que el hecho de pertenecer a una agencia de publicidad exigía mucho de una buena imagen.

Ginny volvió a pasar su mirada por el departamento y observó lo vacío que estaba. Ingenuamente pensó que todo estaría casi tan cual lo había dejado. Pero suponía que Hermione se había llevado todas las cosas, ya que el departamento estaba completamente limpio a excepción de polvo y uno muy bien pegado.

Se recostó en el sillón con un suspiro y miró el techo, blanco…y otra vez sentía que su cara comenzaba a enrojecer a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir hasta que no pudo y soltó todo el llanto que traía dentro.

A estas alturas ya le era muy difícil explicar por qué lloraba; se sentía muy triste y desdichada; prácticamente había huido de Francia tras el divorcio, el estar de nuevo en Londres le hacía sentir culpable, ese departamento la hacía sentir que había dejado escapar lo único verdadero que tenía: su amistad con Hermione. ¿Cuándo habían perdido el contacto? ¿Cuándo decidió ser ilocalizable?

-Cuando perdí mi primer…-la voz de Ginny se cortó y siguió en un murmullo ahogado por el llanto.

Se sentía culpable de no haber visto a su madre por tanto tiempo, por no poder platicar con ella, tal vez si le hubiera contado no estaría pasando por ese dolor aún más grande que el haber perdido a Dave.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, con su mente dejando ideas inconclusas para pasar a otras sin llegar ni tocar ningún punto en particular.

Se paró de repente sin un gran peso de encima, sintiéndose extrañamente liberada, secó sus lágrimas, corrió al baño y tras salir con nueva ropa y maquillaje, tomó sus llaves y abrigo y salió del lugar.

----------------------------------------------

-¡Eso campeón!- gritó Ron emocionado chocando palmas con Wesley quien saltaba de felicidad.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.- soltó Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos y corrió a abrazar a Wesley y lo llenó de besos.

-Ya mamá.- se quejó el niño tratando de separarse de su madre.-Ya estoy grande.- Hermione lo soltó ofendida. Se encontraban en la sala de la casa del matrimonio.

-Disfrútala tú que la tienes.- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.-Si no tuvieras a tu mamá créeme que anhelarías un abrazo de ella.-

-Pero es fastidioso.- dijo Ron con un puchero.- Si no fuera porque hablé seriamente con mamá, créeme que a mi edad aún me haría lo mismo.-

Wesley rió contento.- No veo cuando contarles a mis tíos.-

Hermione se irguió con la cara de pronto crispada.- ¡Eso si que no!- gritó la chica alterada, Harry solo la miró sorprendido y Ron se golpeó la cabeza. Hermione lo miró ofendida.- ¡Deberías decir algo!-

-Esa…Hermione…es una batalla perdida.-dijo Ron pausadamente y se levantó del sillón.- Deberías resignarte.-

-¿Ah si?- el enojo de Hermione pareció crecer.- Pues vete enterando que eres un pésimo padre.-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la voz de un niño de acaso seis años, pero solo Harry lo escuchó. El niño entró a paso lento a la sala jalando un muñeco de trapo de algún jugador de quidditch famoso.

Harry le hizo señas a Francis y el niño, increíblemente parecido a Ron pero con un cabello casi rubio como el de Hermione. Sus ojos miel se veían confundidos.

-Pues que bueno que lo pienses.- le reclamó Ron sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Pues deberías hacer algo al respecto.- chilló Hermione.- Esos dos hermanos tuyos se pasaron de la línea…-

Ron suspiró con cansancio y miró a Harry resignado; el moreno se encogió de hombros mientras Francis le contaba a su tío quien era el jugador de trapo.

-¡Desde hace mucho tiempo lo han hecho!-gritó Ron.

-Pues no has hecho nada al respecto…Wesley pasa más tiempo con ellos que en esta casa, mucho más de lo que está en la escuela.-

Ron miró suplicante a Hermione.- Herm…sabes que nunca me escuchan.-

-Mi mamá me presentó a Viktor Krum.- le dijo Wesley a Harry.- Es un señor muy agradable, ¿lo conoces?-

Harry rió al ver la cara de Ron ante el nombre de Krum, tal vez alunas cosas no cambiarían, como el hecho de que toda la vida se la pasarían peleando. Esa casa era tan escandalosa.

-Claro que lo conocí.- rió Harry mientras Hermione le decía lo que debía decirle a los gemelos.- Gracias a él tu papá se dio cuenta que quería a tu mamá…-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Francis interesado.

-Esa historia le gustaría escucharla a Selebi…esa niña dónde está…-dijo Wesley y luego gritó a todo pulmón.- JAINA SELEBI EL TÍO HARRY VA A CONTAR UNA HISTORIA.-

Harry cerró los ojos ante tal grito.

-¡Cállate Wesley!- chilló Hermione. Wesley dejó de sonreír.- Te he dicho que no se debe gritar así…-

-¡YA VOY!- se escuchó un grito infantil y ante Harry apareció una pequeña figura (para su edad de siete) con una larga cabellera pelirroja y de ojos azules con un muy simpático vestido. Harry y Ron estaban convencidos de que Ginny era así de pequeña.- ¿Vas a contar una historia?-

-¡Selebi!- fue ahora el turno de Ron de gritar.- Te puedes matar en esas escaleras y…-

La niña lo miró seriamente.- Pero papá…tú sabes que floto…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry riéndose de las ocurrencias de la niña.

-Selebi vuela, tío Harry. Yo lo he intentado pero no he podido.- comentó Francis.

Hermione suspiró.- Y te recuerdo Wesley que aún sigues castigado por eso.-

El niño moreno no dijo nada, volvió a inspeccionar su carta de Hogwarts.

-Y no me importa que hayas recibido esa carta.- aclaró Hermione, la sonrisa que Wesley tenía por detrás del pergamino despareció.

-Por que.- habló Ron.- No es bueno que engañes a Francis. Saben que su magia se expresa de distintas maneras.-

-¡Pero nadie salió lastimado!- exclamó Wesley.

-Gracias a Merlín.- dijo Ron muy serio. Harry solo miraba la postal de esa familia.- Estás advertido.-

-¿Pero me comprarán una lechuza?-

Hermione se sentó en el mueble frente a Harry con expresión cansada. Se pasaba la mano muy seguido por la frente.

-Ya tienes una…-dijo Hermione.

-¡Que no se lleve a Pigi!- exclamó Selebi.

-Nadie se llevará a nadie…-dijo Ron para tranquilizarlos.

-¡Yo quiero ir con Wesley a Hogwarts!-

-No puedes cariño…aún eres pequeño.-lo consoló Hermione.

-Yo vine a escuchar una historia.-añadió Selebi con un puchero.

-Bueno.- sonrió Harry feliz de poder participar en esa conversación.- pensé que se habían olvidado de mi.-

La cara de Hermione se puso roja, parecía que iba a llorar.- ¡Ay Harry! Así es todos los días… tan solo llevas una semana y mira este desastre…-

-Ya mamá.- la tranquilizó Wesley.- Ya no engañaré a Francis con lo de volar.-

-Ni con nada más Wesley. No te hagas el listo.- sentenció Ron.

-Bueno, bueno.-habló Harry.- Yo iba a contar una historia, por favor…-

Ron se sentó a lado de Hermione y ella se recargó en su hombro.

-¿De que es?- preguntó la castaña. Selebi se sentó en el piso frente a Harry. Wesley no dejaba de ver su carta de Hogwarts.

-Nos iba a hablar de Viktor Krum.- dijo Wesley. La cara de Ron se crispó.

-Otra vez quidditch.- dijo resignada Hermione.- No entiendo por qué a todos en esta casa les gusta eso, tan peligroso que…-

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque el timbre de la puerta sonó. Selebi salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-¡Selebi!-gritó Hermione.- Por Merlín con esa niña…-y la siguió.

Mientras tanto Selebi abrió la puerta y miró con atención a la muchacha que se encontraba del otro lado. Observó su cabello muy largo y liso. Era muy bonita.

-Hola pequeña.- habló la joven.- ¿Se encuentra Hermione? Supongo que es tu mamá…-

La niña la miró desconfiada; después de todo era una extraña.- Si es…-

-¡Selebi! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que…?- La voz de Hermione a cada palabra iba disminuyendo y sus ojos se inundaron de sorpresa, alegría y lagrimas.

-Hermione…-

-¡Por Merlín eres tú!- gritó Hermione y abrazó a la chica con desesperación.

-Hace tanto y…-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron sorprendido comprendiendo la razón del grito de su esposa.

Ambas mujeres se separaron.

-¿Quién es ella mamá?- preguntó Selebi.- ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Ron…-la chica corrió a abrazar a Ron y el pelirrojo la abrazó tan fuerte que la alzó del piso.

Ron la tomó de los hombros.- ¿Estás bien? Estás…tan delgada.-

Los ojos de la chica que se encontraban observando a un moreno de ojos verdes por detrás del hombro de Ron, asintió vagamente.

-Estoy bien…y aquí.- sonrió la chica.

Harry no podía dejar de observarla, así como ella, quien se distrajo un poco a la llegada de otros dos niños. Sólo pudo reconocer a Wesley.

-Está tan grande.- le sonrió a Hermione.

La castaña seguía soltando lágrimas y miró a Ron. Su mirada con la de Harry volvió a conectarse, y a paso algo apresurado la chica se acercó hasta él.

-Tanto tiempo.-le sonrió Harry.

-Más del que pudiera soportar.-le respondió la chica.

Y así ambos sintieron la calidez de un nuevo abrazo. Ella sintió los fuertes brazos de Harry alrededor de su espalda y él, vio su vista nublada por una cabellera rojo fuego.

Y es que Ginevra Weasley estaba de nuevo en casa.

GinnyPotterW

12-Dic-06


	18. Reencuentros

Sorry, sorry por la tardanza, pero simplemente no me salen los capítulos, por más que los tengo en la mente, al escribirlos no doy una. Espero les guste, no les prometo actualizar rápido porque simplemente ¡no puedo! Se qué quiero pero no como lograrlo y es que ya van un puñado de ideas que se van al retrete por no poder sustentarlas. Estoy segura que en el tiempo de "secretos" con una trama como esta, hubiera hecho capítulos de 12 páginas, pero bueno, aún así lo hice lo mejor que pude. Espero les guste porque SE DESCUBREN GRANDES COSAS.

Capítulo 18

**REENCUENTROS**

Al ver a Harry y Ginny abrazados, Hermione lloró con más intensidad y Ron no podía más que sonreír contento. Los niños por otro lado estaban confundidos.

-Mamá.- Selebi jaló la mano de su madre.- ¿Quién es ella y por qué lloran?-

Hermione miró a su hija.- Ella es tu tía mi amor…mi mejor amiga, hermana de tu papi.-

Las palabras de Hermione hicieron que Harry y Ginny rompieran su abrazo y se miraran a los ojos.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar los ojos azules de la chica. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero a la vez nada¿qué podía decirle después de siete largos años¿Y aún más después de lo que habían vivido?

-Ginny…yo lo siento mucho…-

-Shhh.- Ginny calló la boca de Harry con sus dedos.- No hay nada que sentir ni perdonar.- Sonrió Ginny de manera melancólica y se giró a los demás.- Lo único que de verdad me importa es estar aquí…con ustedes.-

Hermione miró cómo su amiga soltaba algunas lágrimas sin evitar notar su tono diferente de voz.

-¿Tía Ginny?- preguntó Wesley con cautela.

Ginny rió y se secó algunas lágrimas.- Si…mírate estás enorme.- Ginny lo abrazó.- Tal vez ni te acuerdes de mi.-

-Yo siempre le hablo de ti y lo mucho que lo quieres.-dijo Hermione.- Pero por favor Ginny¿no quieres un té, café…?-

-Un café estaría perfecto.-agradeció la chica.- Pero quiero saber quiénes son estos encantadores niños.-

-Pues son mi orgullo.-habló Ron.- Este pequeñín es Francis Xavier…tiene 6 añotes.-

Francis corrió hasta Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja sonrió encantada.

-¡Pero no me dejan ir a Hogwarts!-sentenció el niño con el entrecejo fruncido. Ginny le revolvió el cabello.

-¡Pero es idéntico a ti Hermione!-

-Con la mirada de Ron.-agregó Harry.

-Y mi princesa.-continuó Ron.- Jaina Selebi…de 7 años.-

La niña se escondió detrás de Hermione.

-Selebi, por favor saluda a tu tía…siempre que la veo me recuerda a ti.-

Hermione sacó a su niña de entre sus piernas y la acercó a la pelirroja. Ginny le sonrió tiernamente a Selebi y acarició su cabello.

-¿Es igual que el tuyo?- preguntó la niña con timidez.

Ginny puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la niña.- El tuyo es mucho más hermoso.-

La niña sonrió feliz.

-Bueno.- habló Wesley con acento monótono.- Creo que los adultos quieren hablar.-

Y tras eso se llevó a sus dos hermanos escaleras arriba.

-¡Wes, yo quiero aprender a volar!- se escuchó el grito de Francis. Hermione solo apretó los puños.

-Ya arreglaré cuentas…-murmuró la castaña y le sonrió a Ginny.- Pasemos a la cocina…-

Ginny trató de sonreír mientras asentía y seguía a la castaña.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Ron.

Ginny le sonrió lo más que pudo y se sujetó de su brazo.

-Te quiero mucho Ronnie.-susurró Ginny y se encaminaron a la cocina.

La pelirroja miraba todo a su alrededor. Pasaron a lado de unas anchas escaleras por donde habían subido los niños.

La cocina era de tamaño medio de tonos blancos y tipo integral aunque más espaciosa teniendo justo en el centro una pequeña mesa cuadrada rústica pero hermosa.

Ginny se separó de Ron observando todo muy atenta. Esa casa irradiaba tanto calor que cuando recordaba su antigua casa no podía recordar si alguna vez pudo lucir así.

-¿Qué te parece nuestro hogar?- preguntó Hermione viendo a la pelirroja fascinada aunque algo preocupada por su aspecto.

-Es hermoso.- respondió Ginny con una sonrisa mientras tomaban asiento.- De verdad lo es.-

-Si supieras lo difícil que es mantenerlo limpio con tres niños hiperactivos en casa.-sonrió Hermione.- ¡Pero qué despistada! Olvidé tu café¿qué quieren ustedes?-

-Café.- pidieron los dos hombres con una sonrisa.

La castaña sonrió e introdujo una de sus manos en su suéter

-Te ayudo.-saltó Ginny y se paró.

-No deberías preocuparte.- dijo Hermione frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Pero no es ninguna….-

Hermione sonrió con gracia y sacó su varita. De la alacena que estaba frente a Ginny salió volando una cafetera directo hacia ella.

Ginny se dejó en su asiento muy alterada y la cafetera se instaló en la estufa que con otro movimiento de Hermione prendió fuego para que después la azúcar y la leche se instalaran en la mesa.

-Ginny¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry un poco preocupado.

Ginny miró a Harry y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Pues deberías dejar de aferrarte a la silla. Podrías romperla.- rió Ron.- Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien hace eso. Mamá suele hacerlo mucho.-

Ginny se limitó a bajar la mirada y se acomodó bien en su silla.

-¿Cómo está mamá?- preguntó Ginny tímida.

-Bien.- contestó Ron algo seco.- Pero pronto estará muy enojada.- y agregó con algo de reproche.- Estuviste, desaparecida cinco años Ginevra¡4 años! Con un tipo al que apenas conocíamos ése tal Dansin, David, Dave o como se llamara.-

-Creo que es suficiente Ron.- interrumpió Hermione.- Deberías estar feliz porque está aquí.-

-Y lo estoy- alegó Ron.- Pero aún así no puedo entender cómo nunca pudiste mandarnos una lechuza o un vociferador, mamá estaba muy preocupada.-

-Le hablaba por teléfono.- trató de justificarse Ginny con voz muy baja.

-Por el cual no tenías "tiempo" para hablar.- alegó Ron. Harry lo tomó del brazo para que se tranquilizara.-Y tu Harry fuiste aún peor, siete años¿acaso se pusieron de acuerdo?-

Hermione negó resignada con la cabeza y con su varita se ocupó del café.

Ginny, quien no se había percatado que su café estaba servido, cuestionó con la mirada a Harry.

-¿Siete años fuera?- preguntó la chica con interés.- ¿qué…¡Ay!-

La pelirroja se paró de inmediato chillando. Acababa de tirarse el café encima.

Mientras Ginny trataba que su ropa no le quemase, Hermione limpió todo con su varita.

-Ginny, Ginny¡tranquila!- Hermione la tomó del brazo y Ginny la miró.- Por Merlín Ginny, lo único que tienes que hacer es sacar tu varita.-

-¿Si verdad?- dijo la chica tratando de parecer tranquila mientras Hermione secaba su ropa.- Qué tonta soy.-

-No hay problema.- sonrió Hermione mirando con curiosidad a Ginny.

-Bueno.- habló Harry.- ¿Recuerdas cuando me fui a una misión a Alemania?-

Ginny asintió mientras se servía café y lo endulzaba.

-Pues hasta hace unos días he regresado.-

-Vaya.- exclamó la chica sorprendida. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más una lechuza se estrelló en la ventana.

Ron se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras Harry abría un poco la ventana para dejar pasar a una pequeña lechuza quien se fue enseguida que dejó la carta en manos de Harry.

-Es para ti Ginny.- dijo Harry confundido haciendo saltar a la pelirroja en su asiento.

-¿Una carta para mí, en lechuza?- Ginny miró a Hermione confundida, la castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Léela y sabrás.- se limitó a decir la castaña.

-Peor.- dijo Harry dándole a Ginny el sobre.- Es del Ministerio.-

-¿Del Ministerio de Magia?- preguntó incrédula. Los tres las miraron raro.

-Ni modos que el de los muggles.- se burló Ron.

-¿Y bien? Preguntó Hermione cuando la chica terminó de leer la carta.

Ginny trató de sonreír y lo único que logró hacer fue una mueca torcida.- Quieren que actualice mi licencia del uso de magia ahora que he llegado a Inglaterra.-

-Qué raro.- dijo Harry.- Acaso en Francia no estabas regularizada.-

Ginny maldijo su mala suerte. Por supuesto que no estaba regularizada, llevaba al menos cinco años sin tocar una varita y borrada totalmente del mapa mágico.

-Creo que las leyes son diferentes acá.- dijo Ginny lo más casual que pudo.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Hermione tomando u poco de su café.- Es una lástima que ninguno de los cuatro haya estudiado derecho Mágico.-

-Solo para aburrirnos Hermione.- alegó Ron.

-Pero Ginny, dime¿Cómo está Dave¿Vino contigo?- preguntó de pronto Hermione muy alegre.

Ginny casi escupe su café y de pronto sintió necesitar un Malibú o un Whisky.

-Es cierto.- colaboró Ron.- Tengo muchas ganas de verlo. Desde que se quedaron en Francia después de la boda nunca lo he vuelto a ver.-

Ginny se tomó todo el contenido de su taza. Y se paró de forma muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces Ginny?- preguntó Hermione contrariada viendo como la chica abría el grifo del agua.

-Lavando la taza Hermione.-

-¡Ginny! No te preocupes, más al rato pondré a lavar la vajilla, tú eres nuestra invitada y ¡mírate! Te estás mojando las manos.-

Ginny se tocó la frente con una de las manos mojadas. Estaba haciendo todo al estilo muggle y al parecer Hermione usaba mucho la magia.

-¿Desde cuando usas tanta magia?- preguntó Ginny tratando de llevar la conversación hacia otro lado.

-Desde que tengo tres niños y dos trabajos.-dijo Hermione con simpleza.- Esto de ser madre es complicado, aunque bueno, eso tú lo debes de saber bien.-

Ante esto Harry volteó la cabeza rápidamente hacia Ginny y la pelirroja deseó con toda su alma jamás haber ido a casa de su amiga.

-¿Eres madre Ginny?- preguntó Harry demasiado sorprendido e incomodo.

-¿Acaso no lo sabías?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.- Ginny tiene un pequeño de tal vez…3 años que ahora recuerdo jamás nos has presentado.

Los tres presentes miraron a Ginny de diferentes maneras. Harry aún no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Ron la miraba con un poco de reproche y Hermione simplemente la miraba analizándola.

-Ya nos lo presentará.- dijo Hermione sin preocuparse.- De seguro Dave lo está cuidando, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Ginny no sabía qué hacer, pero si tuviera la seguridad de que no quedaría desmembrada hubiera utilizado la desaparición. Pero una, no tenía varita y ni qué decir que no recordaba muy bien los detalles de la desaparición.

Pero si bien sabía algo era que no podía mentirles, no podía sustentar una mentira que no existía ni por milésimas.

Y aunque supo que se volvería a quebrar, no solo frente a Hermione sino de Ron y Harry, supo que debía enfrentar las consecuencias de largos años de ausencia y falta de comunicación.

Comunicación que ni con el mismo Dave existió.

-Dave no lo está cuidando.- dijo Ginny con la voz algo quebrada sintiendo como sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas.

La cocina quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Hermione fue al única que se animó en preguntar.

Ginny soltó un largo suspiro.-Dave y yo nos divorciamos. Hace un mes si acaso. Por eso volví, ya no tenía nada qué hacer allá.

Hermione se paró a abrazarla, Harry no encontraba qué hacer más que mirar como dos gruesas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Ginny y tomó una de las manos que Ginny tenía libre, pues con la otra correspondía el abrazo de Hermione.

-No te preocupes. Esas cosas pasan.- habló Ron sorprendiendo a Harry.- Los divorcios ocurren Ginny y créeme no es el fin del mundo.-

Ginny trató de sonreírle. Pero Ron qué iba a saber, para ella tal vez no era el fin del mundo, pero si el fin de su vida en Francia, donde creía era feliz. Ron no sabía lo importante que era Dave para ella.

-No seas tan frío Ron.- dijo Hermione acariciando el cabello de Ginny.- Era su esposo, y estoy segura de que lo amaba. Por favor Ron.-

Ron se cruzó de brazos y no miró a Hermione.

-Lo importante.- habló Harry.- Es que saques a tu niño adelante. ¿Cómo es que se llama?-

Harry creyó que al recordarle a su hijo, Ginny se había tranquilizado pues de pronto su silencioso llanto cesó y se quedó quieta.

Ginny alzó lentamente la mirada y tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione se asustaron al ver la pálida cara de Ginny haciendo notorias unas grandes ojeras que minutos antes no se encontraban debajo de sus ojos.

-¿Ginny qué…?- preguntó Ron sumamente preocupado.

-Mi bebé está muerto. ¡Nació muerto!- gritó.

**Notas de la autora: **Ya, se que dramatizo mucho al decir que no puedo escribir este fic, pero es que me complico mucho con lo que vaya a pasar, si no lo tomo en cuenta ahora, después será demasiado tarde.

Grax a :

La-rosa.de-plata

Carolina: Voy lento (muy lento) pero la menos seguro. Jeje. (no tiene gracia).

Elena.

Katryna13

Merodeadora-Chii

Garet-Claus

Y a los demás que lo hice personalmente en su cuenta de 


	19. No chap

**REPORTANDOME**

Bien, ya se que este no es un capítulo, peor porfa léanlo.

Este es un aviso para todos mis fics, he estado "desaparecida" por varios meses, en diferentes intervalos y bueno, no había visto necesario poner este aviso pero dado a los r/r donde me piden que no abandone la historia o que actualice rápido, pues creo conveniente avisarles que no he muerto y que no pienso hacerlo jeje.

¿La razón de la espera? Bueno, algo compleja, pero ahí les va. De cajón la inspiración, si hubiera inspiración pues las cosas saldrían rápido en poco tiempo, pero últimamente he estado más que estresada: ocupada. Soy junior, o sea, este es mi último año de prepa (de hecho, ¡mis últimas tres semanas!) he estado desde Febrero con los asuntos de la Universidad y de qué mendiga carrera estudiaré, pero evitándome todos los dramas que estoy viviendo, pues es eso.

Últimamente he viajado mucho, aparte de que entré a un curso para entrar a la Uni, exámenes parciales, trabajos, tareas, etc., ¡Hasta dejé mis clases de inglés para dedicarme a la escuela! (no saben lo mucho que me costó, tan solo me quedarían dos meses para acabarlo, pero ahora, me restan tres) Pero bueno, eso fue en los pasados meses, ahorita ya presenté mis parciales y presenté mi examen de la Uni (que espero pasar, solo hay 13 de probabilidad que quede :&)

Pero ahora, pues se vienen los finales, de hecho, ya me encuentro estudiando para un examen que casi, casi es la Biblia (o sea, es mucho) y bueno, solo avisarles que pues me tardaré un poquitín más, espero que ya para el 14 de Junio me encuentre escribiendo en los fics. Así que porfa, solo les pido paciencia…paciencia, no dejaré los fics ni nada por el estilo, las ideas siguen ahí y no se van a ir y las ganas tmb.

Así que paciencia…he pasado por una crisis existencial, aunque bueno, me estoy preparando para otra pero ya la enfrentaré cuando se presente (¿estudiar fuera…o en mi ciudad? ¿Ser estudiante, ama de casa, cocinara? O ¿vivir con comodidades en mi casita, con mi mamita? Jajaja ¡qué difícil!)

Bss para todos, muchas grax por su interés, vale 1000, y créanme que los tengo muy, muy presentes. ¡Ya no me hagan sentir culpable!

GinnyPotterW

29-Mayo-2007

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	20. El Trauma de Ginny

Hola a todos…yo aquí de vuelta al mundo de las letras con varios anuncios buenos y malos jajaja. Primera, HE QUEDADO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD jaja la número 30 de 100 con un total de 594 aspirantes, así que aquí con ustedes la nueva Licenciada en admón. De Negocios Internacionales. Y bueno, un nuevo chap apenas salidito del comal, disfruten y sufran je.

capítulo 19

**EL TRAUMA DE GINNY**

Ginny salió corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada con intención de escapar cuando unos fuertes brazos le impidieron girar el picaporte.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Ginny forcejeando para tratar de alcanzar la puerta pero Ron fue más fuerte y la alejaba más de ella.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- preguntó el pelirrojo demasiado asustado por la actitud de su hermana. Jamás la había visto así.

De los ojos de Ginny caían gruesas lágrimas, su cara completamente roja y desencajada. Gritaba con desesperación y lanzaba patadas por doquier.

-¡Suéltame Ron¡Que me sueltes!- gritaba Ginny desesperada pero no podía safarse de los brazos de su hermano. Ron era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Harry se encontraba parado justo detrás del par de hermanos y miraba sorprendido los intentos de huida de Ginny. Aún no cabía del asombro, en todos los años que había salido con la pelirroja jamás se había puesto de esa manera.

-Con un demonio suéltame.- los gritos de Ginny invadían toda la casa y no fue de esperar que Wesley con Jaina y Francis se asomaran desde las escaleras.

Hermione quien tampoco podía contener las lágrimas subió con prisa en busca de sus hijos.

-¿Qué le pasa a la tía Ginny?- preguntó Wesley entre asombrado y asustado.

Hermione tomó con una mano temblorosa el hombro de Wesley y con la otra jaló a Francis.- Vengan niños.- y luego miró a Wesley.- No preguntas.-

Wesley arrugó la nariz sin que su madre lo notara.- ¿Acaso no tenemos derecho a saber qué pasa?-

Hermione no lo volteó a ver y cargó a Francis para jalar con su otra mano a Selebi. Ingresó a un cuarto con motivos en rosa y con hadas pintadas en las paredes que se movían y lanzaban chispas doradas. Francis bufó y murmuró algo parecido a "niñas".

Selebi se aventó a en su cama de doseles rosados y amarillos. Hermione bajó a Francis al suelo.

-Selebi, quiero que veas una de tus películas…- dijo la castaña mientras secaba sus lágrimas y comenzaba a sacar varias películas de un pequeño estante.- ¿Qué te parece la de "Marnie la pequeña bruja"?-

Selebi asintió enérgicamente.

-Aquí te quedas hasta que te llame.- dijo de nuevo Hermione observando como su hija no le ponía atención ya que empezaba a entonar la canción de entrada de la película.

La castaña jaló a Francis de una mano y se dirigió a la puerta de a lado. Al abrir la habitación se podían ver paredes pintadas de rojo y dorado. Era una recamara amplia que contenía dos camas, una de ellas con doseles. Snitchs volaban por las paredes mientras algún jugador famoso volaba tras ella a su vez que múltiples cazadores peleaban la quaffle (donde seguramente por órdenes de Ron no aparecía Krum).

Después de que sus dos hijos entraran Hermione se colocó frente a ellos.

-Wesley, silencio y quiero que vigiles que Francis no baje.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Francis con un puchero.- Yo quiero estar con mi tía.-

Hermione le sonrió.- Ahorita no se puede, ya será otro día. Y Wesley estás advertido.-

Wesley la miró entre aburrido y dolido.- Ya sé que no soy el mejor hijo del mundo pero no haría nada que en verdad te molestara.-

Hermione lo miró duramente y segundos después se sintió culpable.

-Tú sabes que te adoro.- Hermione besó sus mejillas.- Que nadie te haga creer lo contrario. Eres mi niño querido.-

Wesley esquivó su mirada.

Hermione se sacudió las manos y salió con prisa de la habitación.

-¡Enséñame a volar Wes!- gritó Francis con alegría.

-Ahora no enano.-

------------------------

-¡Ayúdame Harry!- se escuchó el grito de Ron quien no podría sostener por más tiempo a la pelirroja que se encontraba fuera de sí tratando de salir de la casa.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- el moreno se había quedado sin palabras y aún seguía en shock.

Hermione quien justo acababa de bajar las escaleras dijo:

-Sujétale las piernas.-

Harry se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja peor justo antes de poder tomarla sintió una fuerte patada en el estómago.

-¡Reacciona Ginny!- gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

Al parecer Ginny había escuchado pues de pronto así como había empezado su ataque así había acabado.

Ron sintió caer el peso de Ginny en sus brazos y entendió que la chica no se seguiría resistiendo. El pelirrojo la volteó para verla a la cara.

-¿Ginny?-

La pelirroja estaba con la cabeza gacha y vista perdida. Sus ojos azules estaban totalmente rojos y en esos momentos Hermione dejó escapar un grito cuando vio a su amiga aún más delgada y pálida de cómo había llegado.

-Ron, tráela a la cocina, rápido.-

Ron trató de tomar en brazos a Ginny pero la chica ante la sorpresa de todos empezó a caminar por sí sola sin siquiera mirarlos o alzar la vista.

Hermione comenzó a comerse las uñas mientras Ron sin soltarla de los hombros la acompañaba en su camino.

-Tranquila Hermione.- Harry pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la castaña.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y los nervios de punta.

-Ella va a estar bien, pero mírate tú.- le dijo el moreno de ojos verdes.- ¿Estás enferma?-

Hermione lo jaló hacia la cocina.

-Desde hace unos días no me siento muy bien.- dijo Hermione con secretismo.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Ron?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza aún más triste.- Es que…últimamente peleamos por todo. Yo no quiero, preocuparlo.-

Harry frunció el ceño. Después de todo el clima hostil que había observado entre sus amigos el día de su llegada no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

-No seguirán igual que en Hogwarts¿no?- Harry rió ante su comentario.- Ya están bastante grandes para…-

-Es algo más complicado.-dijo Hermione, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry agregó rápidamente.- Pero no es nada grave, solo que siento que cualquier cosa anormal que pase pues, hará que estalle una guerra mágica.-

Harry observó en silencio a Hermione para después de hablar.- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se cristalizaron.- Harry…creo que vamos en picada.-

Pero Harry no pudo decir algo que pudiera consolar a su amiga y mucho menos expresar su sorpresa pues estaban frente a Ron y Ginny.

Ron miraba a Hermione tratando de que su esposa le dijera lo que estaba pasando mientras Hermione trataba de no estallar en llanto, últimamente estaba muy susceptible y sabía que hablando seriamente con Ron se acabarían todos sus males.

Pero lo que más les preocupaba a todos era la actitud de la pelirroja quien empezó a buscar con desesperación en su bolso algo que ninguno de los tres podía explicarse.

-Ginny, hermanita, qué tienes.- preguntó Ron tomando las manos de la pelirroja.

Ginny se deshizo bruscamente de las manos del pelirrojo asustándolo verdaderamente.

-¿Qué tienes Ginny¡Háblanos!- le espetó Harry al ver la expresión de Ron.

Ginny no los volteaba a ver, quería desaparecer de allí y no volverlos a ver, peor a la vez, también quería quedarse y decirles la verdad, quitarse ese peso que cargaba con ella tras años.

La pelirroja tomó lo que buscaba y en silencio se dirigió al lavabo donde llenó un vaso con el agua. Sacó un par de píldoras y las tomó.

Hermione escandalizada se acercó corriendo a su amiga y trató de arrebatarle el frasco, pero Ginny lo tenía bien sujeto.

-Dámelo.- ordenó Hermione.

Ginny no contestó, seguía recargada en el lavabo, parecía ida.

-Dámelo Ginny.- espetó de nuevo Hermione y Ginny volvió a no contestar.

Hermione se pasó su cabello tras la oreja y miró con desesperación a Ron. El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer.

-Ginny ¿por qué no te sientas?- pidió Harry acercándose a la pelirroja tomándola del hombro.

Ginny sintió el contacto de la mano de Harry y se estremeció.

-¿Por qué no nos dices qué sucede?- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ginny, nos estás preocupando.

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza y miró a sus amigos y hermanos sin expresión alguna. En su cara tenía un rasguñó que le atravesaba la mejilla y su largo cabello pelirrojo se encontraba enmarañado y esponjado.

-Últimamente todo ha sido un infierno.- comenzó a hablar Ginny con una voz fría y grave. Su expresión era totalmente seria y serena, su vista se encontró de pronto perdida en los recuerdos y su boca parecía haber cobrado vida.

Lo que parecía ser un Ginny sumamente delgada y descolocada se encontraba diciendo la verdad a sus seres queridos, o al menos así pensaban ellos.

-Cuando supe que estaba embarazada fue tal vez el día más feliz de mí vida.- siguió Ginny sin mirar ningún punto en particular.- y a parecer así lo fue para Dave, éramos tan perfectos en esos días que ni yo misma puedo creer que ya no estemos juntos. Pero mi embarazo no era normal, y no lo supe a pesar de que tuve mi primera complicación: un sangrado, creí que algo malo había pasado y asistí al hospital, pero todo estaba aparentemente bien.-

El silencio que imperaba en la cocina solo se rompía ante la fría voz de Ginny que hablaba como una autómata. Harry miró a Ron sin comprender mientras Hermione tenía gacha la cabeza.

-Lo demás fue tan común, nauseas, patadas, hasta que tuve una nueva complicación y ahora sí supe que significaban problemas. Mi embarazo era de alto riesgo y las posibilidades de mayores complicaciones eran latentes así que me quedé en el hospital por dos semanas en observación y después tuve que seguir un tratamiento riguroso, pero aún así Dave seguía conmigo, yo debía tener ese bebé.-

-¿Por qué no fuiste con un sanador¿Por qué no nos llamaste?- preguntó un desesperado Ron.

Ginny parpadeó un poco confundida como recién salida de un trance y miró a Ron con una ceja alzada.

-¿Acaso aún no lo comprenden?- preguntó la pelirroja con el mismo tono vacío de voz.

-Si no nos explicas, no vamos a entender Ginny y nosotros queremos entenderte.-dijo Hermione secándose varias lágrimas.

-El embarazo prosiguió tan normal como cualquier otro.- en este punto unas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Ginny.- o así fue hasta el día del parto…cuando nació muerto.-

-Hubieras venido conmigo¡yo soy sanadora! Pudimos salvarlo.- dijo Hermione.

Ginny medio sonrió con tristeza.- No lo hubieras podido salvar Hermione, nadie hubiera podido.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- preguntó Hermione tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

Ginny suspiró.- Por que fui con un sanador.- Hermione la miró.- Y no pudo salvarlo.-

-¿Qué?- exclamó esta vez Harry.- Los sanadores son capaces de eso y mucho más, es imposible que…-

-¡Créelo!- espetó Ginny y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.- ¡Créelo! Me sometí a muchos tratamientos de los más costosos en el mundo muggle, cuando desistí fui directamente con los sanadores y simplemente no pudieron hacer nada…mi vientre no es capaz de retener a un bebé con vida…ni siquiera al último que lo mantuve ocho meses…-

Harry de la impresión retrocedió varios pasos chocando con la mesa que hizo mucho ruido al deslizarse, Ron quedó petrificado mientras Hermione miraba a su amiga aún sin poder creérselo.

-¿El…el último?-

-Y Dave me dejó…-susurró Ginny con la vista de nueva cuenta perdida sin reaccionar a los llamados de Hermione.- Y lo comprendo, vivir conmigo últimamente fue un infierno, me dio depresión y me dejé caer y…-

-Ginny, escúchame.- habló Hermione sujetando la cara de su amiga para que enfocara su mirada en ella.- ¿A qué te refieres con el último?-

-A mi tercer bebé…-susurró Hermione mientras Ron abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.- era un niño y…-Ginny se quedó callada por unos segundos.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Hermione un tanto alarmada.

Pero Ginny no contestó pues su vista hizo corto circuito y todo se volvió negro.

Ron sujetó a Ginny tratando de que no se golpeara con el piso y Harry fue en su ayuda y la llevaron al cuarto de Harry en silencio mientras Hermione tomaba el bolso de Ginny y lo subía.

Ambos hombres depositaron con cuidado en la cama a la pelirroja, Hermione le quitó las zapatillas y vació el bolso de Ginny.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó abruptamente Ron.

Hermione no contestó y tomó el frasco de pastillas que anteriormente había sacado Ginny.

-Lo suponía…-murmuró Hermione.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Medicina muggle…tendré que investigar para qué sirve.-

-Ginny se va a enfadar.- advirtió Harry.- ya la conoces.-

Hermione frunció el ceño de pronto muy exasperada.- ¿Y acaso te parece la misma Ginny de antes?-

Ni Ron ni Harry se animaron a contestar.

-Tengo que preguntarle a alguien que sepa… ¡arg! Debí tomar algunas clases de medicina muggle.-sentenció Hermione con desesperación.- En un rato regreso.-

-¡No!- gritó Ron y recibió un golpe de Harry.- ¿Qué demonios…?

-Vas a despertarla y estaba muy mal, necesita dormir.-

-Por fin algo sensato.- dijo Hermione enojada.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- le preguntó Harry algo mosqueado mientras salían de la recamara.

-Así de insoportable ha sido siempre¿qué no al recuerdas?- murmuró Ron y los ojos de Hermione se aguaron.

-Este…- Harry se rascó la cabeza sin saber cómo detener lo que aparentaba sería una nueva pelea.

-Debo investigar esto, en su estado no me parece nada bueno que tome cosas sin…-

-¿Y si tiene medicación?- preguntó Harry.- No nos deberías dejar solos con ella, me parece que tu eres la indicada para estas cosas…-

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.- Cobardes…llamaré a Gianna para ver si puede hacer algo…-

-Esa amiga tuya que…- decía Harry.

-¿Estaba loca?- terminó Ron sonriendo.- Si es ella, la amiga inseparable de Hermione, a veces me pongo a pensar qué relajos se armarían en esta casa si se les uniera Ginny, bueno, en otras circunstancias. Peor Gianna ha madurado mucho desde que tuvo su bebé.-

-¿Ya casada?-

-Si.- sonrió Ron mientras Hermione se alejaba a tomar el teléfono.- locamente casada, vive a unas cuadras, no se mudó enfrente por que ya no había espacio, hasta pidió que si no podíamos hacer algo con magia al respecto, pero Hermione le dio el no rotundo…-

-¿Qué sucede con Hermione?-preguntó de pronto Harry arrepintiéndose en el acto.

Ron se quedó callado unos momentos.- Últimamente ambos estamos algo irritables y como te podrás dar cuenta esta casa es un campo de guerra con tres niños…Harry, te recomiendo que jamás tengas hijos, de verdad, a veces pueden ser una pesadilla.-

Harry se recargó en la pared.- ¿Pero tú y Hermione están bien?- preguntó el moreno recordando que su amiga le había dicho que no se sentía bien.

-No lo sé.- Ron se encogió de hombros y después de unos segundos volvió a hablar.- Hasta hace unos meses estábamos muy bien, y se que no hay matrimonio perfecto pero últimamente ella está muy estresada con los dos hospitales, le propuse que dejara San Mungo pero se indignó y esos arranques que le dan…y ahora, Ginny, francamente estoy muy preocupado, jamás la había visto así…ni cuando tu y ella, bueno…terminaron.-

-Lo que no entiendo.- habló Harry.- Es por qué no los buscó…ni siquiera a Molly, su madre…-

-¡Gianna se encargará de todo!- dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras alegremente.- Se moría por ver a Ginny peor le dije que no era un muy buen momento. Ron miró a Harry como diciendo "¿Ves lo que te digo?".- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione desconcertada.- ¿Estaban hablando de mí?-

Harry negó con la cabeza y Ron dijo:- Claro que no Hermione.-

La castaña sonrió y miró con preocupación la puerta de la recamara de su hijo mayor.- Creo que estoy subiendo de peso. Me he cansado al subir las escaleras.-

-Ha de ser el stress.- comentó Harry.

-Si…-dijo Hermione y se asomó para ver a Ginny.- Ahora me preocupa ella.-

-Es lo que le decía a Ron¿Por qué no se comunicó tan siquiera con su madre?-

Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido y suspiró.

-Creo saber por donde va todo y claramente le dije a Ginny el día que fui a visitarla cuando ya estaba casada con Dave…estaba jugando con fuego y creo que se quemó.-

Harry y Ron la miraron interrogante.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Cuando sea el momento ella aclarará las cosas, ahora, vamos a la cocina, y toman un té mientras preparo una torta española, unas tostadas y panecillos, pareciera que no he comido en diez años.-

Hermione se colgó de los brazos de su esposo y amigo y bajaron juntos a la cocina. Ginny tenía que descansar y lo demás vendría después.

**Notitas de la autora:** Con este chapito me he comido varios capítulos jaja, maté cuatro pájaros de un tiro, Ginny no solo explica la perdida de su bebé, sino de tres (no me maten por lo dramática, pero sorry, ya lo tenía súper planeado), y la aparición de Gianna y cosillas del R/H.

Francamente espero muchos r/r, después de tanto "actualiza" jaja, pero bueno, aquí viene la mala noticia. Como ustedes ya saben, no soy una autora muy puntual y que por lo general tardo un mes en actualizar, PERO (teman, el gran pero) como estoy tan atrasada con mis fics pues tengo que actualizar todos por lo cual ese mes me la pasaré escribiendo otras historias, así que si no me leen a más tardar (en este fic) primeros tres días de agosto tendré que decirles que hasta septiembre u octubre volverán a saber de actualización. ¿Por qué? Bien, porque me mudo, me voy a estudiar a otra ciudad yo solita y como premio por ser niña tan inteligente y haber quedado en la UNI me compraran mi Laptop pero hasta septiembre, así que estaré un mes entero sin PC, así que sorry, oren para que venga la inspira y escriba sin parar. Créanme, la que sufre más aquí soy yo, ustedes podrán leer otro lindos fics mientras yo estaré desconectada del mundo.

Grax por sus r/r a:

Wendy

R.W: Grax por el r/r, desde que lo leí morí por contestarte peor este es el único medio que tengo, em alegra mucho que hayas leido "secretos" y que hayas aprendido a quererlo, eso significa mucho y bueno, ya se que R/H están en su apartado, pero ay estan saliendo, es mucho másfácil teniendolos a todos jutnos que regados por el mundo y creeme, Ginny en determinado momento paará a 2do plano y no falta mucho! Sobre los ojos de la pelirroja, si, se que son castaños (cuando escribí lo de azules me quedé 5 minutos pensando en si dejarlo o no) ya que si no me equivoco en "secretos" los manejé azules y decií ser congruente a mmi historia pues cuando comencé la primera parte no había mucho información sobre los personajes o al menos yo no la sabía, en fin, espero este te haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_GinnyPotterW_

20-junio-2007


	21. No Hay Cuarto Malo

¡Un nuevo chap! Hace un poco más de un mes, bueno, la cosa no ha ido tan mal. Yo mayor de edad y todo jaja, ya me empiezo a ver las arrugas.

¡Y ya salio Deathly Hallows! Espero todos ustedes lo hayan podido leer, los que no, pues que mas que la paciencia ¿no?

Yo lo leí y me encanto (NO VOY A DAR SPPOILERS) porque se lo que se siente, pero este libro para mi fue "el libro de lo que pensabas que jamás pasaría y que pasaron" desde mi punto de vista (¡no puedo creer que adivine un horcrux!). Me encanto, reí, lloré (mas que nada eso) pero demuestra que Rowling cerró con gran maestría esta gran historia, bastante recomendable. Para mí, el mejor libro de toda la serie.

Ahora, sorry si hay faltas de comas, es que mi "coma" dejo de funcionar y aunque la tecleo no aparece. Y bueno, nos leemos en otro chap (la compra de mi Lap se pospuso hasta diciembre)

Capitulo 19

**NO HAY CUARTO MALO**

A la mañana siguiente Ginny abrió los ojos con pesadez y se volteo molesta por la luz del sol que le daba en la cara.

Se levanto un poco descolocada sin poder reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Un cuarto pequeño con muy pocas cosas.

La puerta de pronto se abrió.

-Ouch- se quejo Harry al pegarle en la cabeza un zapato.

-¿Harry? ¡Lo siento tanto!- Ginny se paró un poco angustiada.- ¿En donde estoy?- pregunto Ginny sintiéndose mas tranquila al ver al muchacho allí parado, al menos estaba con alguien conocido.

Harry se tallo la cabeza.- Estas en mi cuarto.- Ginny se giro asustada y Harry agrego rápidamente.- en mi cuarto provisional en la casa de Ron y Hermione…- Harry miro hacia un lado y miro de nuevo a la pelirroja sintiéndose algo cohibido.- Hermione se preguntaba si querrías bajar a desayunar…-

Ginny asintió en silencio y bajo junto con Harry.

Harry la miro de reojo un par de veces.

-¿Sucede algo Harry?- pregunto Ginny con la vista pegada al suelo.

-No… ¿Por qué?-

Ginny sonrió.- Harry…te conozco como la palma de mi mano, si quieres saber como estoy no tengas miedo, nunca he mordido y ahora no tengo ganas.-

Harry frunció el ceño un tanto apenado mientras Ginny lo miraba. El odiaba que ella hiciera eso.

-No quise…-

-No te preocupes. Si por algo estoy de regreso es porque…bueno, por primera vez en mi vida me doy cuenta que sin apoyo no soy nada. En Francia no tengo nada, cine a Londres porque los tengo a todos ustedes, auque eso me cueste aceptar que estoy mal…no es una novedad para mi.-

Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Así que no me trates como una enferma Potter.-espeto Ginny entrando a la cocina.

-No lo estoy haciendo.-dijo Harry entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa y saludo con la mano a Ron y Hermione quien se encontraba mas pálida de los normal.

Ginny solo le sonrió desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa, sonrió mas que nada porque aun recordaba que la ultima vez que había visto a Harry se llevaba de los pelos con el.

-Vaya.- dijo Ron sirviendo sin varita té para todos.- Así que la princesa ha despertado de buen humor.-

Ginny ignoro a su hermano mientras endulzaba su té.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?- pregunto Harry viendo preocupado a su amiga. La castaña solo asintió en silencio mientras servia con una pala hot cakes.

-¿Y los niños?- pregunto Ginny cuando Hermione se acerco.

-Con Molly…-respondió Hermione con simpleza.

-¿Mi madre?- pregunto la pelirroja dejando su té olvidado.

-Si…le dije a tu madre que pronto irías a visitarla.- dijo Hermione sentándose a la mesa sin siquiera servirse de desayunar. Ron empezó a engullir los hot cakes.- Selebi le contó lo bonita que eras, casi le da un infarto al saber que estabas aquí, así que le dije que irías a verla…no se si este bien lo que hice.-

Ginny solo asintió de nuevo.- ¿Vas a desayunar?-

-Me temo que no. Tengo que salir por un par de horas y cuando regrese tendré apetito…pero bueno, quería preguntarte algo Ginny…tus antidepresivos…-

-Tengo medicación si eso te preocupa.- dijo Ginny con voz cortante.- No tengo en mente tragarme un frasco de pastillas Hermione, eso tenlo por seguro…ya he pasado por estas cosas.-

Hermione suspiro y su palidez se acentuó. Harry miraba la escena detrás de su taza de té y Ron ponía más mantequilla a sus hot cakes.

-Me alegra.- dijo Hermione de nuevo.- Ayer me preocupe mucho por ti, esa crisis fue tan…-

-No volverá a repetirse.- dijo Ginny sin mirar a su amiga, pero su voz se escuchaba molesta.- Gracias por preocuparte Hermione, te lo agradezco, pero trata de no hablarme como una enferma mental…-

-¡No lo hago!- exclamo Hermione indignada.- Pero Ginny, entiende…no te hemos visto en no se…muchos años y llegas a nuestra casa tan delgada…tan deprimida y después ese ataque… ¿Cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos? Te queremos y queremos ayudarte.-

La mirada de Ginny se suavizo y miro a la castaña con ojos aguados.- Gracias Hermione…no sabes cuanto lo necesito.-

Ron tras tomar un gran trago de té hablo.- Y nos tienes a todos nosotros, tu familia…nos gustaría que te quedaras en vez de irte a vivir sola.-

-¡Eso es demasiado!- dijo Ginny.- Con estar con ustedes unas cuantas horas basta. No pienso irrumpir en sus vidas…tengo que conseguirme una aquí…algo que hacer.-

Hermione sonrió complacida y se paro de la mesa.- Bueno…me tengo que ir, nos vemos en dos horas chicos.-

Cuando se escucho cuando Hermione cerró la puerta Ginny dijo:

-Ron, recuerda decirle a Hermione que empiece a usar de nuevo magia…por mi no tiene que preocuparse.-

Ron sonrió con suficiencia.- Se lo dije. Peor como siempre no me quiso hacer caso, quería que te sintieras "cómoda".-

-¿Sin magia?- pregunto Harry extrañado.

-Ay Harry…hay tantas cosas que no sabes…-

_--------Una Hermione mucho mas joven miraba asombrada la casa de su amiga._

_-Oh por Merlín, ¡la vista!- exclamo la castaña acercándose al gran ventanal que se encontraba en la sala.- Oh Ginny…amo tu casa.-_

_-Yo también, ¿no es genial? Valió la pena todo lo que costó.- dijo Ginny entre risas._

_Hermione pasó su mirada por los muebles blancos, el espejo circular de marco negro. Todo era tan elegante y hermoso._

_-Tan elegante…-murmuro la chica._

_-Deja de babear Hermione, echaras a perder mis muebles.- rió la pelirroja mientras llevaba de la mano a su amiga hacia la cocina._

_-¡La cocina!- exclamo Hermione al verla.- Oh Ginny, quiero tu casa…-_

_Ginny sonrió feliz.- La tuya a mi me encanta.-_

_Hermione arrugo un poco el ceño.- Aun esta vacía, no digas tonterías.-_

_-No digo tonterías.- alego la pelirroja mientras sacaba cosas de su refrigerador.- La tuya parece mas…un hogar, es mucho mas calido y me siento muy reconfortada de estar ahí…aun cuando este vacía como tu dices, aunque yo no creo.-_

_-Lo que pasa.- dijo Hermione mientras sacaba la carne para la comida del empaque.- es que Dave y tu trabajan mucho y se la pasan en su trabajo, comen fuera por eso no lo sientes tan calido…-_

_Ginny se encogió de hombros.- Pero bueno, tu eres nuestra invitada de honor así que comeremos en casa.- después de unos segundos Ginny abrió uno de los anaqueles de la cocina y saco una vara larga de allí.- Como Dave no esta en casa usare esto.-_

_A continuación giro la varita y todos los vegetales comenzaron a cortarse rápidamente sobre una tabla. Un sartén voló hacia la estufa t comenzó a calentarse y muchos limones comenzaron a exprimirse en una jarra._

_Hermione alzo una ceja un poco sorprendida y enojada.- ¿Aún no se lo has dicho?-_

_-¿el que?- pregunto Ginny haciéndose la tonta._

_-¿El que?- pregunto Hermione de vuelta._

_Ginny enrollo los ojos y suspiro resignada.- Mira, no encuentro el momento indicado para eso ¿me entiendes?-_

_-O es que no lo buscas Ginny…estas jugando con fuego y te puedes quemar…-_

_-Ya lo se…-dijo Ginny con desesperación y se sentó en una silla alta y recargo sus hombros en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina.- Me he parado frente a el pero no me animo…el no es un muggle cualquiera…-Tras eso Ginny agito su carita y la carne comenzó a cocerse y los vegetales entraron a una olla al vapor._

_-Claro que no es un muggle normal.- espeto Hermione.- Esta casado con una bruja, ¿acaso quieres que se entere cuando les llegue la carta para Hogwarts a sus hijos?-_

_-No es para tanto Hermione…-dijo Ginny seriamente.- Solo que…bueno, se lo diré en el momento indicado…-_

_-¿Y eso es…?- dijo Hermione con una ceja alzada._

_Ginny aguantó la respiración pensando en una respuesta y tras suspirar dijo.- En el momento adecuado…ya no me tortures Hermione…-_

_Hermione entrecerró los ojos._

_-¡Ginny ya estoy en casa!- se escucho la voz de Dave al entrar. Ginny y Hermione se pararon rápidamente y con un movimiento de varita Ginny hizo que toda la magia parara. Un cuchillo callo justo delante de los pies de Dave quien aparecía detrás de la puerta batiente de la cocina._

_Dave se miro preocupado al recoger el cuchillo.- ¿Y esto?-_

_-¡Amor!- exclamo Ginny con demasiada euforia y tomo el cuchillo con cuidado.- Ehm…Hermione…se asusto al escucharte y…soltó el cuchillo.-_

_Hermione la miro con odio.- __Si, ya sabes, la tonta de yo que no se hacer nada sin…-tras la mira penetrante de Ginny, Hermione sonrió.- electricidad…-_

_Dave se miro confundido y miró a Ginny quien lo abrazaba por el pecho._

_Ginny comenzó a reírse con fuerza dándole a entender a Hermione que no le había causado nada de gracia.- Ay Hermione, que chistosa eres, apuesto que Ron te lo enseñó.- después miro a Dave y dijo.- Chistes Weasley, solo nosotros los entendemos.-_

-------------

Por otro lado, Hermione había llegado a San Mungo.

-Sanadora Granger, pensé que hoy no vendría a trabajar.- dijo una de las pasantes de cabello pelirrojo.- Le informe al supervisor de su llamada y me dijo que no tendría problemas.-

-No te preocupes.- la tranquilizo Hermione.- Vengo a un chequeo…-

-¡Oh!- exclamo la muchacha algo apenada.- No lo había notado, esta muy pálida…me tengo que ir Sanadora Granger que tenga un buen día.-

Hermione solo le sonrió y la chica entro con prisa a uno de los elevadores.

-¡Granger te estaba esperando!- la saludo su sanador General.- Serás mi primer consulta, por favor, sígueme…-

-Robert, lamento haber hecho cita tan imprevistamente, peor últimamente no…-

-Ni lo menciones.- dijo el sanador alto de cabello castaño, nada atractivo.- Debe ser el estrés, llevar dos hospitales al mismo tiempo debe ser agotador…pero por cualquier cosa un chequeo de rutina no vendría mal.-

Entraron a un cuarto de tamaño mediano donde había un archivero del cual entraban y salían expedientes, un biombo y un perchero con varias batas de color verde. Una cama de sabanas blancas y una mesa repleta de utensilios plateados.

-Muy bien Hermione, acuéstate por favor… ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?-

-¿Sabes que si me preguntas eso me haces sentir tonta?- pregunto Hermione mientras el sanador tomaba sus signos vitales y su presión.

El sanador rió.- Lo se Hermione, se perfectamente que puedes hacer un autodiagnóstico por ti sola, pero para tu desgracia aun me necesitas para hacerte un chequeo.-

Hermione sonrió.- Cansancio, exceso de sueño, accesos de hambre, dolores de cabeza… ¿cambios de humor?-

-Muy bien.- el sanador hizo que Hermione se sentara y reviso sus reflejos.- Si te doy un diagnostico sintomático, diría que necesitas unas vacaciones…pero, conociéndote, se que no quedaras contenta con eso.-

-¿Y propones…? ¡Auch! Te cuidado con eso.- exclamó Hermione al sentir un pincho en su brazo.

-Un estudio sanguíneo.-

Se dirigió a una mesa que Hermione no había visto y metió dentro de un pequeño mortero, agito la varita y de un aparato que se encontraba sobre la mesa salio un papel. Robert lo leyó e invito a Hermione a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

-¿Y?- pregunto Hermione.- Dime que es cansancio porque corriendo voy y pido mis vacaciones.-

-Pues ve a pedirlas, pero…léelo por tu misma.- y Robert le tendió la hoja de papel.

_Glucosa: normal_

_Leucocitos: normal_

_Plaquetas: normal_

_Eritrocitos: normal_

_Presión sanguínea: normal_

_VIH: normal_

_Embarazo: Positivo._

-¿Qué?- exclamo Hermione olvidándose de leer las últimas líneas.

-Felicidades Hermione. Estas esperando a un bebe…llevas dos meses de embarazo.-

-Por Merlín…-susurro Hermione.- Robert… ¿sabes que significa eso?-

El sanador se encogió de hombros.

-Ron me va a matar…-

-No seas exagerada. Ron los ama…-

-Es que…mi casa es un campo de guerra diario…tres niños es una pesadilla…Merlín, me a dar estrés ahora si…Ron me va a matar…-

-No creo que sea tan malo Hermione…-

-Robert ¡Voy a tener mi cuarto hijo! Claro que es malo…- Robert frunció el ceño.- Por supuesto que estoy feliz, como no estarlo, amo a mis hijos.- aclaro Hermione.- Solo espero que este herede mis genes…en casa ya tengo tres demonios, no necesito mas desastres.-

Robert comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.- Seguro que este sale intelectual Hermione…vete tranquila, Ron estará muy contento.-

Hermione suspiro y se paró de su asiento.

-Gracias Robert.-

-De nada Hermione.- y la puerta se cerró.- Será intelectual siempre y cuando tus hijos no lo influyan…-y siguió riéndose de Hermione. Su cara había sido todo un poema.

**Notas de la autora: ¡**Hola! Aquí lo dejo por el momento porque me gusto como termina jaja, espero les haya gustado, corto pero significativo el próximo chap si los planes no cambian se llamara "Cartas de Hogwarts". Agradecerles muchísimo sus r/r, sin ellos no hubiera podido escribir esto, son mi aliciente. R/r ya contestados, ¡suerte!

R.W.: Grax por tu r/r y bueno, en este fic si se me paso la mano de dramatismo, hasta a veces se me hace algo ridículo, peor bueno, ya vienen cosas con mas cerebro.

Wendy: Grax por el r/r y bueno de abandonarlo no lo haré así que despreocúpate por ese lado, grax por tus deseos. Suerte.

_GinnyPotterW_

_29-julio-2007_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana._

_Estado: En luto._

_Msg: Espero que el pequeño Teddy sea feliz._


	22. Comida con Niños

Capitulo 21

**COMIDA CON NIÑOS**

Hermione salió un poco nerviosa del consultorio y se sentó en una de las sillas de la Sala de espera.

Cerró los ojos y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

Se sentía sumamente extraña, estaba muy feliz, claro que si. Solo que no lo esperaba.

Ya tenia tres niños en casa y todos los días era como estar en medio de un campo de batalla y ahora…otro.

Hacia poco que había discutido con Ron el hecho de cerrar "la fabriquita" y cuando estaba en sus planes justo queda embarazada. No sabia como reaccionaria Ron; bien, mal. Últimamente estaban algo distantes y las peleas regresaban por mas insignificantes o tontas que fuera.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo y se puso en pie para dirigirse a la Dirección General de San Mungo. Tenía que pedir con anticipación sus vacaciones y dejaría temporalmente el Sanatorio Particular en donde era directora.

-¿Me permitiría una hoja blanca?- pregunto Hermione a uno de los Sanadores que iban pasando.

-¡Por supuesto Sanadora Granger!-exclamo un joven con entusiasmo. Hermione solo le sonrió. El muchacho al entregarle la hoja pareció dudar.- Disculpe Sanadora Granger, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

Hermione lo miro fijamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sanadora Granger, desde mis prácticas como Sanador he estado desarrollando una nueva poción curativa contra ciertos animales fantásticos.-el chico tomó aire y siguió su explicación.- Ya sabe, contra esos que lograr una cicatrización es muy difícil y he tenido notables avances y me preguntaba si usted podría apoyar mi proyecto para probarlo en…magos.-

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño. La propuesta parecía tentadora.- ¿Estas seguro que tu poción esta logrando buenos resultados?-

-Absolutamente.- respondió con rapidez el chico muy animado ante el interés de Hermione.-Hasta el momento he probado con algunos animales, pero bueno, esto esta destinado al uso de humanos…-

-Claro.- dijo Hermione.- Mira, ¿Qué te parece si concretas una cita con mi secretaria del Hospital particular y me presentas correctamente tu proyecto?-

-¿En verdad?-

-Claro…que no pase de esta semana, tomare vacaciones y me parece muy interesante tu proyecto.-

El joven se levanto y estrecho la mano de Hermione.- Ahí estaré Sanadora Granger. Que pase un buen día.-

Hermione le sonrió, puso la hoja blanca sobre sus piernas y con varios movimientos de varita letras y palabras comenzaron a aparecer en la hoja. Se levanto y se dirigió a la secretaria.

-Señorita oficio para el Director.-

-Déjelo aquí yo se lo haré llegar.-

-Gracias.-

Hermione comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de San Mungo hacia la sala de las chimeneas para ir a La Madriguera a buscar a sus hijos, ya no podía aparecerse.

Salio despedida por la chimenea y sacudió el hollín que se le quedo en el cabello. Ahora recordaba porque no le gustaba la Red Flú.

-¡Mama!- un niño de 6 años de cabellos castaños corrió hacia Hermione colgándose de su cintura.- ¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Solo saludo a tu abuela y nos vamos, busca a Jaina.-

Francis salio corriendo gritando el nombre de Jaina, Hermione sonrió ante el escándalo de su hijo y se dirigió directamente hasta la cocina de la Madriguera, donde seguramente Molly estaría.

La antigua casa de Ron había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. Aun tenía esa forma tan irregular y el ambiente acogedor, pero claramente se podía ver que muchos muebles parecían nuevos. El que todos los hijos estuvieran trabajando se notaba mucho en la casa.

-¿Molly?- pregunto Hermione asomándose desde el umbral de la puerta. Molly Weasley quien vestía un delantal verde se giró con una sonrisa.

-Hermione querida, pasa. ¿No vino Ron contigo?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Ginny vino a verme- dijo la Sra. Weasley con lagrimas en los ojos.- Voy a llamarla para que tomemos el te juntas.-

Hermione negó con la cabeza.- No por favor, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar y no quiero interrumpir…-

La Sra. Weasley sonrió de nuevo con melancolía.- Tenemos horas hablando, mi pobre hija a sufrido mucho y yo sin poder consolarla.- comenzó a llorar. Hermione se acerco a ella y la abrazo.- Ella nunca debió irse, estaba tan bien aquí, y podríamos haberla ayudado.-

-No se preocupe tanto Molly.-dijo Hermione mientras se separaba de su suegra.- La vida es así…triste, pero Ginny ha vuelto y eso es lo mas importante.-

La Sra. Weasley asintió secándose las lagrimas.- Siéntate querida, llamo a Ginny y te preparo un té.-

Hermione se sentó en la larga mesa y recordó con una sonrisa las navidades en la Madriguera.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Ginny al entrar a la cocina y después sonrió. Tenia los ojos rojos señal de que había estado llorando.- ¿viniste por los niños?-

-Si, pero creo que primero me tomare un té con mi querida suegra y cuñada.-rió Hermione. Molly chasqueo la lengua.

-Nunca me ha gustado que me digan suegra…-murmuro la Sra. Weasley. Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Ginny ya sentada en la mesa mientras veía a Hermione con atención.

-¿De que?-

Ginny tomo el té que le ofreció su madre y Molly tomo asiento.- ¿Qué te dijo tu sanador? ¿Todo bien?-

-¿Te sentías mal Hermione?- pregunto Molly con preocupación.

Hermione de pronto se sintió incomoda.- Solo tenia algunos malestares, pero resulto no ser nada malo…- pero la voz de Hermione no parecía concordar con sus palabras.

-¿Estas bien querida?- preguntó Molly sujetando la mano de Hermione.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Estoy embarazada, de nuevo.-

Molly Weasley soltó un chillido de alegría, claramente para ella mientras más nietos tuviera, mejor. Más sin embargo Ginny no pudo evitar notar una punzada de envidia en su estomago y no dijo nada al ver que su madre dejaba de abrazar a una llorosa Hermione.

-¿Pasa algo querida?- preguntó Molly al ver a Hermione llorando.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y trató de secarse unas lágrimas.- No sé cómo se lo tomará Ron…-

Molly chasqueó la lengua algo indignada.- Pues claro que se pondrá feliz.- espetó sin duda alguna.

Hermione terminó de secarse las lágrimas y se paró de la mesa.

-Es hora de irme.- dijo Hermione con voz queda.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó Molly también levantándose de la mesa. Ginny seguía mirando con interés su taza de té.

-A casa, tengo que llevar a los niños y…tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos del hospital, no podré trabajar algunos meses durante mi embarazo.-

-¿Vas a dejar el hospital? ¿Ambos?- preguntó Ginny de pronto.

Hermione sonrió de forma torcida.- No podré con ambos trabajos y debo cuidarme.-

Ginny volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Hermione miró a Molly Weasley quien la miraba de forma escrutadora sin entender mucho la actitud de Hermione.

-Mire Molly.- habló Hermione.- Ron y yo ya habíamos hablado sobre no tener más hijos, y últimamente no…no estamos muy bien del todo, así que por favor trate de entenderme, ¿si?-

-Pero…- habló Molly.

-Prefiero discutir esto primero con Ron, él aún no lo sabe.-sentenció Hermione justo antes de que Francis y Jaina Selebi entraran a la cocina.

Molly no tuvo más que desistir y se despidió con un beso de cada uno de sus nietos.

-¿Y Wesley? Preguntó Hermione mientras Molly luchaba para hacer que Selebi la soltara.

-Fred se o llevó a la tienda.-

Hermione rodó los ojos. Molly solo rió.

-Yo también pensaba que ese no era un buen futuro para mis hijos y mira…-

-Lo sé Molly, los gemelos son brillantes pero…prefiero que mi hijo decida después pero teniendo una buena base académica.-dijo Hermione y agregó.- Usted formó a dos hombres extraordinarios, pero bueno, haré mi lucha con Wesley.-

-No te preocupes hija. Solo recuerda que llevan el gen.-

Hermione suspiró con una mueca.- Lo recuerdo cada vez que veo a Ron.-

La castaña tomó la chimenea junto con sus dos hijos para ir a su casa e la cual se escuchaba mucho ruido.

-¿Eres tú Ron?-

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Ron haciendo aparición y Hermione no supo más que reírse.

Y es que no era para menos.

-No te burles Hermione, todavía que quiero tener un detalle para contigo…-

-No me burlo de ti…-dijo Hermione acercándose a su esposo y depositando un beso en sus labios.

Ron rió y le quitó a Hermione una mancha de harina de su mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasó papá?- preguntó Selebi.- pareces payaso.

-Simplemente trataba de cocinar algo especial para mamá.- dijo Wesley también saliendo de la cocina con un trapeador.

-¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo mis dos amores?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida pero a la vez riendo.

-¿Yo no soy tu amor?- preguntó Francis haciendo un mohín.

-¡Tu también pequeño!- rió Hermione cargando a su pequeño hijo.

Wesley rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, señora, niña y enano chillón, pasen al comedor.- anunció Wesley. Ante la mención de "enano chillón" Francis le sacó la lengua a Wesley quien lo ignoró.

Ron con un movimiento de su varita limpió su atuendo y se cambió de ropa.

Hermione acomodó a sus hijos en la mesa y al momento de ella sentarse, ron con un rápido movimiento le acomodó la silla y sirvió a todos de comer.

Hermione casi quería llorar al ver como sus hijos comían divertidos pizza casera y papas fritas bañadas en cátsup, mientras que ella comía una sofisticada ensalada y como plato fuerte lasaña.

Hermione miró a Ron al sentirse observada.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la castaña tomando la mano de ron.

Ron sonrió.- Nada. Es solo que, bueno, lamento que esta "comida" sea con los niños, recuerdo cuando éramos solo tú y yo, pero bueno, que podría hacer con los mocosos.-

Hermione acarició la mano de su esposo.- Así es perfecto Ron…Disfruté mucho nuestras vidas sin los niños, ahora hay que hacerlo con ellos. Además.- dijo la castaña mirando como Francis tenía media cara llena de cátsup.- ¿qué sería de nuestras vidas sin ellos?

-¿Mucho más tranquila?- bromeó Ron haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Tal vez.- suspiró Hermione.

Ron se aclaró la garganta haciendo que Hermione regresara de sus pensamientos.- ¿sucede algo?-

-Sobre los pasados días…-

-Ron…-

-No, de verdad lo siento, creo que ambos hemos estado irritados, pero debemos sobrellevarlo como familia ¿no? Y creo que nosotros podemos…solo son estos tres niños y…-

-¿No te gustaría tener más?- preguntó Hermione de pronto.

-¿Más?- preguntó Ron pensativo.- A mí si me gustaría, pero…mi empleo no es tan bueno como para mantener una gran familia.-

-¿Y si solo habláramos de uno más?-

-Pues.- pensó Ron.- Creí que habíamos quedado en que ambos queríamos solo quedarnos con los que ya tenemos.-

-Si.- dijo Hermione apretando la mano de Ron.- Pero en caso de que…-

Ron miró extrañado a Hermione.- En caso de que quedaras embarazada…claro que me gustaría tenerlo Hermione, no debes ni dudarlo.- Hermione sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano de ron.- Hermione, ¿estás embarazada?-

Hermione alzó rápidamente su mirada.

-Hermione, ¡eso es genial!- Ron se levantó rápidamente de la silla y la abrazó con fuerza.- ¿Cómo puedes dudar que el tener un hijo me haga infeliz?-

-Es que ya habíamos hablado de esto y quedamos…- decía Hermione llorando. Francis y Selebi seguían comiendo divertidos mientras Wesley escuchaba la conversación de sus padres. Así que iba a haber un nuevo enano en la familia, eso tenía que contárselo a sus tíos los gemelos.

-Ya lo sé, y no entiendo cómo es que si te cuidabas…pero aún así, si está en camino claro que lo querré igual que los tres demonios que ya tenemos.-

Hermione lloró con más fuerzas aún.

-No seas tontita, ¿si Hermione? Nunca debes dudar que te amo, pero espero, que ahora sí, sea le último.- rió Ron dando cortos besos a Hermione.

Hermione rió contenta.- Ahora si lo prometo. Te amo Ron.-y abrazó de nuevo a su esposo.

-Bueno, bueno.- habló Wesley.- Mamá, ¿de casualidad no quieres un sándwich con limón?-

Hermione solo se limitó a reír. Ron la abrazó con más fuerza.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Después de casi 5 meses, uff, días cansados y ocupados, pero bueno, sin rollos…espero les haya gustado. Muchas grax por su paciencia. Espero se la hayan pasado muy bien, que hayan tenido una bonita Navidad ¡y que tengan un próspero año nuevo! Ya se que había dicho que este chap se llamaría "lechuzas de Hogwarts" pero creo que me faltan plantear varias cosas para eso, espero sea el próximo.

Grax a todos por sus r/r, ya saben que los contesto a su cuenta, los anónimos, aquí:

Luli Lupin: Grax por leer ambos fics y bueno, quisiera decirte que ya se va a acabar el fic, pero me temo que eso ni yo lo se, las cosas se van dando en base a una trama pero no se cuanto se llevará eso, espero te haya gustado el chap, bss.

Anjaligin: Grax por tu r/r, espero este new chap te guste aún más. Bss

Bss.

Ginny Potter W

25-dic-2007(si debo actualizar hoy, así de mal ando con mis fics jeje, sorry!!)


	23. Lechuza de Hogwarts

¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! La vida se me pasa tan rápido…¡y ya han pasado tres meses desde que actualicé! Simplemente no lo puedo creer, el tiempo se pasa volando ¡y no me divierto! Jajaja, ¿qué decir? Lo mismo de siempre: lamento la tardanza pero me es imposible siquiera escribir. Mi vida está llena de actividades escolares que de verdad cuando llegan los fines de semana, siento que respiro un poco, pero aún así todo el fin trato de ponerme al corriente con mis tareas!!

Pero bueno, no los aburro con mi vida muggle. Muchas gracias por sus r/r, al final los contesto, como siempre. Ah! y feliz año nuevo a todos! no estaba al corriente...pero no actualizo desde el año pasado! :&

Capítulo 22

**LECHUZA DE HOGWARTS**

Ginny observó a su cuñada tres días después. Hermione simplemente se veía radiante y cantarina mientras servía el té.

-¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?- preguntó Ginny curiosa.

Hermione sonrió culpable.- Debería, pero decidí traerme el trabajo a casa.- Ginny solo atinó a alzar una ceja.- No me mires así, no es como si me trajera a los enfermos a mi recamara y la de los niños.-

-Yo no dije eso.- aclaró Ginny.- Veo que estás muy feliz.-

-¡Es que no sabes Ginny!- exclamó Hermione tomando las manos de su cuñada.- Ron fue tan lindo conmigo, pensé que al saber lo del bebé se enfadaría pero… ¡fue todo lo contrario!-

Ginny sonrió con curiosidad.- ¿de verdad? Si mi hermano es idiota Hermione, pero te adora.-

Hermione suspiró.- Y yo a él…pero ¿y tu? ¿Cómo estás?-

-Desempleada.-sentenció Ginny poniéndose seria. Hermione la miró preocupada.- Pero al menos me entretengo al buscar trabajo.-

-¿Haz ido al ministerio? Sabes que allí te aceptarían con los brazos abiertos, dejaste muy buenas referencias y tus trabajos fueron increíbles.-

-Se que mi antiguo jefe estaría encantado de tenerme de nuevo, pero mientras no pueda conjurar un hechizo me rehúso a ir al ministerio, me sentiría tan…bueno, tu sabes.-

Hermione suspiró de nuevo.- ¿Y en el mundo muggle?-

-"Nosotros te llamamos"- imitó Ginny a sus posibles jefas.- Olive me llamó…-y al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga.- de mi antiguo trabajo. Y me dijo que si quería regresar, que me tomara mi tiempo, mi lugar ahí estaría.-

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Hermione.- Es una buena oportunidad, estabas incomunicada de nosotros por Dave, pero ahora puedes usar un traslador diariamente para venirte.-

Ginny negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y se paró de la mesa para depositar la taza de té en el lavabo.- Me encontré a la profesora McGonagall y para no sorprenderme me preguntó por ti.-

Hermione notó el cambio repentino de tema pero decidió no forzar la conversación.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo la viste?-

-Para su edad…muy entera.- suspiró Ginny sin dejar esa expresión de tristeza que a Hermione le preocupaba.- ¡ya muchas quisiéramos llegar a esa edad con tanta entereza! Por cierto, le dije de tu embarazo, si no te enfada.- la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Ya me imagino su expresión.- rió Hermione un poco ruborizada.

-¿La de cara seria con labios apretados?- preguntó Ginny mientras Hermione asentía.- de hecho me mandó felicitarte con una gran sonrisa en los labios y que se alegra que Ron y tu tengan la dicha de formar una familia.-

-Gracias.- susurró Hermione tratando de ignorar el tono de reproche que la voz de Ginny dejó vislumbrar.

-Disculpa, tengo que irme.- dijo la pelirroja apresurada tomando su bolso.

-Pero…- Hermione no pudo detenerla porque enseguida escuchó la puerta al cerrarse.

La castaña se pasó las manos por el cabello en señal de desesperación. Miró el reloj, era la hora de salida de los niños del colegio.

Se sentó a la mesa y acercó un folder con papeles, en lo que Ron llegaba con los niños, ella se pondría a revisar la propuesta del joven que se le había acercado hace ya una semana.

--

Al cerrar la puerta Ginny se detuvo un momento. Se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo al morirse de la envidia de la felicidad de Hermione y al no poder desearle de todo corazón las palabras que había llevado como mensaje de su antigua profesora.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia la reja recordando su plática con la ya anciana profesora. Esa mujer irascible de carácter fuerte pero de sentimientos bondadosos.

Por supuesto que la mujer le había preguntado qué había hecho de su vida. No había podido evitar sentirse de nuevo apesadumbrada y ansiosa.

"_Nada extraordinario"_ había respondido.

McGonagall le recordó lo buena que había sido con la varita. Si la profesora tan solo supiera que se había casado con un muggle no solo ocultándole sus poderes sino que manipulando su memoria para que no decidiera dejarla.

Tampoco le había dicho Hermione que la profesora le había ofrecido trabajo en Hogwarts: Como profesora de encantamientos. Aún recordaba la cara de asombro de McGonagall cuando ella declinó su oferta.

Se pegó tres veces en la cabeza. Mejor puesto nunca jamás alguien se lo propondría. ¿Pero cómo aceptarlo si ni conjugar un alfiler podía?

-Si te sigues pegando en la cabeza, pensaré que te volviste loca.-

Ginny levantó la cabeza sorprendida topándose con los ojos de Harry.

-¡Harry!- exclamó la pelirroja aún sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Harry frunció el ceño como si algo en la cara de Ginny le causara gracia.- Desde que volví a Londres vengo a visitar todos los días a Hermione, Ron y mi ahijado.-

Ginny hizo una mueca.- No me hagas sentir peor.- sentenció la chica mientras revisaba su reloj. Harry alzó una ceja. La frustración de la chica de algún modo le causaba gracia.- Lo niños están por llegar y yo me voy.-

-Bueno, en ese caso te acompaño, no creo que me extrañen por llegar más tarde. ¿A dónde ibas?-

Ginny miró al muchacho de ojos verdes seriamente.- No lo sé…a cualquier lugar.-

-Bueno, entonces en ese caso te invito al Caldero Chorreante y pedimos algunas cervezas de mantequilla, hace tiempo que no las pruebo, y no es por ser mala onda, pero el té que prepara Hermione…-

-¡Oye!- le reclamó Ginny mientras llegaban a la verja donde podrían desaparecerse.- Ha mejorado muchísimo, además lo hace con mucho amor.-

Harry rió por lo bajo.- Tienes razón, pero tu madre lo hace mucho mejor, pero bueno, vámonos.-

Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny y antes de que Harry se desapareciera Ginny lo interrumpió:

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

Harry volteó a ver a la pelirroja y vio horror en su gesto.

-Desaparecernos Ginny, ¿qué creías?-

Ginny abrió la boca para hablar pero luego la cerró.

-Yo…lo siento Harry.-

Harry frunció el ceño.- Ginny, no te ofendas, ¿pero has tratado de usar la varita?-

Ginny bajó la mirada y asintió en silencio.- Pero no funcionó.-

Harry le acarició el cabello.- No deberías preocuparte tanto. Solo necesitas un poco de práctica, eres muy inteligente y estoy seguro que aún recuerdas muchos hechizos, si quieres, podría ayudarte.-

Ginny cerró los ojos un momento ante la caricia de Harry y sin quererlo, recordó a Dave.- En ese caso, mejor vamos a mi departamento y yo preparo el té.-

Harry la miró escéptico.

-No me mires así.- lo regañó Ginny. Y Harry se complació al ver que la chica sonreía.- No vas a morir ni nada por el estilo, además, hasta donde recuerdo Harry, tú no eres un gran cocinero.-

-Touché.- rió el chico tocándose el pecho como si le doliera.- Golpe bajo Ginny.- el moreno miró el cielo como recordando.- no recordaba que conocías mis defectos.-

Ginny lo miró seria y después sonrió algo avergonzada: Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar, pero era la primera vez que estaba completamente a solas con Harry después de la boda de Ron y Hermione, o al menos la primera vez que ella estuviera consciente de ello.

-No me digas que no has cambiado Harry…yo lo he hecho.-

Harry miró sorprendido a la pelirroja y no supo por qué de repente una sensación cálida recorrió su pecho al ver a la chica sonreír apenas visiblemente.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, pero en esencia.- dijo Harry y sujetó la mano de la pelirroja.- seguimos siendo los mismos y…-Harry se detuvo un momento un tanto descolocado por lo que iba a decir "y tu sigues siendo la chica con más cualidades que he conocido". Pero no tuvo el valor y mucho menos al no saber de dónde venía todo eso. Miró su mano sujetando la blanca de la pelirroja y sintió nostalgia.

Ginny lo miró ajena a los pensamientos que el muchacho tenía en la cabeza.- Creo que tienes razón Harry.- sonrió con tristeza.- De alguna manera, seguimos siendo los mismos ¿no? Y yo…-

Ginny dejó de hablar. Miró a Harry una vez más quien por alguna razón evitaba mirarla.

-Creo que nos haría muy bien hablar Harry…-culminó la pelirroja.

Harry asintió. Se concentró y desaparecieron.

Cuando a aparecieron en un callejón, Ginny interrogó la con la mirada al moreno. Harry se percató de eso.

-No pensabas que nos apareceríamos dentro de tu apartamento ¿o si?- inquirió el chico. Ginny alzó una ceja como dando a entender que ella así lo esperaba. El moreno suspiró.- Hace mucho que no vengo por aquí y solo pude recordar este callejón.-

-No te preocupes…es que…bueno…andando.- terminó por sugerir Ginny al no encontrar las palabras correctas para decir "había olvidado una de las reglas principales de la aparición".

Y eso la hacía sentirse aún más deprimida.

Ya estando en el apartamento, Ginny invitó a Harry a pasar a la cocina y puso a calentar agua mientras buscaba unos sobrecitos. Harry la miró escéptico. Ginny lo miró.

-Es que olvidé que no he comprado despensa y hace unos días fui a la tienda más cercana y los compré.- aclaró apenada Ginny. Harry rió:

-No necesitas darme explicaciones Ginny, mejor ven…y toma asiento.- dijo el moreno mientras señalaba la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa justo frente a él.

La pelirroja se acercó lentamente a la mesa para sentarse, cuando lo hubo hecho depositó sus manos sobre la mesa.

Ambos se miraron con atención. Hacía siete años que no se sentaban a platicar como dos personas civilizadas y no podían evitar mirarse tratando de grabar en sus mentes lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado.

-Veo que Alemania dejó huellas.- dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio mientras señalaba una cicatriz que se asomaba en la parte superior del brazo del chico.

El moreno instintivamente se pasó la mano por ésta para después depositar también su mirada en ella.

-Fue en una emboscada.- explicó Harry con una mueca.- Recuerdo que ése día casi perdemos al ministro y debo agregar, el secreto mágico frente a centenares de muggles.-

La tetera comenzó a pitar en señal de que el agua estaba lista. Ginny se puso en pie y la llevó a la mesa para después depositar frente a Harry y sí misma, una taza de té.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras Ginny le servía el agua hirviendo.

-Ginny…-la pelirroja alzó la vista y chocó con los ojos esmeraldas de su ex novio.- Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme contigo…por no entenderte, fui realmente un estúpido y…-

Ginny negó con la cabeza y extendió una de sus manos hasta tocar la de Harry.

-No tienes que disculparte.- dijo Ginny a media voz.- Yo ya te perdoné hace mucho es más, lo he olvidado.-

-Pero yo no.- confesó el moreno. Ginny lo miró sorprendida.- no me mal interpretes.- aclaró el moreno.- Pero es que…todos estos años la sola mención de tu nombre ha significado el cómo terminamos…mal, y creo que siempre te he debido una disculpa.-

Ginny frunció el ceño, pensativa, pero volvió a mirar al chico.- En ese caso, yo también te debo una… porque como novia no confié en ti y debí haberlo hecho.-

-Y…lo del golpe…yo…-susurró Harry avergonzado.- Yo no quise…-

-Hermione ya me lo ha contado.- interrumpió Ginny para que Harry no terminara la frase y terminara su tortura. Harry la miró confuso.- Creo que en el fondo, nuestra querida amiga deseaba que todo se arreglara.- Ginny rió con amargura.- Pero ya era demasiado tarde: yo ya estaba con Dave.-

-¿Lo amabas?- preguntó Harry sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ginny depositó los sobres de té dentro de las tazas solo por hacer algo. Por ningún motivo le molestaba el atrevimiento de Harry, de igual forma habían convenido en hablar, los dos, y no había nada más de qué hablar que de lo que habían pasado todos estos años.

-Aún lo amo.-dijo Ginny mirando como el agua comenzaba a tomar el color del té.- Por algo me casé con él. Aunque debía suponer que de alguna u otra forma acabaríamos mal.-

Harry probó su té y decidió ponerle azúcar.- ¿Por qué dices eso? Hermione me mostró algunas fotos de tu boda y parecían realmente felices.-

La mano de Ginny tembló al llevarse su taza a la boca y desvió la mirada. En cierta manera le costaba trabajo decirlo, pero la presencia de Harry de algún modo le influía confianza. Tal vez Harry tenía razón: En esencia seguían siendo los mismos. Y Harry y ella antes que novios, habían sido amigos.

-Nunca le dije lo que era…-confesó la pelirroja.- Nunca le dije que era bruja.-

--

Hermione miraba la carta aún cerrada sin comprender. La giraba entre sus dedos.

Tenía el escudo de Hogwarts y lo más extraño aún, era que iba dirigida a ella.

Cuando por fin se iba a disponer a abrir la carta, la puerta de entrada sonó al dejarle paso a Ron y sus hijos. Selebi fue la primera en llegar hasta ella y darle un beso, detrás de ella llegó un Francis muy serio que se sentó a la mesa y Wesley que pasó de largo directo a las escaleras.

-¡Alto ahí!- sentenció Hermione a su hijo mayor, mientras que Ron hacía aparición mientras que con su varita hacía desaparecer las mochilas que seguramente aparecerían momentos después en la habitación de cada uno de los niños.- ¿Qué has hecho?-

Wesley se giró ofendido y miró a su madre como si estuviera loca.- ¡Yo no hice nada! Pregúntale a papá.-

Hermione miró a Ron quien se encogió de hombros.- No ha hecho nada… pero él que se peleó hoy en la escuela fue Francis.-

El niño casi rubio se cruzó de brazos frunciendo aún más el ceño. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.- ¿Qué ha pasado Francis?-

-Lamento interrumpir.- habló Wesley con el tono de víctima que solía usar siempre que su madre lo juzgaba injustamente.- ¿Puedo llevar mis útiles mi recamara y después bajar a comer con esta hermosa familia?-

Hermione suspiró.- Lo siento Wes…cría fama y échate a dormir. Anda.-

Wesley negó con dramatismo y subió las escaleras. Ron riendo se acercó a la mesa, pero al ver la expresión de Hermione dejó de hacerlo, en su lugar cargó a Selebi y se sentó también a la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó Francis?- preguntó Hermione con voz suave. El menor de sus hijos varones era muy tranquilo en la escuela, no podía entender qué es lo que había pasado.

-Me peleé con un niño porque me dijo que era tonto y que Selebi también.-

Ante tal mención, la niña espetó:

-¡Ése niño fue muy grosero mamá! Dijo que yo parecía una zanahoria.- y se tocó su cabello con tristeza.

-Mi vida.- habló Ron abrazándola.- tú no eres una zanahoria…que nadie te haga creer eso.-

-Por supuesto cariño.- dijo Hermione enternecida casi hasta las lágrimas. ¡Por Merlín! Ese embarazo la ponía tan sensible.- Si tú eres hermosa. Ahora Francis… ¿qué pasó después?-

Una mancha roja cubrió las mejillas de Francis y se removió incómodo en su asiento.

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió de nuevo Hermione.

-¡Francis voló hacia él y le dio una pata voladora!- gritó extasiada Selebi.

-¿Qué, qué?- preguntó sorprendido Wesley y comenzó a reír como loco.- ¡Bien hecho enano!- y dicho esto el revolvió el cabello. Francis sonrió aliviado.

-No está nada bien hecho.- declaró Ron y Francis volvió a ponerse serio.- Francis, no debes responder a las provocaciones, no tienes que hacerle caso a ese niño y mucho menos darle una patada voladora.-

-Eso es cierto cariño.- habló Hermione y se acercó a su hijo.- debes mantener tu distancia y sobre la magia… tendré que hablar con tu maestra.-

Ron carraspeó.- Ya hablé con ella. La pobre mujer estaba tan asustada y tuve que hacerle un obliviate.- Hermione lo miró sorprendida.- Quise hacerle creer que cómo era posible que Francis hubiera volado… pero quería llamar a la policía Hermione, no tuve opción.-

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.- Bueno.- suspiró y miró a su alrededor.- Muy bien Ron.-

Wesley se paró detrás de su madre e hizo ademanes a su padre como diciendo "Y a ti no te dice nada". Ron sonrió.

-¡Qué es eso!- exclamó Wesley al ver la carta de Hogwarts sobre la mesa.- ¿Me han enviado otra carta?-

Hermione tomó primero el sobre antes de que Wesley pensara en intentarlo.

-Es para mí.-

-¿De Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Pues por el sello eso parece.- dijo Hermione igual de intrigada que su esposo.

-Bueno, ábrela mamá, es la única forma de saber de qué va la cosa.- dijo Wesley con desesperación.

Hermione miró a Ron sorprendida, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros dándole la razón al mayor de sus hijos.

La castaña rasgó el sobre y ante la expresión de Ron y Wesley quienes eran los que estaban al pendiente de ella, comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta.

_Estimada Señora Weasley:_

_Primero que nada me atrevo a felicitarla a usted y al señor Weasley por el bebé que están esperando, ha sido una agradable noticia saberlo._

_A partir de esta noticia me he tomado el atrevimiento de investigar y he sido informada de sus futuras vacaciones del ambiente laboral por lo que espero que acepte mi propuesta de trabajo._

_Sé que por su embarazo no puede realizar trabajos estresantes y con mucho gusto le ofrecería la plaza de encantamientos, pero por lo mismo que señalo con anterioridad le pido, como un favor, además de que será remunerado, que acepte temporalmente la plaza de enfermera de Hogwarts mientras que una servidora encuentra el reemplazo definitivo para la Señora Pomfrey._

_Sinceramente:_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería_

_Hogwarts._

Hermione alzó la vista hacia ron sumamente asombrada.

Ron negó instintivamente con la cabeza.- Ni pienses en aceptar.-sentenció el pelirrojo y se paró de su asiento dejando que Selebi se fuera a ver la televisión.- Ni lo pienses…-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Wesley.

Ron lo miró serio.- Wesley vete a tu cuarto y llévate a Francis.-

-Pero…-

-¡Qué esperas!- espetó Ron rojo de furia. Hermione suspiró mientras Wesley desaparecía con un Francis aún serio. Miró de nuevo la carta. Tenía una posdata.

_P.D.: No se preocupe por ese "asunto". Él se ha tomado un año de descanso._

-Ron, no tienes de qué preocuparte.- dijo Hermione con serenidad.

-Tú no puedes ir a Hogwarts. Ahí está él y se dará cuenta que.- Ron miró a las escaleras y bajó la voz.- sabrá lo de Wesley. Él no sabrá hijo de qué Weasley es.-

-Mira Ron.- Hermione se paró de la mesa.- Hay que tomarnos esto con calma. No he dicho que vaya a ir a Hogwarts, pero también por otro lado, la Profesora McGonagall necesita mi ayuda y…-

-¿Y? eso no quita que Snape esté allí.-interrumpió Ron.- No sé tú, pero a mi no se me olvida todo lo que te hizo sufrir.-

Hermione bajó la cabeza y flashes muy borrosos de un Snape corriéndola de su despacho después de decirle que estaba embarazada volvieron a su mente.

-¿Crees que yo me arriesgaría a encontrármelo tras todos estos años? Ron, la profesora McGonagall está al pendiente de todo esto. Recuerda que ella al final de cuentas también se enteró. Y mira.- puso el pergamino frente a Ron.- Severus no está dando clases.-

-Severus…- murmuró Ron con enfado. Hermione lo miró con un poco de desesperación.- ¿Podrías llamarlo por su apellido quieres?-

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia un punto indefinido en el pecho de Ron, frunció el ceño.- Es como si me pidieras que te dijera Weasley…-

Ron bufó y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-No me compares Hermione. Que yo no te he hecho ninguna de las canalladas que él sí se atrevió a hacerte.-

-Ok Ron, pero no es para que te enfades, al fin de cuentas…no puedo negar todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado.-

-Pero trata de evitar recordarlo.- sentenció Ron. Ese asunto de Snape lograba sacarlo de sus casillas aún mucho más que el tema de Vicky Krum, no quería admitir que era sumamente celoso, pero había una gran diferencia entre Viktor Krum y Severus Snape: Wesley, aunque lo quisiera como si fuera de su sangre, no era su hijo, sino de ese bastardo.

Hermione se acercó hasta Ron y lo abrazó.

-No actúes así Ronnie.- susurró Hermione tratando de animar a su esposo.- Sabes que yo te amo y que lo de Snape fue un error que está en el pasado.-

Ron la rodeó con sus brazos.- Es que…- Ron titubeó unos momentos.- Tengo miedo Hermione.- confesó finalmente el pelirrojo. Hermione lo miró y vio preocupación en el gesto de su esposo.

-¿Por?-

-Desde que esa carta de Hogwarts llegó, no dejo de pensar que si Snape llegara a descubrir que es él… él es mío Hermione, es de nosotros…y él, solo por fastidiarnos, podría hacer algo.-

Hermione recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron. Cerró sus ojos tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Ella también temía lo mismo. Quería pretender que nada de eso la afectaba. Hacía ya mucho que alguien le había preguntado qué haría cuando su hijo supiera la verdad y ella dijo que para entonces vería qué hacer.

Pero ahora ese momento parecía más cerca que nunca. Severus no estaría enseñando ese año en el colegio, ¿peor los siguientes? Snape era inteligente, sería cuestión de tiempo que se diera cuenta que Wesley Weasley era el hijo que había tenido con Hermione Granger.

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno, espero les haya gustado, no escribí mucho pues considero que para este chap hasta ahí está bien, ya saben, para mantener la dinámica del título.

Y bueno, con este chap creo que empiezo con la fase final del fic. ¡Pero no se asusten! Si las cosas van bien, al decir "fase final" me refiero a varios (muchos) capítulos más, pero eso sí, solucionando las cosas que surgirán (si, si más y creo que ya pueden írselo imaginando a partir de este chap) será así como acabe el fic. Aún tengo muchas cosas por escribir, pero quien sabe (por que yo no) a lo mejor mato varios pájaros de un tiro y se acorta, pero eso sí. Quien sabe. Hasta en otro chap y dejen sus r/r son el aliciente para que siga escribiendo, ¡de poquito en poquito, se llena el capitulito!

Oh, y que genial que cuando quiera ya podemos hablar de HP7…jaja es que se me hace genial.

Los r/r anónimos aquí, los registrados, ya saben, a su cuenta.

SOPHIA: Grax x el r/r, me alegra que te encante, eso me hace muy feliz, a pesar de todo, a alguien le gusta lo q escribo, es muy reconfortante. Y si, me parece que tardo muxo en actualizar, pero lo hago lo mejor q puedo. Ojalá te haya gustado. Kisses.

Katie: muxas grax x el r/r...me alegra que lo hayas leído todo y hayas llegado hasta aquí...¡eso me da tantos ánimos! y lo mejor es q te haya gustado. Tmb espero q en este 2008, ya avanzadillo t vaya jmuy bien en lo q emprendas...suerte!

Paaty: Grax x el r/r, q bueno q t haya gustado, pero me ofendes jajajaja (broma) como q creíste que nunca verías un nuevo chap? jajaja ya se que tardo, pero no pierdan la fé...espero t haya gustado.

Sorry x las contestacioes tan escuetas, pero se supone que estoy haciendo mi tarea jijiji...hasta en otro chap!

GinnyPotterW Sorry x subirlo hasta ahora, es que, soy pobre y no tengo internet.

29-marzo-2008

Estado: Incrédula.

Mensaje: _¡Ni se atrevan a hacer HP7 en dos partes! ¿quieren que me de un paro o algo así?_

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.


	24. Confesiones

Cuando terminé este capítulo solo pude decir, "¡Por fin!"

Afuera llueve, y mis pies se están congelando aunque solo estamos a 18 grados…he pasado peores fríos. Me duele la cabeza y la garganta y mi Internet está fallando, pero por fin he terminado este chap.

Dos días he tardado escribiendo, después de 7 meses de estar abriendo y cerrando este documento sin encontrar como empezarlo. Y cuando así lo hice, he tenido una pérdida de documentos.

Esta vez, vuelvo a pedir perdón por el retraso pero ahora si fue falta de inspiración, este fic es tan complejo en sentimientos que me ha costado mucho plasmarlos medianamente bien. Espero lo disfruten.

***Capítulo 23***

**CONFESIONES**

-Nunca le dije lo que era…-confesó la pelirroja.- Nunca le dije que era bruja.-

Ginny bajó la mirada y trató de reprimir el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Harry la miró asombrado, no podía creer lo que la pelirroja le estaba confesando. La mente de Harry trabajaba a mil por hora, ahora entendía muchas cosas:

¿Acaso solo Dave la habría dejado por sus abortos? ¿o la había dejado porque descubrió que ella era bruja?

Aún así, todavía había cabos sueltos.

-¿Él…él lo descubrió?- preguntó Harry aún anonadado.

Ginny suspiró y mientras alzaba la cabeza negó.

-Él nunca lo supo.- murmuró Ginny, sus ojos se estaban inundando en lágrimas.

-Shh.- Harry trató de calmarla y acarició el dorso de la mano de la chica.- Ya pasó Ginny, tranquila.

Ginny lloró.- Es que ese es el problema, no ha pasado. Me acabo de divorciar, pero antes de eso, él dejó la casa.- Hizo una pausa.- Yo sé que todo fue mi culpa, me desmoroné y me perdí en el dolor de haber perdido a mi hijo, no puedo culparlo, estar conmigo daba lástima, pero yo había decidido cambiar y…-

Harry se puso en pie y rodeo la mesa solo para abrazarla.

Ginny dejó que su cabeza se recargara en el pecho del chico y lloró amargamente, esta vez ya no sola, sino con alguien que la consolara, dejó que las lágrimas que aún le quedaban por derramar salieran, debía sacar todos esos sentimientos de desdicha, culpa, contrariedad.

Debía sacarlos para poder superarlos.

Debía aceptar que Dave ya no estaba con ella, y que ella debía seguir con su vida, tratar de vivirla de la manera más digna, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Harry por otro lado, no podía hacer nada más que dejarla llorar; nunca había sido bueno consolando a las personas pues nunca sabía que decir, además, Ginny siempre había sido una chica muy fuerte; rara vez la había visto llorar. ¿Qué decirle para consolarla? El llanto de la pelirroja le desgarraba el alma, jamás en su vida había escuchado un llanto tan amargo tanto, que el dolor de la chica lo sentía como propio.

De pronto, él también tuvo ganas de llorar.

Ginny poco a poco se separó del moreno.

-Ginny, deberíamos dejarlo aquí, esto no te hace bien.-

-No, no.- habló la pelirroja entrecortadamente.- Necesito dejar salir todo esto, porque me está matando. Vine aquí a comenzar una nueva vida, pero si sigo sintiendo esto, nunca dejaré de sentirme miserable.-

-Ginny no…- quiso hablar Harry pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-Es mi turno para hablar Harry.- trató de sonreír Ginny pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca mientras un sollozo escapaba de su garganta.

La pelirroja carraspeó. Odiaba perder los estribos de aquella manera. Le había dicho a Hermione que jamás volverían a verla entrar en crisis, y pensaba cumplirlo.

-Conocí a Dave por Fleur, resultó que él había organizado la luna de miel de ella y Billy. Debo admitir que al principio no me pareció nada especial, pero con el tiempo, me fui enamorando de él.-

Harry suspiró y se dedicó a observar las expresiones de la pelirroja mientras hablaba. Tristeza, eso era lo que había en cara de Ginny.

-Hay fotos de su compromiso.- habló Harry un poco titubeante.- Yo pensé que…que él al venir a la madriguera se había dado cuenta de todo…-

Ginny desvió la mirada avergonzada. Eso solo muy pocas personas lo sabían.

-Yo…- comenzó Ginny pero después guardó silencio.

Harry se inclinó preocupado.- ¿Qué sucede Ginny? – Hizo una pausa, la pelirroja hizo una mueca.- Lo que sea puedes decírmelo, lo sabes.-

Ginny escondió su rostro de la vista de Harry dejando que su largo cabello pelirrojo se deslizara por sus mejillas.

-Temo que me juzgues.- cuchicheó Ginny.- Temo que después que sepas lo que le hice a Dave me creas un monstruo.-

Harry miró preocupado a Ginny.- Jamás creería que eres un monstruo, nunca digas eso Ginny, en cambio, no debes sentirte obliga a decirme nada, es tu vida y si es algo tan delicado para ti, tal vez deberías reservártelo.-

Ginny negó lentamente y decidió alzar la mirada. Suspiró.

-Vine aquí a empezar de nuevo y con mentiras…jamás lo lograré.- Ginny carraspeó para que la voz no se le quebrara; no había cosa más humillante que eso.- Ciertamente llevé a Dave a la madriguera, como sabes, mi casa siempre estuvo llena de magia…-

Harry sonrió risueño.- Lo sé, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de tu casa.-

Ginny asintió mientras ahogaba otro sollozo. La afirmación de Harry solo a hizo sentir más culpable.

-Bueno, pues en ese tiempo a mi ese detalle me parecía más un infortunio que algo maravilloso.- Harry la miró comprensivo. Debía ser difícil decirle a tu novio muggle, que eras una bruja.- No sabía como le diría a Dave que era una bruja, y ese día…simplemente entré en Pánico.-

Ginny se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la pequeña cocina.

-De verdad quise encontrar otra solución, pero en ese momento no vi claro y lo único que pude hacer fue que antes de llegar, tomé mi varita y lo hechicé.-

Harry se quedó estático sin saber qué decir.

Ginny se giró hacia Harry.

-Desde ese entonces me siento más miserable aún.-

-No digas eso.- saltó Harry. No pensaba dejarla auto compadecerse ni un minutos más.- No serías la primera ni la última…tú misma debiste haber escuchado de tus compañeros en Hogwarts, muchos padres se enteraron de los poderes de su pareja mucho después…y no por eso...-

-Es que no entiendes Harry.- La pelirroja se secó las lágrimas enojada consigo misma. ¿Acaso siempre se la pasaría llorando?- Aquí no acaba la historia. Tal vez pienses que al hechizarlo todo ocurrió con normalidad, pero la verdad es que no fue así.-

Harry la miró confundido.

-Tú dejaste la magia por él. ¿Qué más podías hacer?-

Ginny se giró hacia la pared.

-Ese día cuando llegamos a la madriguera, Dave se encontraba un poco ausente por el hechizo, jamás había intentado aturdir a alguien y me asusté al pensar que se me había pasado la mano.- Ginny se encogió ante tal pensamiento.- pero a pesar de eso él estaba bien, respondía a una platica normal y supe que todo iría bien, solo teníamos que estar ahí un par de horas y todo volvería a ser normal.-

-Pero como te dije.- habló Ginny de nuevo tomando asiento.- No todo sucedió como se debía.- suspiró mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos ante la atenta mirada del ojiverde.- Ése día en la casa era tan parecido a un día normal: Mi madre había encantado las escobas para que barrieran la entrada-

Ginny hizo una mueca y miró con atención la mesa.

-Esa fue la primera prueba a mi hechizo. ¿Cómo respondería Dave ante eso? ¿Mis miedos eran infundados y no le importaría que fuera una bruja? ¿O en vez de eso saldría corriendo y tendría que borrarle la memoria obligándolo a… olvidarme?- Ginny sacudió la cabeza.- El simple hecho de que me olvidara me sigue pareciendo insoportable.-

-Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar del hechizo, él se sobresaltó, traté de restarle importancia, peor cuando entré a la casa, los gemelos empezaron a hacer de las suyas y le dieron la bienvenida a "Dave" a su estilo.-

-¿Qué sucedió Ginny?-preguntó Harry preocupado, la voz de Ginny cada vez se hacía más baja.

-Obviamente Dave entró en pánico, o al menos, debió de hacerlo por el modo en que se movió.- Ginny miró fijamente a Harry.- Lo siento Harry si mis pensamientos son confusos, pero es así como lo veo y lo recuerdo. Teóricamente el hechizo debía mantenerlo ajeno a los eventos que suceden a su alrededor, o al menos, notarse confundido, pero Dave se veía horrorizado… y no se le quitó esa expresión de la cara hasta que dejamos la madriguera.-

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Cuando le pregunté qué tal le había parecido mi familia no quiso contestar, pero su expresión me dijo que no lo aceptaría, no aceptaría mi condición de bruja y fue que decidí que la boda sería completamente muggle.-

-Ginny.- susurró Harry.- eso puede pasar, fue una emoción muy fuerte…-

-Entiende Harry.- habló Ginny clavando sus ojos en los de Harry. Y las palabras que siguieron las remarcó una a una.- Al principio temía haberme pasado con el hechizo y resulta que Dave si reaccionó a los estímulos del exterior… y no solo eso…lo veía aterrado…y…tuve que modificar sus recuerdos…-

Ginny dejó la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Harry solo le acarició el cabello.

-Después de casarnos.- murmuró de nuevo Ginny apenas audible.- decidí llevar una vida en apariencia muggle, todavía los primeros meses seguí usando magia, hasta que un día casi me descubre. Hermione me lo advirtió, pero nunca encontré la oportunidad…nunca me pude quitar de la cabeza su expresión de horror ante la magia y…-

Harry siseó en señal de silencio e hizo que Ginny se levantara de la mesa para poder abrazarla.

Ginny sin pensarlo dos veces se colgó al cuello de Harry y escondió su cara en el pecho del chico.

-Haz sufrido mucho Ginny.- susurró Harry.- y no debes avergonzarte de lo que hiciste, comprendo tu miedo, a veces no decimos lo que somos por miedo al rechazo, pero debes entender que los que en verdad te amamos vamos a aceptarte tal cual eres y hagas lo que hagas. Por favor ya no nos dejes fuera, no solo te haces daño a ti misma.-

-Lo siento.- murmuró Ginny.- Siempre creí poder llevar esto a flote yo sola, pero se me fue de las manos, esa fue la primera señal de que todo se iría al traste y yo no lo vi así…lo único que pensé fue en no perderlo, no por lo que soy.-

-Yo sé que él lo hubiera aceptado.- dijo Harry mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja.- ahora lo que quiero es que dejes de llorar, de aquí para delante.-

Ginny le sonrió en agradecimiento, aunque lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era fingir felicidad.

-Gracias Harry.-

-Recuerda, los que te aman, te aceptarán tal cual eres, con o sin magia…-

-Lo haré.- dijo la chica y dudó un momento.

Harry sonrió.- Di lo que sea que estés pensando.-

Ginny se separó de Harry. Arrugó la nariz.- Es solo que…hablas como si hubieras vivido esto… si no hubieras estado recluido en Alemania…-suspiró y se encogió de hombros.- como sea.-

Harry se tensó pero comenzó a hablar al sentir que se lo debía a Ginny, o al menos, serviría para distraerla.

-Se que después de tanto de no vernos, debería tener más cosas que contarte, pero ciertamente, la mayor parte de mi vida la dediqué a la protección del Ministro Alemán.-

Harry se pasó una mano por la cicatriz de su brazo.

-Como te dije, me la hice en una emboscada, en el lado muggle de ese país.- habló Harry y miró a Ginny con fijeza como tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía.- Yo también he hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco.-

Ginny alzó una ceja.- ¿No te enorgulleces de haber salvado al ministro? ¡Harry, Haz de ser de los mejores Aurores del Reino Unido! No debes tener de qué avergonzarte.-

Harry sonrió con indulgencia.- Ser Auror es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida, pero esta cicatriz no me la hice salvándolo a al Ministro.-

Ginny lo miró confundida. ¿Entonces como se la había hecho? El mismo Harry había dicho que había sido en una emboscada…en el mundo muggle Alemán…

Harry la miró con una expresión que obviaba la respuesta.

-¿Salvando a los muggles?- preguntó Ginny insegura.

Harry volvió a acariciar su cicatriz.- De hecho, salvando una muggle en particular: Stehle.-

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Como!- exclamó Ginny. Harry sonrió al ver la curiosidad en sus ojos.

Había logrado distraerla.

Harry suspiró pesadamente. Nunca le había gustado hablar de su vida privada y su estancia de cinco años en Alemania lo había acentuado.

-Salvé a Stehle de ser asesinada por un mortífago, claro, primero ser torturada y luego asesinada.- Harry bajó la vista a su cicatriz.- ¿No te parece una cicatriz tan insignificante para el efecto de un sectusempra?-

Ginny jadeó de la impresión. Harry sonrió al ver que la chica recordaba el efecto de ese hechizo.

-Por Dios.- exclamó Ginny y examinó la cicatriz de Harry pasando un blanco dedo sobre ella.- Harry.- lo miró a los ojos preocupada.- Debiste haberte estado desangrando.-

El moreno hizo una mueca. Hacerse el mártir, tampoco solía hacer eso, pero con Ginny todo era más fácil. Se conocían desde hace tanto.- Ese día perdí mucha sangre, pero logré salvarla de la muerte, o peor, la locura.-

Ginny sonrió a medias, se limpió el resto de lágrimas de su cara.

-Pero.- habló Ginny un tanto divertida, en cierta forma, la reticencia para hablar de Harry le daba curiosidad.- Esta muggle tiene nombre, así que no fue solo una muggle.-

Ginny lo miró suspicazmente y después rió, no de forma limpia, pues el llanto seguía afectando su voz, pero era una sonrisa.

Harry frunció el seño.- Sé específica Ginny. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?-

La pelirroja siguió sonriendo y se pasó las manos por su cabello, lo más seguro es que estuviera hecha un desastre.

-¿Tuviste algo con ella Harry?-

-Si.-

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida.- Qué pasó… tienes que contarme Harry.-

-Como te dije, la conocí ese día y bueno, comenzamos a vernos cada vez que mi trabajo me lo permitía, debo aceptar que al principio solo acudía al hospital para ver si ya se encontraba bien, pero después de eso, cuando ella ya no estuvo en el hospital seguimos viéndonos.-

Ginny sonrió con alegría, al menos a Harry le había ido bien.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Vas a volver a Alemania?-

Harry miró la pared que estaba frente a él, observó el pequeño cuadro que colgaba de él.

-Te dije que yo también hice cosas de las que no me enorgullezco.- dijo Harry y Ginny lo miró sin comprender, no quería interrumpirlo.- Siempre supe que una vez que acabara mi misión yo regresaría a Inglaterra, pasara lo que pasara, pero cuando me di cuenta ya tenía una relación con Stehle, no quería ilusionarla, así que me comporté como un gran idiota con ella.-

Ginny lo miró compasiva.- No lo puedo imaginar.-

-Deberías.- sentenció Harry.- La última vez que la vi fue solo para despedirme.- guardó silencio unos segundo sopesando el seguir.- La hubieras visto, pasó justo lo que no quería que pasara. Ella estaba desesperada por mi ida, me preguntó cuando regresaría, me reclamó mi actitud con ella… tal vez, mi estrategia no fue la correcta.-

Ginny alzó una ceja con reprobación.- ¿Estrategia? Harry…es una persona, no una misión.-

-Y lo sé.- Harry la miró y volvió a desviar la mirada.- Todo el tiempo que estuve con ella me porté de una forma muy seca, esperando que se cansara, pero nunca lo hizo. Nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente o fuerte para alejarla.-

Ginny sonrió melancólica.- Ay Harry… ¿tanto así la amabas?-

Harry se heló ante la pregunta de la pelirroja. ¿Amar a Stehle? No. Él la había querido mucho, le había tomado gran estima, le gustaba, pero ¿amarla?

Miró a Ginny a los ojos mientras la pelirroja esperaba por una respuesta.

Él solo había amado a Ginny, y lo que sentía por Stehle no se asemejaba nada a ese sentimiento.

-Nunca la amé.- sentenció Harry para sorpresa de la pelirroja.- La quise mucho, pero no creo haberla llegado amar, si así hubiera sido yo…no me hubiera ido, o la hubiera traído conmigo aunque eso significara revelarle mi identidad.-

Ginny calló unos minutos sin saber qué decir. Observó a Harry con detenimiento, el chico parecía demostrar gran afecto por esa chica, pero ante todo culpabilidad, no podía entenderlo, pero sí podía imaginárselo.

-¿Tampoco le dijiste que eras mago?-

-Con suerte supo mi nombre.- dijo Harry de forma sarcástica y después suspiró ante la cara de desconcierto de la pelirroja.- Stehle era la que hablaba, yo no.-

-Vaya.- dijo Ginny.- Ahora entiendo. Pobre chica, ¿de casualidad no te golpeó?-

Harry alzó la ceja divertido.

-Te cuentos esto no para que me juzgues.-

-Y no lo hago.- rió Ginny.- Es solo que, si yo hubiera sido ella, por lo menos te hubiera golpeado.-

Harry soltó una carcajada, por supuesto no dudaba que Ginny lo hubiera hecho.

El moreno guardó silencio. Eso con Ginny jamás hubiera pasado; Stehle y la pelirroja eran muy diferentes, Ginny le hubiera hecho frente ante su reticencia, en cambio Stehle…

-No se hubiera atrevido.- dijo Harry a media voz.- Es una chica demasiado sensible…tú entiendes…- Ginny asintió sin decir nada, ya podía imaginárselo.- el único que estuvo mal ahí soy yo, debía alejarla al saber que no podría ofrecerle lo que ella quería, pero ella era un respiro entre la guerra.-

Ginny abrió la boca un tanto indignada pero la volvió a cerrar.

-No hagas muecas.- Harry frunció el ceño y prosiguió.-Ella no era una distracción en sí. La quiero, pero no para echar a la borda todo, supongo que me entiendes.-

-Perfectamente.- dijo Ginny y le sonrió con tristeza.

Harry supo que ella en verdad le entendía. Sonrió.

----------------------------

-Ya tomé la decisión Ginny.- sentenció Hermione con cansancio por tercera vez.

Ginny volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Insisto en que no deberías ir, aunque ese cretino no esté en el colegio este año escolar eso no significa que no vaya a volver, él sabrá que estuviste ahí. Y si no lo supiera.- recalcó Ginny al ver que su cuñada pensaba protestar.- Lo descubrirá y no solo eso, los niños dirán que la mamá de Wesley estuvo ahí como enfermera… son niños, los rumores vuelan.-

Hermione suspiró, más valía que Ron no escuchara ese argumento de Ginny o la amarraría a la cama para que no fuera.

-Ya le he avisado a la Profesora McGonagall de mi decisión. Ni una palabra más.-

Ginny se encogió de hombros.- Tú te lo estás buscando.-

-¿Podrías ser un poco más positiva? Ya tengo a Ron encima de mí, un poco más de apoyo no me vendría mal gracias.-

Ginny entrecerró los ojos.- Deberías dedicarte a tu embarazo y ya.- sentenció la chica.

Hermione pensaba protestar cuando sonó el timbre.

-Me agradabas más antes.- sentenció la castaña con falso resentimiento. Ginny rió divertida.

Claro, rió la pelirroja, antes ella hubiera estado de acuerdo con que Hermione fuera a trabajar a Hogwarts, y si el maldito de Snape se la encontraba, estaría de acuerdo a que le hiciera frente.

Pero ahora no. ¿Por qué Hermione se empeñaba a poner en cuerda floja su linda y pacífica vida?

La pelirroja se puso en pie.

-Debe ser Harry.- dijo Ginny mientras seguía a su amiga hacia la puerta. Hermione alzó una ceja divertida sin que su cuñada lo notara.- Me ha dejado tarea.- la pelirroja bufó.- quería que en el fin de semana me leyera un libro de encantamientos, estará decepcionado cuando vea que tan solo leí veinte páginas.-

Hermione rió.- Pobre…estará decepcionado, seguro esperaba más entusiasmo de tu parte.-

Ginny suspiró con cansancio y tristeza.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ninguna prisa.-

Hermione no dijo nada y abrió la puerta, miró extraña a la joven rubia que la miraba confundida, la muchacha la miró a ella y luego a Ginny.

-Oh. - Murmuró. - Entschuldigung, Darf ich spreche mit Harry Potter bitte?-

Hermione la miró, confundida.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó la castaña.- No hablamos alemán.-

Ginny miró a Hermione y después abrió dejó caer su boca por la sorpresa. Alemán, la chica hablaba alemán…y… había dicho el nombre de Harry…

La rubia se ruborizó.- Lo siento.- su pronunciación era muy marcada.- hablé sin pensar.- carraspeó y estrujó con nerviosismo el papel que traía en sus manos.- ¿Podría hablar con Harry Potter? Me dijeron que podía encontrarlo aquí.-

Ginny miró a la chica con más detenimiento. Era hermosa, cabello largo rubio cenizo, grandes ojos azules, muy expresivos.

Hermione balbuceó.- Eh… Harry no está, pero…si quieres puedes esperarlo… pasa.-

La joven agradeció de manera tímida y solo avanzó los pasos necesarios para entrar a la casa, se detuvo de nuevo.

-Hermione.- habló Ginny en un susurro mientras la joven miraba a su alrededor.- Corta todo lo mágico en la casa…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Es una muggle.- sentenció Ginny.

Hermione con disimulo sacó su varita y con cuidado hizo que los trastes dejaran de lavarse, en la cocina se escuchó como un par de platos se rompieron. Ginny la miró severa.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la castaña.- Se han de haber estado acomodando en la alacena.-

-Siento interrumpirlas.- habló de nuevo la joven, su voz era un tanto dulce, pero potente.- ¿Tardará mucho Harry en llegar?-

Hermione se acercó a ella.- No lo creo, viene a visitar a su ahijado después de la escuela, ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo y mi cuñada, Ginny a tomar el té?-

La rubia clavó con rapidez su mirada en Ginny nada más escuchar su nombre.

La pelirroja sintió que algo frío le recorrió la nuca ante la mirada severa y evaluadora de la chica.

-¿Stehle?- se atrevió a preguntar Ginny en un murmullo, no le preocupaba ser grosera, la chica ya lo había sido.

La rubia asintió lentamente.

-Si, la ex novia de Harry.- dijo con una poco más de seguridad que Ginny.- Tú debes ser la hermana de Ron.-

Hermione solo se encontraba estática palpando la tensión en el ambiente.

La rubia y la pelirroja se miraron unos segundos más.

¿Qué tanto había hablado Harry?

**Notas de la autora:** sé que no es mucho, la mayoría ya lo sabían solo he agregado detalles a cada historia. Ginny vuelve a estudiar magia con ayuda de Harry y Stehle aparece y Hermione irá a Hogwarts, este es un capítulo más que nada aclaratorio entre los personajes, Ginny y Harry están bien en todos los sentidos, Ginny al parecer comienza a retomar un poco de su vida y Hermione a sellado su destino al ir a Hogwarts.

Lo demás…ya vendrá.

Agradecerles por sus r/r, son muy lindos todos en dejarlos, en verdad se agradece, muchas gracias por no perder su fe en esta historia, solo por eso les prometo que tendrán su final, aún así casi tenga que morir para lograrlo, de hecho, planeo terminarlo antes de julio del año que viene, ¿mucho tiempo? Muy poco diría yo, para todo lo que aún tiene que pasar.

Y bueno, por fin puede hacer gala de mi escaso alemán, el cual estoy aprendiendo, qué triste (risa).

En esta ocasión a todos les responderé aquí, pues mi Internet anda fallando:

**Monse**: Grax x tu r/r, me alegra que te haya gustado, y bueno, final tendrán, espero cumplir mis planes y terminarlo a mediados del año entrante.

**Pope**: ¿Tres veces? Dios… eso significa que te ha gustado, pero me hace sentir mal x q haz esperado mucho, inspiración ven a mi, espero este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque mucho no dice. Si, sé que no soy un best seller, y me alegro de no serlo, porque desilusiono menos gente con el tiempo que tardo, grax x tu interés.

**José_silva**: Grax x el r/r, lamento la larguísima espera de tantos meses pero nada más no sabía cómo seguir, espero no se repita y que te siga gustando el fic. Grax.

**Sophia**: Grax x tu r/r… ¿vacaciones de invierno? Uy al menos fueron antes. Y bueno, sin querer seguí tu recomendación (¿me creerás que no había leído los r/r?) pero descubrí "Crepúsculo" y me enamoré de los libros, solo espero vacaciones para leerme el último y qué decir, fui a la premier de la peli, me encantó, ya que me negaron el placer de ver HP6, estuve muy contenta de encontrar otra cosa que me guste tanto. Suerte.

**Kari Uchiyama**: Grax x el r/r, y bueno, sé que tienden a pensar que abandonaré la historia, pero no, la vdd es que tengo la mala costumbre de no abandonar nada, aunque casi muera haciendolo. Sé que Ron es muy lindo, me paso (risa) pero eso es lo que necesita Hermione y la verdad me encanta escribirlo de esa forma. Suerte.

**GinnyScar**: Tocalla, Grax x el r/r, no sé si te respondí antes pues aún no sabes que Hermione está embarazada y pues eso ya se ha aclarado, aún así espero que te guste este capítulo, suerte.

**Saralpp**: Grax x el r/r, que mal, no fue Junio, fue Noviembre, nunca había tardado tanto en escribir vdd? Ahora si lo siento y mucho, bueno, qué te puedo decir de Snape, él es él y ya, pero como lo odia tanto, puedo imaginar que tienes varios destinos para él (risa), esta historia es más predecible mientras pasa el tiempo, eso me temo, aún así, espero te haya gustado.

**Shia17Potter:** Grax x el r/r, me alegra que te haya gustado el pasado, la vdd ese me gustó bastante la parte de la narración, no como este, que de verdad lo sufrí, en fin…espero te haya gustado y lamento la espera.

**Kaito Sheishiro**: Grax x el r/r, espero éste también te haya gustado.

**xMarianaRadcliffex:** Grax x la carita jajaja, ¿Qué pongo yo? X& sorry x la espera, ojala te haya gustado. Leí tu r/r del chap 22 y tengo una duda… ¿qué frase de las que inventé te gustó? Muero de la curiosidad.

GinnyPotterW _Quiero ser esa estúpida oveja! Amo a Edward Cullen._

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Prometida de Sirius

Novia de Edward

Novia de Darien

Novia de Zero.

Novia de Michael Ballack.

_Dios, cuantos novios…_

22-Noviembre-2008


	25. Stehle

Disclaimers: Nada perteneciente al universo Potteriano me pertenece. Prohibida cualquier reproducción de esta historia.

Lamento la espera. Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS. Espero se la hayan pasado muy bien y mis mejores deseos a todos ustedes.

Estas vacaciones no fueron muy productivas en el terreno de la escritura, pues fueron unas vacaciones bastante ocupadas (¿de donde sale tanta familia?) y debo admitir, que ocupé tiempo para ponerme al corriente con los fics que leo, no todos x q la vdd no pude terminarlos, mi inconstancia agarra parejo, no es apropósito.

Intenté escribir pero no muchas cosas fueron las que tipeé. Peor la inspiración regresó de manera misteriosa y ha salido este capítulo. Espero entiendan y no se desilusionen, la vdd es algo que me preocupa mucho.

Disfruten.

***Capítulo 24***

**STEHLE**

Hermione carraspeó. Tanto la pelirroja como la rubia voltearon su mirada hacia la castaña.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a tomar una taza de té?- preguntó Hermione un poco tensa.- Harry no debe tardar en llegar.- miró el reloj.- Los niños ya casi salen del colegio.-

Ginny sin mirar de nuevo a Stehle caminó hasta la pequeña cocina mientras Hermione invitaba de nuevo a la rubia.

Hermione se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el té cuando Ginny la sujetó del brazo dándole a entender que ella se encargaba de eso.

Stehle era muggle, así que era el momento de Ginny para actuar.

La rubia y Hermione tomaron asiento en la mesa de madera rústica mientras Ginny ponía a calentar el agua.

-Así que… ¿fuiste novia de Harry?- preguntó Hermione y Ginny alcanzó a ver la sonrisa tranquila de Hermione mientras se sentaba.

La rubia asintió en silencio. Miró a Ginny ya no evaluándola sino con rencor, la pelirroja se estremeció.

¿Qué tanto había hablado Harry con Stehle? ¿No que la rubia era la que hablaba en la relación?

Pues algo había tenido que decir el moreno para que su rubia ex novia la mirara de esa forma.

-Tú eres la hermana de Ron, stimmt das?- preguntó de nuevo Stehle sin quitar su mirada azul de la pelirroja.

Ginny frunció el ceño pero aún así contestó.- Si. ¿Cómo sabes eso?- y luego fingió una sonrisa tonta sintiéndose estúpida al disimular empatía por esa chica.- Qué tonta, Harry debió haberte contado de su mejor amigo Ron.-

Stehle retuvo el aire y sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon un poco mientras bajaba la mirada con aspecto triste.

"_Bien"_ pensó Ginny _"Ahora me siento mal por ser tan basura"_

Harry de verdad tuvo que haber sido un idiota con ella.

-Yo soy Hermione.- habló la castaña mientras extendía una mano a la rubia.- Disculpa mi grosería y no presentarme antes. Y como veo que Harry te platicó de Ron, déjame decirte que yo soy su esposa.-

Stehle le sonrió a Hermione amistosamente y estrechó su mano de forma breve pero energética.

-Un gusto Hermione.- habló la chica con mucho énfasis en la "r" de "Hermione".

Ginny se puso en pie y preparó el té con lentitud, ansiaba que Harry llegara y se llevara a Stehle; ya no aguantaba tanta tensión.

Acomodó las tazas frente a las dos mujeres y se sentó para llevarse la taza humeante de té a los labios.

Y fue cuando la puerta se abrió.

Selebi y Francis entraron corriendo a la cocina pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a la desconocida.

Hermione les sonrió a sus hijos.

-Estos son mis hijos… dos de ellos. Selebi y Francis.- dijo señalándolos a cada uno. Selebi un poco apenada besó a su madre en la mejilla y corrió a los brazos de Ginny quien la cargó con alegría. Stehle no despegaba los ojos de la niña.

-Niños, ella es Stehle, una amiga de su tío Harry.-

El pequeño de cabellos dorados se acercó lentamente a Stehle. La rubia lo miró sin comprender.

Hermione sonrió con ternura.- Quiere darte un beso.- aclaró la castaña.

La rubia sonrió con ternura y se inclinó hacia Francis para que pudiera darle su beso en la mejilla. El niño corrió de regreso a las faldas de su madre.

-Es muy bonita.- dijo Francis con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Selebi puso cara.

-Mi tía Ginny es más bonita.- sentenció la pequeña pelirroja.

Stehle y Ginny se miraron rápidamente.

El corazón de Ginny se sacudió. Ella no quería problemas.

-¡Hola familia!- entró Wesley a la cocina con expresión alegre y ya cambiado. Cuando vio a Stehle se detuvo.- ¿Visitas?-

Pero ni Ginny ni Stehle fueron capaces de escuchar la respuesta de Hermione pues por el umbral de la puerta apareció Harry.

Quien parecía haber entrado en Shock.

-¿Stehle?- preguntó el moreno sin poder creérselo.

La rubia se puso en pie.

-¿Te sorprende Harry? Ich weiß, dass Sie überrascht mich, aber ich konnte nicht verlassen, solche Dinge (Sé que te sorprende verme, pero no podía dejar las cosas así)-

Todos los presentes se perdieron lo último de la conversación. Wesley abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Acaso es alguna lengua muerta?- preguntó el chico después de salir de su asombro, tratando de cortar la tensión existente en el aire, pero nadie rió, tal vez en otras circunstancias lo habrían hecho.

No sabían qué era lo que le había dicho a Harry, pero al parecer el chico lo había entendido bien, pues asintió con la cabeza sumamente apenado.

-Es tut mir leid, wirklich. (Lo siento mucho, de verdad)- respondió el moreno.

Stehle le sonrió libre de presiones y fue cuando Ginny pudo ver a la verdadera Stehle.

Su cara brillaba como un sol: alegre, deslumbrante. Cada facción de su cara demostraba la alegría que sentía al ver a Harry y también el amor que le profesaba.

De pronto Ginny sintió pena por la chica. Harry la quería mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para haberse quedado y llevársela con él.

"_No para echar a la borda todo"_ Tal y como había dicho Harry.

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado Harry.- lloró Stehle y corrió a acurrucarse a los brazos del moreno quien en seguida la rodeo con los suyos y acarició con delicadeza sus dorados cabellos.

Hermione sonrió de lado, Wesley miraba incrédulo a Harry, Francis solo observaba mientras Selebi abrazó con fuerza a Ginny.

Pero la pelirroja miró estupefacta a la pareja.

Hacían tan bonita pareja que casi dolía verlos.

¿Acaso Harry le había mentido y su relación con Stehle había sido más profunda de lo que él le había contado?

-Tenemos que hablar.- susurró Harry con delicadeza mientras quitaba sus brazos de la figura de la rubia.- Aún no e explico que haces acá y cómo diste con la casa de Ron.-

Stehle asintió y se separó de él.

-Gracias por el té.- Agradeció la rubia a Hermione. Ginny no pudo evitar hacer una mueca: Ella había hecho el té, no Hermione.

Pero la castaña no se molestó en aclarar las cosas y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ésta es tu casa.- respondió la anfitriona.

Harry sonrió a los presentes y fijó su mirada en la de Ginny.

-No quiero problemas.- sentenció la pelirroja mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo a Stehle que ahora sujetaba el brazo de Harry.

Harry alzó una ceja incrédulo y en cierta parte sin entender a qué se refería Ginny, pero decidió dejarlo para después cuando vio las miradas que ambas mujeres se echaban.

Frunció el ceño. Así que Stehle había identificado a Ginny. ¿Cómo? Si solo había platicado de ella con la rubia el día que se iba.

Oh. Pensó el moreno.

Eso había sido más que suficiente.

Y se golpeó mentalmente. Esperaba que Stehle no hubiera hablado mucho. Le podía ir sumamente mal.

Pero él nunca hubiera creído que se fueran a conocer algún día. Definitivamente no.

Hermione pestañeó de repente y tratando de ignorar la situación se acercó a recoger los platos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó mamá?- preguntó Weasley extrañado. Ellos acababan de llegar y no había hecho nada. No aún.

Hermione miró a Harry y dijo.

-No lo sé. Creo que ha sido el viento.-

Mientras Wesley miraba escéptico a su madre, Harry comprendió al indirecta y tomó a Stehle del brazo.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.-

Y sin siquiera decir adiós, salieron de la casa.

----------------------------

El día estaba soleado y Harry solo veía a Stehle admirar todo.

-Este lugar es hermoso.- dijo la chica tras darse cuenta que Harry no iba a ser el primero en hablar.- Ahora entiendo por qué querías regresar.-

Pero Harry no tenía tiempo para distracciones.- ¿Cómo me hallaste? ¿Y qué tanto le has dicho a Ginny?-

Stehle detuvo su alegre andar y enfrentó a Harry.

-¿De verdad te preocupa lo que le haya podido decir a _ella?_- preguntó al rubia desafiante. Harry la miró sorprendido.

-No me malinterpretes.- dijo Harry suavizando su voz.- Pero ella parecía algo molesta con algo respecto a ti, ¿qué sucedió?-

Stehle alzó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Harry con ternura. El chico tomó su mano con delicadeza, y tratando de no verse muy rudo bajó la mano de la chica para soltarla unos segundos más tarde.

Stehle bajó la mirada llena de lágrimas. Harry dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones de forma pesada y ruidosa. No quería que Stehle llorara pero…

-No quiero que te formes una idea errónea.- terminó sus pensamientos en voz alta el moreno de ojos verdes.- Yo no volveré a Alemania…-

Stehle levantó la mirada con valor mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Y si yo me quedo contigo?- inquirió al chica mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho del moreno.- Tú sabes que me quedaría aquí por ti.-

Harry suspiró.

-Tienes familia…hermanos.-

-Pero mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido.- la chica suspiró, se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.- Podemos empezar de nuevo. Sin una guerra, sin presiones…-

-Stehle.- dijo Harry en forma de advertencia.- Te quiero, pero…-

Stehle sonrió y recitó una de las últimas palabras que tuvo con Harry antes de irse.

-¿_Tal vez no seamos el uno para el otro?-_ la chica hizo una pausa, se puso de puntillas y besó los labios de Harry con apenas un roce.- _Tal vez eso el tiempo lo dirá._- sonrió de nuevo.- A menos que me digas que la sigues amando a ella, y yo me regresaré a casa sin rechistar.-

Harry observó a Stehle unos segundos.

-¿Hablas de Ginny?- preguntó el moreno solo para aclarar las cosas aunque estaba seguro que la respuesta sería afirmativa, tal y como había asentido Stehle.- Mira… esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.-

-Pero está aquí.- recalcó Stehle.- _Contigo._ No en Francia.-

Harry suspiró. Decirle que Ginny estaba allí porque se había divorciado empeoraría las cosas. Además, ya había dado mucha información sobre su vida, peor, la vida de Ginny con él.

-Lo sé.- habló de nuevo el moreno.- Pero aún así, esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Stehle impaciente.

Harry se separó de la chica un paso.

-No puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad Stehle. Lo que vivimos fue muy bueno, pero…-Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo decirle que lo suyo no tendría futuro sin lastimarla? Él no estaba preparado para decirle a la rubia que era mago, no cuando no estaba seguro de querer compartir una vida con ella. Su vida en Inglaterra estaba llena de magia, él ahí era famoso.- Te mereces algo mejor, y que yo no te puedo dar.-

Stehle frunció el ceño mientras un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Tragó amargo.

-Solo contéstame algo, Harry.- habló la chica tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara.- ¿Todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos…de verdad me quisiste? ¿Me quieres?-

-Por supuesto Stehle, te dije que nunca fuiste un juego, no lo fuiste.-

Stehle sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Harry para llevarla a su mejilla. Cerró los ojos.

-Entonces, déjame intentarlo.- abrió sus ojos azul cielo y le sonrió a Harry.- Si no la amas a ella, y me quieres a mi. Estoy segura que el _tiempo_ nos permitirá comenzar de nuevo.-

-Stehle.- advirtió Harry.

La chica le sonrió.- No me voy a ir sin hacer el intento.- suspiró y besó la palma de la mano de Harry.- No cuando sé que todo puede salir bien.-

Stehle le sonrió de nuevo y regresó a la casa de Hermione.

Harry suspiró. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Quién hubiera creído que Stehle estuviera tan decidida.

Él no.

--------------------------------------

-Así que…se queda.- murmuró Ginny con una mueca.

Hermione le pidió perdón con la mirada y juntó sus manos en súplica.

-Es una buena chica.- trató de defenderla Hermione.- Debo admitir que un poco escandalosa cuando agarra confianza, pero es muy dulce.-

Ginny suspiró.

-No lo dudo Hermione, Harry también me lo dijo. Solo espero que cuando vaya a tu casa, no le salga su lado demoniaco y empiece a querer quemarme con la mirada.-

Hermione se carcajeó y se dejó caer completamente en el sofá de Ginny. La pelirroja solo alzó una ceja mientras se metía a la boca la última galleta del paquete.

Hermione suspiró y alzó la cabeza.- Lo único malo de tener una muggle en casa, es que mi hogar es una verdadera pocilga.- la castaña guardó silencio unos momentos.- Tendré que arreglármelas para sacar a Stehle de ahí más seguido-

Ginny saboreó su última galleta de limón.

-¡Qué ricas!- agitó el paquete y lo miró con lástima.- Deberías decirle a Harry que se la lleve a vivir con él.-

Hermione se sentó rápidamente.- ¿Celosa?-

Ginny rodó los ojos mientras tomaba un tazón lleno de palomitas con mucha salsa y se lo daba a Hermione.

-Claro que no. Solo que Stehle me irrita un poco.- admitió la pelirroja.

-Malditos antojos.- murmuró Hermione.- Harry aún se sigue quejando del chipote que tiene en la cabeza.- Entrecerró los ojos divertida hacia Ginny.- Tirarle ese libro de encantamientos no fue muy amable.-

-¡Se lo merecía!- saltó Ginny.- El muy estúpido le dijo a Stehle el por qué habíamos acabado…espero no haya dado muchos detalles porque sino el odio de esa chica será más profundo. Ah, y para su descaro me pidió no mencionar que estoy divorciada. Según él alteraría los nervios de la chica.- terminó Ginny bufando.

Hermione se puso seria.- La verdad no entiendo por qué Harry no habla claro con ella. Decirle que es mago y si la quiere, que empiecen de nuevo: sin guerra, sin secretos.-

La pelirroja le dio la razón a su amiga.- Lo sé.- suspiró y bajó el volumen de voz.- Lo que te voy a decir Hermione no tienes que repetírselo a nadie.-

La castaña dejó las palomitas a un lado.- Ginny no hables así, me asustas.-

La pelirroja la calló pidiéndole bajar el volumen de voz. Ginny corrió a su lado riéndose internamente para darle más dramatismo a la escena.

-¿Estás embarazada?- soltó la castaña con cara de susto fingido, aunque después de pronunciar esas palabras quiso tirarse de un puente.

Ginny sintió como si agua congelada recorriera su espina dorsal y se quedó estática justo antes de sentarse. La gravedad hizo su trabajo y cayó al sillón con un golpe sordo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó Hermione casi al borde de las lágrimas.- Fue una broma estúpida de mi parte… lo siento tanto Ginny, lo…-

Ginny le sonrió de una manera un tanto afectada.- No te preocupes Hermione, sólo que no la vi venir.-

Hermione negó con la cabeza tratando de enmendar su error, pero al pelirroja siguió hablando como si su castaña amiga jamás la hubiera interrumpido.

-Harry me ha hablado de Stehle.- dijo Ginny.- La verdad es que no me contó mucho de su relación con ella, sólo cómo la conoció y eso. Pero cuando el pregunté si la amaba, en fin, y que por qué no le decía simplemente que era mago, él dijo que no era, como _para echar todo por la borda_. Y la verdad, ahora que tocas el tema y que los vi juntos, no sé qué pensar. Si Harry no quiere decirle nada, debería dejar de darle falsas esperanzas o tal vez Harry es un gran mentiroso y piensa decírselo después.-

Hermione aspiró tratando de contener el llanto por su estupidez.

-_No echarlo por la borda_ ¿eh?- inquirió Hermione, suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.- Harry ya está mayorcito para saber qué hace.-

Ginny la miró escéptica. Su amiga siempre estaba dispuesta a aportar su opinión sobre sus vidas, siempre dando consejos.

-No me malinterpretes.- se quejo Hermione, a quien Ginny no descubrió observarla.- Pero todos tenemos problemas y yo estoy muy abrumada con los míos como para encima calentarme la cabeza con los líos de falda que tiene Harry.-

Ginny alzó una ceja divertida.

-Me conformaré con que cada vez que tú y Stehle se vean, no trate de matarte con la mirada. Deberías encargarte de eso.- sugirió la embarazada.

-¡Si ni siquiera planeo pasarme por tu casa!- bromeó Ginny.- Cuando quiera morir, me tiraré frente a un camión, rápido y eficiente.-

Hermione se carcajeó.

-Ya le he puesto tarea a Harry también.- aclaró Ginny.- Así que cuando vaya a tu casa, no debo temer por mi integridad física. Pero dejemos eso… ¿qué problemas tienes tú Hermione?-

-¿No te parece suficiente que en dos meses empiecen las clases en Hogwarts? Ron está muy tenso…-

Ginny bufó y subió las piernas sobre el sofá.

-Eso tú te lo buscaste Hermione, y te lo advertí.-

-Gracias amiga.- contestó sarcástica la castaña.

----------------------------------

Una semana más había pasado. Las vacaciones en la escuela de los chicos habían comenzado y la casa del matrimonio Weasley que formaban Ron y Hermione era un verdadero campo de guerra.

Harry por otro lado, a partir de que había decidido adquirir un nuevo departamento y dejar la casa de Ron y Hermione, había terminado de amueblarlo.

Al menos con lo básico.

Ginny suspiró de nuevo al barrer por décima ocasión la cocina, pues esta vez Francis había entrado con los pies llenos de tierra.

-Mocosos.- murmuró Ginny con enfado al ver como Francis salía de la cocina con un vaso de jugo.

En momentos como ése, se arrepentía de tener un corazón tan blando y haber sentido pena por Hermione y su tonto plan por sacar a Stehle de su casa para poder usar magia y limpiar el desastre.

En época de clases era un plan que tendría éxito, pero teniendo dos monstruos por hijos en época de vacaciones, bueno, simplemente era el fracaso más grande de la historia de la humanidad.

Y como buena amiga, que no ha progresado mucho en la magia y que está acostumbrada al trabajo del aseo muggle. Estaba Ginny tratando de darle un aspecto decente al hogar de su hermano.

Unos pasos interrumpieron la labor de Ginny cuando Stehle irrumpió en la cocina.

Y como siempre que se veían, la rubia clavó su azulada mirada en la pelirroja.

Ginny suspiró con cansancio, siempre era lo mismo; era obvio que Harry había hecho un pésimo trabajo.

-¿Te puedes sentar? Quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Ginny tratando de usar un tono suave mientras señalaba la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Stehle la miró sorprendida pero tomó asiento.

Ginny la siguió y fue directa al grano.- ¿Podríamos llevar la fiesta en paz? Nos vamos a ver muy seguido mientras vivas en esta casa y es muy desagradable no sentirte bienvenida.-

La rubia no se inmutó a pesar de lo cortante que sonó Ginny.

-Tú fuiste su novia.- sentenció al rubia arrugando el entrecejo.

Ginny suspiró.- No sé qué tanto te haya dicho Harry, pero sí, fui su novia _hace mucho tiempo._-

Stehle frunció aún más el ceño. Ginny soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- inquirió la pelirroja.

La rubia aspiró aire y habló con su voz suave y un tanto cantarina.- No entiendo como si Harry te amaba tanto, tú no quisiste casarte con él. Yo lo amo y nunca lo dejaría ir.-

Ginny contuvo el aire mientras Stehle no esperó por su respuesta y siguió hablando.

-Sé que él te amó. Y se suponía que estarías en Francia con tu marido y tal vez hasta hijos; pero estás aquí.-

-Veo que te ha contado más de lo que yo esperaba.- susurró Ginny aún estupefacta para luego alzar la mirada.- Pero de algo estoy segura. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Harry y yo solo somos amigos. Nada más.-

Stehle dejó caer los hombros y se pasó, las manos por la cara.

-¿Por qué te atormentas por algo que pasó cuando Harry no te conocía?- inquirió Ginny un poco irritada. Era algo estúpido, se podía sentir celos de la ex novia, pero si ésta te está diciendo que no quiere nada con tu novio, aunque Harry ya no era novio de Stehle, ¿por qué seguir torturándose?

-Ginny.- murmuró.- ¿Acaso crees que puedo estar segura teniéndote aquí? Él te pidió _matrimonio_, él _te amó_, y yo que sepa, por fin se vuelven a ver en años… y no es como si viera a tu marido rondando por aquí.-

La pelirroja se mordió el labio al ver la preocupación de la chica y decidió ponerse en su lugar.

¿Qué pensaría ella, si Harry conviviera con su antigua novia (que como bien ella misma sabía, había sido una relación tan fuerte) quien curiosamente resulta ser la hermana de su mejor amigo?

Y si le agregaba lo que sabía de su relación entre Stehle y un Harry frívolo, que la deja sin decirle cómo encontrarlo.

Ginny suspiró al darse cuenta que en primeras ella jamás hubiera tenido una relación con alguien que le guardara tantos secretos, y en su defecto, si él la dejaba: _él se lo perdía._

Ahora entendía más. Ella y Stehle eran sumamente diferentes.

Ginny extendió su mano y pasó la yema de sus dedos por las manos que cubrían la cara de la rubia. La muchacha alzó la mirada.

-Quiero que esto quede muy en claro, y por eso, te contaré mi pequeña historia con Harry…-dijo la pelirroja mirando con intensidad a la rubia.- Sabrás que no puedo darte muchos detalles, porque eso es algo que fue entre Harry y yo hace no sé… ¿nueve años? Ni yo misma recuerdo tantos detalles.- Ginny palmeó la mano de la rubia que ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Stehle asintió y sonrió apenas perceptiblemente.

-Conocía Harry cuando tenía 10 años.- rió Ginny. Stehle la miró incrédula.

-¿Diez años? ¿Tan pequeña?-

Ginny asintió.- Mi hermano Ron y Harry se hicieron buenos amigos en el colegio, por lo que venía a pasar las vacaciones a casa. Al siguiente año, yo entré al mismo colegio que ellos.- hizo una pausa.- podría decirse que al principio sentía admiración por Harry, él era…- Ginny detuvo su relato, no podía decirle la verdad completa a Stehle, eso era algo que a Harry le correspondía.

No podía decirle. _Lo admiraba porque era el héroe del mundo mágico._

-Era de los niños más famosos del colegio.- dijo Ginny y Stehle alzó una ceja mientras reía, a lo que supuso Ginny tratando de imaginárselo.- Ya sabes como son los niños en el colegio: los populares y los rechazados.- Stehle asintió.- Cuando crecimos, bueno, llegamos a ser novios y tuvimos una relación que duró muchos años.-

-Como seguramente Harry te dijo.- agregó Ginny con una mueca de enfado.- Un compañero del colegio.- _Una basura_, pensó la pelirroja.- trató de abusar de mi. Mi relación con Harry fue madurando…y bueno, maduró en muchos sentidos.-

Ginny hizo una pausa y suspiró con frustración, no el agradaba contarle todo eso a una extraña. Eran recuerdos que ya no le dolían, pero era su vida con Harry, que solo les concernía a él y a ella.

Pero tenía que contárselo a esa chica y así, poder vivir mejor.

-Cuando queríamos pasar de nivel…-continuó Ginny y Stehle la miró con enfado.- Fue cuando descubrí mi trauma ante el intento de violación. Empecé a ir a terapias, no se lo dije a Harry como muestras de una de las decisiones estúpidas que solemos tomar, y cuando él lo descubrió: fue de la peor manera.-

Ginny suspiró mientras a su mente volvían flashes llenos de recuerdos.

La pelirroja miró a Stehle que la observaba con atención.- El caso es que me gritó, le grité…en algún momento le dije que no le amaba, él se fue y yo me quedé allí…llorando.-

La cocina se quedó en silencio mientras ambas mujeres escuchaban el ruido que hacían los niños al correr en el piso de arriba.

-Pero se volvieron a ver.- sentenció Stehle.

-Claro.- sonrió Ginny.- Con odio declarado y todo. Después él se fue al extranjero a trabajar y yo me fui a Francia, varios años después me casé y a los otros tantos me divorcié.-

-¿Divorciada?- inquirió Stehle estupefacta. Lo que le contaba Ginny le parecía algo tremendo.

Ginny sonrió triste.- Recién divorciada.- suspiró.- Y todavía amando a mi ex esposo.- alzó la mirada hacia la rubia y agregó:- Lo importante aquí es que entiendas que así como duró mi relación con Harry, rápidamente acabó. Estuvimos peleados muchos años, pero antes que ser novios, fuimos amigos, era algo muy estúpido estar enojada toda la vida con el mejor amigo de tu hermano mayor; aunque el enojo duró mucho tiempo, cada quien siguió su vida. Y ahora somos amigos…justo como al principio.-

-¿Y qué hace la diferencia?-

Ginny la miró sorprendida.- ¿No se te hace suficiente?- exclamó Ginny.- Mira, te estoy contando la versión rápida y pública, pero créeme que Harry y yo vivimos como pareja todo lo que se tenía que vivir. Sufrimos mucho con todos nuestros problemas…y muchas cosas nos unen: no solo mi hermano y cuñada, sino también nuestro ahijado. Pero no tengo intención de ponerme en tu camino. Cada quien tiene su vida ahora. Ésa es la diferencia.-

Stehle suspiró.- Siento mucho haber sido tan maleducada contigo, pero…la única ocasión en que Harry me habló de él, fue justo antes de venirse y tú saliste en la plática.-

Ginny sonrió comprensiva.- ¿Y tu crees que no fue como una maldición para mi ver que mi ex novio al cual odiaba tanto se paseara por la casa solo porque era el mejor amigo de mi hermano?- Stehle rió y asintió.- Solo que, en cambio, yo nunca he sido muy buena ex novia y no soy de las que tratan de asustar a la "nueva". Soy inofensiva.-

-Gracias, Ginny.- agradeció Stehle.- Lo lamento mucho. Siempre soy tan tonta… Pero dime, ¿Harry te ha dicho algo sobre mi?-

Ginny sonrió ante la desaparición de la tensión. Ahora Stehle mostraba una cara agradable y llena de curiosidad, aunque sus ojos acuosos lo arruinaran un poco, se veía muy hermosa.

-Sólo me contó cómo se conocieron y lo idiota que fue dejándote.-sentenció con simplicidad Ginny.- Harry nunca ha sido muy comunicativo.-

Stehle sonrió y para sorpresa de Ginny, se puso en pie y la abrazó.

-Eres muy agradable Ginny, estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas.-

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Me duele la espalda! Mugres trabajos de la facultad que ahora me han creado un problema crónico por estar sentada tanto tiempo en la Pc.

¡Hola a todos! Lamento de nuevo la espera, un mes y medio…no puedo decir que esté bien. Lo lamento. Pero sudo sangre, siempre salen más y más detalles en este fic. El capítulo estaba planeado para abarcar más cosas, pero creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente (léase que mi debilidad humana dice que mis dedos me duelen de tipear). He estado casi todo el día aquí, tipeando ideas.

Soy tan inconstante, pero no sé cómo de repente las ideas llegan así nada más y hay que aprovechar.

Espero les haya gustado. Mucho Stehle-Ginny, en mi mente hace unos meses la cosa parecía más interesante. El prox. Chap veremos a Ron que en este chap lo extrañé mucho y aparecerá lo que en éste no. Era necesario actualizar lo más pronto posible. Han esperado demasiado.

Muxas Grax x sus r/r, saben que son la fuerza de este fic, aunque no me lo crean, ya saben, sugerencias, ideas, háganmelo saber.

X cierto, he abierto una encuesta en mi profile, pasen por ahí y dejan su voto para saber su opinión, se trata sobre mi fic "Secretos" precuela de este fic, es que lo estaba leyendo y la vdd creo que le faltan unas correcciones. Grax.

A los Registrados a sus cuentas, a los anónimos, como siempre, aquí:

Sophia: Grax x el r/r. Si, quiero terminarla en Julio, aunque parezca imposible, lo intentaré, es como que propósito de año nuevo. ¡He terminado Amanecer! Desde Eclipse odio a Jacob, ahora lo odio menos, pero me sigue cayendo gordo. ¡Manipulador! Eso es lo que es. SuerT

GinnyPotterW _Mis sentidos se calmaban, mi mente se enfriaba, mi corazón dejaba de sentir, mi alma descansaba; pensé que la pesadilla terminaba, pero tan solo dormía._

10-Enero-2009


	26. Resignación

¡Definitivamente se me ha ido el avión! Estoy segura de que debía escribir algo más que debió pasar en el chap pasado ¡pero definitivamente se me ha borrado el disco! Lamento que haya sucedido eso, más sin embargo, checando mis notas, encontré anotaciones muy interesantes que ya no recordaba y he decidido que este capítulo es el indicado (y si no, pues ya ni modos ¬¬') y más que nada, como preámbulo para lo que se viene.

No sé, no sé, mientras escribo + ideas vienen… no sé si las correctas o no. Siento que mi culebrón, se ha convertido en apenas en una serpiente recién nacida. ¿Bueno o malo? No sé, ustedes juzguen. Ya no quiero pensarlo mucho y aplazar la actualización.

Besos.

Oh, y les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "unintended" de Muse mientras leen este capítulo, me encanta la letra y mientras escribía, pasó en mi Reproductor y wow..

***Capítulo 25***

**RESIGNACIÓN**

-Ron, ya no insistas.- espetó Hermione ahora si, enfadada.

Ron suspiró frustrado.- ¿Acaso no hay nada que pueda impedir que te vayas?-

La castaña guardó silencio mientras guardaba sus últimas prendas en la maleta, segundos después se giró hacia su esposo.

-Todo va a estar bien Ron- cerró los ojos con frustración.- no tienes que preocuparte por nada, vendré de vez en cuando a la casa.-

-Pero Hermione…-intentó protestar Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio.- Por favor Ron, ¿de qué tienes miedo?-

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su esposa. Enterró su cara en el cuello de ella y suspiró.

-De que él te haga daño.-

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de impedir que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos. Ella también tenía miedo, mucho miedo; pero Snape no estaría en Hogwarts ese año…

-Solo será un curso, y jamás volveré allí.-

Ron la abrazó con mayor fuerza.- Eso no cambia las cosas.-

Hermione vio con pesar, como Ron la soltaba y se encargaba de cerrar la maleta que estaba sobre la cama.

-Iré a acostar a los niños…ya es tarde.-

Y sin más salió de la habitación.

Hermione se cubrió la boca mientras dejaba salir un sollozo.

Merlín sabía que no quería herir a Ron, ¿pero habría alguna manera de hacerlo?

---------------------

-¿Nos vamos Harry?- preguntó Stehle una vez que le permitieron la entrada.

Harry volteó a ver a la rubia mientras Ginny con la mirada baja acomodaba unos libros. El moreno miró de nuevo a la pelirroja mientras se ponía en pie.

-¿Todo bien Ginny?- preguntó Harry preocupado; habían estado alrededor de una hora repasando algunos hechizos de dificultad media cuando de pronto Ginny pareció sumamente deprimida.

La pelirroja aspiró profundamente mientras asentía con la cabeza para luego alzar la mirada y sonreírle a Stehle.

-Lamento que hayas esperado Stehle.- se disculpó la pelirroja.- Bueno, no les quito más su tiempo, es tarde y deben descansar.-

Stehle frunció el ceño, ahora preocupada.

-¿De verdad estás bien?- preguntó la rubia.

Ginny sonrió forzadamente.- Claro que si.- recogió su bolso.- Muchas gracias Harry, creo que no voy tan mal.-

Harry la miró con seriedad con el deseo de detenerla pero al ver a Stehle decidió dejar ir ese asunto, al menos por hoy.

-Cuídate mucho.- le dijo Harry antes de cerrar la puerta de su departamento.

------------------------------------

Los días pasaron formando semanas, y esas semanas prácticamente volaron hasta que por fin era el día en que Hogwarts abriría sus puertas de nueva cuenta para sus alumnos.

La estación 9 y ¾ estaba tan llena como la recordaban. Los Weasley, Harry, Stehle y Ginny corrieron hacia el tren pues ya era sumamente tarde.

Wesley entró ráidamente al tren mientras que Hermione miró a Ginny con preocupación. Había visto a su amiga realmente tiste pero ginny no había querido decir nada.

-Ginny, cuídate, por favor.- murmuró Hermione.

Ginny resopló despreocupada.- No tengo nada Hermione.- frunció los labios.- al menos, no nada nuevo, estoy en el proceso de, ¿recuerdas?-

Hermione le sonrió de manera forzada.- Lo sé,- sujetó a su amiga de los hombros.- Pero quiero verte mejor, y feliz…- la abrazó y se giró a Ron.- Te amo.-

Ron la abrazó mientras el tren pitaba en señal de que ya era hora de partir.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo Ron tratando de oírse sobre la multitud.- Cualquier cosa…cuida al bebé.-

Tomó el rostro de Hermione para besarla unos segundos.

Debían partir. Era hora.

-Papá, adiós.- se despidió Wesley, Ron no dijo nada y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

El pelirrojo se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su hijo.

-Cuídate, y recuerda que te quiero, mucho.-

Wesley frunció el ceño extrañado y luego sonrió a su papá.

-No te preocupes viejo.- sonrió Weasley desdeñosamente. Ron soltó una carcajada.

Amaba a ese chico, como su hijo de sangre, pero a pesar de saberlo suyo, el corazón se le oprimió mientras observaba al moreno subir al tren y despedirse con la mano.

Y así, Ron se quedó parado observando como el tren se alejaba con dos de sus amores.

-Vamos Ron.- palmeó Harry el hombro de su amigo, no le gustaba verlo tan preocupado, pero entendía su temor: No debía ser fácil ver alejarse a Hermione. Él mismo estaba preocupado por su amiga.- Ellos estarán bien.-

Ron suspiró y asintió mientras se giraba hacia Ginny quien estaba con Francis y Selebi.

Tomó a Francis en brazos.

-Muy bien niños, vámonos.- habló con Ron fingiendo una sonrisa. No quería preocupar a sus hijos.

-¿Mami volverá pronto?- preguntó Francis mientras se aferraba al cuello de su padre.

-Vendrá pronto a visitarnos.- respondió Ron.

Salieron de la estación con rapidez regresando al mundo muggle.

El ruido del ir y venir de los transeúntes los golpeo con fuerza, mientras comenzaban a mezclarse entre los muggles sin que estos se percataran de que un grupo de personas había salido de un muro.

-Hasta que los encuentro.- habló Stehle.- ¿Dónde se habían metido?-

Ron frunció los labios mientras Ginny negaba con la cabeza, a veces Harry podía ser muy cruel.

Se mezclaron entre la gente y al voz de Stehle fue ahogada por el ruido en la estación

Pero aún así, todo eso no impidió que la pelirroja escuchara su voz.

-¿Ginny?-

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento para comenzar una carrera enloquecida al escuchar quien la llamaba.

-¿Eres tu? ¡Qué sorpresa!-

Harry y Ron se giraron con rapidez al ver a Ginny ponerse pálida mientras observaba con ojos llorosos al hombre de cabellos dorados y mirada azulada que se acercaba con rapidez hacia ellos, con ojos solamente para la pelirroja.

-¿Dave?- preguntó Ginny con la voz quebrada y carraspeó.

Sus ojos le escocieron, no lo había visto desde que…desde que habían firmado el divorcio. Desde entonces no habían cruzado palabra alguna.

- ¿Dave? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El hombre le sonrió como si de verdad le alegrara verla, como si no le doliera su presencia como le dolía a ella la de él.

Podía recordar con claridad la actitud indiferente de Dave al pedirle el divorcio, la forma en que habló de la repartición de propiedades…como si fuera un asunto de todos los días.

Ron gruñó y se adelantó hasta llegar a Dave.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo con violencia. Harry se adelantó y le tocó el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Dave frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el rubio.- Espera, ¿Ginny, es tu hermano?-

La pelirroja asintió sin quitar los ojos de Dave. Ron gruñó mientras Harry frunció el ceño.

Ginny se decidió a hablar. No quería exponer a Dave ante Ron.

-No esperaba verte aquí…pensé que estabas en Francia.- habló Ginny tratando de no ver a su ex esposo a los ojos.

Ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja, Dave miró a Ginny de pies a cabeza, analizándola.

-Me alegra verte mejor.- dijo Dave sólo mirándola a ella e ignorando completamente a Ron quien no hacía más que fruncir los labios.

Ese hombre le había hecho tanto daño a su hermana. Dejándola cuando más lo necesitaba, dejándola totalmente deshecha.

Ginny tragó mientras sentía enrojecer sus mejillas y sintió el apoyo de Harry que la sostenía de la parte alta de su espalda.

-Es que estoy mejor.- respondió Ginny a media voz.

Se hizo el silencio entre el grupo mientras que de fondo se escuchaban el transitar de las personas que llegaban a abordar los trenes.

Ahora ese ruido era lo de menos, ya ni siquiera estaban conscientes de que había gente a su alrededor.

-Amor, ¿qué sucede?-

Ginny alzó de prisa la mirada topándose con una mujer alta y morena que se agarraba del brazo de Dave y le daba un corto beso en los labios.

Harry la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras que la sangre abandonaba de forma definitiva la cara de la pelirroja.

Quiso salir corriendo de allí.

Pero la mano de Harry en su hombro la detuvo.

-Tranquila.- le susurró Harry.- Estoy aquí.-

Ginny no pudo más que contener el aire.

En primera, había sido una completa tonta. Ella seguía sufriendo por Dave, recordándolo, extrañándolo y lo peor: amándolo.

Y él ya la había olvidado.

Tan rápido.

Dave miró a Ginny alarmado esperando un ataque de nervios por parte de la pelirroja; hacía no mucho habían terminado su relación y no sabía si Ginny estaba preparada para eso.

La pelirroja fingió una sonrisa, a pesar de que su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado.

Una parte de la antigua Ginny resurgió en ese momento: No quería quedar expuesta ante Dave, no quería que se diera cuenta de cuanto daño le podía causar.

No quería ser vulnerable otra vez.

Y también, quería ahorrarles a Ron y a Harry el verla desmoronarse ante el hombre con el que había compartido los años más felices y desgraciados de su vida.

-¿No la presentas?- preguntó Ginny con naturalidad, aunque Harry y Ron que la conocían de siempre supieron que por dentro se moría por desaparecer de allí.

Dave miró a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado y que miraba con curiosidad a Ginny.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió, como Ginny recordaba, solía sonreírle a ella.

¿Acaso podría doler más?

-Te presento a Victoria, mi…nueva pareja.-

La mujer pareció que iba a hablar pero Ginny se le adelantó.

-Mucho gusto, Ginevra Weasley…- la saludó Ginny.- Me alegra Dave, que hayas encontrado a alguien.- _Tan pronto,_ pensó la pelirroja.

-Gracias, gusto en conocerte.- habló la mujer seriamente y miró con intensidad a Ginny. Miró a Dave.- Vámonos, esto es sumamente _incómodo.-_

Dave abrió la boca de forma nerviosa y realmente anonadado, miró a Ginny una vez más y después a Ron y Harry.

-Debo irme…me alegra verte tan bien y…acompañada.- espetó Dave refiriéndose a Harry.

-Y a mi, verte a ti, me alegra aún más.- dijo Ginny desviando la mirada.

Victoria jaló a Dave y ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud.

-Qué raro.- espetó Ron.- Esto no me gusta nada.-

Harry estaba a punto de secundar el comentario de su amigo pero Ginny, quien corrió hacia la salida, no se lo permitió.

-¡Ginny!- gritó Harry con el propósito de seguirla, pero Ron lo detuvo.

-Déjala.- sentenció Ron una vez Harry lo miró confundido.- Debe estar muy confundida…necesita unos momentos a solas.-

-Pero…- protestó el ojiverde.

-Ya la verás después Harry.- le tranquilizó Ron.- Solo dale un par de horas…las necesita.-

El moreno se limitó a asentir y desvió su mirada hacia los hijos de Ron que extrañamente se habían quedado callados.

-Ven conmigo Selebi.- habló Harry mientras la pequeña pelirroja corría hacia el moreno para que éste la tomara en brazos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

Harry miró a Stehle apenas percatándose de nuevo de su presencia. La rubia lo miraba con le ceño fruncido. El moreno se sorprendió al ver la preocupación en la cara de Stehle.

-Ese hombre es su ex esposo.- dijo Harry mientras fruncía el ceño ante la indignación.

Ese tipo ya estaba rehaciendo su vida como si no tuviera un pasado sobre sus hombros, mientras que Ginny, que había dejado todo por él, luchaba cada día por recuperar una vida que creía perdida.

Ante la declaración del moreno, la rubia solo miró hacia donde había salido corriendo Ginny. Ni una palabra salió de su boca.

-----------------------------------

Estaba desesperado y estaba empezando a ponerse de mal humor.

Stehle lo miró con fastidio mientras veía como Harry volvía a tomar su celular.

"_El número que usted marcó…"_

-¡Maldita sea!- murmuró Harry y aventó el celular al mueble justo a lado de la rubia.

Stehle bufó y bajó la revista que estaba leyendo.

-¿Puede saberse a qué se debe tu mal humor?- preguntó la muchacha en alemán debido a su dificultad en expresarse en inglés.

Harry siguió paseándose por la pequeña sala, se detuvo y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

Stehle bufó.- ¿Vas a hablar o vas a seguir como león enjaulado?-

Harry la miró irritado.

-Estoy preocupado por Ginny.-

Stehle alzó una ceja con escepticismo, tomó de nueva cuenta la revista.

-Llámale.-

-¡Es justo lo que acabo de hacer, por lo menos veinte veces! Tiene apagado el celular…maldito de su ex marido…-

Stehle interrumpió el monologo de Harry.- ¿Y se puede saber cual es exactamente tu problema?-

La rubia ya no podía soportar los celos. Nunca había visto a Harry preocupado por nadie a esa magnitud y que lo estuviera de Ginny realmente le ponía mal.

Harry se detuvo y miró fijamente a Stehle.- ¡Resulta que es mi amiga! Y estoy preocupado por ella…-

-Ah bueno.- saltó Stehle sarcástica.- y resulta que también es tu ex novia y que quisiste casarte con ella…-

Harry bufó. Se talló la cara.- No otra vez Stehle, por favor…-

La rubia entrecerró los ojos.- Claro, claro…aquí la única pesada y molesta soy yo, ¿y qué me dices de ti? Estoy harta de ver cómo te preocupas por ella, ¡ni su hermano se comporta como tú!- Harry se giró dispuesto a irse a su cuarto.- ¡No vayas a ninguna parte!-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente?- le preguntó Harry con cansancio. Ya estaba harto de los celos de Stehle. No eran nada, ni lo iban a ser.

Stehle frunció los labios. De verdad Harry podía exasperarla.- ¿No será que sigues enamorado de ella?-

Harry bufó y rodó los ojos.- Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.-

-¿Entonces lo niegas?- preguntó Stehle con una ceja levantada.

-¿No es lo que acabo de hacer?-

Stehle rodó los ojos con exasperación. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Respiró hondo.

-Muy bien, Harry, como digas.-

El silencio reinó en el pequeño departamento de Harry mientras que Stehle fingía leer de nuevo la revista.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la rubia soltando la revista al ver que el moreno tomaba su sweater del perchero.

-Regreso al rato.- espetó simplemente Harry.

Stehle se puso en pie.- Vas a verla a ella, ¿cierto?- Harry guardó silencio mientras se metía las llaves a una de las bolsas de su pantalón.- ¿Acaso no has pensado que quizá no quiera verte?-

-Ya fue suficiente.- espetó Harry encarándola.- Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera e ir a donde desee…-

-¡Y se nota!- espetó la rubia. Se acercó al perchero y tomó su chaqueta.- Pero eso no significa que vas a ir solo a verla.-

Harry salió del departamento sin decir palabra.

El aire frío de la tarde lo golpeó con violencia en la cara y el moreno metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Hizo una mueca cuando se percató de Stehle corriendo hacia él.

Últimamente lo único que hacían era discutir, o más bien dicho, Stehle era la única que hablaba reclamándole todo el tiempo que pasaba con la pelirroja. Siempre preguntándole a dónde iba, qué hacía…

Estaba harto.

Ya Ginny le había aconsejado que hablara claro con Stehle, pero simplemente no encontraba el valor para pedirle a la rubia que regresara a su país; aunque en estos momentos la alucinara, Stehle era una buena chica.

Algo irritante, pero buena al fin.

-Tengo una duda.- habló Harry tras haber estado ignorando a Stehle en todo el trayecto. La rubia no lo miró.- Pensé que estaba muy claro que entre Ginny y yo no hay nada, pensé que ella te lo había dejado muy en claro.-

Para sorpresa del moreno la rubia no contestó en seguida, sino que se limitó a mirar la acera.

-¿ah?- presionó Harry.

-Ella me aclaró sus sentimientos por ti.-sentenció la rubia con firmeza.- Y sé que ella aún ama a su esposo, pero no sé qué es lo que sientes tú por ella.- hizo una pausa.- Es por eso, que digo que es un grave error que estés aquí…ella necesita espacio, tiempo.-

Harry abrió la puerta de entrada al edificio en el que la pelirroja vivía mientras le daba el paso a Stehle.

-Solo…-el moreno suspiró.- ¿Compórtate quieres? Después hablamos.-

La rubia asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Harry la vio con tristeza; esa misma noche aclararía las cosas con ella, tenía que ser justo y dejarla hacer su vida.

Pero no con él.

--------------

-No está.- dijo Stehle en voz baja.- Ahora la preocupada soy yo.-

Harry no dijo nada más. Él estaba aún más preocupado si era eso posible: la pelirroja no contestaba su celular, y al parecer no estaba en su departamento.

Y a diferencia de Stehle, era testigo de cómo podía ponerse Ginny en un momento de alta tensión.

-¡Ginny, abre la puerta!- gritó Harry golpeando la puerta de nuevo.

-Harry, ¿Dónde puede estar?- preguntó la rubia mientras miraba por hacia el pasillo como si Ginny fuera a llegar de pronto.

Harry sacó su varita con rapidez aprovechando que la rubia estaba distraída y con un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta.

Stehle se giró asustada.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó esperanzada pero al ver la mano de Harry en el picaporte su cara se ensombreció y miró a Harry alarmada.- Oh, no… ¿estaba abierto?-

Sin previo aviso, Stehle corrió dentro del apartamento casi gritando el nombre de la pelirroja, hasta que de pronto se quedó clavada en medio de la estancia.

-Ginny… ¿estás…bien?-

Harry, quien se había quedado estático en la puerta, entró a toda prisa. Pero aunque sus temores no se habían confirmado, el ver a Ginny le rompía el corazón.

-¿Qué…hacen…aquí?-

Ginny trató de ponerse en pie de entre un montón de fotos y papeles pero trastabillaba ante cualquier intento. La pelirroja trató de ponerse en pie una vez más, pero al no poder, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos de nueva cuenta.

Harry se acercó lentamente a Ginny y la ayudó a ponerse en pie para después patear la botella vacía de Ron lejos de allí.

-¡Por Dios Ginny, estás borracha!- exclamó Harry. Ginny lloró con mayor fuerza mientras Harry trataba de trasladarla con dificultad hasta el sillón.

Ginny parecía no querer moverse de allí.

Stehle se apresuró hasta Ginny y le quitó con delicadeza el cabello de la cara mientras trataba de ordenárselo.

-Mi Dios Ginny.- susurró Stehle compungida.

Pero Ginny, ya sentada en el sofá, miraba a Harry con ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué me pasa Harry? Yo no soy así…no _era_ así…yo…-lloró la pelirroja.

-Exacto Ginny.- hablo Harry.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Extraño a Dave.-sentenció Ginny secamente.

El ambiente se tensó mientras Ginny enterraba su cara entre sus manos; se sentía desesperada, en todo el día no pudo borrar de su mente el amor que destilaba Dave hacia su _novia_.

Stehle se quedó estática detrás del sofá.

Harry acunó entre sus brazos a la pelirroja tratando de darle un poco de consuelo.

-Tranquilízate Ginny, él no te merece.-

-No es justo…-lloró Ginny amargamente, aferrándose al pecho de Harry con fuerza.- Él tiene a alguien más mientras que yo sigo sufriendo por él. Lo sigo amando como la primera vez… y me reemplazó con tanta facilidad y yo…yo ni siquiera creo que alguien pueda llenar su lugar.-

Los labios de Stehle temblaron ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

Era testigo mudo de la escena que se presentaba frente a ella y no podía hacer nada.

Y se sentía impotente.

Amar a alguien que no te ama, amar a alguien que quiere a otra persona. Amar a alguien que te abandonó.

Ginny tenía razón…eso dolía, y _mucho._

Lentamente recogió el bolso que había dejado caer al suelo cuando entró corriendo al departamento de Ginny y salió en silencio, derramando sus propias lágrimas.

Sufriendo sus propias penas.

Acababa de comprender muchas cosas.

Ella no tenía nada que hacer en Inglaterra, había ido con la esperanza de estar con Harry, de reanudar lo que habían dejado; pero, ¿había logrado algún avance?

No, solo se había encontrado con un nuevo Harry, el cual, no era parco en palabras; sino que además, se encontró con un Harry que tenía otras prioridades, un Harry con el cual solo peleaba.

Miró por última vez los intentos fallidos del moreno para consolar a Ginny; el dolor en sus ojos…

El dolor en sus ojos le delataban, y esa era la única prueba que ella necesitaba.

Harry tendría que enfrentar el hecho de que aún amaba a Ginny, y ella, ella no quería ser un problema.

Y al igual que Ginny, tenía que comprender que todo había acabado.

Harry no la amaba. Amaba a otra. Y contra eso, no podía luchar.

**Notas de autora:** Mil disculpas x la demora, he tenido tiempo, mucho, pero nada de inspiración; en cambio, ahora que estoy hasta el tope de trabajos (peor, exámenes y copias que leer) no me vino precisamente la "inspiración" pero si la _convicción_ de terminar este chap que lo tenía ya _muy_ avanzado.

No quedó como quería, siendo que le falta mucho, pero se merecen ya la actualización. Uds. Tienen la mejor opinión y espero me la hagan saber. Muchas grax x los r/r que me dejaron, ando parca de palabras (tengo mucho sueño), pero el agradecimiento sigue = de fuerte. Ya saben, los anónimos aquí, los registrados a su cuenta.

**José Silva**: Grax x tu r/r, ¡me alegra muxo que te guste! Y bueno, mejor no avisé y subí el capítulo de una buena vez. Uf, espero te siga gustando y no desesperes, aunque sea + tarde que temprano, esta historia acabará…Suerte.

**Sofi:** Grax x tus comentarios, y bueno, espero terminar este fic para junio (ya lo veo tan difícil) pero con que sea este año me basta (de hecho Junio es algo bastante ambicioso). Y coincido contigo sobre Jake…iakk..ya ni hay que mencionarlo jajaja.

*¿A que la canción le va a Stehle o a Ginny? hace muxo que no uso una canción para un fic, me plantearé el uso de ésta, si surgen ideas para usarla.

GinnyPotterW

27-Marzo-2009


	27. Camino Libre

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

¡Estamos estrenando Summary! ¿Les gusta?

**Capítulo 26***

**CAMINO LIBRE**

Harry no sabía decir en qué momento Ginny se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, pero tras lo que parecieron horas, el llanto de la pelirroja había pasado a ser simplemente una acompasada respiración.

La observó por largos minutos, el rostro rojo, sus ojos hinchados... le dolía tanto el verla así, deshecha, solo la había visto así una vez en su vida y había sido por su culpa.

Y a pesar de su "odio" jamás había querido provocarle tal dolor.

Sin embargo ahora la veía sufrir de nuevo y no era por él.

Frunció el ceño y decidió llevar sus pensamientos hacia un rumbo menos escabroso.

Mientras levantaba a Ginny y la llevaba a su propio apartamento pensó en Hermione y en lo mucho que hacía falta en una situación como ésta; su amiga sabría que hacer, de eso estaba seguro.

Pensó en Ron y en lo que diría al ver a su hermana así. Desechó la idea, Ron ahora mismo tenía sus propios problemas, no quería apesadumbrarlo al menos hasta que estuviera seguro que él no podía ayudar a Ginny a manejar esta situación.

Caviló unos momentos sobre la situación de Ron y Hermione mientras fruncía el gesto. Por una parte confiaba en la prudencia de su amiga, pero también podía comprender el punto de Ron: dejar ir a Hermione a un lugar donde podría encontrarse con el hombre que más daño le había causado a la castaña.

Y por qué no decirlo, su más odiado profesor.

Se sorprendió de encontrar su departamento a oscuras. Si bien no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Stehle había dejado el apartamento de Ginny, había pensado que estaría allí esperando por él; pensamiento un tanto egoísta de su parte.

Tras entrar a su departamento no llamó a la rubia por temor a despertar a Ginny y con cuidado llevó a la pelirroja a su recamara para acostarla. No se había atrevido a dejar a Ginny en su apartamento, y no había planeado quedarse con ella porque tenía que hablar con Stehle.

Aunque sonará cruel y se sintiera la peor basura del mundo, tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella.

Él no la amaba.

Él...

Depositó a Ginny en la cama.

Al principio se había asustado de lo delgada que estaba la pelirroja; desde el primer momento en que la había visto se había percatado de su pérdida de peso, pero él hecho de tomarla entre sus brazos le había hecho darse cuenta de la magnitud de ésta; pero después de todo no era difícil creerlo tras todo lo que había sufrido la pelirroja en los últimos años.

Y Dave todavía tenía el descaro de...

Apretó los puños.

Ginny se removió incómoda en sueños sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones. Susurró algo ininteligible y volvió a su profundo sueño.

El moreno la observó por un largo momento tratando de cerciorarse que la pelirroja no se despertaría antes de salir de su habitación para ir a buscar a Stehle.

Pero el departamento seguía en un completo silencio. El moreno recorrió el angosto pasillo de las escasas dos habitaciones y se paró ante la puerta de la rubia.

Dudó unos momentos en tocar, pero también quería acabar con todo eso lo más rápido posible.

Debía admitirlo: esto le traería paz paulatinamente, no podía escudarse en que era lo mejor para Stehle; al final, sería lo mejor para todos.

Y si, egoístamente. Lo mejor para él.

Pero nadie contestó.

Harry abrió la puerta con cuidado y se sorprendió al ver la cama perfectamente hecha y los estantes vacíos.

Entró rápidamente y su mirada se topó con una hoja cuidadosamente doblada a la mitad sobre el escritorio. Con rapidez la tomó. ¿Habría sucedido algo?

_Harry:_

_Me voy._

_Lamento no despedirme, pero es más fácil así, para todos._

_He comprendido muchas cosas y sé que mi lugar no es aquí._

_No me amas y lo comprendo, yo quisiera no amarte tanto y no puedo evitarlo, ¿Cómo pedirte algo sobre lo cual no tienes decisión?_

_Regreso a mi familia, de donde nunca debí haberme ido; no digo que me arrepiento de haberte buscado, solo...ahora comprendo muchas cosas y no quiero ser un impedimento en aquello que tengas que hacer._

_Gracias por tu tiempo._

_Stehle._

_P.S.: No es necesario que me busques, todo está bien Harry, solo...necesito tiempo._

El moreno releyó una y otra vez la carta con la culpa creciendo en su interior.

No entendía del todo las palabras de Stehle. ¿Por qué se había ido sin palabra alguna?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso creía que hubiera sido mejor si hubiera hablado con ella?

Ciertamente le había ahorrado el trabajo, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable al haber herido a la mujer que le había brindado su cariño sin miramientos y preguntas de más.

Por que él había sido un ingrato con ella; siempre con secretos. Y Stehle no se merecía ninguno de sus malos tratos.

Guardó la carta en su pantalón y se encaminó hacia su pequeña sala y se acostó en el sofá.

Se apretó la cabeza, con ambas manos, frustrado. ¿_"Ser un impedimento en aquello que tengas que hacer"_? ¿A qué se había referido Stehle con eso?

Se quedó en blanco unos minutos, cavilando consciente de todos los ruidos procedentes del Londres nocturno.

¿Qué había pasado para que Stehle se fuera así de pronto cuando nunca antes la había visto más decidida a quedarse a su lado?

¿Cuándo incluso había dejado a su familia atrás en Alemania?

Un coche que pasaba cerca.

Música en el departamento contiguo.

Luego pensó en lo sucedido con Ginny.

_Rayos._

He ahí la respuesta.

-------------------------------------------------

Agitó la varita una vez más y las sábanas manchadas de sangre que se encontraban sobre la camilla fueron reemplazadas por unas sábanas limpias.

La castaña suspiró. Esos niños eran incansables. Apenas el tercer día de clases y ya alguien se había fracturado un brazo y otro más (el de hoy) se había roto la cabeza.

Agitó de nuevo la varita y decenas de frascos volaron de un lado a otro de la enfermería.

Estaba sumamente cansada, y el embarazo no ayudaba en nada, aunque después de tres embarazos ya estaba acostumbrada a los síntomas.

Suspiró con cansancio y se acercó al estante donde segundos antes se habían acomodado los frascos y aseguró la tapa de varios.

Dio una última sacudido para apagar las luces, lista para dormir.

Pero la gruesa puerta de roble que daba paso a la enfermería rechinó en la oscuridad haciendo que Hermione se diera la vuelta.

Una figura cruzó el umbral.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó la figura con voz profunda.

-Eh, si...- respondió Hermione.- Espere un momento...-

Agitó la varita para encender las luces.

Y en el momento que vio el rostro del hombre, aspiró aire con violencia impidiendo que la exclamación de sorpresa abandonara sus labios y retrocedió hasta que sus piernas chocaron con una de las camillas.

Severus Snape la miró con sorpresa, y después una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

_No puede ser_ pensó Hermione con confusión. Él no debía estar ahí.

_Severus no debía estar ahí._

Y no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo.

_Wesley..._

-Vaya...vaya...- apenas susurró Snape mientras el pulso de la castaña se aceleraba al punto de que sus manos comenzaban a temblarle.

Severus sonrió al darse cuenta.

-Hermione...- la figura de la profesora McGonagall entró con rapidez pero se detuvo al ver a su ex colega en la enfermería. La profesora abrió los ojos sorprendida y ras mirar a Snape miró a Hermione.- Qué sorpresa Severus... ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?-

Severus se limitó a sonreír. Una sonrisa tan sincera como las antiguas palabras de amor que le había dedicado a la castaña hacía ya casi doce años atrás.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia al recordar lo tontamente ingenua que había sido.

-Vine por una poción.- sentenció Snape con simpleza pero con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

Y al parecer la profesora McGonagall se había dado cuenta de ello pues frunció los labios, enfadada.

-Me refiero a en el colegio, ¿Qué haces aquí Severus?- preguntó de nuevo la profesora sin chispa de gracia en su voz mientras fruncía el ceño.

Hermione usó ese tiempo a su favor para tratar de serenarse, escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda respiró profundamente, pero nada pareció funcionar.

Estaba consciente de que debía ser inteligente. Por ningún motivo quería que Severus se enterara de que "su hijo" estaba estudiando en Hogwarts bajo el apellido de uno de los Weasley.

-Tengo entendido que pediste licencia.- acotó la profesora.

Severus miró de reojo a Hermione.- Remus Lupin me ha pedido que ocupara su lugar mientras...- dirigió sus oscuros ojos hacia Hermione. Unos ojos de la misma forma que la de su hijo, más sin embargo, carecía de toda la inocencia y calidez de la mirada de Wesley.- resolvía algunos asuntos.-

McGonagall frunció aún más el ceño.- Será mejor que vayas a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, estoy segura de que él no sabe que haz decidido ser un amable compañero de trabajo y mucho menos con Remus Lupin.-

Snape sonrió con sorna, lo cual provocó que las aletas de la nariz de la profesora McGonagall se dilataran.

-Relájate Minerva.- aconsejó Snape con una media sonrisa, al parecer aquella situación le parecía divertida.- Sé que a Dumbledore le dará alegría verme.-

La profesora lo miró severamente.

Hermione decidió que era momento de terminar todo aquello.

-¿Qué...- comenzó Hermione a media voz.- se le ofrece profesor Snape?-

Ambos profesores se giraron hacia la castaña quien aún mantenía las manos tras su espalda.

Snape la miró detenidamente.- Una poción para el cansancio, el viaje ha sido...interesante.-

Hermione dejó de respirar ante la mirada de Snape. Y como pudo de las manejó APRA contestar:

-Espere un momento.-

Hubiera sido más fácil utilizar la varita para convocar la poción, pero en ese momento Hermione no confiaba de momento en sus dotes mágicos. Sus manos aún no dejaban de temblar y se las sentía frías.

_Por todo lo que es santo...Ron..Ron.._

Removió unos frascos sintiendo la mirada de Severus clavada en su nuca. Tomó temblorosa un frasquito con un líquido blancuzco y regresó con la cabeza en alto, pero son enfocar la mirada a un punto en particular.

-Aquí tiene.- dijo Hermione entregándoselo rápidamente.- Que pasen buenas noches, profesores.-

-Igualmente, Señora Granger.- sonrió Snape.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró ante el miedo de que supiera su nuevo apellido. No por el hecho de estar casada, sino que podría llegar a conclusiones sobre el nuevo Weasley en Hogwarts.

-Hermione, que pases buena noche.- se despidió la profesora McGonagall con cara de disculpa. Se giró hacia Severus que estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de la enfermería.- Espera Severus...estoy segura que el profesor Dumbledore encantado te recibirá en estos momentos.-

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hermione se dejó desvanecer sobre una de las camillas. Llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta su pecho y unas lágrimas de angustia surcaron su rostro.

_Por Merlín..._

Necesitaba a Ron. Y lo necesitaba ahora.

------------------------------------------------

-¡Ron, Ron...Ronald _maldita sea_, dónde estás! –

El pelirrojo soltó la revista de Quidditch que se encontraba leyendo cómodamente acostado en su colchón y corrió hasta su pequeño vestíbulo.

Hermione corrió a sus brazos con gesto de preocupación y con claras señales de haber llorado.

-Pero...- balbuceó Ron confundido.- ¡Hermione! No me digas que te apareciste...-

La castaña asintió mientras abrazaba a Ron desesperada. El pelirrojo un tanto enojado la tomó de los hombros y la miró incrédulo.

-¡Qué estás pensando! Estás embarazada...tienes prohibido siquiera...-

-Vi a Severus.-sentenció la castaña interrumpiendo a su marido quien la miró varios segundos con confusión.

Ronald soltó una palabrota. Y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su mujer seguía refiriéndose a ese hombre por su nombre de pila, y no como todos le llamaban: Snape.

-Dime que no te hizo daño, porque si lo hizo... esta vez no me quedaré con las ganas.-

Hermione lo sujetó de la sudadera verde que el pelirrojo vestía.

-No seas idiota Ron.-susurró Hermione.- No hizo nada...no insinuó nada, o al menos creo que se detuvo porque la profesora McGonagall...Minerva llegó justo a tiempo.-

Ron abrazó a Hermione con fuerza.- Me alegra escuchar eso.- besó la cabeza de su esposa y suspiró.- Bueno, luego iremos por tus cosas.-

Hermione se alejó de Ron y lo miró confundida.

-No me digas que estás insinuando que no regresaré, porque lo haré Ron.-

Los orejas de Ron se pusieron Rojas.-No seas testaruda mujer, ¿qué más pruebas quieres de que si vuelves a Hogwarts será encontrarte con ese tipo? Te dije que no fuera... pero insististe que tenía licencia... ¿y qué pasó? Solo tres días...¡y ya te lo encontraste!-

-¡Lo sé Ronald! Pero solo fue a suplantar a Lupin...él...-

Ron bufó mientras caminaba en círculos furioso, Hermione se limitaba a seguirlo con la mirada.

-No vas a regresar.- espetó el pelirrojo.- Ya te hizo daño una vez y me niego a permitirte hacer una locura. ¿Tu crees en verdad que Severus Snape va a cubrir a Remus?-

Hermione entornó los ojos.- Ya lo ha hecho antes.-

Ron detuvo su caminar y miró fijamente a Hermione.- ¿Teniendo licencia? No me la creo, Snape en sus vacaciones seguramente se iría muy lejos a seguir con sus...- gruñó.- No regresas y punto.-

-¡No está en discusión!- gritó Hermione llorando.- No pienso dejar a Wesley solo...no mientras pueda atraer la mirada de Snape...-

-¡Calla mujer!- espetó el pelirrojo.- Arriba hay niños durmiendo...- Ron dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras. No podía creer lo que decía Hermione.- ¿Severus fijarse en Wesley? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Sería más sospechoso si tú te quedas y Wesley te visita...-

-Todo esto es tan fácil como el hecho de que es un Weasley que simplemente no es pelirrojo... ¿no te parecería extraño? Es cuestión de matemáticas simples que lo descubra...jamás supo qué había hecho con el bebé...y luego me daba pensión... ¿tu crees que no sospechará? ¿Crees que nadie le dirá que me casé con Ronald Weasley? ¿Que Wesley es mi hijo?-

Ron se tensó y cerró los ojos frustrado.

Hermione se acercó con lentitud la pelirrojo y lo abrazó por la cintura notando que su esposo estaba tenso.

-¿Ahora ves mi punto? No puedo dejar a Wesley solo en esto...no quiero que él lo sepa.-susurró al castaña.

Ron no le devolvió el abrazo. Demonios que sí veía su punto. Pero no quería ponerlo a los dos en evidencia. No soportaría ver sufrir a Hermione de nuevo, peor mucho menos soportaría ver a su hijo, _su hijo_ sufrir por algo que...

-Iremos por Wesley...lo inscribiremos a otro colegio...el que sea, Durmstrang si quieres.- rió con amargura Ron tratando de aligerar la tensión, aunque para él no funcionó.

Hermione sonrió.- No seas tonto Ron, muy bien sabemos que no quieres que ningún hijo tuyo vaya a ese colegio y más aún...no podemos hacer ya el cambio.-

Ron suspiró y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su esposa. Sonrió al sentir el pequeño bulto que ya era su vientre.

El pelirrojo enterró la cabeza en el cuello de su esposa mientras Hermione acariciaba los pelirrojos cabellos de su esposo.

-No quiero perderlos...ni a Wesley ni a ti.-murmuró el pelirrojo y Hermione se asustó al sentir las lágrimas de Ron.

Él nunca lloraba.

-Ron...-susurró la castaña.- No nos perderás.-

Ron negó mientras apretaba más a Hermione.- Él lo sabrá, tarde o temprano descubrirá que Wesley es su hijo. Tú lo has dicho, llamará su atención y... Wesley nos odiará por esto, yo ya no seré su padre.-

Hermione se removió para alzar la cara de Ron, miró angustiada las lágrimas de su esposo.

-Padre es el que cría.- sentenció la castaña con ímpetu.- El que está ahí para ti, no el que desprecia a tu madre y la abandona. Tú eres el padre de Wesley en todos los sentidos y él te adora. Y yo estaré allí haciendo hasta lo imposible porque Wesley no se entere...-

Ron negó con la cabeza.- No quiero que todos sufran...no quiero que vuelvas.-

.- Ron.- suspiró Hermione mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Abrazó a su esposo- Yo comencé esta porquería, déjame limpiarla.-

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Ron suspiró con frustración.

-¿Cuándo será el día que hagas lo que yo digo? –

Hermione notó la voz irritada de Ron, aunque su agarre a la cintura de la castaña no disminuyó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó al castaña preocupada.

Ron volvió a hablar en el cuello de su esposa.- Eres endemoniadamente terca. Nunca me dejas protegerte, déjame tomar el control a mí...déjame protegerte. No regreses a Hogwarts.-

Hermione cayó unos momentos, siempre había discutido con Ron por que según él ella siempre quería tener el control de todo.

-Esta no es una pelea de egos...estamos hablando de nuestro hijo.- dijo la castaña con delicadeza, no queriendo hacer enfadar aún más a Ron.

El pelirrojo cerró uno de sus puños.- Estoy cansado Hermione... siempre haces lo que quieres, tú reinas en tu vida siempre dejándome a un lado...-

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó Hermione asustada y se separó de él.- Siempre te tengo en cuenta en todo lo que hago.-

Ron se talló la cara, las lágrimas habían cesado. Rió con amargura.

-No seas ridícula.- escupió el pelirrojo.- Podrás escucharme, pero siempre se hace tu voluntad, ¡tu siempre sabes todo!-

-Ron...-

-No regreses a Hogwarts.- espetó Ron, vaciló.- ¿Por favor?-

El pecho de Hermione se oprimió entre la angustia y la culpabilidad. No podía creer que Ron le echara en cara esas cosas.

La castaña estaba consciente de que Ron en sus tiempos de colegio siempre había estado un poco resentido de su actitud, pero había pensado que todo eso estaba superado...

Pero a su vez, pensó en Wesley, su pequeño hijo. Y saber que Severus se iba a dar sus vueltas en el colegio y el hecho de que la había visto a _ella_ ahí...

Las cosas se complicaban.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan _endemoniadamente terca_ y hubiera escuchado a Ron.

Si no hubiera ido a Hogwarts desde un principio, Severus no tendría ningún motivo extra para ir a Hogwarts.

Pero ahora...

-Ron.- suplicó Hermione.- No me hagas esto.-

Ron miró a su esposa con enfado.

-Vaya.- rió el pelirrojo con amargura.- Parece que Hermione Granger hará de nuevo de las suyas. _Como gustes._-

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? Las cosas se van a poner gordas...espero. Lamento la espera, pero estos últimos meses se han ido como el agua (facultad). Espero recibir sus comentarios y debo admitir, su ayuda...no tengo mucha idea de cómo debe seguir esto, qué debe pasar con Snape, Wesley, Harry...ya saben.

Y bueno este mes de Julio es de celebraciones. Ya que, el 4 cumplí seis años como escritora, el 16 se estrena Harry Potter (y voy a la premier jeje) y el 24 es mi cumpleaños; había pensado actualizar todos mis fics el mismo día, pero me ha sido imposible terminar con todos, así q intentaré que sea "el mes de las actualizaciones" lamento que no sean exactamente de una historia en particular, pero tengo 6 historias circulando por eso pido comprensión, es algo complicado.

Pero como siempre, haré todo lo que pueda. Muchas grax x sus r/r...seis años en el oficio y me acercó peligrosamente a las 20...solo unas semanas más.

Creo que eso es todo...cualquier duda, aclaración o comentario, ¡ya saben como hacerlo!

Y como siempre; los anónimos aquí, los registrados a su cuenta. Mucha suerte a todos.

**José Silva**: Muchísimas gracias por tu r/r y por todo, que bueno que te ha gustado, no estoy muy segura de si soy un genio, pero lo del tiempo fue muy cierto. Pero me alegro de decir que ya son vacaciones y espero sacar algo bueno de eso. Al menos, ya está este capítulo. Suerte.

**GinnyPotterW **9/julio/09

_¡Ya no aguanto más porque sea la premier!_


	28. ¿El Fantasma de Severus Snape?

Wow! No hay disculpas ni excusas suficientes para este INMENSO retraso…y por no haber dado señales de vida. Me vi absorbida por la vida, y lamento haber dejado de hacer algo que me gusta tanto! (escribir)

Han pasado muchas cosas desde el 2009 (Estuve de intercambio en EUA, me he graduado e incluso trabajo!), lo que sí no cambia es mi agradecimiento y admiración por sus r/rs y sus ganas de querer seguir leyendo esta historia.

No quise dar "esperanzas, ni señales de vida" hasta no presentarme con un nuevo capítulo porque es lo mínimo que merecen.

Les dejo con este nuevo trozo de historia, ya nos iremos actualizando en nuestras vidas.

**Capítulo 27**

¿EL FANTASMA DE SEVERUS SNAPE?

_Todo está tan mal._

Pensó días después Hermione Weasley, Granger de soltera.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en su recamara que se encontraba en la enfermería.

Había tomado una decisión y ahora tenía que vivir con ella.

Y vivir con ella no solo era aceptar el hecho de saber que estaba obrando mal, sino que Ron, su esposo, no le hablaba más.

Había sido un largo fin de semana. Ginny, su cuñada, había tratado de hacerla recapacitar, dejar Hogwarts, volver a la tranquilidad de su vida.

¿Pero cuándo su vida había sido tranquila si desde que su hijo entró a Hogwarts el fantasma de Severus Snape los atormentaba día con día?

Suspiró.

Ginny tenía razón, era demasiado terca para darse por vencida.

Se puso el pijama. Ron no le había dirigido la palabra incluso aunque ella le pidió hablar.

_"¿De qué quieres hablar Hermione? Ambos tenemos muy en claro cómo funciona este matrimonio"_.

Le habían dolido esas palabras, pero no podía evitar entrar en pánico cada vez que se imaginaba a Wesley solo mientras Snape rondaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts…

Suspiró.

Incluso Molly había ido a platicar con ella…le parecía increíble que nadie entendiera su posición…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Escuchó cómo las puertas de la enfermería se abrían de par en par.

Se levantó sobresaltada y no tuvo ni tiempo de ponerse la bata de dormir cuando la puerta de su recámara se abrió dejando ver la figura de un hombre.

Hermione lo conocía muy bien. ¿Cuántas veces no había visto esa figura alta y siniestra? ¿Cuántas veces no había visto esa figura en la oscuridad?

Le era casi imposible creer que hace tantos años atrás, ver a ese hombre le causaba felicidad.

Le era imposible creer que hubiera siquiera creído estar enamorada de él.

Inverosímil, que ese hombre la amara.

Que le correspondiera…

Y a pesar de todo eso, tenía un hijo de ese hombre, de cuya existencia el niño desconocía.

¿Cómo no reconocer a Severus Snape?

Ése que tantas veces juró amarla y luego, al saber que estaba embarazada, la trató como basura.

Ella lo conocía a la perfección. Como la palma de su mano.

Y se avergonzaba tanto…

Tanto…

Tanto…

-Señora Granger.- susurró Snape con malicia. Se podía ver en sus brillantes ojos que había estado deseando este encuentro.- Oh, mi error. Quise decir, Señora Weasley.-

Hermione no se movió. Solo miró fijamente a Severus. _Cómo te odio…._

Snape caminó unos pasos para entrar a la habitación y Hermione alzó su varita.

-Lárgate Snape.- espetó la castaña.

Snape ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.- Aún recuerdo cuando me llamabas Severus… ¿se te acabó el amor?-

Hermione sentía latir su corazón descontroladamente.; no porque la presencia de ese hombre la pusiera intranquila, sino porque en ese mismo instante sería capaz de…

Debía guardar la calma. No debía lanzar ninguna maldición a Severus Snape.

No debía…no debía…

-Deja de vivir en el pasado.- espetó Hermione lo más tranquila que puso.

Snape caminó distraído observando la hbaitación de Hermione hasta que terminó justo frente a ella, tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir su espiración.

-No me intimidas, ya no más.- sentenció Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.- Así que lárgate porque no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-

Pero Snape no se movió ni un centímetro. Solo la observó y Hermione un tanto alarmada trató de cerrar su mente lo que causó la risa del profesor.

-No vengo a leer tu mente Hermione.- espetó con sorna.- No hay nada en tu mente de sangre sucia que pueda interesarme.- con uno de sus dedos acarició el desnudo brazo de la morena.- Solo pensé que te gustaría recordar viejos momentos.-

Y la besó.

No fue un beso del que Hermione pudiera liberarse. No era un beso como los que recibía de Ron, no, era un beso que la aprisionó y solo le tomó segundos para darse cuenta que había sido paralizada por un embrujo.

Snape la tomó cruelmente de los hombros y la tiró al piso.

La castaña se vió imposibilitada incluso de gritar ante el dolor de caer al suelo; miró horrorizada a Snape.

Él se sentó en el abdomen de ella con las piernas a los lados de su cuerpo impidiéndole respirar bien. Acercó su puntiaguda nariz a la cara de ella.

-No te quieras hacer la lista conmigo.- espetó con odio el profesor.- Te subestimé.- pasó sus labios por las mejillas de la castaña mientras susurraba.- No fuiste más que una niña tonta que se dejó engañar. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que podías venir a MI colegio y burlarte de mí? ¿Cómo osas siquiera el pedir que no pueda entrar a este colegio?-

Hermione miró a su alrededor con pánico. No se podía safar, estaba inmovilizada de pies a cabeza. Comenzó a desesperarse.

-No eres más que una niña estúpida.-

Y la abofeteó.

-¡Severus!

Hermione no supo de quién era esa voz pues el golpe en la cara que le había propinado Snape hizo que viera luces de colores. Se sentía desorientada.

Sintió que alguien la levantaba y por fin fue capaz de mover los brazos.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?-

No supo qué contestar. No se encontraba bien. Tenía mucho miedo. Mucho.

-Hermione, tranquila, yo estoy aquí.-

Hermione estalló en llanto y se aferró a esa figura que la cobijaba. Esa voz le era tan familiar, tan confortadora.

Justo en ese momento, la profesora McGonagall entró corriendo con la varita levantada para iluminar su camino.

-Remus, pero… ¡Por Las barbas de Merlin!- miró el cuerpo inerte de Severus Snape que se encontraba tumbado boca bajo junto al tocador.- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué ha…?-

Lupin, ofuscado miró a Minerva.

-Justo he llegado cuando la golpeaba Minerva.- espetó Lupin confundido.- Yo…no entiendo qué pasó, por qué…-

Hermione se separó de Lupin y se enjugó las lágrimas. Sentía que la cara le reventaría de un momento a otro.

Minerva McGonagall se tapó la boca tras estremecerse.

-Estoy bien.- susurró Hermione. Carraspeó.- Estaré bien. Yo…-las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.- solo necesito ver a Ron…-

Lupin y McGonagall la miraron preocupados. Minerva se acercó a ella y posó insegura una de sus manos.

-Sabes que debo notificar de esto al Profesor Dumbledore, ¿verdad?-

Hermione no la miró y asintió cabizbaja.

-¿Estás segura que…?- la pregunta de la profesora quedó suspendida en el aire. Miraba preocupada a la castaña.

Hermione asintió; estaba tan adolorida y avergonzada que no pudo mirar a ninguno de sus colegas a los ojos.

-Si…solo, solo debo ir….-tartamudeó la morena. McGonagall solo asintió dándole su aprobación.- Gracias Remus, yo…-

Y sin más salió corriendo de su recamara.

No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas, y no supo cómo es que dio con el despacho de la Profesora McGonagall pues las lágrimas solo le permitían ver manchones de las duras rocas que formaban las paredes del castillo.

Y le sorprendió aún más, que saliera disparada por la chimenea correcta a pesar de que apenas podía articular palabra alguna.

Pero lo vio a él; sentado en la sala leyendo.

Ronald Weasley bajó el periódico con curiosidad pero sin sobesalto alguno.

Y la vió.

Dejó caer el periódico.

-Esta vez no se saldrá con la suya.-

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera prevenir el próximo movimiento de su esposo; Ronald Weasley se había desaparecido.

Notas de la Autora: No sé si les gustó. Yo espero que sí.  
Tras una sesión de arduo trabajo he determinado que este Fic solo tendrá 31 capítulos. Y vamos por el 27, aunque creo que ya les había comentado que entrabamos a la etapa final.

Déjenme saber qué piensan en un r/r! Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía que temo estar oxidada o que haya cambiado mi estilo, pero bueno, que Snape sea un cretino no necesita de muchas palabras (lol)

Iré contestando sus r/s del chap pasado, pero desde ahora y siempre, GRACIAS!

En cuanto a las personas sin cuenta, disculpen, pero por el momento solo les daré gracias, y muchas! : _**Janet, Nfres, Priscila, José Silva, **_

Les mando mis mejores vibras y…hasta el próximo capítulo!

GinnyPotterW  
4-Marzo-2013


End file.
